Origins: Half Blood
by Omegas Prime
Summary: Fate is strange. During the Fifth Blight, there are 6 origins, 6 fates that can turn the tide of the war against evil. But what no one knows is that fate provides a few more. A few more unlikely fates. This is one of those fates. Let me tell you the origin story of the elf-blooded hero, Adarian. Watch as destiny guides him to become the new future warden and Hero of Fereldan.
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you are wondering why I have not been updating my Far Cry fanfic, well this is why. I accepted a challenge from Reviwer543 to write a Dragon Age fanfic. The challenge is to make a multi-class warden. You know, rouge, mage, and warrior. I have always wanted to write my own DA fic, but I never had the motivation or even a good idea on how to write it. But this challenge has inspired me and given me many great ideas on how to go about it, so I believe I can do it! And just so everyone knows this is a OC origin. I'm doing and elf-blooded origin!**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to authors Reviewer543 and Powerslammer. Reviewer543, thanks for the support and patience for writing this story. And thank you Powerslammer for providing me guidance and information on the dragon age world and characterization. Thank you both for answering my questions when I needed them. I could not have done this story, without either of your help! **

**Everyone reading this should go check out these two authors stories. They are amazing writers and a couple of the best authors on this whole site!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. That's Bioware.**

 **Now then, on with the show!**

* * *

In Fereldan, the Brecilian Forest is one of its most mysterious landmarks. For within this dense and seemingly endless forest lays treasures and secrets not seen in ages. People from all over come to search and plunder its treasures, but most are never seen or heard from again. That's because the Brecilian Forest is home to many dangerous creatures, including wolves, bears, and giant spiders, but it is also home to the supernatural. For centuries, spirits, demons, and magic have roamed this forest thanks to the thin veil, causing mischief and spreading fear to trespassers. Who could ever make a home in the middle of this dangerous forest?

The dalish, ever since their defeat and exile from the Dales, have been the wanderers of Thedas. A once mighty people and empire reduced to vagabonds. But the dalish never let that bring them down. For even though they have lost much and their people scattered to the winds, their pride for their culture, traditions, and the close familial connections of their clan have kept them strong.

Being branded as a heathen people by the rest of the world, the human world, the dalish look for places to hide and rest as they travel the world in search of a new home. Since the time of Arlathan the elves have always had a natural connection to nature. So it would be only natural for them to seek out forests as places of refuge.

Right now one of the hundreds of dalish clans, the Sabrae Clan, has set up camp in the deepest parts of the forest.

Two Dalish hunters were hunting for food for the clan. One was named Revion, he had black hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and the vallaslin of Andruil. The other was Sadron, who had short blonde hair, green eyes, and the vallaslin of Elgar'nan. So far they had not come across anything, which was unusual because the Brecilian forest was always filled with food. They had not even come across a hare or a crow. The two hunters were about to call it quits and hope the other hunters managed to get more food, until one of them noticed something in the distance.

"Hey Revion."

"What Sadron?"

"Look over there." Sadron pointed out through the tree line a thin line of rising smoke.

"Smoke? The clan is in the other direction. Do you think it's humans?"

"Not sure. We should check it out. If it is humans, they could cause trouble for us in the future."

"Think we should kill them or just scare them off?"

"If they are potentially hostile we'll kill them, unless there are more, then we alert the clan and plan an attack. If they're not a threat we'll just scare them off. Either way will be fun."

Revion and Sadron stealthily made their way to the camp. They did not want to alert any humans if there were many of them. When they arrived at the camp, they found it empty, but it looked like they hadn't left that long ago. The camp was small and by the river. The fire was still smoking after being put out not that long ago, fish were freshly strung up by a tree, their scales and heads removed already and out of the reach of animals.

The first thing that Sadron and Revion noticed was that the camp was small. So there could not be too many of them. The second thing they noticed was that there had to be quite a few at least because of the amount of fish that was collected. That amount of fish could feed half the clan.

"We must have just missed them."

Revion noticed something about the ground. "Hey Sadron look at the ground."

"What about it?"

"Notice something that isn't there?"

Sadron scrunched his face in confusion, until he realized what Revion was talking about. "There are no footprints or tracks."

"Exactly. Obviously someone set up this camp, but they knew how to move their feet in order to not leave any tracks."

"I thought we dalish were the only ones to know how to do that." Sadron said amazed.

Suddenly the two heard some bushes rustle behind them. The two hunters quickly spun around, their bows drawn.

"We're not alone."

"Ya think?"

It was quiet for a while until the rustling started again. The two hunters let loose their arrows, but they missed their mark. Whatever was moving was now running.

"After it!" Revion shouted. If it was a human they couldn't let them warn any other humans.

The two dalish elves gave chase. Whatever was running was really fast as it kept dodging their arrows and seemed to get farther from the two elves. Suddenly Revion tripped a wire that was well hidden and was nearly whacked in the head by a pulled branch.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" Revion Shouted as he ducked underneath the branch.

Sadron then got snagged by a rope trap and was dragged up a tree. "Sadron!" Revion shouted. He tossed his dagger at the rope and cut it mid-air. Sadron fell to the ground and kept running with Revion.

"Traps?! How did I not see that!?"

"This shem is making us chase him through a field of traps."

"At least we're more alert to them now." Sadron said. Unfortunately he spoke too soon as Revion fell into a pit fall.

"Ah! Shit!" Revion cursed.

"Are you alright Revion?" Sadron called down in concern.

"Yeah." Revion said as he rubbed his head in pain. The pitfall thankfully had nothing at the bottom of it. It seems it was only meant to incapacitate its captives not kill them. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Yeah, I have a rope hang on." Sadron said as he pulled out a rope from his pack and threw it down the hole after tying it to a tree. "Okay, pull yourself up!" Sadron called, but then his vision went black when something hard hit him in the back of the head.

Revion pulled himself up out of the hole and saw Sadron lying on the ground, not dead, but unconscious, thankfully. He had to get up and help Sadron, but then something hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

 **Dalish Camp**

Marethari was growing nervous. Almost all of the hunters had returned except for two: Revion and Sadron. They should have been back an hour ago. She would have sent help the moment they didn't arrive after the others, but she figured they were just lost or went too far when tracking some animal, so she decided to give them an hour. Now they still weren't back and she was worrying.

"Hunters prepare a search party. Two of our hunters haven't returned yet and we need to find them." Marethari ordered. The hunters all nodded, but they saw something in the distance and their eyes went wide in shock.

Marethari turned around and saw what shocked her hunters so much. A halla was galloping into camp, it had some vines tied around it, but that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was the fact that the vines tied around it were dragging both a screaming Revion and Sadron behind it. The halla stopped in the middle of camp and bit the vines off it and then ran off back into the forest the same way it came in.

"Revion! Sadron!" Marethari yelled worriedly. The others snapped out of their stupor when she yelled and helped up the two sore elves. Their armor and weapons were apparently gone.

Both Revion and Sadron groaned and rubbed their heads in pain.

"What happened?" Marethari asked.

Revion and Sadron explained what had happened. How they found a camp and chased after a single target, only to be ambushed by traps and knocked out.

"When we had woken up we had found ourselves without our armor and weapons and already being dragged by the halla." Sadron said.

Many of the dalish looked skeptical, that a single person could best two well trained dalish hunters, but they just couldn't explain this predicament.

"Are you sure it was a human? That halla knew what it was doing and willingly dragged you two here. The halla have always been considerate of our kind. Halla would never take orders from a human and they would never do something like this."

Revion looked down in shame. "No we don't know if it was a human. We never even got a good look at them."

"Maybe it was another elf, but if it was a dalish they wouldn't have a problem showing themselves, right?" Sadron deduced.

That was true. Another dalish would explain the halla's behavior, but then there would be no need for such actions. It could be a renegade dalish or maybe a ranger. Rangers always were good with animals. Nothing Marethari thought of made any sense.

"Keeper!"

Marethari turned around to see Hahren Paivel rush over to her. In his arms were a bundle of dalish arms and armor.

"What is it Hahren?"

"Keeper. I found these weapons and armor by my aravel. They belong to Revion and Sadron." Paivel answered worriedly.

Marethari's eyes opened in surprise and examined the items. They were indeed Revion and Sadron's armor and weapons. Marethari began to grow worried.

"You said you found these by your aravel, Hahren?" Paivel nodded his head slowly. "Your aravel is in the middle of the camp." She continued. Paivel just nodded again. Revion and Sadron returned to camp without their weapons and armor and their weapons and armor were located in the middle of the camp. That meant only one thing.

"Someone entered our camp without being seen or noticed by anyone. Someone managed to sneak past our defenses and evade the sight of every dalish elf in camp." Marethari said that with calm urgency. But deep inside she was freaking out. Someone, possibly human based on Revion and Sadron's testimonies, bypassed their guard and walked right into their camp without anyone seeing anything. The only reason Marethari wasn't barking at her clan to pack up and move out was because there was a high possibility that whoever was the trespasser, meant them no harm. Revion and Sadron, while bruised and beaten, were not severely injured. Whoever attacked them sent them back to the clan mostly unharmed. Then they snuck into camp and dropped off their gear without anyone seeing them. They could have killed her hunters and kept the gear . . . but they didn't. The more Marethari thought about it, the more it didn't make sense.

The Keeper shook it off for right now. They had more important things to worry about.

"Get Revion and Sadron to my tent and I'll see to their injuries. Hahren Paival take their gear to Craft Master Ilen, to see if it has been tampered with. Someone out there managed to beat two of our hunters and sneak into our camp without anyone noticing. No one is to leave camp without my permission."

. . .

Unbeknownst to the adult elves, three elven children were hiding behind an aravel and listening in on their conversation. There was one boy and two girls. The single boy had blue eyes and short blonde hair. He had this look of excitement on him as he thought about what the elders had discussed. The first girl had a timid atmosphere about her, but also curious. She had short black hair that was tied in two long pigtails and green eyes. The last child and the second little girl was much like the boy, but they were not related. She had blonde hair that she kept tied in a short ponytail, light sky blue eyes, but unlike the other two she was paying attention more to the warnings of the elders. All three of them were the same age of eight and were the closest of friends. The boy was named Tamlen, and the two girls were named Merrill and Lyna.

"Did you here that, Lyna? Something in the woods managed to outsmart two senior hunters." The boy, Tamlen, said.

"What do you think could have done that to take down two hunters?" Merrill asked.

"I say we find out."

Lyna shook her head no. "Come on you guys. You heard the Keeper. No one is to leave the camp. Besides we don't know what attacked them out there. Two hunters were beaten. What hope do we have against something like that?"

"Come on Lyna. We don't have to fight anything. We've all been working on our hiding techniques. We can just sneak around and try to discover what we are dealing with. If it's too much we run back to the clan."

"I agree with Tamlen. We can help the clan by at least discovering what this is." Merrill said. She thought it was worth the risk if it helped the clan.

Lyna sighed. She didn't know why she was arguing with them. They never listened to her and they always did the one thing that they shouldn't. This is why in the clan they were called the Troublesome Trio. Tamlen finds trouble, Merrill gets them into trouble, and Lyna gets them out of trouble.

"Fine, I'll grab my stuff and we'll sneak out of the camp."

"Come on don't look like that. What could go wrong?"

 **Somewhere in the Brecilian Forest**

Apparently a lot went wrong.

"RUN!" Lyna shouted.

The troublesome trio had managed to sneak out of camp without anyone seeing them. The three children had brought their own little bows and knives to protect themselves against beasts and whoever attacked their clansmen. The three children were out for at least an hour, but their search came up with nothing. They were about to call it quits and head back to the clan, unfortunately they had run into a wolf pack.

At first the two parties were just staring at each other, before the wolves started to growl. The three elven children started running, the wolves howled and barked and gave chase. As they ran Lyna fired some arrows at the wolves to slow them down. Unfortunately the wolves quickly dodged the oncoming arrows or the arrows only grazed their hides.

The kids weren't able to get far and they were quickly corned into a large tree by the wolves. The kids backed up and were trapped. There was no way for them to escape. A large wolf came towards the front of the wolf pack. This wolf had grey fur showing off its age and it had scars all over it. It's most notable scar was a slash mark over its left eye. This must have been the alpha wolf.

The alpha wolf barked a few times and a few wolves started to slowly creep forward towards the three elven children. Lyna refused to go down like this and pulled on the string of her bow. She only had one arrow left.

Lyna fired her last arrow, but the shot only grazed the wolf and it also pissed the hound off. The wolf growled at the little elf girl and lunged. "Lyna look out!" Tamlen yelled. Lyna threw her bow down, pulled out her knife in defense and shut her eyes. She prayed to Mythal that something would save her.

The wolf was inches away from her, but mid-lunge something fell from the trees and landed on top of the wolf's back. To the elven children's surprise it was a human boy, probably no older than they were. The boy back flipped off the canine's back and grabbed the beast by the tail and swung it at the nearby wolves, knocking them back. The boy then threw the wolf at the pack, making the wolves back off a bit.

The boy stood defiantly in front of the alpha wolf and glared at him. The alpha growled at the human boy, but the boy did not flinch. The human unsheathed a dagger from his side, Lyna took note that the dagger he had was a dar'misu, but it looked different.

"Get lost Scarbos! Find food somewhere else." The boy ordered the alpha.

Lyna and the others were shocked that the human, no older than they were even, was ordering the alpha wolf like it was his equal. The wolf only continued to growl and so did the rest of the pack, but the human only returned the growl with a glare and a growl of his own. After a few minutes of growling at each other, the elven children were once again shocked when the alpha wolf barked at its pack and they all left, but not before the alpha gave the human one last glare and ran after its pack.

The human kept his eyes on the wolf until it was out of site. When he could no longer see the wolves he put the dagger back to his side and turned to the shocked looking elven children.

He approached the little elves and Lyna was once again on the defense. He may be a boy no older than them, but they've heard and seen what humans could do and how they've treated elves.

"Stay back human!" she barked.

The boy paused for a moment, but then in a speed she did not expect the boy was inches from her face and slapped the knife out of her hands and then grasped her hand with both of his own and shook her hand.

A friendly smile was now on his face. "Hello, name's Adarian what's yours?"

Surprised at how fast he was and how he ignored her threat like it was nothing, all Lyna could do was answer unsurely. "M-my names Lyna."

"Nice to meet you, Lyna! And who are your friends?"

"Tamlen and Merrill." Lyna answered without realizing it.

"Nice to meet you both!"

Merrill nodded in greeting, but Tamlen snapped out of his stupor and glared at the boy. "Hey! Get away from her, shemlen!" Tamlen got up and got between Adarian and Lyna.

Adarian took a step back, but his friendly grin didn't falter. "Is that anyway to thank someone who just helped you?"

"We didn't ask for your help shem." Tamlen seethed. Lyna still just stared at the human child and Merrill seemed to have forgotten her fear and looked curious.

Adarian smirked. "This is wolf pack territory, normally wolves would avoid contact with elves or humans, but they won't say no to eating little elves that are all alone."

The others flinched at that.

"You're lucky I was here. I'm probably the only human the animals of this forest respect or like. That's not to say the animals don't like elves, but elves don't live among the animals."

"How did you get those wolves to go away?" Merrill asked.

Adarian smiled. "I was raised by that pack for a while, so they respect me. Not to mention they know I can kick their tails if I want to."

"You were raised by wolves?" Tamlen said in disbelief.

"That's right. They're technically my family and this forest is my home."

"You live here in the Brecilian Forest?" Lyna said surprised.

"Yeah!"

They didn't really know what to say to that.

Lyna took the moment of silence to look at the human. He looked to be the same age as them, eight years old maybe older by a year. He had long messy brown hair that was just . . . unkempt, was the best word she could describe it. But, he did have bright emerald green eyes that just seemed to shine with wonder and innocence. Lyna didn't know why, but she liked his eyes. He was wearing furs and leathers on his body like clothes. Did he make those himself? She wondered.

"You guys must be from that dalish clan south from here. Andaran atish'an." Adarian said.

The three looked at him with even more surprise. This shemlen spoke elvish? He knew there language?

"H-how do you know those words?" Tamlen asked, getting weirded out by this kid more and more.

"That's because I'm part elf. That makes us half-brothers! Cool huh?"

"You're a seth'lin?" Tamlen said with a bit of annoyance.

"If that means I'm an elf-blooded human, then yes."

Tamlen was about to say something rude to him, but Lyna interrupted him, by asking the half-blood something she noticed he said.

"Wait, how do you know about our clan and where it is?" Lyna asked. It wasn't weird that he knew that a dalish was in the area, but it was odd that he knew it was specifically in the south.

"Because I've been there." He answered honestly and the three children suddenly became more wary. He was there? In the camp? Without anyone noticing? That could only mean one thing, but none of them could believe it.

"W-why were you there?" Lyna asked nervously.

"To return the stuff that belonged to those two hunters. It wasn't mine and I didn't want them to hurt themselves so I snuck in and dropped them off." The half-blood once again answered honestly.

"How did you get their armor and weapons? Did the person that beat them tell you to?" Merrill asked.

"What? No! I beat those two hunters. I removed their stuff in case they woke up while I tied them to the halla." Now the children took a step back in surprise and fear. This boy? This boy, no older than them beat two experienced hunters? They wanted to think he was lying, but there was something about him that just said he wasn't.

"No way you beat two of our hunters! The dalish aren't pushovers! You're lying!"

"No I'm not." Adarian said simply.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not." Adarian repeated a bit more teasingly.

"Yes you are!" Tamlen yelled vehemently. He was obviously being baited, but Tamlen didn't notice.

"No I'm not." Adarian chuckled a little at the end of his response.

"Yes you are!" Tamlen yelled finally.

". . . . . . No I'm not."

Tamlen balled his fist and was ready to punch the annoying seth'lin, but Lyna got between the two before anything violent happened. They may not trust the kid in front of them, but the seth'lin did save their lives. No need to try and beat him up. Key word: try, since the half-elf did scare off a pack of hungry wolves.

"Why did you attack our people?!" Lyna yelled, angry that her people got hurt because of this kid.

Adarian rubbed the back of his head, as if he did something embarrassing. "Well, they entered my camp while I was hunting. They discovered me and I had to run. I ran through the traps I set up around my camp and they fell for it. The traps I set up around my camp are only meant to stop my targets, not kill them."

That was one question done. Lyna's eyes fell to the boy's weapon.

"That dagger you have. That's a dar'misu, a dagger crafted by our people." Merrill said.

"Cool, huh?" He unsheathed the dagger and tossed it up in the air a few times. "I found this in some ruins a few miles from here. I call it Snake Bite."

Now that it was out again, Lyna got a better look at the boy's weapon. It was definitely a dar'misu, but its design was a little different from her peoples. It was more curvaceous for one and it was in the image of a snake. The blade was thin and sharp, to look like its tail. The handle was the scaly body and the pommel was the snake's head. Very odd.

Merrill realized that the boy had discovered ruins that could possibly have belonged to their people. She enthusiastically approached the boy and Adarian stepped back in surprise.

"Will you please show us!" Merrill pleaded. "Can you bring us to these ruins that you found?"

Adarian just stared at her for a moment before replying.

"No."

"Why not!?" Tamlen yelled.

"Those ruins are haunted by demons and corpses. You guys couldn't handle a pack of wolves. You'd never survive an hour in that place on your own."

The three elven children looked upset by that, but they knew the half-blood boy was right. As much as they wanted to be useful to their clan, they weren't strong enough yet. However . . .

"Then will you come back to our clan with us?" Lyna asked. "If we can't go, then the adults can. Will you help us?"

Adarian just stared at them again, before answering.

"No."

The children were once again angry.

"Why not!?"

"I've got a feeling that your clan won't like me and I'd prefer to avoid them. After all I did attack a couple of your hunters."

"And what if we don't give you a choice?" Tamlen threatened.

Adarian smirked and chuckled. "I just kicked a wolf's butt. What do you think I could do to you? Someone who couldn't even handle a pack of wolves?"

Tamlen and Lyna both started to sweat nervously as the half-blood was right once again. Even though they didn't want to admit it. This boy was stronger than them just by scaring off the wolf pack. He even managed to toss a full grown wolf over his head and into the other wolves. This boy had every reason not to be intimidated by them.

Before they could stop her, Merrill approached Adarian again. She had her hands clasped together and looked up at Adarian with big watery eyes.

"Oh, please! Please, come back with us. We would be very grateful if you'd help us. We promise to make sure nothing bad happens to you. Keeper Marethari is a very kind woman. If you help us I know she'd treat you generously."

Adarian stepped back from the begging Merrill in fear. He looked at this little girl's eyes. They were so big, cute, and sad! Adarian knew this move. It was a move that wolf pups always used on him when they desired something: The Puppy Dog Eyes!

Adarian tried not to look at her directly and shielded his eyes and face. "NO, I won't be so easily swayed!" He refused vehemently.

Lyna's eyes widened as she realized that Merrill could influence the boy with her Puppy Dog Eyes! No one, not even Keeper Marethari at times, could resist Merrill's Puppy Dog Eyes.

Lyna whispered into Merrill's ears. "Merrill, keep looking at him like that."

Merrill looked confused for a moment. "Huh, why?"

"Just do it."

Merrill didn't bother to question Lyna again and just kept begging. Her eyes somehow got bigger and tears were starting to drop from the sides. Merrill's lip was also starting to tremble a little adding to the effect even more.

Adarian continued to resist, but he was slowly losing the fight. He groaned and shook his head several times until he could no longer take it anymore.

"Mmmmmmm-ARGH! Alright! I'll go to your camp just stop looking at me like that!" Adarian yelled in frustration.

The three elven children smiled and shouted in victory. Tamlen and Lyna ran up to Merrill and gave her a group hug, which made the little black-haired elf blush a little.

Adarian just sat on the ground and pouted and grumbled at being beaten by big green eyes.

 **Dalish Camp**

The three children and their new discovery returned to the Sabrae clan, where they were pretty much scolded by every adult in the camp.

"You three are in big trouble." The Keeper scowled. "Tamlen, how many times have I told you to stay in the camp. Merrill, you are to be the leader of this clan one day, you need to be more responsible than this. And Lyna, you have more sense than these two combined; you need to try harder to stop them from doing something rash." Marethari scolded.

The three children looked down in shame, but spoke up quickly to defend themselves.

"But Keeper, we only went out to help the clan to discover what attacked Sadron and Revion." Tamlen reasoned.

"Yes! And Keeper we found him." Merrill said.

Marethari still scowled at the children, but it lessened when she heard what the little elves said. "Him?"

Lyna decided to speak up this time. "Yes Keeper, at first we ran into some trouble with a pack of wolves, but he suddenly came out of nowhere and scared the wolves off."

"Who is 'him'?" Marethari asked impatiently.

"The human boy behind us of cou-" Lyna turned around to point at Adarian, but he was nowhere to be seen. She could've sworn he was behind them when they arrived. "Where is he!?"

"He was behind us a second ago." Tamlen said as he spun around looking for the half-elf.

Marethari was growing even more impatient. "What are you children going on about?"

Merrill was the one to answer as her friends continued to look around. "We found the one that ambushed Sadron and Revion. It was a single boy about our age."

The Keeper and the other adults listening to the children were scowling once again. They obviously didn't believe the children because it sounded too ridiculous. A child beating two skilled dalish hunters and scaring off a pack of wolves, it sounded too farfetched to be true.

Marethari sighed. "Children, you are already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse by fabricating stories."

"But . . . but we really did find a boy. He really was here with us." Merrill said on the brink of tears.

"Children, this is inexcusable. We were all worried for you. You should not have gone out on your own. You are not making things easier by making-"

Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the camp and made everyone jump in surprise. Everyone turned in the direction the scream came from and saw it was Maren, the apprentice of the clan's halla keeper. She was on the ground and was looking at something in shock. That something was Adarian looking and petting one of the Sabrae clan's hallas.

All the dalish in the camp from the children to adults were looking on in surprise. A human child was in the middle of their camp and no one had noticed him until that very moment. How could they miss a human, child or not, enter their camp and not even be noticed?

Adarian just kept petting the halla's head, which was starting to mew and flap its ears in pleasure from the boy's attention.

"Oohhh, you're such a pretty halla. You're so well taken care of." Adarian reached into his back pocket and pulled out some edible plants. "Here you go. Have some, I've been told it's quite good." The halla easily ate the plants and began to chew. When it was done the halla licked the boy in thanks. "Hehehe your welcome."

The dalish couldn't believe what they were seeing. The halla easily trusted the boy. Halla rarely show trust like that to any human even to children. Halla only ever trust dalish elves like that on the first try, but for some reason the halla wasn't cautious of the child. As if there was nothing to actually be wary of.

The dalish started to surround the boy. Adarian turned around when shadows fell over him and he remembered where he was.

Oops. He got so easily distracted by the halla he forgot he was in another's territory. The dalish while surprised by the boy, still glowered at him.

The forest was all anyone could hear in the camp, until Adarian spoke up.

"Hi!" the boy smiled brightly and waved.

"Where did you come from little shem?"

"You need to return to your home before you bring trouble to our clan."

"How did you even get in here?"

Many questions were fired at Adarian that they were starting to shout over each other. The halla grew annoyed by the dalish's treatment of the kind boy that fed it and moved to the boys side in defense. It mewled and stamped the ground with its hooves, telling the elves to back off.

The dalish were one again shocked. The halla was defending the boy even though it just met the kid.

Marethari approached calmly. Unlike her fellow clansman, she knew that this boy was something special if the halla was willing to trust and defend him.

"Forgive them child. They are just worried about, not only you sneaking in here undetected, but also the possibility of you bringing more humans." Marethari said sagely.

The bright smile never left Adarian's face. "It's okay. They don't need to worry. Humans won't be coming to look for me." Adarian said as he petted the halla.

Marethari raised an eyebrow at this. No one will come for this child? "Does that mean you are out here all by yourself?"

"Yep."

"Where are your parents or the village that you live in?"

"I don't live in a village" then Adarian looked down at the ground in sadness. "and I don't know where my parents are."

"So you're out here all on your own?" Adarian nodded. "How long have you been here?"

Adarian's face scrunched in thought until he held up four fingers. "Four winters have passed since I been in this forest."

"You've lived alone in this forest for four years?" Marethari couldn't believe a child could live out here and survive.

"Mm-hmm. It's been great the animals have taken great care of me, the forest provides a lot of food to eat, and there's always something to do." Adarian scanned the elves that surrounded him. "Man, this is the first time I've actually met elves up close. Well, except for my father."

Many of the clan then started to scowl at the boy.

"Your father? Your father was an elf?" The boy looked very much human, so that could only mean one thing. "You're a half elf?"

"Yeah. My father was a dalish elf. I know because he had markings on his face like you guys and pointed ears. I always wanted face tattoos like yours. They look so cool!"

Marethari shook her head at the boy's scattered-mindedness. It was almost as bad as Merrill's. "Focus child. You said you live here in this forest alone. So what happened to your father and what about your mother?"

The boy's face scrunched as he tried to think. "Ow, ow! I . . . I don't know. I remember my dad was an elf like you guys and my mom was human, but. . . . argh!" Adarian winced in pain like something stung him. "I-I'm sorry. I can't remember. It hurts when I try to. I know _what_ my parents were, but I don't remember _who_ or _where_ they are. I don't even remember where I used to live. All I remember is waking up by a river bank, very hurt and then being taken in by a wolf pack. The rest is history."

Marethari raised an eyebrow at that. 'Amnesia? The boy seems to have retained information about himself, but not about his parents or the life he once lived. From what he's said, it sounds like he experienced a lot of trauma. More than likely his parents are dead. Killed by humans maybe? They definitely don't like it when humans mingle with elves.' Marethari looked behind her at her clan, seeing the disapproved looks on their faces. 'Though I suppose we are no better either.' The Keeper thought sadly.

"Adarian you said that you'd tell them about those ruins you found!" Lyna said eagerly.

Shaken out of her thoughts Marethari returned to the main reason at hand. "Oh yes. The little ones appear to have told the truth about you. I apologize for not believing you children."

"It's okay Keeper." Merrill said. Lyna and Tamlen also forgave her as well.

"Now then, Lyna, Merrill, and Tamlen said that you had discovered some ruins here in the Brecilian Forest?"

Adarian perked up. "Yeah! I know a lot of places here in the forest. I recently found these old ruins not too far from here." Adarian then pulled out Snake Bite and showed it off. "I found this beauty while I was in there."

Craftmaster Paival examined the dagger. "Interesting, it looks like of Tevinter design, but this is definitely a dar'misu, an elven dagger and it's definitely old."

Sadron walked up quickly to Adarian and swiped the dagger from his little hands. "This belongs to the dalish you little seth'lin." Sadron said.

Marethari was about to admonish Sadron for being so disrespectful to the child, however, much to her and everyone's astonishment, Adarian punched Sadron right between the legs and when the elf bent over in pain, Adarian swiped back his dagger and socked Sadron under the chin and sent him back.

Sadron was in such a daze and pain that all he did was groan for a few minutes.

Marethari couldn't believe her eyes. A boy who was only eight managed to down a fully grown man in less than a minute. The Keeper calmed down the rest of her people so that they didn't attack the boy. Sadron was the one in the wrong here for being so rude. The half-blood just reacted first.

Everyone calmed down and Revion tried to tend to his friend. Revion spared a glare at the seth'lin, but the boy glared back with equal aggression. Adarian hugged the dagger close to him like it was his whole world. Marethari looked at his attire. The animal pelts around him and the small satchels were all that he had on him, so Marethari assumed that that dagger was all the boy had as a personal possession. As far as she could tell.

"This dagger is mine. I found it, so it belongs to me!" He yelled out childishly and stomped his foot on the ground. The others looked like they would take the dagger by force, but another look from her made them stop.

Marethari slowly approached the boy and he took one step back, but that was it. She smiled kindly and extended her hand out.

"May I see that dagger young man?" Marethari asked politely. Adarian held the dagger closer to him and looked hesitantly at the Keeper's outstretched hand.

"You promise to give it back?" He asked warily.

Marethari smiled warmly. "I promise." Adarian slowly relented and handed the dagger to the old elf.

Marethari examined the dagger and just as Paival said the dagger was definitely elven in make, but the design was something that was akin to Tevinter. The dagger was slender and curvaceous. The handle looked like it was covered in snake scales and the pommel of the blade had the head of a snake with its fangs bared. The eyes were made of rubies and the fangs were emeralds. The boy had definitely named this blade properly, the Snake Bite. Marethari saw something written under the blade, in elven no less. "May our love poison others and make us stronger." That was interesting, but it didn't offer anything more useful.

Marethari knelt down to the boy and held out the dagger. "Can you show us where you found this dagger, dalen?"

Adarian took the dagger back and smiled kindly at the elder elf. "Sure I can! I know lots of places in this forest, but the place I found Snake Bite in has demons in it." He warned, but still kept that childish smile.

Marethari smiled. "Then I will bring the best with me then."

Adarian nodded and Marethari gathered their best hunters

. . .

Marethari had rounded up a few hunters, including Revion and Sadron, who were still glaring at the child that beat them up so thoroughly. They were following the boy for a while now and some of the hunters were thinking they were falling into some kind of trap. They thought no child could live out here without a grown human to watch them and that the boy was leading them into a shem trap. Marethari had no such paranoid ideas. The boy was all alone out here. He was just an orphan living off the forest and besides, judging from his life style, Adarian had the option of living among humans, but he simply chose not to.

"Keeper, are you sure we should follow this kid. We don't know anything about him."

"I agree with Revion, Keeper." Sadron said. "This kid is unnatural."

"Indeed. But, he is still just a child. As are the rest of you." The hunters flinched at those words. Everyone was a child compared to Marethari. "But you were the one to try and take his dagger Sadron. It is his, let him keep it. He is taking us to the ruins he found the dagger in, so whatever we find in there will be ours. The boy can keep the dagger."

"We're almost there!" Adarian yelled out.

A few more minutes of walking and Adarian had brought them to the entrance of a ruin. The ruins themselves looked like it used to be a small fortress. The gate was in ruins and the walls were crumbling to pieces. Entering the ruins was a small court yard that had nothing in it other than rubble. The boy led them to some stairs leading down to some aging metal doors.

"I'll show you where I found the dagger. I didn't get all the way through because of the undead and demons, but maybe with you guys here we'll find something more." Adarian said.

They entered the ruins. So far nothing had happened. It was eerily quiet, but Marethari could feel how thin the veil was here. A lot of people must have died here years ago.

So far they had not discovered anything unusual. Just rubble and Tevinter architecture. Unknown to one of the hunters, Adarian pulled out his dagger and snuck behind him. By the time the hunter realized the boy was coming at him with his dagger, the boy had already thrusted it at his face. But it missed him by several inches. The hunter had shut his eyes, but he opened them when he realized that he wasn't dead. The boy still had that smile on his face and showed a white and red snake that was stabbed on his dagger. That snake was one of the most poisonous creatures in the forest.

"You need to be more careful." Adarian said not noticing the freaked out elf's mood. "There are more dangers here in this tomb than just demons." The boy pulled off the snake on his dagger and put it in his satchel. "That's my lunch." He said simply and walked off without any care in the world.

The hunter looked at his fellow dalish. None of them expected that to happen. Even Marethari was surprised, but since the half-blood had no ill intent they decided to let it go for now and keep on exploring.

They entered a large room that was littered with corpses. The hunters examined the remains and only found a few items and some coppers and silvers, but nothing of any real value.

Keeper Marethari examined the architecture around her.

"Hmm, this appears to be Tevinter work. From the looks of it this place used to be some kind of outpost. Must be when Tevinter first entered these lands and tried to take it over."

"Some of these corpses are centuries old, but I've spotted a few that have only been rotting for a few months. The older corpses seem to have died from battle and the earlier corpses look like the work of demons." One of the hunters spoke up.

Marethari hummed in thought and turned to Adarian who was poking one of the corpses with a stick. "Is that healthy?" Marethari mumbled quietly. She shook off her thoughts and asked Adarian, "Adarian is this where you found the dagger?"

Adarian dropped the stick and responded. "No, I got it a few chambers from here." He answered.

"I see."

Suddenly the room grew cold and Marethari's eyes widened.

"Everyone prepare for battle!" She yelled out.

Suddenly the shadows on the walls began to move and out of the shadows came shades. The corpses began to rise and hiss at the elves.

The corpse that Adarian had poked moments ago hissed in his face. Adarian just stared at it blankly and then stabbed it in the face with his dagger. The corpse then fell dead once again.

Marethari fought most of the shades while the hunters dealt with the corpses. A couple of hunters used their bows to headshot some corpses, while some hunters pulled out their blades and did battle with the undead.

Some shades tried to attack the hunters as well, but they were nothing that they couldn't handle.

A couple of corpses tried to attack Adarian, but he simply dodged their attacks and cut off their legs with his dagger. When they fell to the floor Adarian stabbed them in the head, killing them instantly. The hunters were quite impressed that the half-blood was holding his own, but they grew worried when a shade tried to attack the child.

The shade swiped at Adarian, but he dodged the demon's attacks. Adarian took some stabs at the demon's body, but he wasn't strong enough to do some big damage. Adarian ran away and the shade gave chase. Adarian got to some high ground by jumping onto some rubble and then he leapt off of the rubble and stabbed the demon in its singular glowing eye. The shade moaned in pain and clutched its face before falling to the ground and turning into dust. The demon died and returned to the fade from once it came.

All the corpses and demons were gone. The dalish put their weapons away and Adarian placed his dagger back in his side.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, Keeper." One of the hunters answered.

"It wasn't a challenge. Corpses and shades are not that difficult to take down. Even the seth'lin managed to kill a few." Sadron said cockily.

"Don't get cocky, dalen. Corpses and shades may not be the strongest threat out there, but they are in numbers." Marethari chastised. The Keeper turned to Adarian. "That was quite impressive, Adarian. You handled yourself very well."

Adarian smiled and rubbed his head bashfully. "Ahh, it was nothing."

Marethari shook her head. "No, I mean it. I know some adults who can barely keep their cool around corpses or demons. Such creatures remind them of death, but you don't seem at all effected by them."

"Of course not. Bears and wolves are much more frightening then some shambling corpses or slow demons. Though I won't lie, I can only do so much in a fight. It's why I mostly strike while hidden. I can end a fight before it even starts."

"Hey kid. You said you got that dagger further in. How did you manage to go deeper in without fighting the demons and corpses?"

That was actually a good question. How did the boy manage to get that dagger and not have to fight through this horde of corpses and shades?

"I just snuck around. Made sure I didn't touch anything or disturb anything. That's kinda the reason why I didn't get to the end. When I got far enough, I found this dagger. It was really pretty and shiny, so I picked it up and the demons and corpses started to attacked me."

That made sense. Demons won't usually attack unless a part of their domain was disturbed. Though Marethari couldn't help but laugh at the image of Adarian being so sneaky only to be caught when he saw something shiny. Apparently she wasn't the only one imagining it as the hunters chuckled as well.

Adarian huffed his cheeks and crossed his arms when they laughed at him. "I managed to kill a few corpses and one shade, but there is only so much I could do, so I had to run. But, I still got the dagger." He pulled out his dagger and waved it around to show off.

The dalish shook their heads in amusement and the group moved on. They entered a few more chambers that were filled with corpses and shades, but nothing really new. The hunters and Marethari easily handled them, while Adarian killed a few thanks to his small stature and speed. Adarian led them to some areas he remembered from his first visit. They fought some more corpses and looted some things they could sell: low tier armor, weapons, random junk, and even some currency.

They entered a long hallway and Adarian spoke up.

"This is where I found Snake Bite."

"Here?"

"Yes! Right here in this corner." He answered the Keeper. "It was just lying here and when I picked it up I was surrounded by corpses. I killed a few and made an opening and managed to escape."

Marethari wondered what exactly happened in this place that such a unique weapon would just be left in this hallway. The veil was thin here, so a lot of people must have died, but what kind of battle took place here? Maybe she'd get answers further in. They all walked to the end of the hallway.

They entered a dome-shaped chamber. It was empty for the most part. Bits of the ceiling and walls had come off revealing the outside world. Sunshine rained in and trees were starting to encroach on the area.

"That's why I like nature. No matter how long it takes, it always wins and takes back what was its." Adarian said as he admired the trees and vines growing on the walls and floor.

The dalish couldn't help, but smile at the kids words. He was quite fond of nature, like they were.

On the other side of the dome room was a rectangular door. The dalish and their half-blood guide walked over to it and tried to open it. They discovered that it was locked.

"Great, there's nothing indicating a keyhole or lever, which means it opens from the inside. So how do we get it open?" One of the hunters asked.

Marethari approached the door and used her magic. She first tried to magically unlock the door, but oddly enough nothing happened. Then she went the old fashioned way and tried to blast it open with a fireball and lightning spell, but that did nothing as well, except create a lot of smoke that the dalish choked on.

"*cough cough* Well, that didn't work." Sadron said.

"The door is enchanted." Marethari sighed in frustration. "Magic won't work on it. Odd considering this is Tevinter ruins. I would have thought everything would require magic to use in this place."

The dalish were stumped and were considering going back and returning later when they had a plan.

Adarian looked around to see if there was anything he could do or at least be useful in helping them get into that room. Adarian scanned his surroundings and noticed a hole that led straight into the next room. It was too small for the adults to fit through, but Adarian was a perfect fit.

Adarian approached the debating elves and tugged on Marethari's skirt to get her attention. Marethari turned to the half-blood in curiousness. He told them about the hole in the wall and that he might be able to open the door on the other side by crawling through it. Marethari looked a little apprehensive about letting a child take such a risk. She didn't know what was on the other side of the door. For all she knew there were more demons on the other side. But, she looked at the boy and saw the fearlessness in his eyes when he said that he could do it, and she remembered who she was talking to. He may be a child, but he held his ground against the demons and corpses they had come across already. Not to mention he beat two experienced dalish hunters before this.

"Alright you can go through the hole and see if you can open the door. However, if you see trouble you come back as quickly as possible, understand?" She agreed sternly, like a mother figure.

Adarian smiled and nodded his head. "Mmhmm, I won't let you down." He gave her a salute and hoped through the hole.

Marethari chuckled a little at the boy and so did some of the hunters. The kid's enthusiasm and innocence was starting to grow on them.

Adarian crawled through the hole. One of the hunters watched him until they saw him finally get to the end.

A few seconds had passed and while they waited, a hunter noticed something that was leaning in the shadows. He took a closer look and saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Keeper you might want to see this." The hunter called his leader over.

Marethari moved over to where the hunter was and he showed her what he found. Marethari gasped. There were corpses here. Fresh well-armed corpses. She examined the bodies and saw that they were stabbed, cut up, or pummeled to death. Marethari began to examine the room once more and noticed the tell-tale signs of battle. Recent battle. Slash marks, blood stains, and now she was sensing a dark aura enter this place.

The enchanted door suddenly unlocked and opened. On the other side was Adarian with a big grin on his face and his hands on his hips. He tried to look like a hero that accomplished a great feat.

"Ta-da!" He said for dramatic effect, but then his triumphant visage dropped and he saw something really dangerous.

Suddenly the veil became really thin and the air became heavy and dark. Everyone turned around and saw a Revenant appear out of thin air. Its rotting body was adorned in heavy armor, it carried a huge sword and a targes shield in both its hands, and its red eyes glared at the intruders.

"Hunters! Prepare for battle!" Marethari yelled as she launched a fireball at the powerful corpse. It brought its large shield up and swat the fireball away, sending it back at the elves. The dalish got out of the way before they got burned to a cinder. They fired arrows at the creature, but its big shield once again became an obstacle.

"Screw this!" Revion shouted and drew his sword. Sadron joined his fellow hunter and they both charged with their swords raised. Marethari fired a winters grasp at the Revenant, slowing it down a bit, but it summoned two shades so it could smash its sword against the ice that ensnared it. Revion and Sadron fought the shades while the archers and Marethari attacked from a distance. The Revenant took some damage from the arrows and magic attacks, but managed to free itself from the ice. Revion and Sadron defeated the shades with ease and turned their attention to the Revenant. Sadron struck the corpse, but its shield managed to block the blow, while it deflected Revion's sword strikes with its massive greatsword.

The two elves continued to press the corpse, distracting both its sword and shield so the archers and the Keeper could hit it from afar. They even managed to get in a few hits themselves when the Revenant got distracted by an arrow to the chest or a spirit bolt to the face. But, they were starting to feel oddly tired. They felt they still had enough stamina in them to keep fighting, but they were feeling sluggish and heavy. Almost like gravity was pressing down on them, making each swing and step harder than it should be. Suddenly the Revenant was starting to push them back. Its swings were harder and faster now. Both Revion and Sadron tried to push back again, but for some reason they didn't have the energy to. They were even having a hard time defending now. What was going on?

"Sadron! Revion! Get away from the creature! It is using an Aura of Weakness. The longer you are near it the weaker you become." Marethari informed them.

The two elves grew worried now. The Revenant took a horizontal swing at them and nearly cut them both in half at the same time. They were now trying to get away from the tall corpse, but the second they tried to, the Revenant attacked them and they had to go on the defense again. Sadron defended against a strike to the head and Revion blocked a shield bash and held the Revenant where it was while it fought Sadron one on one. Sadron was getting weaker and weaker by the second just being near the thing. It was even becoming harder to breath with this Aura of Weakness around them, draining their strength. Sadron avoided another swing to his head and saw an opening. He managed to get a lucky shot at the Revenant and stab deeply in its chest. No doubt it caused a lot of damage, but unfortunately it didn't kill the Revenant.

The Revenant retracted its shield from the struggling Revion and quickly shield bashed Revion with enough strength and sent him flying into the wall. The Revenant then knocked the weapon out of Sadron's hand. The Revenant then kicked him hard to the ground and brought its sword up to finish the elf off, but it was knocked back by several spirit bolts from Marethari.

"Ar tu na'din!" Marethari threatened as she began to conjure another spell.

Smoking scorch marks from the spirit bolts now decorated the creature's ancient armor. The Revenant growled in irritation at the mage and stabbed its sword in to the ground. It reached its hand out and grasped the air and pulled towards itself. Marethari was suddenly launched forward towards the Revenant and in mid-flight she was bashed across the room by its round shield. Marethari was out cold.

"Keeper!" The hunters yelled out and attacked with ferocious vigor. Their archery skills weren't doing much against the monster so a few of them unsheathed their melee weapons and joined the fray. However, the Revenant was too strong for them and they were slowly losing. None of them were dead yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Adarian watched on from afar. He grew excited watching the battle at first, but then he saw the nice Keeper lady get hit hard and sent across the room and got worried for her wellbeing. He walked over to her and gave her some crushed elfroot. That should take away some of the pain, but she was not going to wake up anytime soon. Adarian turned his attention to the hunters and saw they were slowly losing. They needed help, but what could he do? Sure he could take on a few shades and corpses, but he's never even seen anything like this "Revenant" as they called it. They needed an advantage or back up or both.

Adarian suddenly got an idea and walked over to another hole that led to the outside. He cupped his hands into a circle, put it to his mouth and roared out into the wilderness. The roar echoed out and something responded back.

The dalish were trying hard to kill the Revenant, but it kept using its pull ability to send them flying or used its huge weapons to overwhelm them. The Revenant swatted them away with its sword and then smashed Revion into the ground with its shield. Sadron got behind the Revenant and struck, but the Revenant brought its sword behind its back and blocked his attack. The Revenant then swung around and bashed Sadron to the ground. Sadron quickly ignored the pain and got up, but the Revenant was faster and stabbed him through the gut.

Revion quickly got to his friend's side and held him. He was bleeding a lot, but he could be saved. But the Revenant didn't give them a chance to. The Revenant raised its sword high and Revion brought his sword up to defend them, but none expected what came next.

Something large roared and smashed into the Revenant. The Revenant was pushed into a wall and made eye contact with the creature that dared to interfere. It was a Great Bear!

The great bear roared in the tall corpse's face. The bear bore many scars and was easily larger than the Revenant. The dalish couldn't believe their eyes. Where did this bear come from? Why was it here? Adarian, the seth'lin then jumped onto the bears back. The dalish thought the boy was crazy for doing something so dangerous, but the great bear didn't seem to mind. In fact it looked at the boy thoughtfully; like Adarian was an old friend.

"Okay Bosco, we need to take care of this guy, you ready?" Adarian said, as he held onto the beast's fur and unsheathed Snake Bite. Apparently the bear was a friend. The bear nodded and turned its attention back to the walking corpse.

The Revenant twirled the sword in it hand, charged at the bear, and swung its sword. The bear swiped its claws at the creature's sword. The Revenant brought its shield up to defend against the bears sharp claws. Both the Revenant and the great bear continued to deflect and block each other's attacks. The Revenant got in a few cuts and the great bear managed to cut off the possessed corpse's armor and break a piece off its helmet. The Revenant swung its sword again and the great bear caught the sword in its strong jaws.

That was when Adarian jumped off the beast's back and stabbed the corpse in the face and neck. The Revenant let out a raspy scream and dropped its shield to pull the boy off. That was a mistake, as Adarian then cut off the creatures hand and jumped back onto the bears back.

"We got him now, Bosco! Finish this!" The bear roared in agreement and stood up on its hind legs. It towered over the Revenant and brought it paws up. The great bear called Bosco, roared and brought its paws down fast and severed the Revenant's arms. Now that the warrior corpse was disarmed, the bear smashed the Revenant into the wall again. With its armor destroyed most of its body was easily crushed, but it wasn't dead yet. The bear opened its jaws wide and bit down on the Revenant's helmeted head. The helmet started to creak under the pressure and its skull started to make cracking sounds. Finally, the great bear's jaws closed all the way and the helmet and head were crushed. The great bear tossed the head away and started eating the Revenant's body.

Adarian got off the bear and patted the majestic creature's body. Adarian had a friendly smile on his face and the bear looked at him with a friendly gleam in its eyes.

"Thank you for your help, Bosco. We couldn't have done it without you." The great bear licked him before it grabbed the headless Revenant and dragged the corpse back to its cave to eat.

Adarian turned to the stunned elves who could only watch in disbelief at the feat the boy just did. He fought alongside a great bear and managed to defeat a Revenant. They knew this boy was amazing after seeing him fight, but now they were completely baffled by what the kid did.

The hunters went over to the unconscious Marethari. The elder elf groaned as she slowly came to.

"Keeper, are you okay, say something."

The Keeper slowly sat up and rubbed her head in pain. "I am fine, dalen. But, my head will be aching for a while. What happened?"

The hunters explained what happened after Marethari was knocked out. They didn't leave out the part about how Adarian and his bear friend saved them.

Marethari looked at the boy that apparently saved them from the Revenant. She knelt down and rubbed the child's head, which Adarian blushed at in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Adarian. You not only saved my life, but the lives of my people as well. I am grateful. You truly are an extraordinary child." And she meant that. The fact he summoned a great bear and fought alongside it, spoke volumes of the potential he had and could very well obtain in the future. This boy was special, Marethari thought, and she knew he would do something great in his life.

"Aw, shucks." Adarian kicked the ground bashfully.

Sadron gave Marethari a health potion so she'd recover faster. The Keeper than used her magic to heal her hunters wounds. When everyone collected their bearings they all entered the last room.

Inside the last chamber showed that it was a bedroom and study. The personal quarters of whoever owned this outpost. And it was likely the room and the outpost belonged to the two skeletons that were sitting against the wall holding each other. One skeleton was male and the other was female, indicating the two were close in some way. Their clothes were in tatters, but it was still easy to tell what they were. The male skeleton was wearing Tevinter mage clothes, while the female was wearing faded leather armor. The female skeleton had its head resting on the male skeleton's shoulder, while the male skeleton's head rested on the female skeleton's skull. Both of them were holding each other's hands in a loving and comforting embrace.

The scene was both sad and beautiful at the same time. Marethari approached the skeletons and saw an old and worn journal that was lying by their feet. She read it out loud so that everyone could hear.

" _It has been months since Nethelle and I left the Empire. To think we would be able to get away from all political nonsense and unwanted military kaffas. It was lucky that we were able to get a small outpost out in the forest. I admit, this backwater country is not for me, but Nethelle seems to like it here. Especially in the forest. She says she feels close to her ancestors here. As long as she is happy I am happy."_

" _To think that an Imperial Noble would fall in love with a slave. Not unheard of, but greatly frowned upon. I've been in love with her since the day we met, when she was assigned to be my new bodyguard. She couldn't have been older then fifteen and I was eleven at the time. I admit, at first I didn't see her as anything other than another slave. But on the day she was assigned to me, she protected me when my life was in danger. I saw her move on the battlefield with her daggers and it was like watching a beautiful dance. When all were dead she came to my aid with great concern. More likely because she would be greatly punished if I were harmed, but I would not allow that. I made sure she was always by my side then, not out of concern for my own life, but because I wanted to be by her side. Over the years I still had my crush and she didn't know. I trained as well so that she didn't always have to defend me and so that I could fight beside her. She even gave me some tips. I made sure she had a comfortable life in my home, but I never revealed my feelings to her for two reasons. It would be impossible for us to be together and I didn't want her to think badly of me. That she would have no choice, but to be my lover. If I want to be with her, I want her to reciprocate my feelings, not pretend to."_

" _One day we were sent to the front lines to battle some small rebellion. Fasta vass, that was not small! It took a lot to put down that revolt with the little forces we had. Some soparati bastard tried to take a stab at Nethelle. She was tired and her guard was off, but I saw him coming. I got in the way and was stabbed in the chest. I blacked out after that, with the last sight being Nethelle killing the soparati and holding me. I woke up in the infirmary and saw Nethelle at my side. I was apparently out for a couple of days and Nethelle looked terrible from lack of sleep, but still very beautiful. She chastised me for a while and demanded why I tried to protect her when it was she that was supposed to protect me. I told a convincing lie and she saw right through it and demanded the truth. I begrudgingly came clean and revealed my feelings to her. She just listened and stared at me and at the moment, I'd have preferred a court hearing instead of this. But when I was done, Nethelle looked at me with such disbelievement on her face and I wondered what she would do. She said that she had developed feelings for me as well . . . and then I blacked out again. Thankfully I was only out for a few minutes instead of a few days! She said that she hated being a slave, but was thankful that she got such a kind, caring, and cute master. Over time she fell in love with me, but knew nothing could ever come of it. At that moment I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and kissed her. No magic in the world could ever compare to the feelings I felt that moment. I told her I wished to be with her and that I was willing to do whatever it took to try. And for years we grew closer and for years we were happier than we ever were. It was easy to hide our relationship. We were rarely, if never seen apart and most people knew that we fought as a pair. I even gifted her a specially made dagger, in the design of her people's work, but in the image of Tevinter so as not to draw attention. The dagger is enchanted, when a poison is added to the blade it becomes ten times more potent than it was. That dagger is a symbol of our love: a poison for those who oppose us, but an antidote that strengthens us when others try to weaken us. But as I got older I got more and more marriage proposals and every month my parents continued to annoy me about finding a girl to marry. But I never would because no woman could ever compare to Nethelle! Her graceful beauty, her elegant, but strong voice, and on the battlefield when she moves . . . my heart stops just thinking about it. Oh, I wish I could take her as my bride, but she will never be accepted. Coming to this country . . . to this forest is the closest we can come to having a life together. There are days that I think we should just disappear into the night and start over somewhere. I don't know where, but as long as I am with Nethelle I am content. I must go right now, there seems to be some fuss going on this country. Something about some barbarian woman named Andraste. Kaffas name._

" _Apparently this Andraste is now the new problem the Imperium faces and I can see why. Her forces are great and they definitely have some great divine power aiding them. I've never seen power like that before, the power she wields is unlike anything I've ever seen even by mage standards. Most of my forces are holding her army off outside, but they will defeat us. We can't beat this on our own. I got gravely injured and was forced to retreat to my quarters they will never . . ."_

" _Nethelle has been mortally wounded, she lost the dagger I gave her, but that doesn't matter . . . Nethelle is going to die . . . I healed up her wounds, but she lost too much blood . . . she's going to die . . . I . . . I can't save her." (there appears to be tear drop stains on the page)_

" _To sate my anger I summoned some demons to tear that rebel army apart, while Nethelle slept. When that was done I came back to my quarters and shut the door. No one can get in. The door can only be opened from the inside. Whatever comes next I will be by Nethelle's side. I have a vial of poison that I keep on hand for Nethelle . . . who knew that I would be the one to use it instead. When Nethelle dies I will be right behind her. In this world the love between a magister and an elven slave is impossible . . . perhaps in the next world it won't be."_

" _Signed Magister Thaddeus Minthopolous"_

"Mythal, she was an elf. An elf and a magister, falling in love and trying to escape from their life from the Imperium." Marethari looked behind her to see Adarian eyeing the two skeletons in fascination. Not in a morbid way, but in a reminder way. These two must have reminded him of his parents. A relationship that would never be accepted by anyone. The Keeper looked at the dagger the boy kept on his hip. Adarian noticed her gaze and unsheathed the dagger and read the inscription on it.

"May our love poison others and make us stronger."

"The letters say that she was bought young as a slave and raised to be a bodyguard and assassin, for her young master. Over the years they grew together and fell in love with each other. Their relationship, however, was frowned upon in their society. So they joined the army and took a position far from the norms of society. Perhaps when Andraste and her army kicked the Imperium out of Fereldan they attacked this outpost. The two of them must have hid in this room and died days later. Poor souls, at least they died in in each other's arms."

Adarian walked over to the corpses and recited a prayer in elvish. "Hamin elvyr mala a lath ju tel dina." (Rest easy now, your love will never die) The dalish were quite surprised that the half-elf knew their language, but surprising them was what they expected from the boy by now. After properly reciting funeral rights. The group looked around the room and discovered many treasures. Including several elven swords or dar'misaans as the dalish called them, dar'misus, several pieces of armor that could fetch a good price or be melted down into better armor for the clan, and even an ancient staff. Marethari picked up the staff and examined it. The staff was made up of an ancient root that belonged to a dahl'amythal or "tree of Mythal" as the dalish called them, that was tied to a polearm with an old dragon-like blade for an attachment. As soon as the Keeper touched the weapon the staff's head lit on fire, giving the room a little more light. Marethari decided to name the staff "Torch of Falon'din."

With their mission being a complete success, the dalish and their young guide returned to the clan. The hunters and Keeper shared their spoils with the rest of the clan, many of the hunters were gifted with the new and ancient blades. Craft Master Ilen was especially thrilled when he was given the armor and asked to do something with it. The Craft Master was also asked to take the rest of the stuff they found and either find a use for it or sell it.

As the Clan rejoiced in the success of their quest, Lyna was looking around for the half-elf, Adarian. He arrived with the Keeper and hunters, but he seemed to be out of sight right now. After some looking Lyna discovered the boy sitting under a tree, with the halla he met earlier in the day lying next to him.

Lyna approached the half-blood boy and smiled down on him, as he stroked the halla's head.

"Hey." He simply said.

"Thank you very much." Lyna thanked.

"What for?" Adarian questioned in confusion.

"Look around you. My clan doesn't have much. The dalish are not the most fortunate of people. We have so little," Lyna turned to her clan, who were smiling brightly at the treasure they discovered and were sharing laughs and jokes with each other. "but you've given us something to be happy about." Lyna turned back to Adarian and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. So much!"

"Ahh, it was nothing." Suddenly Lyna got up close and kissed Adarian on the cheek. Adarian paused for a moment before his face lit up like a fire.

"Hehehe. You're cute when you blush." She teased.

Adarian jolted from her words and started rubbing his cheek and spitting. "Ugh! Gross! What was that for? Why did you do that!?" Adarian kept exaggeratingly spitting as if he just ate something awful, but deep down, in a part he didn't want to acknowledge, he kinda liked it.

That was when Marethari walked up to the two.

"Adarian. Thank you for your guidance and help on this quest. It has been some time since our clan has had something to celebrate." The Keeper said gratefully.

"No problem." Adarian gave her a thumbs up. "So now that you got what you wanted. Are you going to leave?"

Marethari chuckled. "No, no Adarian. We didn't come here just for some ruins and treasure and we just recently set up camp here. We won't be moving on for a long while, if we can help it."

Adarian perked up at hearing that the Sabrae clan will be staying in the Brecilian for a bit longer.

Marethari saw the child's enthusiasm and knew what he wanted. "You helped us Adarian and shown that you are a friend of the clan. You may come and visit any time you wish.

Adarian couldn't hold it in any longer. He jumped to his feet and raised his fists in the air, with a wide smile on his face.

"YES!"

* * *

 **Leave a review please!**

 **And one last shout out to Reviewer543 and Powerslammer! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More then 15,000 words! This took me a week and a half to write! But it was worth it!**

 **Thank you Reviewer543 and Powerslammer for your help!**

 **I do not own Dragon Age!**

* * *

"Damn it, we almost had it!" Revion shouted as he swung his sword through the air in frustration.

"That black boar was a slippery bastard. We nearly got him too." Sadron said equally displeased.

The two hunters were out hunting and had not come across any animals. Another fruitless hunt, the third day in a row too. The clan was getting food from the hunters, but they were the only hunters that weren't bringing anything back. They just couldn't find any animals to hunt. Which again was unusual considering the forest is always chalk full of game. It was hurting their pride not only as hunters, but also as providers for their clan.

At the end of the day, however, their luck slightly changed as they came upon a black boar. A big one too. The two hunters lined up their shots and let their arrows fly. However, the boar suddenly turned for no reason and the arrows missed their mark. The boar saw the arrows wiz by and saw the two elves. The boar then booked it at a fast speed. The two hunters, worried about once again not bringing anything back to the clan gave chase. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts they lost track of their prey and the two had no choice, but to return to the clan emptyhanded again.

"Hey guys." The two elves turned to the familiar voice of the young half-blood Adarian and guffawed at what they saw. Adarian was dragging behind him, the same boar they had chased after, with little to no effort, as if the boar hardly weighed much to his small frame. "Check out the boar I caught. It was running like it had a wolf on its tale. But, I managed to surprise it and get it."

 ***Flashback***

Adarian was happily marching through the Brecilian Forest, excited to spend another day with the Sabrae clan. Especially, Lyna, Merrill, and Tamlen. Mostly the first two, Tamlen had yet to warm up to him, but Adarian felt it was only a matter of time before the boy elf started to see him as a friend. The Sabrae clan, at first was a little apprehensive to have an elf-blooded child among them, but after helping the Keeper and the Hunters at the old ruins they started to warm up to him. There were still a few people who still did not like him. From what he was able to understand, it was because he was part human. He didn't understand why that bothered them though. He was as much elf as he was human. In his eyes at least. Now that he thought about it, he's never even seen a human and elf interact with each other. At least, a human and elf that weren't his parents and his parents got along very well, from what very little he remembered of them.

Adarian clutched his head when he felt a sharp pain. "Argh! My head still hurts when I try to remember them."

Suddenly he saw something rush by him out of the corner of his eye. It was a large black boar and it was running like it had a demon on its tail. Adarian's stomach started growling and he realized he still needed to eat. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"I'll get that boar and share it with the dalish. Nothing says friendship like roasted boar!" He felt so proud of the good idea he had.

The boar was still running it wasn't taking any chances with those two dalish elves. They seemed more desperate for its hide then normal for predators. The boar was actually feeling very proud for outrunning and outwitting its predators. Still running the boar saw something out of the corner of its eye and saw something that nearly shocked it into tripping over its own hooves. Adarian was running alongside the boar at the exact same speed with a dumb grin on his face. The boar was so shocked that a child was keeping up with it, when two adult elves couldn't do that, that it didn't have time to avoid the dagger that pierced its thick neck. The boar fell down, skidded on the ground for a few seconds, and died before it even knew what killed it.

 ***Flashback End***

The two elves, Sadron and Revion, continued to stare at Adarian with such shock that their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were twitching and bugging out. Adarian for a while thought there was something wrong, but just shrugged and thought the two adults were just being weird.

"Whose hungry for some roast boar!" he called to the clan and a lot of the dalish wanted to try some of the boar that the half-breed brought with him.

Needless to say, Sadron and Revion already felt their pride cracking from their lack of hunting. Now it felt like it shattered from being beaten by a child. The two elves hung their heads in shame and depression.

. . .

Keeper Marethari was outside her aravel, she was kneeling on the ground in front of a detailed wooden totem with her head bowed and her hands clasped together. "Mythal protect my people today. Keep them safe should harm come to us this day. If harm should come to us, Elgar'nan may you strike vengeance down upon our adversaries. Andruil, grant my hunters a steady hand, may their aim be true on their hunts. June, provide inspiration to my Craft Master and bring fortune to his apprentices. And lastly, may the Dread Wolf turn his gaze from us, so that Falon'din will not have to guide the souls of my people to the beyond. And if worse should come to pass, Falon'din bring the souls of my people to the beyond so that they might find piece among the ancestors of the elvehn."

"What are you doing?"

Marethari turned around to see the half-elf Adarian standing behind her eating a leg of roasted boar. The child was just staring at her waiting for the elder dalish to answer.

"Adarian, andaran atishan. You know it's rude to sneak up on someone."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was waiting until you were done to ask my question." He looked passed her to see the totem that she was kneeling in front of. "Why were you talking to that thing? Does it talk back?"

Marethari chuckled. "No, da'len. The totem doesn't speak, I was praying to our gods."

"Praying? Gods?" He asked confused. "What are those?"

Marethari looked strangely at the half-elf. "You do not know about prayers? Or gods?"

"Are they some type of food?" Adarian waved the boar's leg in the air for emphasis.

Marethari had to try very hard not to laugh and keep her composure. She snorted for a second, but she quickly recovered. "N-no Adarian. Prayers are when we speak to our gods. We reach out to them with loud or silent words and we hope that they will be answered. We have faith that they will. And gods are . . ." Marethari had to pause for a moment to think on her words "gods are very powerful beings that are responsible for the creation of the world and/or everything in it. They guide us mortals and have a deep effect on the cultures of the world."

"Didn't yours parents teach you about this? Your father was of the dalish, as you explained. Didn't he tell you of our gods? Or maybe your mother taught you of the Maker, the human's god?"

Adrian simply shook his head. "No, at least I don't remember if they did."

Marethari stared strangely at the boy, until she recalled that the boy didn't remember anything about his parents other then what they were. She motioned Adarian to step toward the wooden totem. She pointed to the first totem on the top, which was an image of an elven man holding a ball of fire. "Elgar'nan, also known as the All-Father, the Eldest of the Sun, and He Who Overthrew His Father. He is our God of Fatherhood and Vengeance. He was born of the earth and sun and threw down the sun when he burned the world to ash." She then pointed to the next totem under the top one. This one seemed to be a motherly figure, embracing a group of elves. "The next one is Mythal, also known as the Protector and the All-Mother. She is the Goddess of Motherhood, Love, and Justice. She was born from the sea, after Elgar'nan threw down the sun. She calmed him and showed him the error of his anger. Thus, freeing the sun and when the earth was rebuilt anew, Mythal created the moon from the glowing earth as a pale reflection of the sun's true glory." She pointed to the next totem below Mythal's totem. "Andruil is our goddess of the hunt. We pray to her when we desire a fortunate hunt." The Keeper then went on to explain the rest of the pantheon. Falon'din: God/Guide of the Dead, Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets, Sylaise: The Hearthkeeper, June: God of the Craft, Ghilan'nain: Mother of Halla, and Fen'harel: The Dread Wolf or The Trickster God to simplify.

Marethari looked down at the half-blood and saw his face in complete awe. He was excited about all these things, to learn about these gods and the things they did. To him it was all like one big amazing story. Marethari smiled warmly at seeing the half-blood happy to learn about their religion and culture. But, the Keeper frowned when she saw Adarian frown.

Adarian looked up at Marethari in confusion. "But, what about the Maker?" Marethari's frown deepened a little. "You mentioned some god called the Maker. Where's he?"

Marethari looked at the totem. She examined it for a short while before turning her gaze back at Adarian who was still waiting for her to answer. "We do not worship the Maker, Adarian. That is the human's god. The Chantry's god."

"What's the Chantry?"

Marethari just looked at Adarian strangely yet again. Just how much of the world has this child been isolated from that he wouldn't even know what the Chantry was? The Keeper wasn't sure if the half elf was lucky or unlucky in that regard.

"Throughout Thedas, there are many religions. The Chantry is the dominant religious organization in Thedas. They practice Andrastianism, the worshipping of the Maker and his mortal bride, Andraste. The humans believe that the Maker created everything in the world. The earth, the sun, spirits, themselves, the . . . our people. To humans, the Maker is the one true god and they won't take kindly to anyone denying that." Adarian kept looking at her expectantly. "I don't know anything more other than Andraste." Though the dalish did not worship their liberator like the humans, that didn't mean she or her kin did not respect her. What Andraste did was worthy of respect by every man and woman of every race. And anyone who disagreed was a fool. Marethari went on to explain about Andraste, the Prophet of the Maker, and how she used to be a slave, but went on to lead her own armies against the tyranny of the Tevinter Imperium. Marethari felt like she should leave this matter to Hahren Paival, it was his duty to tell stories and teach the children. But, it was her job to teach and pass on knowledge as well, so she made an exception for Adarian.

"She sounds amazing, but why didn't the Maker save her if he loved her so much?"

"I do not know da'len. Such a matter is not for me to find out or understand." Marethari sighed. "What I can tell you however is that the Chantry, the organization that worships the Maker is not as worthy of respect as Andraste is."

"Why not?"

Marethari sighed. She really wanted the Hahren to tell Adarian this. "After Andraste was betrayed and the Tevinter Imperium fell, Maferath, Andraste's husband, and her sons gave the elves the Dales as a reward. For over three hundred years we elves expanded and populated the Dales. We tried to rebuild what we could of our culture, religion, and lore." The Keeper sighed, mentally preparing herself for this next part. "But we isolated ourselves from the world which caused not only distrust in us, but distrust in our human neighbors of the kingdom of Orlais. Tensions rose and certain events caused us and the humans to become hostile to one another. The tension finally snapped and both sides were at war. At first our people were winning, we took the city of Montsimmard and were advancing on the city of Val Royeaux. But, we were quickly defeated when the Chantry intervened. The Chantry helped Orlais because we refused to worship their Maker. So they aided Orlesian forces and destroyed our sacred temples and lands. When we were finally beaten into the ground the Chantry offered a "truce." For the elves that accepted the truce, they would renounce the elven gods and accept the Maker and would be forced to live in human city alienages. But, the ones that didn't give in, the ones that would not surrender what they were would become what we are today. We took on the name of our home and now call ourselves the dalish. The people of the Dales. " Despite the subject being a sad one for her people, Marethari's voice spoke with pride more than anything. Her people were survivors and would continue to survive until they discovered a new home.

Adarian merely stood there listening intently. He had a smile on his face from hearing how the dalish were so proud, but he also had a look of sadness in his eyes. Every time she said something about what the humans did at the Dales. He voiced his question after Marethari stopped explaining.

"So why didn't you just accept the Maker? You have nine gods, would one more really be so bad or make a difference?"

Marethari almost felt like slapping the boy for saying such things, but she had to remind herself that Adarian was ignorant of the world and its . . . harsh reality.

"The Maker is a human god, who has only appeared to humans. The Creators guided and taught our people long before humans ever came to Thedas. The Maker has yet to teach us anything." Marethari said firmly. "Religion and belief requires two things Adarian, faith and consent. You need faith to believe in something, otherwise all you're doing is just saying you believe. We did not have faith in the Maker, so we did not believe in him nor did we want to. Whisch leads to the second thing you need: consent. You have to want to believe in a religion, in a god. You have to accept that religion. We did not want to consent to the Chantry or its Maker. We wanted to believe in our own gods, follow our own culture and for that the Chantry crushed everything we held dear and took what little we had from us." Marethari has known this since she was a child. Every dalish to this day knows this. The dalish spend their days looking for relics of the past to remind them of what they are, who they were. And every year more and more of their history, culture, and a little bit of themselves is lost. The time of the elves, the time of Arlathan is gone. This was a world of humans and the world is cruel. Marethari couldn't help, but let a single tear fall from her face.

"I'm sorry that humans hurt you and the dalish."

Marethari looked down at the half-elf and saw him crying. His messy brown hair covered his eyes, but she could see him sniffling and rubbing the tears off his face. The Keeper felt touched by the child crying for her people. The elder elf kneeled down and hugged him and he hugged her back. It was truly nice to know that there were still people out there who felt for the dalish, even if it was just a child

"Ma seranas, da'len."

 **The Next day**

"That was good." Revion praised.

A row of targets were set up on the edge of the dalish camp. The targets were riddled with arrows, some had bullseyes and some just had the outer rings pierced. An arrow flew through the air and hit a target, but it was not a bullseye.

"Tamlen keep the arrow steady and turn your bow a little to the left." Sadron commented.

"Got it." Tamlen said as he pulled on his bow.

Revion and Sadron were taking a break from hunting and teaching the children of the clan archery. The hunters of the clan usually take turns in teaching the children on how to fight. Today was Revion and Sadron's turn. So far the children were showing terrific skill, especially one little elf.

An arrow soared and hit its mark perfectly.

"Excellent shot, Lyna! Very well done."

Lyna smiled as she stared at her mark. Out of all the children, Lyna was the most talented when it came to a bow. She had the steadiest hands and the keenest eyes. The hunters of the Sabrae clan believed her to be a natural at archery and knew that she would become an excellent hunter when she was fully grown.

Suddenly, an arrow flew passed the children and hit the bullseye as well. Everyone turned to see who it was that shot the arrow and saw Adarian. The half elf had a wooden bow in his hands and a smile on his face as he saw his handy work and the looks on the dalish elves faces.

"That . . . was a good shot." Sadron said a bit shocked.

"Thanks!" Adarian responded brightly. He pulled out another arrow and fired, the arrow hit a bullseye too. "I made this bow myself and I practice with it every day."

"Where did you learn to use a bow and arrow like that?" Sadron asked. They knew the boy was a hunter, but they had no idea he knew how to use a bow and arrow. He was an orphan living in the forest among animals. Animals weren't too smart when it came to crafting and using weapons.

"I don't know." The half-blood scratched his head as he looked at his bow. "I think my father taught me, but I have no memories of him teaching me. I just . . . know. I've just always known how to make and use a bow."

The adult elves just nodded their heads in understanding. They already knew the half blood was weird, why would this be any different? The dalish continued on with their lesson, but with the addition of Adarian. Adarian took a spot next to Lyna, which the two greeted each other with a smile and a nod, and began firing their arrows one at a time. Lyna would look at Adarian every now and then and the half-blood would look at her. They both realized that they were equally matched when it came to archery and the two inadvertently found themselves in an unspoken competition. This did not go unnoticed by the two hunters and rest of the dalish children as they saw the two glare at and try to one-up each other.

Adarian and Lyna kept firing arrow after arrow, until they could no longer shoot for the bullseye, since it was completely covered in arrows. Remarkably it did not end there. The two eight year olds just moved onto the next targets by pushing the next two children out of their way. The children protested, but Lyna and Adarian ignored them and continued on with their silent contest.

Revion and Sadron thought of intervening and getting the two kids to calm down, but they figured this little rivalry was okay and healthy. It was also quite funny to the two hunters to see such a heated competition between two kids.

"I hope Lyna kicks the seth'lin's butt. I'd like to see some payback after he handled us on our first meeting." Sadron whispered

"I hear ya. That would be very satisfying. Still, the seth'lin's not bad with a bow, if he can keep up with Lyna."

At first the dalish children started rooting for Lyna to kick the half-blood's butt, but as the competition went on some of them started rooting for Adarian. It was mostly the little girls cheering for the half-blood. What could they say? They thought he was kinda cute for a seth'lin.

Some adults of the clan started walking over to the archery range to see what the commotion was about and smiled as they saw Mahariel challenging the half elf. After pulling on their bows many times and letting loose many arrows, the children were on their last two targets. Adarian and Lyna looked ragged and tired. Their arms were so sore from pulling on their bow strings that they started to wind their arms and rub their shoulders. They lined up their last arrows, both Adarian and Mahariel tried to steady their aim, but their arms were too sore and their eyes were tired. They pushed through their fatigue and launched the final arrows that would put an end to the contest. Both arrows flew at the same time and the same pace, but neither one hit the target. Both arrows hit the ground just a couple of inches from the targets. The contest was over and neither child won.

Both Lyna and Adarian let out a big groan and fell on their backs. They breathed raggedly as they just lied in the dirt. The adults and the children surrounded the two, making sure they were alright.

"Y-you're good." Adarian breathed hoarsely.

"So are you. My arms have never been so sore." Lyna responded tiredly.

Suddenly, Adarian began to chuckle and then he burst out laughing. Lyna looked at the half-breed and then started to laugh alongside her fallen rival. The dalish were quite perplexed by the two children just laughing after a heated challenge. But, after a while the dalish, both adults and children, found their laughter contagious and laughed as well.

. . .

Adarian and Lyna sat a ways from the shooting range under a large oak tree. The adults had them rest, while the rest of the children finished their training. They could have stopped after Adarian and Mahariel's little bout, but many of the children wanted to keep practicing. They were motivated by the two skilled children. Tamlen especially wanted to keep practicing, so that he could beat Adarian. No way did he want the half elf to be the only one on par with Lyna.

The two kids sat under the shade of the tree, just admiring the beautiful sky and cool wind. That was when Adarian reached into his back pouch and pulled out an object. Lyna looked at the object Adarian grabbed. It was about the size of a potato, had at least twelve holes all over its body, excluding the mouth piece on the side, was made of clay, painted blue, and had etchings of vines and leaves on it.

"Is that an ocarina?" Lyna asked.

"Yes, it belonged to my mother I think. Some of the animals in the forest like listening to me play." Adarian answered as he looked fondly at the instrument.

"You play?"

"Of course! Would you like to hear?" Adarian asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm!"

Adarian placed the instrument in his mouth, positioned his fingers on the right holes and started playing. Lyna's face started out in shock at how beautiful the half elf played and then turned into a face of bliss as she listened.

(Just so everyone knows the song he's playing is The Song of Time from Legend of Zelda. If he's going to play the ocarina he may as well start with the most obvious and memorable.)

The sound of Adarian's song could be heard throughout the whole camp. Many of the dalish suddenly stopped what they were doing and followed the beautiful music. They were all surprised to see the half elf playing an ocarina expertly. Some of the dalish stood and listened, while others sat down to truly relax and take in the music. Sadron, Revion, and the children paused their archery lesson when they heard Adarian play and quickly rushed over. Tamlen took a seat next to Lyna and instead of looking annoyed at the half-breed he seemed quite content just hearing his music. The Keeper and Merrill came upon the group and both smiled. Merrill rushed over and joined her friends on the grass and Marethari merely just took a seat next to Hahren Paival.

Marethari recognized the song somewhat. The words were lost over time, but from what she remembered, the song was supposed to represent change and how time heals all wounds. It was a beautiful song that reminded everyone of hope. And to a people that do nothing, but cling too hope, it meant a lot.

Adarian finished his last note on a high and then slowly brought the instrument away from his mouth. He had a serene aura around him, that song or at least playing the song seemed to relax him.

Marethari began to clap. Followed by Lyna and the rest of the Troublesome Trio. Then the rest of the clan joined in on the clapping and became a full blown applause. Adarian blushed, but he still had that calm smile on him.

'This boy truly is something special.' Marethari thought as she watched Adarian get hugged by Lyna, which Tamlen quickly tried to break up, followed by Merrill trying to keep the piece.

 **A few days later . . .**

"Now Merrill I want you to feel the life of the plant. Bend it to your will and it will do the rest."

Merrill concentrated hard as she focused channeling her mana through the small plant. Her hands glowed, the plant started to twitch. It twitched some more.

"Come on Merrill, you've got it. Remember to picture the plants growth. Feel its life energy and give it a boost of mana."

Merrill's mana flowed and reached out to the plant. She could feel the plant's life energy and then she gave it a little shot of her mana. Finally the plant grew and sprouted into a sapling.

"I . . . I did it!" Merrill cheered.

"Well done da'len." Marethari praised. She ruffled Merrill's hair which made her blush a bit. "You will make a fine Keeper, one day. Now on to the next lesson."

Unbeknownst to the teacher and student, Adarian was watching them from behind a large tree. He had listened to their lessons for a while. This was not the first time Adarian had snuck into one of their lessons. This was the third time at most.

Adarian focused his mind and put his hands out. He concentrated and concentrated. He kept picturing a plant growing and blooming until finally mana coursed through him and into the ground. A small blue flower sprouted out.

Adarian grinned.

. . .

"Craft Master Ilen!"

Ilen turned around to see his apprentices carrying piles of wood in his arms. And not just any wood, ironwood!

"By the grace of June! Where did you get so much ironwood?" The Craft Master asked. Ironwood may not be as rare as say sylvanwood, but it certainly was hard to come by. Especially in abundance.

"Adarian, that half elf. We went out searching for materials and he tagged along." Ilen looked behind his apprentices and saw the half elf carrying a large pile of ironwood. He had a happy expression on his face and was humming a tune as he put the materials on a nearby table. "We told him not to at first, but he wanted to help. We asked him if he knew where we could find crafting materials, like ironwood or whitewood."

Adarian spoke up "I had no idea what they were talking about at first. Hahaha!" Adarian laughed.

"Yyyeah, anyway. He showed us this grove that had tons of plants and many fallen trees. It was a gold mine! There was lots of ironwood just waiting to be picked. We brought as much as we could, but if you would like we can go get more, Master Ilen."

Ilen looked over the materials and believed them to be very good. He could craft a lot out of this much ironwood. The Craft Master looked over at Adarian. The half-blood was looking at all his wares on the table. Marveling at some of the things he's never seen.

Ilen admitted that he was one of the few people of the clan that didn't want the half breed around. Just because he had the blood of an elf didn't mean he was one of them. If anything his mixed blood was as much an insult to their people as anything else the humans had done. They had lost a lot to the humans, now they were losing their own blood to them? Dread Wolf take the fool who willingly gave up his bloodline to make that seth'lin.

Ilen sighed. Perhaps he's being too harsh, but it was hard not to be in these times. In truth, Ilen had no idea what to make of Adarian. He was both elf and human, but most half elves hide their lineage by the time they are older out of shame or some other reason. Adarian was innocent now, but how long before that innocence is corrupted and turns him into something horrible. The Sabrae clan has been attacked by both humans and elves in the past. They lost many to both, including Mahariel's father and Sarel, the Second to the Keeper and Marethari's husband. As far as Ilen was concerned it was only a matter of time before the boy became just like the humans and their ilk: a bunch of bigoted savages.

But still, the seth'lin was good for something at least and the worst thing he's done is annoy most of the clan with his innate questions. Especially Hahren Paival. He was constantly having Hahren Paival tell whatever stories he knew. Paival himself admitted that he also didn't want the seth'lin around, but he did get to talk a lot about the history of their people, so Paival didn't complain too much. He was more than happy to teach the seth'lin history and even new elven words.

Ilen turned to his apprentices. "Go find help in collecting ironwood. Bring back as much as you can."

"Right away, Master Ilen." The apprentices bowed their heads and went off to do their task.

Ilen turned around and saw Adarian messing with a dar'misu he had just recently crafted. Ilen quickly took it out of his hands. "Tel dera mah." The Keeper already let you keep one of our daggers." Ilen walked over to another table and placed the dagger down.

"This is a nice bow." Ilen turned around and saw Adarian pulling on the string of one of his bows.

"What did I just say?!"

Ilen grabbed the bow out of the half-blood's hands, but as he did the string was still in Adarian's clutches. Under the strain the top of the bow snapped off along with the string. Ilen now looked at his broken bow.

"Ma Len'alas ma halam!"

Adarian just looked at Ilen with an innocent expression. The Craftsman sighed and gave up yelling at the boy. There would be no point to it. Before he could tell the boy to leave he spoke up.

"Most of the stuff you make is made of wood. Why is that?"

"We do not have the resources of the humans." Ilen answered curtly. "We have to make do with what we have and find. It is an ancient art of the elves to craft arms and armor from wood, especially ironbark." Ilen was about to turn around, but he sighed before looking at the half-blood. "Thank you for leading my apprentices to so much ironbark. This will greatly help the clan."

Adarian smiled and then saluted. "Your welcome!"

Ilen smiled at the boy's actions and decided to give the kid a reward for the help. And maybe something to keep the kid out of his hair. He reached over to the table and grabbed a certain item.

"Here." He tossed it to Adarian and the half elf caught it expertly. It was a wooden cube with many rectangular twists and turns to it. On it was an image of vines, trees, and animals, ranging from halla, wolves, bears, hares, and birds.

"What is it?"

"It's a June's Knot. It's a puzzle that the dalish use to train and sharpen their minds." Ilen took the box and began to twist and turn the many slides. "What you do is rearrange the image until it's completely jumbled and then you try to figure out how it goes back together." The craft master gave Adarian the box back.

"How hard can that be?" Adarian said confidently.

He started going at the box for about a minute and managed to get one side done, but the other sides were still a mess. Adarian scowled. Five minutes passed and Adarian got four sides done, but the top and bottom were incomplete. Adarian growled. Ten minutes later he was back to only one side being complete. Every time he got one part done he had to rearrange them all over again when they didn't match. The half elf was scowling and growling as he tried to figure the darn puzzle out.

Ilen laughed at the boy being outwitted by a box. "Why don't you go try that out somewhere else?"

Adarian merely nodded, his sole focus on the puzzle in his hands. The half elf then walked off to find someplace to focus.

 **A Few Days Later**

Lyna was at her aravel, she was practicing at the moment with her harp. Almost every day she practiced with her instrument. It was something she got into when she learned from her guardian, Ashalle, that her mother was an expert on the harp before she died. So much so that she even attracted wild life with a single strum of her harp. Mahariel wanted to learn to play to feel closer to the mother she never knew.

The little dalish girl strummed her harp perfectly and beautifully.

"That was very good Lyna." Ashalle praised. Ashalle was quite old now, but she still had this elegant and regal beauty to her, that only an elf could have. She had silver hair that she kept tied in a ponytail, with a couple of strands of her banes sticking out. On her face was the vallaslin of Elgar'nan.

"No it wasn't. It was terrific!" Tamlen said.

"Ma serannas, Tamlen."

Tamlen was always over whenever he could watch her practice. He said he liked hearing her play and encouraged her to do better than the last. Lyna appreciated his support all the time. Lyna couldn't help but think of Adarian at the moment. He complimented her as well and even wanted to play a duet with her. Lyna smiled and agreed that once she got better, she'd play a song alongside him.

"Hey you guys!" Speaking of which.

The three turned to see Adarian running over to them, holding Merrill's hand pulling her behind him.

"Hey Adarian." Lyna greeted.

"Good day, Adarian." Ashalle greeted.

"Hi." Tamlen greeted a bit curtly. Over the last few days, Tamlen had warmed up to the seth'lin and even treated him almost like a friend. He just felt annoyed at having Lyna's practice session interrupted. He really liked to watch her. Playing! Playing her instrument of course!

"Guess what I got the Keeper to agree to?" Adarian asked excitedly.

"What?" Lyna asked.

"I asked the Keeper if I could take us to my favorite swimming hole. Keeper Marethari agreed, but she will only let me take you guys if I get permission from your parents and bring some guardians for safety."

Lyna gasped in excitement. "Ashalle, can I go please. I haven't gone swimming in so long!" Mahariel begged.

Ashalle wasn't so sure she wanted her charge outside, especially after the stunt she and the others pulled when they went to look for Adarian. But, if the Keeper thought it would be okay, then she believed it would be alright. Besides, they'll have guardians.

"Very well, you can go, but be careful and listen to the adults this time. And I'm speaking to you too, Tamlen." Ashalle glared at the little blonde boy.

Tamlen gulped nervously and rubbed his head in uneasiness.

"I promise, Ashalle." Lyna replied.

Tamlen ran off to get permission from his parents.

"Adarian, you watch out for Lyna like you did with the hunters on that quest. You understand?"

Adarian smiled easily. "Don't worry no harm shall come to Lyna under my watchful gaze." Adarian put his fingers on his eyelids and widened his eyes and then stared directly at Lyna. To which the little blonde girl laughed at.

Ashalle chuckled. "So who is going to be your guardians on this little trip of yours?"

Adarian looked up at Ashalle. "Oh that's easy it's—"

. . .

"You've gotta be kidding me." Revion whined.

"How did we get stuck with babysitting?" Sadron complained.

"Who knows. Though I suppose it's only fair. We do owe the kid after all." Revion admitted with some reluctance.

"How do you figure?"

"Come on. You remember a couple days ago. We've been having trouble hunting lately. Adarian helped us and led us to a herd of deer. We shot so many of them we practically filled the food stores to the brim. Thanks to him we were able to get out of our rut of bad luck."

Sadron sighed in defeat. Yeah they did owe the kid. The half elf had been nothing but helpful to the clan for his entire visit. Sure there were still some in the clan that didn't want him around and the kid annoyed a few people here and there, but pretty much everyone liked him by now. He was fun and so full of spirit that it was almost hard not to like the half elf.

The two hunters looked at Adarian who was playing I Spy with Lyna, Tamlen and Merrill. The children were all laughing and just having a good time. They all arrived at their destination: the swimming hole.

Adarian wasted no time in shedding his furs and jumped into the water. Making a splash that covered all the children. Mahariel and Tamlen glared at him, while Merril blinked in surprise. Adarian just laughed at the fact they were all wet.

Lyna and Tamlen quickly followed suit to get payback and Merrill took her time before nervously and clumsily jumping in. Revion and Sadron just stood watch. They eyed their surroundings only every now and then looking at the kids. They smiled every time Adarian dunked Tamlen or Lyna splashed Adarian or Merrill held her breath under water only to rise up when she forgot to come up for air. Ah to be young again.

Adarian decided to be daring and climbed a nearby tree that overlooked the lake. He stood on the edge of a strong branch and stood up straight.

"Behold, my awesome ability of diving off a tree branch! Bear witness to my splash that shall be remembered for ages!"

"Just jump already, blowhard!" Lyna yelled out impatiently.

Adarian scowled and blew a raspberry before jumping off the branch. He hit the water and created a huge splash that submerged all the children and even managed to hit the two hunters, but not enough to get them soaked.

Adarian emerged from the water and took a gulp of fresh air. He wiped his wet hair from his eyes and saw the scowls the children were giving him.

"Ha! Beat that!"

Lyna dunked his head in the water.

"You jerk are you trying to drown us!?" Adarian laughed despite Lyna attempting to drown him.

"My turn!" Tamlen quickly shimmied up the tree Adarian just jumped off.

As the children were having there splashing contest, Revion and Sadron brought their attention away from the kids and to the new approaching creatures. It was a large wolf pack. The two hunters pulled out there blades as the hounds began to growl and surround them. One wolf in particular, with greying hair and covered in many scars came to the front of the pack. This was the alpha wolf. Revion and Sadron were starting to sweat now. There were a lot of wolves and then there was the safety of the children, they had no idea how they could get out of this mess without the children getting hurt. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Scarbos!" The hunters and the wolves all turned there gaze to the brown haired, green eyed, half elf. Who just had a happy smile on his face as he looked at the alpha wolf in front of the pack. "What are you doing here?"

The alpha wolf, Scarbos, started barking and growling. Adarian just stared and listened intently as if he understood the creature's animalistic language.

"Oh you're just passing by? And you and the pack need to rest?" Sadron and Revion actually dropped their jaws when they realized that Adarian actually understood the beast. "Alright, just don't try to eat the children like last time. They're my friends."

The alpha wolf merely grunted and the pack dispersed. Some rested by nearby trees, some took drinks from the lake, and some even swam in the lake. Lyna, Tamlen, and Merrill couldn't help but hug each other in fear. They recognized this pack immediately, this was the pack that nearly ate them several days ago on the first day they met Adarian.

At first they were too scared to move, but laughter brought their attention away from the wolves and to Adarian, who was being tackled by a bunch of wolf pups.

Adarian was on the ground. Wolf pups were pouncing all over the place and yipping at the half blood. Some of the pups swiped at his long hair or tried nipping at his feet and hands. Adarian just laughed at and tussled with his brothers and sisters as he liked to call them.

The three elven children slowly approached Adarian and the pups. Some of the wolf pups just looked at the children. They rarely got to meet strangers, so this was new to them. The pups sniffed the children when they got close enough to touch. Adarian watched as his brothers and sisters examined his friends, before barking and pouncing around the three dalish elves

Lyna and Merrill were petting and cooing the pups and Tamlen found a stick and played with them. Adarian smiled and turned to their guardians, who were relaxing along with the other wolves. Scarbos was next to them, just relaxing and watching its pack. An alpha must always be vigilant for predators. Despite relaxing, Revion and Sadron were also being vigilante and watching out for any threats that might come their way.

As Lyna was playing with the wolf pups, she saw something on Adarian's arm that made her gasp.

"Adarian what happened to your arm?"

Adarian looked down at his right arm and chuckled. "Don't worry it's just a scar. Pretty cool huh?" It wasn't just any scar. It was a massive burn scar that covered most of his forearm.

"How did you get it?" Tamlen stopped playing so he could look at the scar in fascination. He was kind of jealous that Adarian had such a cool looking scar.

"I don't really know. I've had it since I first woke up here in the forest." Adarian examined his scar and traced the rough and mangled skin. He honestly had no idea when or how he got it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to though.

The rest of the day was spent swimming and playing with Adarian's wolf pack. Lyna, Tamlen, and Merrill couldn't remember the last time they had so much fun. There weren't a lot of times to play for dalish children. They spent most of their times learning, training, practicing, with only a little time to actually fool around. The three elven children couldn't help but feel blessed by their gods for finding Adarian. Finding him brought so much fun into their lives.

It's just a shame that it won't last long.

 **In the distance, a ways from the group**

Two shadowy figures were watching the dalish elves and the half elf play with the wolves and enjoy swimming. They were far enough away that neither the wolves nor the hunters could see or notice them.

"Ya see them?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Those must be dalish elves, their clan can't be that far away from here."

"Indeed, let's report back to boss. He's going to enjoy slaughtering some knife ears. He'll especially like that little blonde girl. Hehehehe."

 **The Next Day**

"You guys are leaving!?" Adarian yelled so loud that the birds in the trees flew away.

"I'm afraid so Adarian." Keeper Marethari said solemnly. Behind her was most of her clan including, Lyna, Talen, Merrill, Revion, Sadron, Ashalle, Hahren Paival, Craft Master Ilen, and a few more that have grown fond of the half elf. "We've spent at least a month here. We need to move on before the humans grow tired and nervous of our presence."

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong!" Adarian said hoping he could make them stay just a little longer.

"I know, but I've told you, humans are very ignorant of us dalish elves. They think very poorly of us and will only tolerate us being here for so long. We must move on now, before we incur their ire."

Adarian looked at the ground; his eyes were brimming with tears. He didn't want them to leave. He's grown so close to them. They were almost like a family to him. Sure he had the animals of the Brecilian Forest, but these were people he had grown fond of too. He enjoyed their company, learning about their traditions and customs. Traditions and customs that his father followed. Learning about them made Adarian feel like he was getting closer to his father. And now they were leaving.

He suddenly felt someone grab his hand. He looked up with tear-filled eyes and saw it was Lyna who was smiling warmly at him. Adarian then felt Tamlen grab his shoulder and saw Merrill smiling at him from behind Lyna.

"It's okay." Lyna said warmly. "This isn't goodbye. I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

Adarian sniffled. "You think so?"

Tamlen punched the half elf's arm. "Of course we'll see each other again. We're dalish we move around a lot. One day we'll come back, so stop being a crybaby like Merrill."

"I'm not a crybaby!" Both Adarian and Merrill shouted. Tears could be seen in both their eyes.

Lyna and Tamlen laughed at their friend's expense. That was when Marethari came up to Adarian.

"You are a very special boy Adarian. Our clan was fortunate to meet you. I can tell that fate has big plans for you. Since this might be the last time we may see you in a long while. How would you like to spend it?"

"Don't you have to leave now?"

The Keeper chuckled. "No, no, we are leaving tomorrow. We still have the rest of the day still. So? How would you like to spend the last day with the Sabrae clan?"

Adarian looked at Keeper Marethari, then to Lyna, then to Tamlen and Merrill, and then back to the Keeper. A wide smile slowly grew on his face.

"Bonfire party!" Adarian shouted at the top of his lungs, his arms raised in the air.

. . .

In no time, the dalish set up a huge bonfire. Adarian had managed to convince the Keeper, who convinced the rest of the clan, to allow him to invite his animal friends for the festivities. Adarian brought his wolf pack, the great bear Bosco and surprisingly, some giant spiders. The clan was very spooked at first, but after showing them that the creatures could be tame, Adarian didn't have to worry about any complaints, especially when the alcohol started coming out. Everyone was enjoying themselves. They were talking, laughing, dancing, drinking, and just having a damn good time. The animals were also enjoying themselves. Revion and Sadron, who were both exceedingly drunk, were actually having a conversation with the wolves.

"Haha! I love you guys!" Sadron said as he hugged a wolf.

"I feel bad that we have to hunt you guys when we're desperate for food or fur. No hard feelings." Revion added while looking into the eyes of a wolf. The wolf grunted, its response sounding like it was saying 'It's okay, same here pal.'

The children were enjoying themselves too. They were playing with some of the animals. Some children played fetch with the wolf pups, while others slid down the bear's back like a slide. The bear didn't mind, it actually felt like it was getting a back rub from the kids. Some of the children even scratched its ears, which it enjoyed immensely. They were all laughing and enjoying the one and only time they could play with a bear.

"Hey bear."

Bosco turned its attention to Hahren Paival. Who was apparently inebriated right now.

"Yeah you. I-I want you to-to-to know that- What was I gonna say? Oh right! I want you to know that we dali-dalish revere you bears. Our god, Dirthamen—a good guy that god is— tru-trusts you to keep our secrets . . . We know! We know you can keep a secret. I want to-to let you know . . . you're so fluffy!" Paival hugged Bosco and stroked the bear's belly. "Shh, don't tell anyone I said that. Kee-keep it a secret."

Bosco sweat-dropped at the weird elf's attitude and lightly swatted the man to the ground. Which he responded to by laughing.

Around the bonfire many of the elves were dancing, singing, and playing music. Interestingly enough some of the dancers were not only dancing with other elves, but also giant spiders. Somehow the eight-legged critters were actually really good dance partners. Guess eight legs were really excellent for dancing.

Marethari and some of the other elders were sitting down, enjoying a drink and watching their people have fun. Every now and then one of them would strike up a conversation. Marethari's cheeks were red and warm from the amount she drank, she made sure she didn't drink too much though. She saw some of the children dancing as well. She saw Merrill actually dancing with a giant spider. She was swinging around its front legs, while it's other six legs danced to the music. Tamlen and Lyna were also dancing with wolves. The hounds stood on their hind legs while the two children held onto their front paws and started dancing with each other. Marethari smiled. This party would be a great story for years to come.

The Keeper looked around for the one that encouraged all of this and found Adarian over with many of the male adults. They were all having a drinking contest a while ago and now they were just swapping stories. Which Adarian had no problem listening to, he loved stories and he thought the adults were funny the way they slurred and hiccupped their words. Unfortunately, because they were drunk they didn't even think twice when they handed a bottle of alcohol to Adarian when he asked if he could try some.

"Bleck! Ack! That tastes awful! Why would anyone drink this?" Adarian complained as he spat out the gods awful drink.

"Hey!" Ilen yanked the bottle out of the boy's hands. "Don't waste this stuff! I made this stuff myself you know."

"Hahahaha! Relax Ilen, he's jus'a kid. Listen A-Adarian, when you're old enough you're gonna love al-alcohol. You'll find it-it will be quite a stress reliever when you're older." One of the dalish said.

Suddenly all of the adults felt a presence behind them and when they turned around they saw the Keeper glaring down at them. They all whimpered and then yelled out in pain when she bopped them on their heads with her staff.

"What is wrong with you all?! Giving a child alcohol. Shame on all of you." Marethari scolded.

"Ah come on Keeper. The boy's gotta learn about the real world sometime. May as well start with the stuff that makes life a little easier." Ilen argued, which earned him another bop on the head.

Adarian laughed as he watched the adults get disciplined by their leader. He wondered though about what they said. Actually he wondered about a lot of things since meeting the Sabrae clan. The Brecilian forest was all he knew since he was four years old. Everything before that was a massive blur. He knew nothing outside the forest, other than the surrounding villages and cities, but he never actually went to such places. He had no interest in human society or anything else outside the forest. But after learning so much from the dalish, he was starting to wonder: is there so much more that could be offered? The forest would always be his home, but it could only give him so much. The dalish gave him something more then what the Brecilian Forest could ever give. They showed him things he had no idea even existed. The outside world was full of more. More sights, smells, sounds, experiences. Adarian spent nights wondering if he could experience them all.

A question had been occurring in his mind for several days lately. Should he leave the forest, the only home he's ever known, and see the outside world and witness all it had to offer?

"Adarian!"

Adarian was pulled from his thoughts and saw Lyna run up to him and pull him toward the bonfire.

"Come dance with me already!"

Adarian laughed. "Okay, okay! But I should warn you: I'm an amazing dancer!"

Eh, such thoughts could wait. Right now this party, with all of his friends was all that mattered. Adarian spent the rest of the night dancing, singing, eating, and having fun with his friends. The night was filled with the sounds of laughter and the howling of wolves.

 **The next day**

Adarian yawned when he awoke from his slumber. The half elf scratched his head and took in his surroundings. He was sleeping in a tree apparently and it was now late in the morning. Not surprising he slept so long, everyone was likely tired from all the fun last night. Adarian recalled the night before and the party he and the clan set up.

"Heh that was some wild party. Literally." Adarian stretched as he stood up on the branch. "I should probably see the Sabrae clan off before they leave. Now which way is the camp aga—" Adarian's eyes widened when he saw in the distance smoke rising in the direction that the Sabrae clan should be. Now this wouldn't be too alarming if it was just campfire smoke, but this was a lot of smoke rising, indicating that the camp was in trouble.

Adarian quickly booked it to the camp. He hopped from tree to tree to get to his destination faster. As he got closer and closer he could smell smoke and the faint scent of blood was on the wind. Panicking Adarian quickened his pace.

Adarian finally arrived and discovered the dalish camp in tatters. Thankfully, however, there were still many of the clan alive, but some were seriously injured or, to the half-blood's horror, dead.

"What happened here?" Adarian whispered. Just the other night he saw these people having fun and enjoying themselves, now some of them were wounded or dead. Adarian moved through the camp trying to find answers. He finally found the Keeper and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was okay, but she looked a little battered.

Adarian approached the old elf and saw she was healing a fellow dalish who was stabbed in the arm. Adarian waited until she was finished before speaking.

"Keeper Marethari."

The Keeper turned around and had had a look of relief on her face when she saw his face.

"Adarian! Oh thank Mythal you are alright."

"Keeper, what happened here?" Adarian asked desperately.

"Da'len . . . we . . . we were attacked this morning. Bandits. They came out of nowhere and we were caught off guard. We managed to drive them off, but . . . so many gone." Marethari looked over to some blankets on the ground. Adarian noticed the forms underneath and didn't have to be told that the bodies of some of the clan were under them.

"How many?" Adarian asked on the brink of tears.

"Too many then I would like." The Keeper answered sadly.

Adarian let silence sink in for a moment before he realized something. "The others. Where's Lyna, Tamlen, and Merrill."

"Tamlen and Merril are fine." The Keeper pointed over to the children who were sitting by some aravels. "But, Lyna . . ."

Adarian was starting to breath heavily now. What? What happened to Lyna?

"I don't know. I said we drove the bandits off, but before they left they took a few of our own as hostages. Including, Revion, Sadron, and Lyna."

Adarian gasped and felt like he was going to throw up. Lyna was in trouble? She was captured?

"Why did they do this? What did they want?" Adarian asked. He couldn't understand why anyone would just outright attack people.

"I don't know, Adarian. Perhaps they wished to take the treasures we possess. What little we have. Or perhaps they just wanted to kill us. In this day and age, no one cares what happens to an elf. It doesn't matter anyway."

"What about, Lyna, Revion, and Sadron? You are going to rescue them right!?"

"Of course, da'len. But, I must tend to the wounded first. Then we can go and rescue our people."

"You!"

The two turned to see several dalish elves, including Ashalle, approaching them. Glares adorned their faces as they all marched up to the half elf.

"You have a lot of nerve showing yourself, seth'lin." One of the dalish seethed.

"W-what?" Adarian stepped back in confusions. Where was all this spite coming from?

"This is all your fault, seth'lin! If we didn't throw that party just for you, we wouldn't have been taken off guard and we would not have lost so many of our people! Our family!"

"B-but I—" Adarian was quickly silenced with a slap to the face by Ashalle. Adarian fell to the ground and held his red cheek. How—why did Ashalle hit him? She was always so nice to him since he met her.

"Lyna . . . the girl I raised like my very own daughter, was captured by humans. Who knows what those heathens will do to her. If anything happens to her, Adarian, I am holding you personally responsible!" Ashalle glared in anger.

"Our people are dead because of you, seth'lin. I knew you would be trouble the moment we met you!" one of the hunters yelled.

Many of the dalish were getting ready to chase the boy away, but their Keeper got between them and the child.

"That is enough!" Marethari stomped her staff into the ground. "No one is to go near this child. This is not his fault in anyway. I know we are all suffering right now. We have lost loved ones this day, but we should not take out our frustrations on this boy!" She knew that her people were just angry and needed something to vent on. Adarian may be half elf, but to her people he was more human than anything. He was an easy target for her people's fury, but she would not allow them to hurt this boy and place blame that did not belong to him. "Adarian is a friend of our clan and has been nothing but understanding and supportive of us. What happened with these bandits is not his fault and I expect you all to understand this! I know you're angry and believe me I am too, but we will get our revenge and we will get our people back. The wrath of Elgar'nan shall be bestowed upon our enemies this day!"

Some of the hunters cheered at this and got ready to go hunt some shemlen. Some of the others however looked down in shame and anger and walked off. Ashalle stayed behind to say one more thing to the Keeper.

"Please, Keeper. Please, just save Lyna. Bring my girl home. I don't know how I could face her parents in the next world if something were to happen to her." Ashalle begged.

The Keeper put her hand on the guardian's shoulder. "I promise, my dear. Now go. Pray to Mythal for protection. For Lyna and for the clan."

"I will also pray to my chosen god, Elgar'nan. May vengeance reach those damned shemlen." Ashalle nodded and walked off.

When everyone was gone Marethari sighed. "Forgive them Adarian. It is just hard living the life we live. We dalish lose people every year. Mostly to the shemlen. They didn't mean what they said they just . . ." Marethari turned around to speak to the half-blood directly, but she found that he was no longer in the area. "Adarian?"

. . .

Adarian was running. He was leaping through the tree following the trail the bandits left behind. Despite the fact that Ashalle and the others were angry, they were right. This was his fault. This was all his fault. If he never met the Sabrae clan they wouldn't be in this mess, they wouldn't have lost people to these bandits. Lyna, Sadron, and Revion would not have been captured and placed in terrible danger.

Adarian wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not now. He was going to do something. He was going to save Lyna, Sadron, and Revion no matter what. But, unfortunately Adarian knew he could not take them all on. If it was just one or a few, Adarian would have no problem, he once took on a single large bear and managed to kill it, but if there had been more he would have been eaten.

He would need help, the dalish had lost enough already. It was time Adarian risked his life. This mission was going to take stealth and Adarian knew the stealthiest creatures in the entire forest. As Adarian entered the darker parts of the forest he could hear a screeching noise.

 **With the Bandits**

"You fucking shemlen!" Revion cursed. His hands and legs were tied and he was lying on his stomach. He and his fellow hunters were recovering from a hangover from drinking all night. No one in the clan was prepared for an ambush. They managed to kill several of the bastards when they attacked, but the bandits still managed to take a few prisoners and escaped. They even managed to take one of the children, Lyna. Thankfully, she was unharmed, but the hunters were worried about how long that would be.

Revion received a kick to the gut from the leader of the bandits. A big ugly human, with muscles, tattoos, a long messy beard, and oily black hair. The dalish didn't hear a name, all the bandits simply just called him boss. He had a sneer on his face every time he hurt one of them. And he had a gleeful smile every time he killed one of them. He had already tortured and killed two of them. Now all that was left was Revion, Sadron, and Lyna. And the two hunters didn't like how the bandit leader was looking at Lyna.

"Can it, knife-ear! Just wait your turn. I'll get to you soon." The Bandit Boss sneered, while waving around a bloody knife.

"Why are you doing this?" Sadron asked. His face was bruised and bloody from the fight at the camp.

"Do you know about some ruins not too far from here? Looks Tevinter, some kind of outpost?"

Revion and Sadron's eye's widened in surprise.

"So you do know of it. As I figured. My men found it several weeks ago. They were supposed to bring back the treasures that lay inside, but low and behold I found them dead instead."

"That wasn't us that was the demons inside, you bloody idiot!" Revion barked angrily.

The Bandit Boss kicked Revion in the gut again. "I know it wasn't you, but you still got a hold of the treasures inside. But, that's not the real reason I attacked you. That was just the icing on the cake for my boys here." He motioned to all the bandits in the area, who all just laughed. "MY reason for attacking your clan was . . . just because I enjoy killing you knife-ears." A sick grin spread across the Boss' face. Showing off his yellow teeth.

Both hunters scowled in fury at this psycho. Revion added to his scowl by spitting in the Boss' face. The Boss wiped the spit off his cheek before slugging the hunters face into the ground.

"Now where was I?" The Boss twiddled with his knife for a second before raising it in the air in realization. "Oh, that's right!" He placed his knife by Revion's ear and then looked at Sadron. "I'm so glad I still have an audience for this. It wouldn't be as fun if I didn't hear not only screams of suffering, but screams of despair too."

The area was then filled with Revion's screams of pain.

. . .

Adarian scowled at the bandits, more specifically the Boss, from atop the trees. He finally tracked the bandits down and found them in a small clearing. Many of the bandits were either resting, tending to camp fires, watching the Bandit Boss torture the dalish, or joining him in his "fun." Adarian had never felt so angry in his life. He wanted to go down there and tear the man's head off with his own two hands. But, Adarian took a deep breath and calmed down. He needed to surprise these guys; he couldn't just take them head on.

Adarian pulled out his little bow and pulled back an arrow. He'd first start off by taking out the sentinels around the camp. He was so high up no one would be able to see him. He slowly fired arrow after arrow taking out the bandits that were the farthest from camp. When that was done, the half-blood made his way down a tree and got behind a couple of bandits.

"Sadron! Revion!"

Adarian's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the voice of Lyna. He peaked behind the tree he was hiding behind and saw what was happening. Rage filled Adarian when he saw the now deceased bodies of Sadron and Revion. Now the only survivor was Lyna.

The Bandit Boss wiped some of the blood off his face and slowly walked over to Lyna. Lyna was tied up like the other hostages and tried to crawl away from the evil human, but the Boss didn't let her get far.

"Ahh, now this is the part I've been waiting for the most. Killing you knife-ears is always fun, but it's you little ones that bring me the most satisfaction." The Boss started taking off his armor piece by piece until he was just in his normal clothes. Then he began to unfasten the belt on his pants.

Lyna's eyes were growing wide as the shemlen started shedding his clothing until he was in nothing, but his small clothes, but those he was getting rid of too. Lyna tried desperately to get away, she had no idea what he was going to do, but she knew she didn't want to find out.

The Bandit Boss grabbed her by the leg and started to try and tear off her clothes. "You're not going anywhere lass." The sick man laughed as the little elven girl thrashed around, trying frantically to get free.

"NO! Ma halani! Keeper, Ashalle, Tamlen, Merrill, ma halani!" Lyna sobbed. "Adarian, ma halani." Lyna cried with tears stinging her eyes.

Suddenly, everyone heard a 'shink' noise, followed by a bloody gurgle. Everyone turned to the sounds and saw one of the bandits that was sitting on a log slumping over. Blood leaked from the bandit's throat and fell over, revealing Adarian with a stone cold face and a drawn bow. The half elf launched his arrow which soared straight into the Boss' shoulder, knocking him flat on his back.

The Boss groaned in pain. He looked at the arrow and then looked at the brat that shot him. "Don't just stand there! Kill that brat!" The bandits shook off their stupor and went after Adarian. They drew their blades and bows and charged. Adarian ran behind a tree, which the bandits followed suit. However, as soon as they went around the tree they lost him.

"Where'd he go?" One of the bandits questioned, before and arrow found its ways into his heart. The other bandits looked up and saw Adarian firing arrows from the trees. Many of the bandits pulled out their bows and started firing back. Adarian leaped through the branches avoiding arrows, while also firing back his own arrows. The boy would hide in the branches for a moment before popping out and launching his arrows. He dropped seven bandits already. He thinned them out quite well, so he decided to go in for a strike.

Adarian hid from the group's sight. Some still fired arrows, hoping they'd get a lucky shot, but they may as well have been trying to hit the clouds. When he found an opening, Adarian fell from the trees, his dagger bared and stabbed into a bandits face. He quickly pulled his dagger out and threw it at a nearby bandit's neck. The bandit group then fired their arrows at Adarian, but the half elf quickly used the dead bandit he stabbed as a shield.

Adarian rushed the bandit that was choking on his dagger. Adarian jumped onto the bandit's torso and removed the dagger from his throat. Adarian then jumped off the bandit and leaped onto the back of another. Before the bandit could cry out Adarian slit his throat and continued to move from bandit to bandit.

One bandit tried to cut the boy down with his sword. Adarian easily dodged the downward attack and cut the guy deeply on his side. The man fell to his knees and died of blood loss. Another bandit with an axe ran towards Adarian. Adarian flicked his dagger at the man's face and blood got into the bandits eyes. When the bandit brought down his axe he missed the half elf by a mile. Adarian gutted the man and ripped out his intestines and ran at the next guy.

The next bandit had a sword and tried to kill the little demon. He slashed sideways and Adarian easily dodged that attack by throwing the intestines at him. The bandit cut the intestines and Adarian got behind the bandit. He slashed the back of his knees and the man fell in immense pain, but before he could scream in agony Adarian wrapped the severed intestines of his fallen adversary around the big guy's neck and started to choke him. The man was losing air and he began to fall.

Another bandit came rushing at Adarian with a rusty axe. The man took a swing, but Adarian avoided the attack and the axe was embedded in the strangled bandit's head.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry man!" The man cried. He tried to pry the axe from the man's head, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly Adarian ran fast at the bandit and beheaded him with Snake Bite.

Adarian stood up completely covered in blood. He looked down at the ground and slowly looked at the now frightened men. Good. He wanted them to be afraid. He was going to play this stealthily, but hearing Lyna cry changed everything. Adarian could only feel anger now. Anger. He could not remember the last time he felt angry or if he ever did, but he felt . . . different. He wanted them to suffer for all the death and misery they caused his friends. He wanted them to hurt for making Lyna cry like that. He had no idea where all this bloodlust was coming from, but at the moment he didn't care.

The remaining bandits backed off as soon as Adarian looked at them, but they still held their weapons. They could not believe what just happened. I child had managed to kill a whole lot of them. A child! No . . . no this was not a child. This was a demon! His face, as he was killing them, was completely devoid of emotion. He killed without mercy and didn't even flinch having their blood on his face. No child could ever do what he just did and not show even a little bit of emotion. They knew he was angry, not from his face, but from his eyes. His eyes contained a stone cold fury that made their blood curdle. They could not understand how such a young child could ever have such a killing intent.

Lyna looked at Adarian with tear filled eyes. She was in awe of the boy she was witnessing. He killed so many bandits, in so little time. His small stature and great speed gave him an advantage against his bigger and stronger foes. Before, Lyna was crying in despair of almost being defiled by that human bandit. Now she was crying out of pure joy. She wished for Adarian to come and rescue her and he did! He saved her from a pack of wolves when they first met, he brought joy to her clan in the time they got to know him, and now he came to her rescue once more. Truly, he was sent by the gods themselves. Mythal herself sent Adarian to protect her! Lyna couldn't help, but cry at seeing the half elf come to save her.

The Bandit Boss was still on the ground, with the arrow Adarian shot him with, still in his shoulder. His jaw was dropped as he could not believe that some snot-nosed brat had managed to not only kill his men, but make them piss themselves in the process. This was no normal child the Boss figured out quickly. He would have joined his men in the fight, but he couldn't move his body. Something was wrong; he couldn't move his arms, legs or any of his extremities. He could still feel, but he was completely immobile. What was going on?!

No one made a move. The bandits were all tense and were worried about what the homicidal kid would do. Adarian seemed to be the only one calm. Suddenly Adarian bent down and picked up a leaf.

Adarian presented the leaf to the bandits. "I'm going to kill you all with this leaf." He said simply.

Bewildered by such a sentence, none of them spoke as Adarian placed the leaf to his lips and blew and a whistle noise was emitted. After a couple seconds of whistling Adarian stopped. The bandits nearly laughed at what just happened. What was that supposed to do?

"What are going to do sing us to death?" A stupid bandit tried to mock the boy and a few other bandits giggled a little.

"No that whistle was to call that horde of spiders that's descending upon you."

The others looked confused by that remark until several of the bandits were swiftly lifted up into the air by giant spiders. The bandits screamed as they were quickly poisoned and wrapped up in sticky webbing, before they were dragged into the shadowy tops of the trees.

The remaining bandits that weren't picked off started fighting back, but it was a losing battle. The spiders stabbed bandits with their sharp legs and piercing fangs. Many of the bandits were swarmed by the arachnids and eaten alive. Some had their weapons melted by acid or were blinded by venom. One unlucky bandit was blinded by venom, and then had his face melted off by acid. Some bandits tried to shoot the spiders with arrows, but they were quickly shot at with webbing and then either eaten or dragged off into the shadows to be food for their younglings.

Adarian calmly walked through the carnage, not paying attention to the screams of terror and pain. To him, this was just nature doing its work. And nature could be just as cruel as humanity. Adarian walked up to the Bandit Boss, who was untouched by the giant spiders for now.

The Bandit Boss didn't even shrink in fear. No way would he show intimidation to this punk brat.

Adarian spoke up. "If you're wondering why you can't move, I dipped my arrows and dagger in the venom of my friends here." Adarian pointed to the giant spiders behind him with his thumb. "I wanted to make sure that even a single scratch would make sure you were all dead."

The Bandit Boss chuckled surprisingly. "You are one ruthless little monster."

Adarian glared and shortened the distance between him and the Bandit Boss. Adarian sat on the man's stomach and held Snake Bite over the bandit's heart.

"The only monster here is you. You attacked the Sabrae clan. You tortured my friends. And you were going to harm Lyna. I should put you down like the mad wolf you are." Adarian continued to glare down at the despicable human. Then he retracted his dagger. "But, you're not worth killing."

Adarian got up and walked towards Lyna. The Bandit Boss laughed.

"Ha! I shouldn't be surprised you don't have the balls to finish me. I bet they haven't even dropped yet! You're just a scared little boy, with no family or friends! Hahaha!"

The Boss heard screeching noises around him. He saw giant spiders crawl towards him and slowly descend from the trees above him. He still couldn't move his body. He was still paralyzed! The Boss was now starting to sweat nervously and fearfully.

"I said you weren't worth killing. But my friends here don't kill. They eat." Adarian looked behind him and smiled gleefully at the scared Bandit Boss. "I gave you a paralysis poison, not to stop you from fighting, but to stop you from running." Adarian then looked at a crawling spider next to him. "Hey Shiek, remember to take your time when you eat his flesh and drain all the fluid out of him." The spider named Shiek screeched in understanding and slowly crawled over to the downed Bandit Boss.

"No! Wait! Please, kill me, kid! Ah! Ahh! K-kill me, please! Ple-Aahhh!" The spiders swarmed the Bandit Boss and slowly began to devour him. The forest became filled with his screams of pain and agony.

Adarian walked over to Lyna as the spiders were wrapping things up. Literally. Lyna was surprised at what Adarian did, he not only managed to hold his own against opponents that were bigger than him, but he called in a cluster of spiders to finish them all off.

"Are you okay Lyna?" Adarian asked concerned for his friend's wellbeing. He kneeled down and untied her.

"Y-yes, thank you Adarian." Lyna said as she started to cry into his shirt. She tried to be tough, but it was impossible to. She was so frightened. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me I was too late to save the others." He said solemnly as he looked at Sadron and Revion's corpses, as well as the corpses of the other dalish hostages.

"It wasn't your fault, Adarian. You did all you could and you still saved me, so it wasn't a complete loss. You were amazing." Lyna said. Every word she said was true. She thought Adarian was the most amazing person she'd ever seen. She hoped that she could be as strong as him one day.

Adarian appreciated her words, but it didn't make him feel better. "Come on, let's get out of here. Can you stand?"

Lyna slowly stood up. She stumbled at first out of exhaustion, but she was caught by Adarian quickly. She gently shook him off and started walking.

"Yeah. Yeah I can walk." The little elf girl said.

The two started making their way back to the camp, but they were halted by the now arriving Sabrae clan. They all looked in complete shock and horror at seeing all the dead bandits being taken away by giant spiders. Marethari saw the Bandit Boss. At least what was left of him. He was nothing more than chunks of meat now. The spiders had drained him of all his fluids and then devoured his dry and bony corpse.

Marethari looked at Adarian and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Lyna was okay.

"Lyna!" Ashalle ran up and hugged the blonde elf girl. The two cried in each other's arms, happy to see each other and that they were each okay.

Marethari walked up to Adarian and asked for an explanation. He told her everything that happened from his ambush of the bandits, to calling his eight-legged friends. Adarian was sad to have to tell the Keeper about the hostages that didn't make it though.

The Keeper looked shocked by what the half-blood said. He killed these bandits? A child killed them? Marethari knew that Adarian was capable of killing, considering he hunted animals easily enough, but she had no idea he could do it to this magnitude. She scanned all the remaining bodies that weren't eaten or taken and then looked at Adarian. He didn't really seem affected by the deaths he caused. He seemed more saddened by the death of the dalish then the bandits.

"Adarian, how did you feel about killing these men?" She asked. She wasn't sad that they were dead. She would have done far worse to them, but Adarian should have felt something about killing a living person.

The half-blood looked at the Keeper in confusion. "What do you mean? I was angry at them and that's why I killed them. They hurt the clan and Lyna." He answered simply.

"But, don't you fell traumatized or saddened for taking a life?" Marethari had to keep pushing this. Something wasn't right.

"I don't know what traumatized means, but why would I feel sad over a rabid animal?" He answered simply again, but he was confused by the Keeper questions..

Marethari's eyes widened. He didn't see these humans as people. He saw them as animals. This was just a hunt to him, but instead of killing them for resources he killed them out of emotion. Yes they deserved what they got, but Adarian should feel like his innocence was taken or despoiled from the act of killing them. Somehow he managed to kill someone and still retain his child demeanor. Marethari didn't know what to think of the boy she has known for over a month now. Adarian had always had this air of innocence and naivety to him. He still had it, but that innocence was now covered in blood . . . and it scared her a little.

She looked to her clan and saw that some of them were a bit scared of the half breed now. Some of them were even people that wanted to chase him away this morning. Even Ashalle was holding Lyna a little tighter from the half elf. Marethari shook off her thoughts for right now, they needed to bury their dead and move on. Despite her feelings about him at the moment, the Keeper thanked Adarian for at least saving Mahariel.

The clan collected their dead and returned to camp, where they gave them all a proper burial. They buried the bodies in the ground and planted flowers or seeds over their graves. As is tradition for the dalish funerary rights. Adarian had found a vhenedahl seed a long while ago and decided to use it for Revion and Sadron's graves.

"Na melana sahlin emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hamin vhenan him dor'felas in uthenera na revas vir sulahn'nehn vir dirthera vir samahl la numin vir lath sa'vunin." The Keeper spoke with reverence. She held her hands out as she spoke and most of the plants that were planted started to bloom. Adarian watched in amazement as his seed grew into a sapling. He cried as he saw the beauty in this tradition. Life has been lost, but new life is born in the process.

The funeral was now over. The clan had packed up everything in their camp. The halla were now ready to move. It was time for the Sabrae clan to keep on going.

Lyna was crying as she, alongside Merrill and Tamlen, said goodbye to their half elf friend. She didn't want to go and leave him, but she knew that they couldn't bring a half elf with them on their journeys. It will cause more problems than good.

"I'm gonna miss you Adarian." Lyna sniffed.

"I'm gonna miss you to Lyna." He hugged the blonde girl and then turned to the other two members of the Troublesome Trio.

Merrill was crying as well. She was sad to have to say goodbye to a friend. The two hugged and Adarian ruffled the First's hair in amusement.

Adarian then faced Tamlen. The blonde boy had his arms crossed in nonchalance, but then he smiled and held out his fist. "You're really annoying Adarian, but I'm gonna miss you."

Adarian smirked before fist bumping the boy. "I'm gonna miss you too Tamlen. Even though you're a bit of a jerk." The two chuckled good-naturedly.

The children got on the aravel and waited for the halla to pull them away to their next destination. Keeper Marethari approached Adarian after he said his goodbyes to the children. Some of the clan were behind the Keeper, scowling right at the half blood, but just not as intensely as this morning. Despite the fact the boy saved Mahariel, some of the clan still blamed Adarian for the attack and loss of life. Adarian didn't hold it against them however, he still felt like what happened was somewhat his fault. Though he was confused as to why some of them were looking at him in fear and keeping their distance. They seemed a bit on edge after learning what he did to the bandits. Why? He thought they would be happy to learn about what he did to them.

"So you are certain about your choice da'len?" Marethari asked. Adarian picked up his bag off the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure I want to do this. I want to go out and see what the world has to offer." Adarian had told the Keeper that he planned on leaving the forest and going out into the world. Despite what happened with the bandits, this did not deter him from wanting to go out and experiencing the world.

Marethari looked worried about Adarian, but she bit her tongue. Adarian was a child that knew how to take care of himself, she knew he would be fine, but she just couldn't help but be afraid for the half elf. The world was a cruel place and despite Adarian being a capable, strong, and clever boy, he was still a naïve child. But she must have faith that he will be okay.

"Very well, Adarian, but please let me at least pass on this bit of advice. Treat the outside world like you would with this forest." She motioned to their entire surrounding. "The world can be just as cruel as nature. There will be people out there who will want to harm you. There are humans out there who are good, but there are just as many who are bad. That goes for elves too. Not all elves will be welcoming to you as we have. Some will try to take advantage of you just like a human would. So keep your wits about you. Do you understand?"

Adarian nodded and then gave her a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Marethari smiled at the half blood. It was nice to see that current events haven't completely scarred him.

"Goodbye, Adarian." The Keeper gave Adarian one last hug and then got in her aravel. The entire clan was loaded up and the halla began to move. Adarian watched the clan leave the forest. He watched them travel into the distance until he could no longer see them beyond the horizon. The whole time Adarian was waving and yelling goodbye to the Sabrae clan.

When they were gone and everything was silent, Adarian looked down and saw where the forest began and where it ended. The half elf gripped his bag and took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and stepped over the imaginary borderline. He opened his eyes and saw where he was now standing. He smiled and laughed and then looked back at his home of many years.

"Goodbye Brecilian Forest!" He turned around to look at the horizon. "And hello world!"

* * *

 **Language Codex:**

 **Da'len: Child.**

 **Ma seranas, da'len: Thank you, child.**

 **Andaran atish'an: An elvish greeting. Translates "I dwell in this place, this place of peace."**

 **Tel dera mah: Don't touch that.**

 **Ma Len'alas ma halam!: You dirty Child, you are finished!**

 **Na melana sahlin emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hamin vhenan him dor'felas in uthenera na revas vir sulahn'nehn vir dirthera vir samahl la numin vir lath sa'vunin.: Your time is come, now I am filled with sorrow, weary eyes need resting, heart has become grey and slow, in waking sleep is freedom, we sing, rejoice, we tell the tale, we laugh and cry, we love one more day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since Adarian left his home in the Brecilian Forest and said goodbye to Lyna and the dalish. Most people would think it would be frightening for an eight year old to leave a place he had called home for years, but Adarian was anything but afraid. In fact, he was quite excited. He was seeing things he had never seen before. In the Brecilian Forest it was all trees, plants, and animals. The most exciting thing to happen there would be hunting or stumbling upon an old ruin. Adarian was seeing things he had never seen before.

Right now Adarian was staring up at the towering gates of Denerim, with awe in his little eyes. This was the first time he had ever laid eyes on a large city. Sure the city Gwaren was not too far away from the Brecilian Forest, but he always avoided it because the animals did too.

"This place is huge." Adarian breathed in wonder.

He walked through the gates and saw people. A whole lot of people. They were all moving around and doing something or other and the buildings were huge. They were bigger than the houses people in the small villages in the Bercillian Forest lived in. Some of the buildings looked as tall as trees or even more so.

Adarian wandered around taking in the sights and the marvels of the place. The boy stumbled upon a large crowd of people. All over the place were stands, with different items on them, and people who were either shouting to get other people's attention or people that were observing what was on the stands. Adarian was confused for a moment until he remembered that this was a market district. Craft Master Ilen told him about human markets, but this was the first time he had ever seen one. All over there were different things in the stands, foods, weapons, armor, clothes, jewelry, books, almost everything Adarian could imagine he was seeing.

He wandered around the market observing the interesting people or the interesting items. His stomach growled, he was hungry, perhaps he could get something to eat here. Adarian looked around and saw a fruit stall that had apples for sale. Adarian walked up and tried to get an apple, but a large hairy hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey kid, don't go grabbing people's stuff unless you can pay for it." A big (though everyone's big compared to Adarian) fat man with a full grey beard towered over the boy. He wore merchant clothing and looked like he was quite successful as a merchant.

Adarian just looked at the big guy with a blank look and then his stomach growled agian.

"I'm hungry." Adarian said simply.

The merchant looked even more peeved. "This ain't a charity boy, I don't give a damn! Unless you got money, scram!"

Adarian looked curiously at the fat merchant. "What's money?" he asked innocently.

The merchant looked at Adarian weirdly. At first he thought the young lad was playing, but he was actually asking what money was. Was this kid touched or something? How could he not know what money was?

The merchant reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "This is money kid. People use it to buy things, like the stuff in the market." He motioned to the market around them. "You can't get anything here without money. So once again, if you can't pay, scram."

Adarian looked at the gold piece in the merchant's hand for a few seconds and then smiled. "Oh! So, that's money." Adarian reached behind him and pulled out a small pouch. "Will this be enough?" He asked.

The merchant looked into the pouch and saw several silver coins. He smiled. "Yes those will work. How many apples do you want?"

Adarian reached up and grabbed an armful of apples. "I'll take this many." The merchant smiled gleefully.

"Then that will be this whole pouch." The merchant swiped the pouch out of Adarian's hands and greedily held it. Unknown to Adarian, the merchant was ripping him off. Those apples only cost a couple coppers a piece and Adarian had a bag of silver coins. The amount of apples Adarian was taking could have been bought with a silver or two, but the merchant was cheating him out of all his money.

Adarian dumped the apples into his satchel and began eating the one he picked out first. Adarian smiled innocently and said, "Thanks mister." He walked away without a care in the world, not realizing he just got scammed.

The merchant waved the gullible boy off and put the pouch he got from Adarian in his back pocket, but noticed something off. He felt around him and realized that he no longer had his coin purse on him. The merchant frantically felt all over him to find his missing pouch. He stopped when he realized another thing. The coin pouch he got from the boy looked just like his, it weighed as much as his own coin purse and had just as many coins. The merchant quickly realized he had just given away his fruit for his own coin pouch.

The swindler was swindled.

"That damned thieving brat!" The merchant cursed out loud.

. . .

Adarian kept exploring the city, while enjoying his apple. Perhaps it was mean of him to use that merchants own money to buy his apples, but Adarian was hungry. He had eaten all of his food on the way here to Denerim.

"Oh well, the merchant seemed nice enough. I'm sure he won't mind."

While walking around Adarian came upon another gate, but it was smaller than the entrance to the city. He wondered where it led to and decided to explore. When he walked far in he came to a place that smelled really bad. And not just smelled bad, but looked bad too.

"Are there swamps in the city?" Adarian asked to no one as he held his nose.

There were buildings that looked like they were falling apart and even molding. There was dirty water and mud almost everywhere he walked on the path, and speaking of the path, the road he took to get to Denerim was neater and more stable than this. A cart could easily fall apart on this rickety road. Despite the horrible stench, Adarian pressed on.

Elves. There were elves here. Why were elves living **here**? There were a bunch of them, but these elves were different looking from the dalish. These elves didn't have their facial tattoos like the dalish did and they didn't have the air of pride like the dalish had. Instead, most of them look like they were tired.

Some of them were sitting on the streets with their hands out. Adarian knew what these people were. Beggars! Adarian thought proudly. He knew some things about human cities. Adarian knew what beggars were because some would come into the forest to find food or escape angry mobs when they stole something. Adarian would try to help them out every now and then, but beggars didn't want to stay in the forest. Adarian never understood why, the forest provided a lot of things for people. The dalish did okay.

Adarian looked down at his half-eaten apple and smiled. These paupers always made him want to help. He pulled off his bag and walked up to the elves.

"One for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you," One by one Adarian gave each elf an apple. They were surprised to suddenly feel an apple in their hands and even felt more surprised when they realized it was a human child giving it to them. "And one for you."

Adarian smiled and gave them a scout salute before walking away. "Enjoy." The elves didn't know what to think or say, but they had food in their hands and they were hungry. They silently thanked the kind boy and ate the apples.

Adarian smiled at his good deed and came to, what felt like, the center of this slum. There were a bunch of elves. Talking to each other or selling stuff in their makeshift stalls. In the center of the area, was a very large tree, the only tree Adarian had seen so far in this city and probably the only one. Adarian recognized it as a Vhenadahl tree. There were quite a few of them in the Brecillian forest, so Adarian could recognize one easily. This tree had several paintings around it and many candles and shrines surrounding it.

Adarian knew that Vhenadahl trees were sacred to the dalish, but these city elves weren't dalish, so he wondered why they had one to begin with.

"What are you doing here, shemlen?"

Adarian turned around and saw a girl elf glaring at him. She looked the same age as him, but she looked much different from Lyna. For starters, she had short red hair that kinda made her look boyish, she had green eyes that had a flame in them and pale skin.

Adarian smiled and greeted the elf girl. "Hello, my name is Adarian, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake hers, but the elf girl looked at him incredulously and slapped his hand away.

"Don't make fun of me shemlen! Don't you know this is the alienage? Shems aren't allowed here so leave."

Adarian frowned. "I'm not a shemlen." After learning what that word meant from the dalish, he felt that word was a big insult. He was half elf, so that word didn't fully apply to him "I'm a half elf." He said proudly.

The red head looked at him up and down. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm new. I just arrived today."

"Where are your parents?" She questioned.

"Don't know." Adarian shrugged.

"Were you abandoned?"

"Don't know."

"Were they killed?"

"Don't know."

The girl looked like she was getting frustrated. "Well what do you know?"

Adarian pointed up. "I know I want to live in this tree."

"You can't live in this tree! This is the tree of the people. It's sacred to our community."

"Why is it sacred?"

"It . . ." The girl was about to respond, but she paused when she realized she didn't know. No city elf knew its purpose. "I don't know."

Adarian pointed and laughed at her for giving the same answer.

"Shut up! You wanna get slugged!" She yelled while raising her fist.

"What's going on here?"

Some elves walked up to the two children. The one ahead of the elves was an old man. He had long gray hair tied in two long braids. He had wrinkles all over his face and had brown but wise looking eyes.

"Hahren Valendrian." The red headed girl said respectfully.

"Kallian." Valendrian acknowledged. "What's all the commotion here? And who is this young boy? I have never laid eyes on him before." The Hahren motioned to Adarian.

"I don't know. He says he's a half elf who just came here to this city. He has no parents and he wants to live in the Vhenadahl tree." The girl, now named Kallian, explained everything she knew about the kid she just met.

"I see." Valendrian drawled in interest. He kneeled down to get a better look at Adarian.

As the elder elf examined Adarian, the half elf took his time studying as well. He found it interesting. They called this old man "Hahren" but he wasn't dalish, he was old though. So far he had been listening to the crowds of elves and had not heard even a bit of elvish. The dalish took every opportunity to speak their broken language, but these city elves didn't seem to know much of their language. So far the most he heard was "shemlen" and "hahren" and even a human child could learn those words quickly. He was told by the dalish of city elves or flat-ears as they called them. They were elves who preferred to be under the servitude of humans, live in rundown slums, and had "lost their pride as elves" as Hahren Paival said. Adarian had not fully believed that because who would ever want to live in a dirty place where you weren't free? Well he believed it now. Still Adarian felt there was more to being a city elf then just what the dalish said.

"What is your name lad?" Hahren Valendrian asked once he was done examining Adarian.

Adarian stopped his own probing and answered respectfully like he was taught to do with Hahren Paival.

"My name is Adarian." He answered simply.

"Are you truly here alone?" Adarian nodded in confirmation. "Where are your parents?"

"Like I told her, I don't know." Adarian shrugged.

"Then how did you get here?"

"I walked. Well actually, I walked for a bit then I hopped onto this moving cart and rode it for several miles. The guy driving the cart didn't notice me and he had this large pile of hay in the back that was so warm that I fell asleep on it for hours. Then I walked when the cart stopped and found this carriage, I hopped on top of it and it took me even further. Of course I don't think anyone even knew I was on top. A day later I saved this cow from being eaten by wolves and the cow was nice enough to give me a lift. The next day I said bye to Bessy the Cow and somehow got locked in a trunk full of soft dresses where I was taken to a place that had a lot of naked ladies—"

Every elf was looking at Adarian strangely. They expected a short story, not an odd epic of this kids travels. This kid had gotten them way off topic. Some of the elven men were blushing and listening intently to the boy's details of the naked ladies. Especially when he started talking about one acquaintance named Voluptuous Valerie. Kallian had her fingers in her ears and a look of annoyance at hearing the half elf rant. Valendrian pinched the bridge of his nose at hearing the boy's long winded story. The Hahren decided to stop the boy before their whole day was wasted. He held up his hand to stop the child.

"I get it. I get it. Many events happened while you were on your way here. If we can get back on track now?" Adarian nodded innocently. "Where do you come from, Adarian?"

"The Brecilian Forest."

Many of the city elves looked shocked from that information. Valendrian's curiosity was peaked and Kallian was now paying more attention to the new arrival.

"The Brecilian Forest? That's quite a ways from here. You traveled that far?"

"Mmhmm! I decided to travel the world and Denerim is my first stop. So far it's pretty amazing, though this place does seem rather smelly . . . and broken."

Many of the elves glared down at the kid, but they didn't rebuke him just for the fact he was kind of right. Where they lived kind of sucked, but it was home.

Kallian crossed her arms and huffed. "Sorry, if we don't smell like trees or flowers, jerk."

"Why do you want to live here of all places child?" Valendrian asked. If the boy thought this place was bad why choose here to stay?

"Because you have a Vhenadahl tree." Adarian pointed to the humongous tree. "It's big and homey. I've never slept in a house before, but trees are always comforting to me."

Valendrian chuckled. Of course the half breed would want to stay in the only tree in the entire city. For someone that grew up in a forest this should be expected. However. "I'm sorry to say this Adarian, but you can't take this tree as your home. It is sacred to our people and community."

"But Kallian said that you guys don't know why it's sacred. Or is she just a liar?"

Kallian bristled at that. "Hey! I ain't a liar! And don't talk so casually of me! We aren't friends."

"Calm yourself Kallian." Valendrian lightly chastised before returning his attention back to the half elf. "It's true we don't know the significance of the Vhenadahl tree anymore, but that doesn't diminish what it means to us. I'm afraid we can't just let you live in it like a tenant of a home."

"Hahren Valendrian!"

Before Adarian could argue further a female elf approached the group. She looked to be in her early thirties. She had dark skin, red hair, and green eyes.

"Mother!" Kallian yelled excitedly.

"Adaia. What is it?" Valendrian asked.

"This." Adaia lifted her arm up and showed off three dead large rats. "I found these little vermin sneaking into the orphanage. The situation is getting out of hand."

"More rats?" Valendrian sighed in exasperation and a slight bit of worry.

Adarian raised an eyebrow in confusion. They were just rats. What was so problematic about that?

"I don't get it." Adarian spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "They're just rats. What's so bad about them? You just kill them when they become a problem."

Before anyone could respond to the boy's question, the city guard captain followed by two other guards approached the group.

"Valendrian." The Guard Captain greeted.

"Guard Captain. To what do we owe your visit?" Valendrian asked politely.

The Guard Captain looked at Adaia and pointed to the rats in her hand. "That is what's brought me here. The rat infestation is getting worse Valendrian. All over Denerim rats are popping out of nowhere. They're eating food, destroying houses, spreading sickness, and some have even killed or injured people. Six people already have been killed by the vermin, with many others seriously injured."

"I know this already Guard Captain. You know as well as I that my own people are suffering from this ordeal." Valendrian shot back.

"That's why I'm here right now. What you don't know is that many people in the city are thinking the rats are coming from the Alienage."

"WHAT!?" All the elves in the vicinity yelled.

"We have no idea where the rats are coming from. They've been a nuisance for a long time now. Too many people are getting hurt and the city wants a response and end to the rats."

"But our home is not the cause of it!" Valendrian argued.

"And even if it was whose fault would it be really?" Adaia said offhandedly. "We try to take care of the alienage as best we can, but you can only do so much with a hovel. If the city would actually help clean it up maybe we wouldn't draw in so many pests."

The Guard Captain ignored Adaia's rebuke. He was already used to dealing with the rebellious elf. "I know the rats are not coming from your alienage, Valendrian. You'd be up to you necks in rats if you were, but the city is running out of ideas of where to look for the vermin. The only place they can think of is the alienage."

Valendrian tightened his fist in anger. "So what is to happen?"

The Guard Captain shook his head. "Right now? Nothing. The nobles and citizens are taking the problem to the King. The rat problem has become an epidemic, so of course King Maric would be involved. Anyway, I overheard some nobles thinking that . . . if the rats ARE coming from the alienage, then they will burn it to the ground to get rid of them."

"No! They can't do that!" Adaia yelled out, she grabbed the Guard Captain by the hem of his armor and glared at him straight in his eyes. "This is our home and you're just going to burn it down?! Where are we going to go, huh!?"

The Guards behind the Guard Captain were about to draw their swords, but their superior waved them off, telling them he was in no danger.

"Calm yourself. Right now that option is only being discussed. I'm merely telling you what's on the table and what might come. I don't want to burn down the alienage, but I may not have a choice if that is what will be decided. Until the rat problem has been solved, there is nothing else that can be done."

Valendrian gently grabbed Adaia's shoulder and removed her from the Guard Captain. "Thank you Guard Captain for warning us about the current events. We will see what we can do." Valendrian bowed in appreciation.

"For what it's worth, I really hope it will not come to purging the alienage. I don't want to be the one that has to kick you all out of your homes on a theory. Good Luck to you and Maker watch over you all." The Guard Captain nodded in farewell and left with his men.

"Well what now?" One of the city elves asked.

"Let's call a community meeting." Valendrian sighed. "Get everyone rounded up and see if we can come up with a plan."

Adaia spoke up next. "We have to do something Valendrian. They can't just kick us out of our homes and then burn them to the ground. Especially when they're just grasping at straws!"

"I know. I know Adaia. We'll think of something don't worry." Valendrian then felt someone tug on his pants.

"Um, excuse me?" Valendrian looked down and saw it was the newly arrived half elf.

"Yes?" Valendrian asked.

"What if I deal with your rat problem? Will you let me stay here then?"

Valendrian blinked and then he blinked some more. Then the rest of the elves in the area began to blink at Adarian as well.

The Hahren finally processed the boy's words and tried to explain to the boy as delicately as possible. He placed his hand on Adarian's shoulder and spoke. "While I appreciate your willingness to help my people and home, Adarian, I'm afraid this is a problem for us elves and our community."

"But, I'm half elf!" Adarian argued. "You're my people as well. I want to help my people! I may not live here, but I don't want you guys to lose your homes! I want to help."

Many of the elves, including Hahren Valendrian, looked surprised by the boy's words. Most half elves struggled with their mixed blood, with most choosing to hide their elven heritage in shame. But this child willingly accepted what he was and even saw elves as his people. Many of the city elves were actually a bit touched by the boy's words.

Valendrian felt warmed by the child's words. Adaia was smiling at the young boy no older then her daughter. It was nice to see a child so accepting of their kind. Kallian looked at Adarian with some interest.

"I understand, child." Adarian looked expectantly at the elder elf, but it faded as soon as it came. "However, I'm still going to have to refuse. It's been over a month since these rats became a nuisance and no one has discovered their nest yet. This is not something that a child can solve."

"I want to try anyway!" Adarian said defiantly, which made the elders sweat drop a bit. "I hunted all sorts of animals back in the forest. I'm sure I can track down those rats by the end of the day!" Many of the elves seemed to brush off the kids boasting, but many also were intrigued. "And if I find the source of the rats" Adarian pointed up at the Vhenadahl tree, "then I get to live in that tree."

Some of the city elves shouted at the boy for being disrespectful, but Valendrian silenced them. The Hahren had to be a bit more forceful when Adaia and Kallian wouldn't stop laughing. In order to put an end to this argument, seeing as the boy wasn't going to back down, Valendrian just agreed to the boy's demands, thinking that he wouldn't actually succeed.

Adarian fist pumped. "Yes! You won't be disappointed sir. I'm on the case."

Adarian ran off to start his investigation.

When he was out of sight and earshot, Adaia crossed her arms and spoke up. "You just said that to get him out of the way, didn't you."

Valendrian sighed tiredly. "Yes. He's seems a good lad, but we don't have a lot of time. We need to gather everyone and discuss what to do."

With that everyone dispersed and got ready for the community meeting. Before she left to be a part of the talks, Adaia noticed something off.

"Where's Kallian?" She questioned.

. . .

Adarian felt giddy right now. Before he left the group to hunt he got a good whiff of the rats Adaia had gotten a hold of. See unlike most regular hunters, Adarian grew up in the forest and was raised by wolves. His senses were significantly more heightened then the average human or elf. He had better sight, hearing, and even smell. He credited some of that to his elven blood from his father's side, but he doubted that they'd be as heightened if he didn't live among animals.

After getting the rodents scent Adarian did his best to track the smell. After some search sniffing Adarian had found a couple rats leaving some houses. He followed them for a while and saw them enter a tunnel under a bridge.

"Ugh!" Adarian recoiled in disgust from the awful odor coming from the tunnel. Now he was regretting having a heightened sense of smell. "What the heck is this place?!" What Adarian didn't know was that it was a sewer tunnel that led underneath the entire city. Why did rats always like to live in the rankest of places?

Adarian took a deep breath of fresh air and with great willpower, marched into the stinky tunnel. He instantly regretted it when he could smell the waste and refuse all around him. Adarian stopped for a moment to puke out the apples he ate, the smell was so appalling, but he sucked it up and kept walking. He intended to live in this town for a while and a Vhenadahl tree would be a perfect place for him, otherwise he would need to find other lodging. And he would be more comfortable in a tree than some building. A few minutes into his journey had passed and Adarian stopped and turned his head to the side.

"I know you're there."

He heard a little 'eep' from around the corner he just walked from.

"I know you've been following me since I entered this place, so you might as well come out." Adarian said as he turned around.

A few seconds passed before the culprit stepped out of the corner. It was the redhead elven girl he met, Kallian. She had a scowl on her face from being caught. Adarian chuckled at her pouting face, for which she glared even more intensely.

"How'd you know I was following you?" Kallian asked.

"I may not be able to smell much in this place, but I could defiantly smell you following me outside." Adarian paused before adding, "I also could hear you following behind me. You're not as sneaky as you think."

Kallian kept glaring at the half blood. She didn't say anything for a long while. It got so awkward that Adarian just decided to speak up.

"So, why are you following me?"

"You said you were going to take care of the rat problem." Kallian answered gruffly.

"Yes, that is the plan." Adarian confirmed.

She looked incredulously at Adarian. "What makes you think you can find them when others failed to?"

"Simple: I'm me!" Adarian pointed two thumbs at himself as he smiled proudly. Kallian wasn't moved at all by his words, so Adarian just gave her a reasonable answer. "I'm a great tracker. I can find almost anything with just smell. I tracked some rats coming from in here, so I think their nest can't be too far."

Kallian seemed to accept that answer and approached Adarian. "This is the alienage's problem. We should be the ones to handle this. I'm coming with you."

Adarian shook his head no. "No you're not."

Kallian grew angry at his refusal. "And why not?" She asked, almost sounding more like a dare. A dare for him to say no again.

"You heard the adults. The rats are getting more and more vicious. They've even killed people already. We're walking into the heart of the problem. You'll definitely get killed if you come with. You don't even have a weapon to defend yourself."

Kallian crossed her arms. "Neither do you!"

Adarian smirked before revealing Snake Bite he kept hidden under his furs. After the dalish tried to get a hold of HIS dagger, he decided to keep it hidden and out of sight in case others tried to take his precious.

"I have my dagger, Snake Bite." Adarian said confidently as he showed off his unique weapon.

Kallian stared at the strange dagger in the half breed's hands with wonder and envy. She couldn't believe he had a weapon!

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

Adarian put Snake Bite back before answering. "Long story. I'll tell you if I succeed and manage to live here. But, like I said, you don't have a weapon to defend yourself, so you can't come."

Kallian glared before smirking. "I got this!" She reached behind her back and pulled out a long wooden stick. She swung the stick around a few times to emphasize the point of her "weapon."

Adarian just sweat-dropped from the odd redhead.

"It's a stick." He stated simply.

Kallian stopped waving her stick around and stared at the boy. "Yes, a stick. Not to mention, I have training from my mother. She fought in the war against the Orlesians. So I know some mad skills!"

Adarian had no idea what this war was that she was talking about, but he assumes it was important. He knew what Orlesians were, they hurt the dalish by taking their home. Did they pick a fight with everyone?

Seeing as how she wasn't going to leave and that she was somewhat armed, Adarian sighed and allowed her to come along, but not before making her understand that he was in charge and that she needed to listen to him.

The elf girl begrudgingly agreed and the two went off on their quest. For several minutes, the two just walked deeper and deeper into the sewers, without ever uttering a word. The silence was almost as suffocating as the rancid air of the sewers. Finally Adarian spoke up.

"So what is this place anyway?" Adarian asked.

Kallian looked at him strangely. "These are sewers. You know tunnels that run under the city."

Adarian this time looked at Kallian strangely.

"This is where everyone's waste is dumped when they . . . well, take a dump." She answered.

Adarian's face instantly became even more disgusted. "EW! That's gross! Why would anyone do that?"

"What else are they supposed to do, dig a hole and just go?" A thought just occurred to her. "Wait. You said you lived in the forest. How did you take care of business?"

"I just go wherever." Adarian shrugged. "On a tree, in a bush, in a lake, I pooped in a wagon once. I got yelled at." He answered honestly.

Kallian had a look of disgust on her face as well, but it slowly formed into a grin before she burst out laughing. "You're weird! Hahahaha!"

Adarian just smiled at hearing her laugh.

Suddenly Adarian stopped, making Kallian stop as well. They both heard skittering and soon several large rats came from the small tunnels and around the corners.

Adarian pulled out Snake Bite and Kallian took out her stick. Adarian had no problem fighting the rats. He killed several back home. After decapitating one rat with his dagger, the half-blood looked over at Kallian to see how she was doing. She was mostly just beating the rodents to death with her stick, one rat she actually impaled. Not all that impressive, but Adarian noticed her footwork. Her feet were moving like they had a mind of their own, they danced around the rats like it was nothing. It wasn't great, but it was enough for weak rats. Adarian smirked, he was glad to see she had some skill and wasn't lying about it.

When the rats were dealt with the two trekked on. After another moment of long silence, Kallian was the one to speak up first.

"How can you not know about sewers? Haven't you ever been to a city?

"No, never. I don't really know that much about the outside world. It's one of the reasons why I left the forest in the first place. I wat to go out and see the world and learn all I can about it."

"It's a big world. You can't learn everything." Kallian said

Adarian smirked and had an exciteful gleam in his eyes. "All the more reason why I want to try."

The two kept moving forward. They would come across several mischiefs of rats that would attack them, but the two eight year olds easily took care of them. After a long while of walking the two could hear loud noises of chittering and scratching.

"What is that noise?" Kallian asked. She thought it sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Adarian shushed her and motioned for her to kneel down and walk slowly. They approached a large tunnel. They peered inside and saw something that made their eyes go wide in shock.

Inside the tunnel was a giant rat's nest made up of hay and trash, where hundreds of rats were scurrying around in. The rats were all chewing on the stone walls, which was sharpening their already keen buck teeth. But, the most surprising thing was what was in the center of the nest. At the center was a female rat easily twice the size of a normal rat. It was easy to tell what gender it was because it was nursing a huge litter of baby rats. She was covered in mangy fur and scars. She had blood red eyes, sharp claws and pitch black fur. Many of the rats around her avoided her, but the ones that got too close she snapped at them with her large, sharp, pointy teeth.

"What the heck is that?" Kallian asked dumbstruck. She had seen some pretty big rats in her life. It came with living in a slum. Heck, she ate some pretty big rats in her short lifetime, but she had never seen a rat as big or as rabid looking as that one. It was easily the size of a small dog!

"A Lahballan." Adarian answered not taking his eyes of the creature. Kallian looked at his face and saw that he was super serious right now.

"A Lahballan? What's that?"

"They're rats that are bigger and meaner than normal rats. They can produce twice the number of offspring then normal rats. No wonder the rat infestation has gotten so bad. I single Lahballan can ruin an entire land in a matter of days."

"How do you know so much about them? I've seen my fair share of rats, but I've never heard of anything like that." Kallian asked.

"I killed one before. It was producing too many rats, killing off many plants and animals. I killed it and the problem stopped. They're rare and mostly stick to watery areas, like rivers or lakes." Adarian looked down at the dirty refuse filled water. "This sewer must lead to a water source of some kind and she followed it from there. We need to kill her before she makes the problem even worse."

The two kids suddenly heard screeching. The lahballan had spotted them and was hissing at the two children. Unexpectedly, the lahballan spit at them and Adarian barley pulled Kallian out of the way before the green spit hit her. The spit hit the ground and began to steam and hiss, melting a bit of the stone floor. It was acidic.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they can spit poison as well." Adarian added a bit late.

The lahballan screeched again and the entire horde of rats started screeching also and charged at the two children.

"Run!" Adarian yelled.

Not having to be told twice Kallian ran as fast as her small legs could, with Adarian right behind her.

"I don't get it! Why are they listening to her!?" Kallian shouted in confusion.

"She's like a queen bee or worse a High Dragon! She may be a different type of rat, but she's still a rat. They listen to her because she's the strongest and can produce the most. Not to mention, as I said, she's really vicious."

Adarian heard several rats pounce and he quickly turned to slash at them with his dagger before resuming his run.

The two ran pretty far before they were halted by a bunch of rats that showed up in front of them. Kallian smashed and swatted them with her stick, but there were too many. Adarian and Kallian jumped onto some rubble, but that was the best they could do to protect themselves, other than beat the rats away. They were surrounded.

Kallian felt scared, no, she felt terrified. Was this how she was going to die? Eaten by rats in the sewers? Would her parents never know what happened to her? She cried at the thought of never seeing her parents again. The redhead looked over at the half-elf and saw him scowl and grit his teeth. He looked more frustrated then scared, as far as she could notice. Almost like he was trying to contemplate something.

"Adarian?" Kallian said. Adarian looked at her and saw that she was scared and on the brink of tears. He looked between the city elf and the horde of rats that was slowly scurrying towards them. He growled in frustrated resignation.

"Grrr, forget it! I say this is a desperate enough situation!"

Adarian put Snake Bite away and closed his eyes. Kallian looked strangely at him at first, but then she looked shocked when she saw Adarian begin to glow. Adarian slowly opened his eyes which were glowing a luminescent blue. Electricity began to course over his arms and then he thrust his arms out. Lightning shot out of his hands and hit the dirty water the rats were in. The water was a perfect conductor as it helped the lightning reach every rat crawling in the sewers. The rats screeched out in pain until they all fell dead or exploded into tiny bloody chunks.

When all the rats were dead Adarian cut the lightening and then slumped in exhaustion.

Kallian stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She had never seen anything like that before. And why would she? The humans mostly kept magic locked up.

"That was magic." Adarian turned around to see Kallian slack-jawed and awed. "You're a mage."

"Yeah I am." Adarian breathed raggedly.

Kallian looked at all the dead and fried rats. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" Kallian asked.

Adarian shook his head negatively. "I don't remember a lot about my parents, but I do remember my mother telling me to not use my magic in front of people. It would be dangerous to myself as well as others. So I only use my magic in extreme emergencies . . . like this one." Adarian turned around and looked Kallian straight in the eyes. "Please, promise me you won't tell anyone." He pleaded.

Kallian saw how sad he looked. Kallian had never seen magic before. She could see why people were afraid of it, the boy shot lightning out of his hands! But he saved her from becoming rat chow so she owed him. Besides she was starting to like the kid, he seemed like a lot of fun.

"Okay I promise. I pinky promise." Kallian balled her hand into a fist and stuck out her pinky.

Adarian stared at her hand before he smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Thanks Kallian."

Kallian smiled and then looked at all the damage Adarian did. He killed a lot of rats. Despite the air still smelling like crap, Kallian could also smell the roasted remains of the rats. Disturbingly enough it smelled like her mother's rat stew. Maker, she really hoped that wasn't what they would have for dinner tonight.

"Come on, we should get out of here. We still need to tell everyone about the that lahb—lavele—lalalbahven—"

Adarian chuckled at the girl having a hard time pronouncing the creature's name.

"Lah-ba-llan." Adarian clarified.

"Yeah that. Let's go."

Without the threat of rats now, the two made their way to the exit of the sewers. Adarian could tell they were getting closer to the exit because he could smell the faint sent of fresh CLEAN air. He could not get out of this sewer fast enough. But before the two kids could get to the entrance something huge leaped from the shadows.

Adarian grunted as the lahballan tackled him to the ground. Adarian grit his teeth as he held off the huge rat as it snapped its jaws at him. He could smell its garbage breath and its acidic saliva spilled around his face, narrowly melting his flesh off. He couldn't reach for his dagger, not without allowing the creature to tear his face off.

Kallian took her stick and started beating it against the lahballan's back. But, that only pissed the rat off. It turned around and hissed at her before lunging at and snapping at her. Kallian backed off quickly, but her weapon, the stick, was destroyed in the creature's mouth. The lahballan would have continued its attack, but it ran into one of the narrow tunnels to avoid an attack by Adarian's blade.

"We need to get out of here!" Kallian yelled. As she turned to run Adarian pulled her back just as a glob of poison nearly hit her.

The lahballan jumped out of the small holes and attacked the two children again. It jumped in front of Kallian and whipped its tail at her, making her fall to the ground. The giant vermin then tried to bite and claw Adarian, but he had experience taking this creature on and adeptly avoided the creature. He even managed to cut the rodent several times with Snake Bite and even stab its side, but it was fast as well as strong as it ran back into the small sewer holes when it felt cornered. It would then try surprise attack Adarian by leaping from the holes. It was quite successful a few times, as it scratched Adarian with its sharp claws.

When the lahballan ran back into another hole Adarian looked over at Kallian to see if she was alright. She was alive thankfully. She was sitting on the ground groaning and was holding her cheek in pain which had a long and bloody gash across it from the rat's tail whip.

Adarian returned his focus back on the holes that the lahballan could come out of. He listened intently for any noises he could hear and kept his site moving. He couldn't rely on his sense of smell since the sewers stunk so badly. All he could smell was waste and bile.

After a long moment nothing happened, Adarian wondered if he scared the creature off. Then out of nowhere the sewer water erupts and the lahballan jumps right out and before Adarian could react, the lahballan bites into his wrist. Adarian yells out in pain and drops his dagger. The lahballan shakes its head around wildly and then throws Adarian a couple feet.

Adarian gripped his arm in pain. Not only was his wrist bleeding, but the lahballan dislocated his arm. He didn't have to worry about the poison, however, because he made sure to make himself quite immune to lahballan poison. Unfortunately, he wasn't immune to being ripped apart. The lahballan slowly crept towards Adarian now that he was disarmed in more than one way. Adarian attempted to get up and get away, but the lahballan was quicker and tail-whipped him across the chest.

Adarian had the wind knocked out of him, but he recovered fast when the lahaballan pounced on him. Adarian found himself in the exact same position as when this fight began. Only now he could only just barely fend off the creature with one arm. The lahballan snapped it teeth at him multiple times. Little by little getting closer and closer. Adarian started to sweat now. What was he going to do? How was he going to get out of this?

Just as he thought the creature would sink its fangs into his face, the lahballan stopped and the light seemed to leave the creatures eyes. Adarian looked strangely at the grotesque rat before pushing the creature off. It fell to the ground and Adarian saw Snake Bite, buried in the creature's neck.

The half elf looked up and saw Kallian breathing heavily as she stared at the now dead lahballan. Her hands were shaking, from fear, adrenaline, Adarian couldn't say, but no doubt the elf girl was feeling some kind of intense emotion.

"Are you alright?" Kallian asjed.

"Yeah." Adarian got up. "I'm okay."

"You're arm." Kallian looked worriedly at Adarian's limb.

Adarian scoffed. "Worry more about the bite, but my arm?" Adarian grabbed his shoulder and in a single move, popped his arm back into place. "AHH! Yep, that hurts." He grunted.

Kallian stared bewildered at his action.

"I've dislocated my arm before. Happens when you fall out of trees or roughhouse with wolf and bear cubs."

Kallian decided to not push the subject and slowly walked towards the fallen lahballan. She carefully reached for the dagger in its neck and then pulled it out. She looked at the blood on it for a moment before returning it to its owner.

Adarian took back his dagger. "Thanks. Man, I can't believe you actually killed it."

"I only managed to kill it because it was distracted by you. It was just luck."

"So? Luck is just as important as anything else in a fight. Even a skilled fighter can lose to a novice if he's unlucky enough. I once saw a guy get killed by a rock. No one threw it at him or clubbed him with it. He just tripped and his heavy armor made him lose balance and hit his head on the rock. Luck is an essential as is skill. Which you got both."

Kallian shuffled her feet a little at the boy's compliment.

"Besides, lahballans are very hard to kill. Even bears are weary around them and packs of wolves have a hard time killing one. They're strong, fast, and poisonous, a terrible combination. You killing it, even from behind, is impressive."

Kallian blushed and then punched Adarian's shoulder. The one that wasn't injured thankfully.

"Oh, shut up! I get it, I impressed you. Now can we go please, I want to get out of here and see my parents."

Adarian looked at her strangely and wondered why she was blushing. He let the thought go and grabbed the lahballan's tail.

"What are you doing?" Kallian asked.

Adarian started to drag the lahballan behind him by pulling its tail over his shoulder.

"Well, now that the lahballan is dead and the majority of the city's rats are dead, the problem is pretty much settled. We just need to bring the body back to show proof that it's not the alienage's fault for the rat problem. Boy, is everyone going to be in an uproar when they see this."

. . .

The two kids returned to the Alienage. Suffice to say, uproar was an understatement. As Adarian dragged the lahballan's carcass through the streets, many elves gathered around to look at the sight before them. They were shocked to see such a huge rat being dragged by a small human boy.

Adarian didn't have to bother bringing the rat all the way to Valendrian as the growing crowd captured his attention first. Then seeing Adarian dragging the slain lahballan instantly got his attention.

After explaining what happened, with a little narrative from Kallian, everyone was completely shocked. They didn't actually expect the half-blood to actually find the source of their problems. Nor did they expect the source of their problems to be such a dangerous creature. Adaia, Kallian's mother, wasn't surprised at all, mainly for the fact that she was too busy crying over and tending to her battered daughter. Kallian was blushing from having her mother smother her and was trying to push her away to no success.

Valendrian quickly took the lahballan's corpse to the authorities. He returned an hour later, not only with a smile on his face, but also a bag of silver. Apparently, since most of the rats were slain, including the lahballan, the source of the increased rat population, the city guard gave Valendrian a reward for stopping the problem that was plaguing the city.

"Here you go Adarian." Valendrian gave Adarian five silvers since he was the one to actually save their home from the rats and prevent it from being burned down. The Hahren kept the rest in order to help the alienage a bit.

"Five silvers? Is that good?" He had no concept of money, so he honestly had no idea.

A now bandaged Kallian decided to be the one to answer him.

"No. Not really. In fact, that's chump change. Here I'll take it since it won't be much use to you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Kallian." Adarian was about to hand over his money to the elf girl, however.

Adaia smacked the back of her daughters head.

"Kallian. How many times do I have to tell you to not steal? And stealing from your new friend? I raised you better than that." Adaia berated her daughter. Kallian just rubbed her head in pain.

It was true. Kallian was lying through her teeth. Five silvers was quite a lot really. More than an elven child could ever see in a month or two.

"Adarian that's your money. You keep it and no matter what don't give it to my thief of a daughter."

Kallian just glared up at her mother for calling her a thief. Though her mother wasn't wrong.

"What do I do with it?"

"You can buy stuff with it of course. If you save up more money you could buy something really nice." Valendrian said.

Adarian looked down at the money in his hand and then held it towards the Hahren.

"Will this be enough to let me sleep in the Vhenadahl tree?" Adarian asked.

Valendrian seemed surprised by the boy's question, but then sighed. He should have known the boy wouldn't forget their deal. If he knew the boy would actually succeed he wouldn't have made that deal in the first place. As much as it pained him, they did make a deal. He saw no reason why Adarian couldn't stay in the Vhenadahl tree. Oh he was going to get complaints, but as long as the boy wasn't a bother no one would really object. Normally they would just put him in the orphanage, but something told Valendrian that the boy wouldn't stay there no matter what anyone said.

"Alright, you can live in the Vhenadahl Tree. Just please don't try to cause trouble. If you weren't part elf, we wouldn't even consider letting you live here."

"Woohoo!" Adarian raised his fists in the air and began to run around excitedly.

"Now hold on." Adaia cut in, making the half elf stop his celebrating. "It isn't right for a young boy to live on his own in a tree."

"It's okay I did it all the time for years, back home." Adarian said.

Adaia shook her head no. "This is not the forest young man. This is a city. Very big difference. Which is why you're going to live with us."

. . . . "What?" Adarian, Kallian, and Valendrian said with mild surprise.

"You need to live in a house like everyone, surrounded by a loving family. You can live in that tree every now and then, but I would feel more comfortable if you stayed at our home. It's a little small and cramped, but I think it can work. You can share a room with Kallian and her cousins."

"What? But mom—" Kallian tried to argue.

"No buts, Kallian."

Adarian tried to argue. "But, ma'am—"

"Please dear, call me Adaia and no buts from you as well. I insist that you live with us. You are a child. An odd child, but a child nonetheless and you need someone to watch out for you."

Adarian blinked. He hadn't been part of a family before. Not since his parents and here barley even remembered his time with them. It would be nice to be surrounded by people that cared for one another. That was kind of the reason why he liked the dalish. They were so close and familial with each other. Also, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad living in a house. It would be something new at least. And he could still sleep in the tree, just not all the time. The half elf looked over at his soon-to-be new roommate.

"What do you think Kallian?"

Kallian looked at Adarian, then to her mother, then back at Adarian. She blushed a little before responding.

"Well, I don't think it would be so bad to bunk with you. I'm okay with it."

Adarian smiled happily and gave Kallian a big hug.

"We're gonna be roommates! This is going to be so much fun!" Adarian yelled while twirling Kallian around.

Kallian blushed even brighter and tried to push the boy off her.

"Get off me. Stop hugging me you weirdo!"

* * *

 **Codex:**

 **Lahballan: A species of giant rat. Lahballan's are a rare sight, even among the wilderness. They mostly stick to watery areas, like lakes, rivers, or ponds. Which is probably a good things as these can be very destructive creatures. Lahballan's are quite strong and fast, running into one in its watery turf can be quite fatal as they can spring out from the water, grab you, and drag you into the murky depths to drown you. And even if you manage to run they can strike you at a distance with their poisonous spit. They can down a running horse at several yards.**

 **Male Lahballan are quite vicious, but not as much or even as destructive as a female lahballan. Lahballan are capable of breeding with other species of rats. Thankfully, this only produces more rats instead of lahballan, however female lahabllan can produce a bigger littler then the average rat. This can be quite devastating to surrounding lands, especially farms.**

 **One account takes place in the Bannorn of Ferelden. After a flood caused by heavy rains, a female lahballan was swept away from it domain and took refuge in an old abandoned house, where it reproduced with several rats. An infestation occurred within days, which wiped out most of the crops in the surrounding lands and even killed a few children and animals. It would be weeks before the epidemic was taken care of, but the lahballan had killed a couple of warriors before finally being slayed and the horde of rats was slaughtered, but by then most of the crops were gone an Ferelden faced a serious famine.**

 **If a lahballan is ever discovered in a place where humans dwell report it immediately to the proper authorities. Never try to take one on your own, unless you are properly trained. Even then, it is best to seek additional aid.**

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter to make for me! I bet you're all wondering where I got the idea for this OC creature. Well when I was doing research on Dragon Age I came across a tumblr page that had a lot of Lavellan fan art and I found this one section about Lavellan's name. Apparently, Lavellan is a real world name for a Scottish mythical creature. A lavellan was a giant rat that lived in pools of water, was noxious, and could injure large animals from a distance.**

 **I was already planning on using rats in this chapter, but when I learned this I revised a lot of things. This sounded like such a cool idea and the creature could actually fit in the DA world. Of course I changed the name to lahballan so as not to be confused for the elven Inquisitor, but I like to imagine now that Lavellan is now compared to the lahballan in this world.**

 **So that you can find it easier, type in 'lavellan rat' on your computer and its Wikipedia page will pop up first. Everything I've said here is true!**

 **Please, tell me what you think of this OC moster. I'm very interested to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This. Chapter. Was. A. Serious. Pain. In. My. ASS! God you have no idea how much I just wanted to knife my computer screen making this. The only good thing that came out of this chapter was that it made me want to write more chapters for my Far Cry fic. I just wasn't in the writing mood for this and it was just so hard trying to put everything together. Argh! Even now I still want to stab this chapter.**

 **Whooh! Sorry, I just really wanted to get that off my chest. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is not up to my expectation, especially close to the end. Everything from beginning to middle is okay in my book, but the end and close to it is just crap! I just wanted to get this chapter done and over with so I could continue on. Everything in that part is basically just typed off the top of my head with only a bit of revising. So as a writer I apologize for the crap at the end and promise to do better in future chapter.**

 **Enjoy this very late chapter! On a positive note: I'll be updating this story weekly now. (at least I'll try) I want to get this story done before the end of the year. So that's my goal.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Wish I did though, I have several recommendations they could put in the game.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since Adarian first came to the Capital of Ferleden. It took a few days to get used to the city, what with its large crowds, loud noises, and . . . the smells. Especially the smells, but he got used to them.

Adarian of course, got to stay in the Vhenedahl tree, like he was promised. At first the adults tried to place him in the orphanage that was in the center of the alienage, but Adarian vehemently refused and took the Vhenedahl Tree as his home. Some complained about this, but most didn't really care. As much as the elves cared about the tree, they didn't really have a lot of use for it. So a half-elf kid using it as his home didn't really bother anyone and the ones who did complain were just arguing for the sake of complaining.

Of course, he didn't stay in the Vhenedahl Tree all the time. Adaia Tabris was quite adamant that he stay with them mostly. The first time he stayed in their home, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Not because the house was a hovel, but because he just wasn't used to being indoors. The best he had that could be compared to a home was a bear cave. But Adarian was anything if not adaptable and he quickly grew accustomed to it.

There he met the rest of the Tabris family. Cyrion Tabris, Adaia's husband and Kallian's father. The other two, Adarian had mistaken as Kallian's siblings. One boy the same age as Adarian, named Soris, and one girl a couple years younger than himself, named Shianni. Both had light skin and red hair, though their personalities were way different, with Soris being a bit shy and Shianni being very outgoing. While they had a sibling-like relationship with Kallian, they were actually her cousins.

The entire family was very nice to him and Adarian learned about the city life thanks in most part to them. What he learned mostly, was that city life was very much like nature. Oh sure there were vast differences, but Adarian quickly learned that the city could be just as dangerous as the wild.

It wasn't animals you had to fear. It was people: humans and elves. The first few days Adarian stayed in the alienage he had been mugged several times and threatened with death just as many, by both humans and elves. Of course Adarian had no real fear when he was being mugged and just took care of the muggers or simply ran away. It was the same when dealing with an ornery animal: fight it or run from it.

Adarian was actually worried he would get the same mistrust and disgust he got from the dalish about being half elf, but he didn't. Even though he looked human, most accepted him as half-elf. Adarian would go so far as to say they were more accepting then the dalish. They didn't like or dislike him for being half-elf, it was more like, they didn't care. Apparently, because everyone who lived in the alienage was dirt poor and because they all lived in the same hovel of a home, they had more to worry about then some half-blood kid.

It was humans, actually, that Adarian was more wary of. He didn't have many interactions with humans, just like he didn't have many with elves. But humans seem to think him being a half-elf was something to be pitied or scoffed at. This frustrated him at times. It seemed no matter where he went, with humans or elves, he was treated like he was some kind of . . . mistake.

Well at least Kallian and her family liked him. To Adarian that was all that mattered.

Overall he had to disagree with what the dalish said about their city brethren. They said that they were prideless, misguided servants of the humans who have been given no choice in life on how to live. That was wrong. Perhaps when he first arrived he believed it, but not anymore. From what he seen, the city elves had just as much pride as the dalish did, their struggles were just much different. They may live alongside humans, but they weren't exactly enslaved. Poor, but not enslaved. And yes the elves were treated badly at many times, but that never stopped them from getting up every day and living. The alienage was more to keep humans out then keep elves in. In fact elves could leave whenever they wanted, but unless it was to work, they had no desire to go anywhere.

Most city elves actually believed that the dalish were a myth or if they were true they believed them to be savages like the humans say. So when Adarian told Kallian and other city elves that he was with a dalish clan many looked skeptical. He didn't know if she believed him, but Kallian was fascinated. Adarian would retell his misadventures with the Sabrae clan making many children of the alienage come over and listen to his tales

In return for his stories, Kallian shared some of her own. She regaled him with tales of the Fourth Blight and its elven hero, Garahel or the Orlesian War with King Maric or Loghain Mac Tir. Adarian noticed that Kallian had a sparkle in her eye whenever she talked about Garahel or Loghain, like she worshiped them or something. Kallian, Adarian, Soris, and Shianni would then play out the Orlesian War or the Battle of Ayesleigh. Despite wanting to be the hero Garahel or Loghain, Adarian was always content with playing as the bad guy and found some enjoyment pretending to be the Archdemon Andoral, even if he died in the end. Something about being a fire-breathing monster just seemed fun to him.

Kallian was Adarian's best friend and she would drag him almost everywhere she went. Getting him into trouble very easily. This would be another one of those days.

. . .

In the Denerim Marketplace, a beautiful melody could be heard throughout the area. Many people, buyers and sellers alike, stopped as soon as they heard the amazing tune. They searched for the source of the beautiful music until their eyes set upon a young boy of eight, with shaggy brown hair, wearing animal skins.

The boy was Adarian, who was playing his ocarina. He sat on the ground with a blanket laid out in front of him. On the blanket were many random items. Animals furs, ranging from wolves to hares, fruits and herbs that he had picked from outside the city, a freshly carved bow that took him several days to make, and an axe that he found in the tight grip of a skeleton that was stuck in a giant spider's web. That last item he took without worry, the skeleton sure wasn't going to need it.

But, no one was interested in the boy's measly items. They were more interested in his magnificent musical skills. Many people stopped what they were doing to listen to the boy play. The way the young man played his ocarina was like art. It was graceful, calm, and beautiful, like listening to the wind blow in an open field. Listening to the boy play made the audience feel like they were light as air and free of all worldly worries.

As Adarian played the last note and removed the instrument from his mouth, he was shocked to hear clapping and even more shocked to see such a large crowd. Sometimes he got so caught up in his music, he would forget about himself and his surroundings.

He had only started playing his Ocarina when no customers would take a look at his wares . . . not that they were much to look at. When the audience was done clapping and cheering, they dispersed. Some however, stayed and even bought some of his items! He sold the fruits and herbs for a few coppers, sold the bow for a couple of silvers, and the axe he found randomly for several sovereigns. It was a pretty good day!

When the crowd finally left the only person left in front of Adarian was Kallian Tabris. The young elf girl had her hands behind her back and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well done Adarian!" She praised grandly. "We've collected quite the haul today."

"Kallian? Are you sure this is alright?" Adarian asked unsurely as he began to pack up his stuff.

"Sure, I'm sure." Kallian took her hands from behind her back and showed off many of the coin purses she had snatched from the crowd. "We'll make better use out of this money than those other people."

This was something the two had been doing for the last few days. The first time Kallian heard Adarian play his ocarina she was mesmerized and she instantly got the idea to use his musical gift in her schemes. Or her "job" as she liked to call it. So, Kallian would take him to different parts of the city and have him play his ocarina. Where it would draw a large crowd that she would then pickpocket easily.

Kallian had made quite the fortune because of this. The first few times were just on the sides of streets, with their biggest score being in a tavern. Adarian, however, was feeling like they were doing something bad and wanted to earn some money decently for once. Kallian scoffed at him for such a thought, but relented when she saw he was being adamant about it. So for a change of pace, Kallian had Adarian set up his makeshift "store" and while he was earning an "honest living," Kallian was just earning a living.

"So are you satisfied?" Kallian asked as she fondled one of the coin bags she had swiped.

Adarian had his arms behind his head, while the two of them were walking back to the alienage.

"Actually, yeah. It's nice to earn some coin without having to take it from someone else." Adarian answered honestly.

"Didn't you steal from a merchant on your first day here?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was wrong and I didn't know how important money was." Adarian defended.

"You've got a heart of gold Adarian. Shame we can't sell it." Kallian laughed at her own joke.

"Why do you steal anyway? I'm sure some of those people need money just as much as you do. So why take it from them?"

Kallian stopped and turned around to stare at Adarian.

"You know why. It's tough living as an elf. You've seen where we live, what our lives are like. Sure we try to make it work, but it's still a dump, Adarian. Yeah, I'm sure some of the people I steal from need coin just as much I do, maybe even more so, but let me give you some words of wisdom: it's a dog eat dog world out there. To survive, you got to do the dishonest and the despicable. For us, that's the only way to win. That's the only way to survive."

"But, your father is a successful locksmith isn't he? Surely you guys are well off than most. And I thought your mom doesn't like you stealing."

It was true. Cyrion Tabris was a very successful man. A locksmith of all things and from what Adarian had seen he was quite good at it too. And Adaia could be a fearful person when she wanted to be. When the kids stayed up late on the first night he stayed at their house . . . well, let's just say he went to bed when she wanted them to now.

"Yeah, mother doesn't like me stealing, but I know she appreciates the extra coin. My father is the best at what he does, but it only gets us so far. We still live in the slums remember?" Kallian paused before she asked a question. "Adarian, what do you think I do with the money I steal?"

Adarian quirked an eyebrow. "You . . . give it to your family?"

"Exactly. What I do, I do for my family. Is it wrong for me to steal? Yes. But, if I steal for my family to make their lives better, even if they scold me for it, I'll always feel I'm doing the right thing. Sometimes, you have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"But, what if those wrong things have bad consequences?"

"In a world that's always against you, all there is are consequences."

Adarian remained silent and mulled over what Kallian said in his head.

'In a world that's always against you?' Adarian looked around and then remembered the dalish elves he met a month back. They did what they wanted, even if the world was against them. Even when the world called them bad, they still did what they wanted. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to be bad.

 **Tabris Houshold**

Adaia whacked her daughter on the head.

"How many times have I told you to not steal?" Adaia asked with her arm still raised and her hand balled into a fist.

Kallian rubbed the large soar on her head, before peeking up at her mother.

"You know I can't count that high, mother." Kallian answered.

Adaia responded to her daughter's answer by giving her another lump to match the first one.

"Don't get smart with me, Kallian!" Adaia threatened harshly.

"I wasn't being smart!" Kallian said on the verge of tears. She wasn't crying because her mother was hitting her, she was crying because her mother's hits freaking hurt! This was not the first time her mother gave her bruises for doing something bad, nor will it be the last, but she was used to it by now. "You know I haven't learned to count that high yet."

Adaia still glared down at her daughter, before she sighed in resignation and exasperation.

"You have to stop stealing, Kallian. Even a child cannot escape punishment if they steal too much." Adaia looked at the half elf behind Kallian and set her glare on him, to which he shrinked a little from. "And why were you involved in my daughter's schemes Adarian? I thought you were a smart lad?"

Adarian, while a bit unnerved by the Tabris matriarch, answered honestly and unflinchingly.

"Kallian just wanted to help her family raise money. Some of the money we earned came from selling actual goods that I found and made." Adarian defended.

Adaia continued to look at the two children before sighing again. Adaia looked at all the money the two children brought and walked toward the table it was sitting on.

"Well, it's not like we can return this money anyway. Cyrion dear, can you put this away in the hiding place?"

Cyrion had been standing on the other side of the room watching his wife admonish the two children with a stern, but also amused look on his face.

"Sure, Adaia. I'll take care of the money." Cyrion sighed as he gathered all the coin the children had collected and went into the backroom to hide it.

Adaia turned around to look at the two children. "As for you two . . . you're late for your training." A grin spread upon the elven woman's face and a shiver ran down the spines of the two kids as a response.

 **Two Hours Later**

The sound of wood hitting wood could be heard throughout the Tabris Houshold. Adarian and Kallian had been sparring for the last two hours, with Adaia barking ordered at them. Telling them what they did wrong, what they did right and how to improve it. Suffice to say, the Tabris matriarch was quite the stern teacher, but no one ever doubted that she was the best to learn from. That's why both children took her words to heart.

"Kallian! Watch your footwork! Adarian, be sure to keep your balance and hold your weapon up!" Adaia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Both children yelled. Sweat covered both their brows as they began to fight all over again.

Both children were being trained in the way of a duelist. Apparently, Adaia used to be part of a squadron called the Night Elves during the Orlesian Occupation. The Night Elves were a group that specialized in assassination and sabotage. They would slip into camps in the middle of the night and slit the throats of Orlesian soldiers and nobles. They did this thanks to their natural night vision.

Today, Adaia was teaching them about proper form and how to spot weaknesses and mistakes in an opponent's movements. Her daughter took to the skill quite well, and Adarian even more so. Adaia was quite impressed with the half-elf. He was a fast learner. Already he was catching up to Kallian and may likely even surpass her in no time. He was already quick and nimble, able to slip under attacks and use his own height and speed against his opponents. From what she heard about the fight against the lahballan, that's why the kid had a hard time with it. Adarian was good against large and less intelligent enemies, but when it came to enemies that were fast like himself he had great issue.

Adaia still remembered the day the boy asked to be trained as well. She was training Kallian at the time and then he approached with his own training stick. He said after hearing the stories of her adventures as a Night Elf he wanted to learn too. She was not certain she wanted to teach him, but Kallian had vouched for him. Saying he was quite nimble and fast. So, Adaia agreed and the two trained alongside each other since then.

Adaia assumed that Adarian was able to catch up so quickly was because he was already nimble, fast, and had excellent center of gravity. She credited that to his young and small body.

Kallian side stepped as Adarian swung his wooden sword at her. Kallian raised her weapon before bringing it down on Adarian's hands to knock his weapon out of his hands. However, Adarian saw this coming and managed to avoid the attack. With her position compromised, Adarian took advantage of her motion and swept her feet from under her. Kallian fell to the ground with a thud and Adarian's weapon pointed at her head.

"I win!"

Kallian pouted and glared. "No fair!"

"It was fair Kallian. Adarian got you right where he wanted you. Besides, what was the first lesson I taught you?"

Kallian looked down with her pout still on her face. "Everything is unfair, so fight unfairly."

Adaia smiled and caressed her daughters chin. "Correct. That's enough training for today."

The two children shared a sigh of relief. Adaia was a tough woman when it came to training. The bruises on the arms and legs and the exhaustion to the point of collapse were evidence of that. Kallian and Adarian dropped to the floor and tried to find comfort in the wooden floorboards that was now their resting place. Unfortunately their punishment wasn't over yet.

"I hope you two aren't tired yet." The two kids looked up to see Cyrion smiling down on them. "We still have some studying to do."

The two children had a look of horror on their faces. Their bodies were trained to the brink of exhaustion and now their minds would be trained to the same point too.

Both children slammed their heads onto the hard floor and glared up at the ceiling.

""Crud.""

. . .

Cyrion Tabris was a very intelligent man. More so than most would think of a City Elf. Cyrion was a successful locksmith, but to be that he had to be good at mathematics, reading, and currency.

"So, a hundred coppers equals one silver, whereas a hundred silvers equal one sovereign." Adarian said.

"Yes, that's right." Cyrion nodded approvingly.

"Here father is this good?" Kallian showed her father a piece of parchment with her handwriting on it.

Cyrion grabbed the parchment and nodded his head. "Yes Kallian, that's much better. Your penmanship is improving greatly."

The Tabris family really did have it better than most elves despite still being poor. Because of this, both Cyrion and Adaia tried to give their daughter better then what they had at her age. Adaia would train their daughter to fight and defend herself and Cyrion would give her an education. It wasn't great, but it was better then what most commoners had. When Adarian had taken up training with Kallian he had inadvertently signed up for an education as well. Adarian didn't mind, he liked learning new things even if it made his head hurt. He once hit his head on a rock to see if he could break it like a Gurn. It didn't work.

And after their learning period was done, both Adarian and Kallian would watch Cyrion work on his experiments. Both children found Cyrion's work fascinating. Not many elves were locksmiths, that was usually a role for a dwarf, however, a dwarf would probably not be able to make locks like Cyrion. The locks Cyrion made required delicate hands and nimble fingers. Unlike most locks, which just require a single turn of a key or a few turns of a knob, Cyrion's locks required both. It required a specific key along with a combination of turns that would unlock the tumblers and innards of the lock. What makes these locks so great, however, is that they are not easily picked. If someone were to try and force the lock, either through picking it or prying it, it would break and prevent any further intrusion. The reliability of his locks was so impressive that Cyrion's work was highly sought after and got many callbacks to do more or fix the locks he already sold. His business wasn't huge at the moment, but Cyrion predicted in a few years he'd be very successful.

Adarian was truly impressed. As Cyrion worked on his projects he would drone on about how lock mechanisms worked and then pull out a tattered old book about locksmithing. Adarian couldn't fully read yet, he knew some words, but Cyrion was happy to explain what he didn't understand. In the book would be drawn pictures of a lock's inner-most workings. Cyrion would explain how they worked, what tools had to be used, and how to apply them. Kallian payed extra close attention. As eager as he was to learn, Kallian was more excited. Adarian chalked that up to being a thief.

When their education was over, the sun had already set. Adarian got ready to leave when Adaia asked if he wanted to stay for supper. As much as he liked Adaia's cooking, he didn't want to stay because he knew they didn't have much food. They were a family of five and could barely feed themselves. Some nights he stayed because Adaia refused his refusal, but Adarian didn't want to take food from the one family he liked in this city. He could eat a LOT. In fact since coming from the Brecillian Forest he's lost a lot of weight from going some days hungry. He could only get so much food nowadays. He had to go outside the capital and forage for food, just so he wouldn't starve. And there wasn't a lot to forage around Denerim.

Putting the thought of food out of his head for now, Adarian made his way up the Vhenedahl tree. He turned the tree into quite the home. The canopy was spacious enough for him to lay his whole body on. On one side was his bag of stuff and on the other was a blanket that was hung up and holding a bushel of apples and vegetables that he got from the outside.

Adarian grabbed an apple to sate his hunger, lied on his back and stared up at the stars. He thought about Denerim, the Dalish, the Tabris Family, where he was going to go next. He thought about leaving Denerim sometime, since he's been in the Fereldan Capital for a while now. He'd hate to leave Kallian and the rest, but he wanted to see more of the world. He couldn't stay in Denerim forever. He was in no rush to leave though, so he didn't have to tell anyone his plans yet. The only question was where to go next?

Adarian took the last bite of his apple, before throwing the core over his shoulder. It landed on the ground where it was quickly consumed by a rat.

Adarian turned to his side, ready to get some sleep. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, but he was going to leave. For now it was time to sleep. The half-blood would have many nice dreams before reality became a nightmare.

 **The Next Day**

"I am Garahel! Grey Warden and destroyer of darkspawn!" Kallian shouted out.

"Why does she always get to be Garahel?" Soris asked.

"Because she's Kallian and there is nothing we can do about it." Shianni whispered.

"Rah! I'm the Archdemon Andoral. I shall destroy you all!" Adarian popped out of a hiding spot. He had a blanket around his shoulder and flapping it around, pretending it was a pair of dragon wings. He exhaled loudly pretending it was fire he was spitting out.

Kallian pointed a toy sword at Adarian and declared, "Foul beast! I shall destroy you!" Kallian jumped off a crate and pretended to fly on a griffin by making "fwoosh" sounds. Adarian fought Soris and Shianni, who were pretending to be other grey wardens, and were slain easily by the mighty "Andoral."

"I shall avenge my brethren!" Kallian swooped down and attacked Adarian. He breathed fire at her to which she dodged nimbly and struck.

"Oh! Ah! Roar! Die filthy Warden!" Adarian slashed with his "claws" which hit Kallian with great damage.

"Ah! Foul monster! Aahhhh!" Kallian thrusted her sword and slew the Archdemon.

The toy sword was lodged between Adarian's armpit. He spun around making choking noises. "Ah! Oh no! I'm hit! I'm dying! Slain by an elf! Oh what a world! Ack." Adarian fell on his back, his tongue sticking out to make his performance more convincing. Then he sprung back up with life. "Okay now I want to be Garahel."

"No it's my turn!" Shianni argued. "We already agreed on this."

Before any of the kids could fight over whose turn it was, someone interrupted them.

"Well what do we have here?"

Adarian and the others turned around to see a young human boy of ten, with brown hair and brown eyes, walk up to them with two other human boys behind him.

Adarian noticed Kallian, Soris, and Shianni twitch nervously a little. Adarian stood a bit taller and stepped ahead of his elven friends. They obviously were uncomfortable with this kid.

The three kids stopped right in front of him. The boy with brown hair just kept smiling smugly as if everything in his sight was beneath him and it was funny.

"Who are you?" Adarian asked.

"I'm Vaughn Kendells." Vaughn said confidently. He seemed to be expecting a reaction from Adarian. He was oing to be disappointed.

"He's the Arl of Denerim's youngest son." Soris said quietly. He didn't want Adarian to get in trouble for not showing the proper respect.

Vaughn smiled. "That's right knife-ear. And it's Lord Vaughn. I'll excuse you this time since I know you're not that smart. Be thankful for my generosity knife-ear." Vaughn paused as if he was waiting for something. Apparently he was. "Well, thank me knife-ear!"

"Th-than-" Before Soris could finish his sentence Adarian got in front of him, interrupting the boy.

Adarian crossed his arms and glared. "Why should he thank you? You just insulted him like four times. If anyone should apologize it should be you!"

Vaughn just laughed at him, like he said some really funny joke.

"That's a good one! A human apologizing to elf, heh." When he stopped laughing Vaughn noticed that Adarian was very serious. "You're kidding me, I'm not apologizing to some lowly elf! They are beneath us. In fact, why are you playing with these animals. Like playing with rats I say!"

Kallian and Shianni glared at Vaughn. Anger was clear on their faces. Soris still kept quiet, but deep inside he felt like crying from the words the young noble was saying. But Adarian? His anger was palpable and it unnerved the three human children. Something about the half-blood being angry seemed to put them on edge.

"I'm playing with them because they are my friends. I'm half-elf. Which makes them my people as well."

Putting his subtle fear in the back of his mind, Vaughn processed the half-elf's words and scowled.

"A half-elf?" Vaughn spat. "Of course, no real human would play around with animals. You're just a mongrel. A stain to the human race."

Adarian gripped his fists tightly that knuckles turns white. Something dark in the back of his mind tingled. It was the same feeling he had when he attacked those bandits that hurt Lyna and the Clan.

Adarian took a step forward ready, making Vaughn and his two friends step back unconsciously. However, before he could continue, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was Kallian.

"Don't Adarian. You'll get in trouble. They aren't worth it." Kallian said. Though Adarian could very well tell that his friend was lying. She wanted nothing more than to fight theses brats, but refrained because she knew it wouldn't end well for them.

Adarian stared at her for a few moments longer, before taking a deep breath and releasing his fist.

"Come on." Kallian motioned him away from the three humans.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away. You don't want to mess with us. We're the sons of nobles and I'm the son of the Arl." Vaughn proclaimed.

One of Vaughn's friends then picked up a rock and chucked it. The rock hit directly in the back of Soris' head. Soris fell to the ground gripping his head in pain.

"Soris!"

Shianni and Kallian ran to the downed Soris who was crying while trying to stop the blood. Shianni tried to comfort her sobbing cousin and Kallian glared up at the boy who threw the rock.

"You jerk! Why did you do that?! You hurt him." Kallian yelled.

"So what?" The boy said "You think anyone cares about that crybaby?"

"Yeah. Besides it was kinda funny too." The second boy laughed.

Vaughn and his two friends started to laugh loudly at Soris' pain and before Kallian could yell at them again a rock flew and hit the first boy above the eye.

"Aaah!" The boy screamed as his brow was bleeding profusely.

Everyone looked at the person who threw the rock, which was none other than a glaring Adarian.

Wordlessly Adarian strided toward the three boys. While they were afraid of the look the half-blood was giving them, they reminded themselves that they were of noble blood and went on the attack.

"You'll pay for that!" The bleeding boy cried. Literally he was bleeding and crying as he went to punch Adarian. But Adarian was too quick and easily avoided the amateur punch and socked the boy hard, breaking his nose and making the boy bleed and cry more on the ground.

With the first boy out, the second tried a go next. He rushed at Adarian intending to tackle the half-elf, but Adarian took a few quick steps and buried his fist into the second boy's gut. The boy keeled over and vomited out his expensive lunch.

Now the only one left was the trembling Vaughn.

Vaughn was sweating. He couldn't stop sweating. His friends were brought down so easily. Even though they had the numbers, the half-elf still kicked the crap out of them. And the look the half-elf was giving them . . . Vaughn couldn't help but piss himself that look was so scary!

Gathering up whatever meager courage he had left, Vaughn took a stand.

"Y-y-you w-wouldn't dare har-harm a noble! My father will hear about this-" Before Vaughn could finish that sentence Adarian rushed the noble born and struck him in the face . . . hard.

Teeth flew as Vaughn fell to the dirt face first. He didn't know how many teeth he lost, but he saw three of his own bloody teeth lying on the ground in front of him. Suddenly Vaughn felt the back of his shirt being picked up and he was being dragged by Adarian.

Adarian stopped in front of a mud puddle and grabbed Vaughn's hair.

Crying, in pain, afraid, Vaughn looked up at Adarian with tear filled eyes. "W-what are you g-going to do?" Vaughn spat out blood as he spoke.

Adarian answered by burying Vaughn's face in the mud. Vaughn thrashed around and tried to push himself out of the mud, but Adarian was holding down tight. Vaughn was slowly suffocating and every second that passed the more the noble boy's oxygen ran out. Vaughn's two friends thought they should do something, but they were too afraid of opposing Adarian again to get up. It looked like Vaughn's life was about to end. Until . . .

"Stop Adarian! You'll kill him!" Kallian shouted as she grabbed the half-blood's arm.

Adarian looked at Kallian, but to Kallian it was almost as if he was looking past her. It was like he was a completely different person. Nevertheless she had to stop Adarian from committing a grave crime that would get him executed.

"Stop! Please Adarian. I know he hurt Soris, but he'll be fine. Just let him go. This jerk's not worth it." Kallian pleaded.

Adarian stared at Kallian a bit longer before he turned back to Vaughn who was slowing down in his movements. Adarian pulled the noble born out of the mud, who then took a big gulp of air and coughed out mud. Relieving his deprived lungs. Adarian then tossed Vaughn to the ground and sat on his chest as he held him by the hem of the brat's shirt.

"Listen here Vinny—or whatever your name is, I don't care—you and your friends are going to forget what happened here. If anyone asks, you tell them you guys were roughhousing and it went too far. If you tell anyone what really happened to you today . . ." Adarian let his threat go unsaid as his eyes told the frightened Vaughn all he needed to know about what fate awaited him if he crossed the half-elf.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Adarian slapped Vaughn. "I UNDERSTAND!" Vaughn shrieked hysterically.

Adarian dropped Vaughn to the ground and was dragged away by Kallian. Shianni had the bleeding Soris and helped him walk. The three city elves and the half-blood left the three noble born to cry and bleed on the ground, forever scarred by the half-elf.

After walking some distance away from the three human boys and getting Soris patched up, Shianni always kept some extra bandages on her person; Kallian confronted Adarian about his behavior.

"What in the name of the Maker was that about?!" Kallian yelled in Adarian's face. Her shout was so powerful, it was like a burst of wind blasting in his face, making his hair blow back.

Adarian was silent. He just had his arms crossed and scowled back at his friend. Not out of anger, but just to show her he didn't regret what he did.

"Adarian! If you had killed him do you know what would have happened?"

"I would have made the world a better place?"

"You would have been executed!" Kallian seethed. "And you also would have gotten us executed as well. I know what they did to Soris was wrong and believe me I wanted to slug'em too! But we're elves and you're a half-elf. If you killed him . . . we would all be executed or worse."

Adarian just kept staring evenly Kallian, but he recognized that he may have gone a bit far . . . however . . .

"I admit maybe I went too far, but that jerk?" Adarian pointed in the direction of Vaughn, "I grew up in the forest among animals. If there's one thing I've learned while living in this city, it's that it's no different from living in the wild. You just have people hunting people and not even for food, but for sport. The wild may be . . . well the wild, but even nature has rules. One rule is you don't poke the sleeping bear with a stick. Otherwise the bear will rip you apart. But the biggest rule I learned was from the wolves. When you attack the pack the pack attacks you. You guys are my pack and no matter who it is, noble or commoner, if they hurt you . . . I'll hurt them back."

The look in Adarian's eyes scared the three elven children. Kallian realized then and there that Adarian was not like them. He was an animal in a child's body.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to reason with him, all Kallian could do was pray and hope that Adarian would not do something rash.

Kallian walked up to her cousin and looked at him with concern. "Are you alright Soris?"

Soris nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. The bleeding stopped, thanks to Shianni."

"We should still have auntie Adaia take a look at him, just in case." Shianni said and aKallian nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey what's that noise?" Adarian asked.

The children tried to listen for what the half-blood said and could hear many people shouting. They all decided to investigate and came upon a crowd of people cheering excitedly and happily.

"What's going on?" Adarian asked confused. He didn't understand why everyone was so excited.

"I think I know." Kallian climbed some stacked crates to get a better look and saw something that put a smile on her face. "The King is back. And Loghain is with them!"

Soris, Shianni, and Adarian climbed on top of the crates to get a better look too. True to what Kallian said, King Maric was riding on a horse, alongside him was Loghain Mac Tir, two teenage youths, and an entourage of soldiers behind them.

Adarian had heard much about the Monarch of Fereldan and Loghain Mac Tir. Mostly from Kallian. The girl was so star-struck from those two that she just couldn't stop rambling.

Maric looked to be in his mid-years, sporting silver white hair and beard. He had tired old eyes that spoke years of experience and wisdom. Adarian had seen eyes like that from animals that had been in many tough fights for years. Loghain . . . Loghain made Adarian uneasy. The man had long black hair and a stern face that made gravestones look cheery. He had the same eyes as Maric, but the old general seemed to have a darker look to them then the King. Both men acknowledged the happy crowd and while they both had regal looks they still waved and smiled every now and then.

"Who are those big kids riding alongside those two?" Adarian asked.

"That's the King's son, Cailan, and Loghain's daughter, Anora. They're betrothed to each other." Kallian answered.

Adarian looked at the two royal teens. Cailan was smiling charmingly and waving at the cheering crowd. Adarian also noticed that he was winking at some of the young girls in the crowd. Anora had her arms wrapped around Cailan's midsection. Though she was smiling Adarian could see she was annoyed by Cailan's flirting.

As the Royals were moving on, King Maric turned his head in the direction of the kids. For a moment the King's eyes locked with Adarian's. For a moment it felt like they were only seeing each other. And just as quickly they broke sight of each other, but not before the King gave a smile and a short wave to Adarian. Adarian had to admit there was something about that old guy that he just respected.

 **A Couple Days Later**

In the alleys of the Elven Alienage, three city elves were discussing a certain rumor that was spreading throughout their community.

"You heard the rumors?"

"About the disappearances? Yeah I have."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Some of our people have gone missing lately. Mostly women, but men too."

"Really? Is the Hahren doing something about it?"

"Yeah, he's looking into it."

"They could have run away or something. Not unheard of for some of us to leave the alienage and go somewhere new."

"Yeah, but the amount of people gone is too big to be considered running away."

"Grr it would be easier to find an answer if the city guards got off their asses and helped."

"Please. The city guards are useless. Besides, those fucking shemlen wouldn't lift a finger to help an elf."

"Fuck those city guard shemlen."

"Yeah fuck them."

"What's fuck?"

The three adults jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kallian and the half-elf Adarian staring up at them expectantly. A feeling of dread spread to their entire being.

"Well, what does fuck mean?" Kallian asked crossing her arms, waiting for an answer.

The three adults were now sweating profusely. They were not allowed to speak like that in front of the children, especially not in front of the only child of Adaia Tabris.

One of the adults came forward and tried to avert the question.

"It means nothing kids. It's just a big empty word that means nothing. Now do you need something?"

Adarian scrunched his face in confusion. He could instantly tell the man was lying.

"It can't mean nothing." Adarian said making the adults frown. "Fuck. Heh, yeah. Fuck. It sounds like such a strong and funny word. How's that possible? Fuck. Fucking fuck. Heh heh hahahaha! Fuck!" Adarian laughed as he danced around dropping the f-bomb all over the place in a sing-songy voice.

The three adults were now sweating profusely. They couldn't get the half-blood to stop saying fuck. If the wrong person heard them they were going to be in serious trouble.

"Stop! Stop saying that word! Listen you don't need to know what that word means. You'll find out later—"

"How much later?" Adarian asked.

"When you're older later."

Kallian pouted, crossed her arms and responded frustratingly. "Why can't you just tell us what fuck means? What's so bad about the word fuck?"

One of the adults were about to respond, but suddenly got a cold chill down their spines. They turned around to see the small silhouette of a very angry Adaia. Though her face was not glaring or creasing in anger, it was stoic and felt colder then ice as she stared at them. The three elves gulped in fear.

"What are you teaching my daughter and her friend?" Adaia asked coldly.

"Nothing!" They shouted in fear.

"We're asking them what fuck means. We heard them say it and now they won't tell us." Adarian answered honesty and innocently, not realizing that he just put the final nail in their coffins.

Adaia's stare suddenly turned to Adarian and for some reason, Adarian wanted to run . . . very fast.

"Adarian, never say that word again. It is a bad word that should not be said by someone as young as you. The same for you Kallian. If I ever hear either of you two say that word again. I'll paddle your butts so hard, you'll be standing for the rest of your lives."

Both children gulped in fear and unable to use words, just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Now you two kids go find Soris and Shianni and do something else. I don't care what, just go."

"Yes mother!"

"Yes ma'am!"

With that the city elf girl and the half-blood boy ran off. Leaving the three elven adults to their doom.

Adaia cracked her knuckles. "So . . . which one of you am I going to have to teach manners first."

The three men cried tears of fear and soon they would cry tears of agonizing pain.

. . .

Adarian and Kallian, after running for their lives, found Soris and Shianni and the children decided to head to the Market District. However, they weren't there to pickpocket or rob anyone, they were just there to explore and see all the people and the stuff they were buying.

The children stopped at a stall that was being manned by a dwarf.

"Dwarven crafts! Fine dwarven crafts! Straight from Orzammar! You won't find better." A stocky dwarf shouted. He was middle-aged, had dark greying brown hair, brown eyes, and a long beard.

Normally the elven children would just look and move on, but Adarian always changed things up in his own way.

"Are you a dwarf?" Adarian asked.

"What gave it away? My short stature, my beard, or my grim face?" the dwarf grunted.

Adarian didn't catch the dwarf's sarcasm and pressed on. "I've never seen a dwarf before. Why are you people so short?"

Kallian, Soris, and Shianni wanted to grab Adarian and run once the dwarf was glaring at their friend.

"Why do humans ask such stupid questions?" The dwarf bit back.

"I'm half-elf." Adarian corrected. "And I'm a kid I ask a lot of questions."

The dwarf sighed and looked at Adarian. "All dwarves are short. We don't know why, no one knows why, we just are. There, satisfied? Now go away." He answered curtly.

"What are you selling?" Adarian asked. Moving on to the next question in his head.

"Nothing you can afford, I'm sure. Now scat." The dwarf said annoyed.

"Why do you have such a long beard? Do all dwarves have beards like yours?" Adarian continued.

The dwarf was gritting his teeth in frustration. "NO. Now go."

"Do girl dwarves have beards like yours?"

"If you don't get out of here right now you won't live to find out!" The dwarf raised his fist threateningly. Adarian was pulled away from the angry dwarf by his friends and dragged away to the far end of the marketplace.

Adarian stared blankly at his three city elf friends. "What was he getting so angry about? I was just asking some questions." Adarian said, oblivious to the fact his innate questioning would get him beaten up.

"You know Adarian you got to learn to read between the lines. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." Kallian sighed.

Adarian looked behind him at the dwarf and turned back to Kallian with a confused look on his face.

"What lines? I don't see any lines."

Kallian slapped her forehead in exasperation. Sometimes Adarian did amazing things and other times he would do very stupid things. Kallian had a hard time figuring out how Adarian could do both.

They were about to continue on when someone shouted.

"Hey dwarf!"

Adarian and the others turned back to the dwarven merchant to see a woman followed by several guards approach him. The woman was of a lithe build and appeared to be in her early twenties. Tight leather armor gripped her body, showing off her slender curves and nice bust. She had milky white skin, short blonde hair, and green eyes. A pair of daggers were strapped to her waste and leather straps, holding small throwing knives, adorned her arms. The most notable thing about her was her smile. Sweet as honey, but laced with deadly poison.

Adarian shivered at seeing the girl's sweet and sadistic smile.

"Oh great. It's Beatrice Kendells." Kallian said.

"Kendells? As in Vaughn Kendells?" Adarian asked.

"Yeah. She's the Arl of Denerim's first-born daughter and older sister of that brat Vaughn. Don't let her looks and smile fool you, she's pure evil. She not only treats elves badly, but humans too. As far as she thinks, she's entitled to everything and everyone is beneath her. Vaughn is bad, but Beatrice is worse." Kallian glared at the noblewoman.

With that new information Adarian retuned his attention back to Beatrice and the dwarf she was talking to. Adarian noticed that the dwarf was starting to sweat a bit.

"Oh uh, good day Lady Kendells. How can I help you?" The dwarf said somewhat nervously.

The sickly smile never left the girl's face. "Just looking at your stock, dwarf. You have some nice things for sale here."

"Why thank you my Lady. Anything you fancy?"

Beatrice put her finger to her chin cutely and hummed in curiosity. She picked up a large dagger and twirled it around in her hands to judge its weight and feel. She nodded approvingly.

"This is a good dagger. You dwarves sure know how to make good weapons." Beatrice complimented.

"Your too kind, my Lady." The dwarf bowed respectfully.

"Yes. I think I'll take this dagger." Beatrice pocketed the dagger and turned around to walk away.

"My Lady! You have to pay for that." The dwarf shouted after her . . . but that was his mistake.

"What did you say?" Beatrice said slowly and menacingly.

Sensing danger, before the dwarf could take his words back, one of Beatrice's guards punched the dwarf to the ground.

"You dare to make demands of our Lady? After she was so kind enough to grace your lowly stall with her presence?!" The guard shouted.

"No—I just—" But before the dwarf could defend himself Beatrice's guards began to kick and pummel the poor man. Everyone in the vicinity who saw the scene either walked away with their heads bowed or just went back to their own business. Those that did stare too long were quickly glared at by Beatrice and her guards making them retreat. Most didn't turn away because they didn't care, but because no one could stand up to the Noble Woman and her ruthless guards. They all heard the stories about the dark dank dungeons in the Arl's Mansion and how Beatrice enjoyed torturing people in them.

"Why aren't the guards doing anything?" Adarian gawked at the brutality and unfairness being committed and no one was doing anything about it!

"Why would they?" Shianni said.

"The guards don't do anything to stop the nobility. They can't. The nobles have too much power for the guards to actually do stop them. And even then the guards are very lax, unless it's a serious crime they won't get involved." Kallian said as she glared at the thuggish guards and their coldblooded Lady.

"Then what good are they!" Adarian yelled. He couldn't believe how useless the law enforcement was in this city. And the Capital of the Country no less!

Kallian sighed. "Exactly. Come on. Let's get out of here before Beatrice trains her eyes on us. She "loves" elven children."

With that the three elven children made quick haste back to their home. Adarian was about to follow them, but turned around at the last second.

Beatrice told her men to stop what they were doing and ordered them to pick the dwarf up. The dwarf was now beaten and bloody. Blood was dripping down the side of his head, he had bruises all over him, and no doubt had many cracked bones. Beatrice unsheathed her newly acquired dagger and placed it on the left side of the dwarf's mouth.

"Dear dwarf. Do you know who I am?" Beatrice said sweetly with an obvious hint of venom behind her tone. The dwarven merchant didn't say anything, not with the blade in his mouth. "I am the heir to my father's title. I'm going to be Arlessa of this city when my father passes. Which means everything in this city will, or more accurately, already belongs to me. Including the lives of every peon that cralws in this city." She leaned closer to the dwarf, edging the knife farther into the merchant's mouth. "So when I want something that is in your possession, I expect you to get on your knees and give it to me like your offering a gift to the Maker himself. Do I make myself clear?"

The dwarf could not respond vocally or physically, not without the dagger cutting into him.

Beatrice just smiled. "I'll take your silence as your answer." Beatrice then flicked the dagger and slit the dwarf's mouth and cheek. The dwarf cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. "Beatrice just looked uncaringly at the merchant and then looked at the dagger in annoyance. "Oh now it's got blood on it! I don't want it anymore so you can have it back dwarf." Beatrice simply dropped the dagger to the ground. "Be grateful for my generosity."

Beatrice cackled as she watched the dwarf curl up into a ball on the ground, holding his bleeding mouth and cheek. The guards laughed alongside their charge, thinking the sight was just as funny. However, no one else laughed. Most people in the district just turned away, moved on, or ignored the events that just transpired. They were too afraid of the noblewoman. No one could ever challenge Beatrice. All they could do was hope the psycho noble would ignore them and find something else to do.

Beatrice's laughter suddenly came to an abrupt end, when a rotten tomato collided with her face. The area was deathly silent, no one made a sound or a single move.

With the tomato stuck to her face and its rotten juices dripping down her cheek and neck, Beatrice slowly looked to her right to see who threw the tomato and sent a death stare right at Adarian, who was standing next to a tub of old tomatoes.

To Adarian's credit, he was not afraid whatsoever when Beatrice looked his way. In fact, he was quite proud and excited. He playfully tossed a rotten tomato up and down in his hand, Adarian just stared back with a cocky grin.

Who did this girl think she was that she could just harm an innocent person like that? Especially the dwarf who was kind enough to answer his questions. Even though he did get unreasonably mad at the end. Adarian decided to teach this noblewoman, who was anything but, some humility.

Adarian pulled back and chucked a rotten tomato right at Beatrice again. However, in a blinding speed, Beatrice pulled out a dagger and cut the tomato in half, but she didn't see the surprise behind that tomato. Adarian had quickly thrown another tomato behind the previous one and when Beatrice cut the first one, she wouldn't have been able to dodge the second one.

With a hard wet splat, the tomato hit Beatrice directly in the face. Once again, everyone and everything went silent and could only stare in utter shock.

The rotten tomato fell off Beatrice's face. Gone was the sickly sweet smile, revealing a snarling look of rage.

Beatrice pointed at Adarian. "Kill that little bastard!" She shouted. Without a moment's hesitation the guards pulled out their swords and ran towards the half-elf.

"Uh-oh."

Adarian dropped the tomatoes and ran for his life into the alleyways. The guards gave chase.

"Someone better bring me that brats head!" Beatrice roared.

Adarian ran faster. He dodged over barrels and crates. He toppled some trash over to slow the guards down. It slowed some, but most were able to circle around or jump over their fallen guards and continue their pursuit.

"Damn this brat is fast!" The guard wheezed as he slowed down to catch his breath. His throat was quickly slit and he fell down dead.

With a bloody knife in her hand, Beatrice ran faster than any of her guards. Murderous anger was all that was on her face.

"If anyone slows down you better be ready to die. Now catch that fucker!" Beatrice threatened, giving the guards a new incentive to move faster.

Adarian couldn't believe how ruthless this woman was that she would even cut down her own men. He felt almost disgusted to be half the same race as she was.

Suddenly a crossbow bolt whizzed past the half-blood's head and imbedded in the broadside of a house. Adarian stared wide-eyed and looked behind him to see Beatrice and a few guards aiming crossbows at him.

Now he was dodging crossbow fire while also running for his life in a narrow alleyway. Perfect.

Several twists and turns and dodges later Adarian wound up at a canal. The canal was at least twenty feet across to the other side. The water was murky and slowly moving to the current. A bolt whizzed past him again, only this time it cut his cheek. Adarian winced and held his cheek before looking at the small bit of blood in his hand.

Adarian jumped into the canal just as the guards and Beatrice showed up. Adarian began to swim away, but the guards and Beatrice didn't give up yet. They shot bolt after bolt into the water, hoping to kill him before he swam away. It was luck that Adarian had not been shot. From what little he could see out of the water, Beatrice looked to be cursing at the top of her lungs as she kept firing bolts madly.

. . .

Adarian had finally gotten away from that mess.

Two minutes and twenty-five seconds, that was a personal best. Adarian emerged from the water. He coughed and caught his breath. He had no idea how far he swam or where he was.

After lying on his back, warming up and drying off in the sun, Adarian got up and checked his surroundings. Wherever he was, there were a lot of people. Old, young, rich, poor, but most of the people there were wearing red and white robes. Adarian recognized them as worshipers of the Maker.

Adarian slowly walked through the area. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet whispers of prayer or the loud songs of the Chant of Light. The place he was in was like a circular amphitheater, at the bottom was a flat surface paved with white stones that looked freshly cleaned and then it echoed out into a gentle slope of bright green grass. On the grass were bushels of white flowers that Adarian recognized as Andraste's Grace. Statues of many figures stood where the earth started to ascend up. Most of the figures were of a beautiful woman, but some were male as well. The place was very large so it could hold a lot of people. At the very center of the amphitheater was a large white boulder that easily overshadowed him.

"What is this place?" Adarian wondered.

"Hello child."

Adarian turned around to see a Chantry Mother walk up to him. Adarian was told quite a bit about the Chantry by the Dalish. Their opinion of it being very low to the point of hateful even. Adarian was always curious about the Chantry and wanted to see for himself the "evil" religious government that brought down the elves. Thankfully Denerim had its own Chantry and the Tabris family was Andrastian, much to his surprise. Adaia was especially religious and sang verses from the Chant of Light before he and the others would sleep. Adarian had never heard such a beautiful voice and song. Adaia invited him to join them at the Chantry for prayer. He readily accepted, interested to see the place the Dalish hated so much.

So far he wasn't all that convinced. Adarian was at first amazed by the massive building that was the Chantry. It was quite beautiful, with its statues, its stain glass windows, and amazing architecture. It almost reminded him of the elven ruins he explored in the Brecilian Forest, though those had a beauty all on their own. And the people there were nice too. The Mothers, the Sisters, the Brothers, they were all welcoming to him and the Tabris Family. He wanted to ask questions while he sat at the pews and listened to the Chant of Light, but didn't get the chance too and he went home with some answers, but mostly questions.

He remembered that elves played a role in Andraste's war, but the Chant did not say anything about it while he was there. He asked Adaia why the elves were not mentioned. She says a famous elf was once a part of the Chant named Shartan, but he was stricken from the Chant after the fall of the Dales.

"What is this place?" Adarian asked the Mother.

The Mother smiled serenely before answering. "Why this is Andraste's Birth Stone. The boulder that she was born under."

"Andraste was born right here?" Adarian pointed to the ground he was standing on, with a look of amazement on his face.

The Mother giggled. "Indeed. Many pilgrims from all over the world come to pay homage to the Bride of the Maker and savior of our world."

The Mother motioned him forward to bring him closer to the boulder. It was easily more than ten feet tall, white as marble, and smooth to the touch, not a single blemish on it.

"Cool! It's pretty for a rock." Adarian said bluntly.

The Mother giggled again. "Indeed it is. It represents not only Andraste's birth, but also her strength and resolve to overcome adversity."

"So you know a lot about Andraste and the Chantry?"

"Well, I can't say I know everything, but I know enough to answer any question you might have." The Mother gave a warm smile to the half-elf boy.

Adarian smiled brightly. "Elves. I would like to ask you about the elves."

For a second the Mother's smile faltered.

"Oh? What about?"

"I was told that the elves played a huge role in Andraste's war, but when I visited the Chantry, I didn't hear anything about them."

"Well, yes they did play some role in Andraste's war." The Mother answered slightly hesitant.

Adarian raised an eyebrow. The Mother answered him, but at the same time didn't answer him. That was odd.

"Some? But wasn't there an elf that fought alongside her as her champion? Shartan?"

That was when The Mother began to scowl.

"And what about the Dales? Is it true that they were taken from the elves? I thought Andraste gave those lands to the elves for helping her in her war?" Adarian kept firing question after question, until the Mother finally interrupted him.

"No. Of course not." The Mother said firmly and with a frown on her face. "The Chant of Light has never nor will it ever have anything to say about elves. Andraste did gift the Dales to the elves, but the Chantry took them back because they refused to worship the Maker. Andraste, the Bride of the Maker was so merciful and giving, and yet those heathen knife-ears spat on the Maker and his mortal bride by worshipping a bunch of pagan gods! What happened to them was well deserved!"

Adarian stared wide-eyed at the Chantry Mother. It was like he was talking to a completely different person than before. She was spouting such hateful things and all for what? He knew that most of what she said was false because the Dalish had no reason to lie to him about such things. So why was she saying all of this?

"So they didn't want to worship the Maker. Is that so wrong? I don't know that much about gods or religion in general, but shouldn't people be free to choose to worship whatever they want?"

That was of course the wrong answer and Adarian got slapped for it. Anger was now spread across the Mother's face.

"Never utter such things, child! Especially in a holy place. Those knife-ears would still be slaves if it weren't for Andraste. They all should have honored her by worshipping her immortal husband, but instead they spat on her sacrifice instead. The Maker is the one true god and anyone that denies this is nothing more than a heathen who must be taught the right way."

Okay. Adarian was angry for that slap alone, but now he was just furious at this woman for all the things she said, the lies she spat, and insults she threw at his people. Adarian was proud to be part elf, even if he didn't look it and when she insulted his people she was insulting him. How could someone who was supposed to teach truth and acceptance say such horrible thing? Was all of the Chantry like this? Or was just a minority of people like this woman? Either way, he didn't like people like this Mother.

After rubbing his sore cheek, Adarian glared up at the Mother with contempt. The Mother didn't take his glaring well and was about to slap him again for being such a brat. But, before she could Adarian kicked her in the shin, making the lady grab her shin and hop on one foot. Adarian then pushed her onto the ground.

"How dare you! You little—"

"Shut up!" Adarian grabbed the woman by the hem of her robes and got in her face. "You're wrong about the elves. They are a good people and it was a terrible thing what the Chantry did to them! All they wanted was to be left in peace. To be free to do what they wanted. To follow their own ways. Worship their own gods. I can see now why the dalish hate the Chantry so much. You people are supposed to uphold the truth and justice, but instead you throw it away when it's convenient. It's stupid and pathetic!"

Truly he was very disgusted with this woman and other people like her. People like her, like Beatrice, people that abused the world and everything in it just because they could, make him almost ashamed of being part human.

While yelling at the Mother, he was shaking her constantly which drew the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Including the nearby Templars.

"What is going on here?" A Templar asked.

"Templar, help me! This boy is insane and attacking me!"

"What?!" Adarian said in outrage to the Mother.

"Hold on, Mother. I'm coming!"

Adarian groaned in frustration. He just ran away from an insane noblewoman, now he was about to run from a Templar. He dropped the Chantry Mother onto the ground, making her head hit the stone hard, and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here, boy!"

Adarian didn't listen and for the next two hours he led the Templars on a merry chase through the Denerim alleys.

 **Elven Alienage**

Adarian returned to the alienage angrier than ever. The day was not great for him. First he was denied his curiosity about dwarves and the word "fuck." Then a woman was being a complete jerk just because she could and when he tried to stop her he was chased down like a hare and nearly killed. Lastly, he tried to learn more about the Chantry and the Maker, only to be denied truth again, all because the Mother was a really, really, big jerk who hated elves.

Basically, today left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Adarian?"

Adarian turned around to see Adaia walk up to him, carrying a bag of food.

"What's wrong?" The Tabris matriarch asked.

"It's nothing." Adarian said. He didn't want to bother her with his problems.

"Now we both know that's not true. Come on, tell me." She encouraged.

Adarian still wasn't sure, but most of all he wasn't sure how to ask his question without sounding . . . insulting. After a moment of contemplation, Adarian just decided to come out and say what was on his mind.

"Why do you worship the Maker?"

Adaia raised her eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"I was talking to a Chantry Mother today." Adarian saw Adaia frown a little. "I wanted to ask her some questions. When I asked her about elves she . . . got angry. She said all these horrible things that I know were lies. So why do you worship a god that has people like . . . that following him?"

Adaia stared at the half-blood boy for several seconds before she sighed and knelt down to Adarian's level.

"I can tell exactly how that conversation of yours went down with the Mother." Adaia said sadly. "Yes Adarian, there are many people like that Mother who are completely bigoted, small-minded, and even hateful."

"Then why? The Chantry hurt the elves, the Maker abandoned Andraste and his creations. Why worship a god like that? Why not the dalish gods? They don't seem so bad."

Adaia shook her head. "Because I don't believe in the dalish gods, Adarian. I don't have faith in them like the dalish do. I believe in the Maker, not because the humans tell me too, but because I want to. The Maker is not the Chantry, the Maker is my creator and when I die I know I will go to his side, despite what the humans of the Chantry say. There are lessons to be learned from the Chant of Light. There are lessons to be learned by the Maker even if we don't understand them. I choose to believe in the Maker, because I want to. I need to."

"But—"

"I know it's hard to understand at your age, Adarian, but you must understand that nothing is perfect in this world. The Chantry is indeed not perfect and I pray one day that will change and elves stand as equals to the humans. Kallian also holds this hope as well. But it's not just the Chantry that's not perfect. Even though the dalish lost much lore of their religion, the elven pantheon was not perfect. The Gods were depicted at some points in their stories as cruel and viscious. And don't even get me started on the Qun."

"Qun?"

"Like I said, don't get me started. You're young Adarian, you still have the rest of your life to figure out what you believe in, but I ask this of you: don't let one Chantry Mother or persons like her, to define an entire people or organization. There are always sinners and saints in any group of people."

Adarian stared at Adaia for a while before nodding silently.

Adaia smiled motherly at the half-elf. "Good. Now, come help me get supper ready for the family. I got a special surprise meal planned, before I leave tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right. You said you had to leave on some important business. What was it again?"

"Never mind that. Come along now." Adaia hurried.

Adarian still didn't understand exactly why Adaia worshiped a god like the Maker. He knew it had something to do with faith, but he still didn't fully understand that word. Even when Keeper Marethari explained her religion he didn't fully understand it, just enough to pique his childish curiosity. Oh well, if Adaia said he would understand it better when he was older, then he would just have to wait when he was older.

'Mmm, but when will that be?' Adarian mumbled impatiently.

 **A couple days later**

"What are we doing, Kallian?"

"Have you heard that several elves have gone missing from the Alienage?" Kallian asked.

Adarian put on a thoughtful look. "Actually, yeah. Some people have gone missing from the alienage. The adults try to keep it quiet, but even us kids can see that's something's up."

"Exactly. The Hahren is looking into it right now, but I thought, we'd do what you did when you first came here and help them out." Kallian gave a thumbs up.

Adarian smiled. "That's a great idea, Kallian. So where do we start?"

"Well, I heard from some of the adults that some of the people gone missing were looking for a job. So I thought we'd pay a visit to the guy that helped them find a job."

"And that would be?"

"His name's Willis. He usually helps the elves find jobs. From what I hear he's a bit shifty, but alright."

The two entered a small hut. Inside was a single man who was sleeping in a chair, while resting his feet on a table.

Kallian coughed. "Excuse me." No reply. "Excuse me!" Kallian tried again only louder.

Still no response. The gut was snoring so loud he could probably sleep through a dragon roar. Adarian rolled his eyes and decided to just wake the man up a different way. He walked around the table, stuck his finger in his mouth and then stuck it in the man's ear.

"Wha! What-who-wha-guh!" The man instantly woke up and stood up. He looked around his hut and stopped when he saw two children in his sights.

"What do you two kids want? Get out. Adults only." The man said gruffly.

"Hi." Kallian waved nicely. "We wanted to ask you some questions about some of our friends that came to seeking jobs." Kallian said.

The man frowned a bit and Adarian saw him start to sweat.

"What are ya? The freaking guards? Get out, I got nothing to say to ya!" The man sat back down in his chair and tried to ignore the two children.

But both wouldn't accept that reply.

"Come on, all we want is to ask you a few questions and we'll be out of your hair." Adarian said crossing his arms.

"Don't care." The man said simply as he put his hands behind his head trying to sleep again.

"Many elves have gone missing from the alienage."

"So?"

"They were jobless and many of them came to you looking for help in finding one."

"Aye, they did."

"Can you tell us where you sent them exactly?"

The man sat up in his chair and frowned at Kallian. Adarian, however, noticed the guy was sweating even more. Which meant they were getting closet toe the truth.

"No. I'm not obligated to tell you brats nothing." The man said sternly.

"Please, we just want to find them. Some of them of families that miss them. Can't you please tell us." Kallian pleaded. She really wanted to find her people

Interestingly enough, the man's look appeared to have saddened and it almost looked like he wanted to say something, but he shook it off and glared at Kallian. "I said no! Now get! Don't make me get the guards you brats."

Kallian and Adarian looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the man. She tried being nice, now Kallian was done being kind.

"No. We want to know right now, shemlen! Tell us right now." Kallian demanded.

The man actually smirked. "Oh yeah? Or what?"

That was when Adarian pounced on the guy, knocking him to the floor. The man was in a daze for hitting his head on the floorboards, but completely snapped out of it when he saw Adarian's Snake Bite close to his neck.

"Alright, listen up." Adarian said harshly. "You're gonna tell us exactly where you sent the elves from the alienage or my knife and your neck are going to be . . . Kallian what was that word again?" He looked over to his friend for confirmation.

"What word?" Kallian asked back in confusion.

"You know that word that means you meet someone for the first time or another time after so long." Adarian tried explaining the best he could.

"Uh, acquainted?"

"Yeah that's it acquainted." Adarian proclaimed happily before putting his blade closer to the man's neck with a serious look in his eye. "Tell us what we want to know or your neck and my knife get acquainted."

The man was already trembling from the boy's threat. He wanted to say the kid was bluffing, but something in the half-blood's eyes told him that he would do it if he had to.

Scared, the man confessed everything. "I sent them to a noble family house that was in need of servants, but . . ." The man was hesitant, but the small trickle of blood going down his nec, courtesy of Adarian, was all he needed to continue. "It's a front. The noble house is using the job to collect people, namely elves, to sell into slavery."

"Slavery?" Adarian asked. He had no idea what that was, but Kallian's gasp said otherwise.

"Slavery? No!" Adarian looked at his friend curiously and she responded. "Slavery is when someone takes someone against their will and sell and force them into servitude. The person being sold has not say in the matter. They are enslaved. Basically they are treated like objects."

Adarian's eyes widened in shock. Something like that existed!? In a place that practically preaches freedom!? Adarian brought his dagger closer to the man's throat.

"Tell us where they are now or I'll make it harder for you to breath!" Adarian demanded in an angry voice.

"Okay. Okay! Go to the mansion in one of the richer sections of Denerim. Look for the house with the sigil of three running hunting dogs. I heard they intend to ship their catches tonight."

Both Adarian and Kallian looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"That's in a little bit. It'll be night by the time we warn the Hahren and get there." Kallian said urgently.

"Then we'll go there ourselves."

"What? But—"

"We need to save them, Kallian. We can't wait."

"You're right, Adarian."

"Relax, Kallian, with the two of us, I know we can do it."

"So can I go now?"

Both Kallian and Adarian looked down at the man, and then looked back at each other. They smiled. Adarian removed Snake Bite and got off the man, but then the two held up some rope they kept behind them and tugged on the rope as they smiled sinisterly at him. The man gulped and wished he didn't come into work today.

. . .

The sun had already set by the time the two had gotten to the mansion. They hid behind an ally corner in front of the mansion the man spoke of. So far nothing had happened, which made Adarian nervous and anxious.

"Why don't we just go in and get them?" Adarian asked.

"I may be a good thief, but not that good. That mansion has way to much security to just break in and break out more than a dozen elves." Kallian explained. "We have to wait for them to leave, follow them, and then we can rescue them."

Adarian grunted in understanding, but also impatience. A few more minutes passed until the gates opened and several carriages came riding out. Adarian and Kallian quickly hid and waited for the carriages to pass. When they heard the carriages were a ways a away, they came out of hiding.

"Follow them." Kallian said.

The two chased after the carriages. Since it was dark out no one got in the carriages way making them go as fast as they wanted. Kallian was worried that they would lose them and a few times they did, but thanks to Adarian's sharp hearing and strong sense of smell they easily tracked down the carriages. After following them for some time, the two finally stopped when they saw the carriages stop by a port.

"A ship?" Adarian said.

The carriages opened and two guards came out of each carriage. They said something and out came every city elf that had gone missing. They were all chained up with a depressed and despairing look on their faces.

"They do have them. They must plan to ship them overseas." Kallian said.

"To where?"

"No idea. But it doesn't matter, they aren't taking are people anyway." Kallian said determinedly.

"Darn right." Adarian smirked.

"Come on."

As the humans loaded the elves onto the ship, Adarian and Kallian snuck around and dived into the water. They swam around to the other side of the ship and began to climb it. They were close to the top and were about to enter a port hole, until they heard a voice they both recognized.

"Are they product ready for shipment?" A feminine voice said.

"They are. Just loading them up into the brig and they'll be ready." A gruff male voice answered.

"Good. My contacts in Kirkwall ae eager for some fresh meat."

Adarian and Kallian's eyes widened in shock and outrage. It was Beatrice Kendells.

"Make sure nothing goes wrong, Grady. You've been a great supporter of my family and the last thing I'd want to do is sell you like the rest of these rabbits." Beatrice warned.

To this Grady's merit, he didn't sound nervous when he answered. "Of course my lady."

The two heard footsteps walk away and they quickly entered through the port hole.

When they were safely inside. The two began to discuss their situation in hushed tones.

"Beatrice?! She's here?" Kallian said angry.

"Fuck—I think I'm using that right." For some reason saying that word made him feel less angry, even though he still didn't know what it meant. "It figures that woman is responsible for this."

"It's even worse. No doubt that Grady guy is also a noble. Probably the guy that owned that mansion. If he's caught he'll no doubt be arrested and Beatrice will be able to go scot-free and try all over again. We need to save my people and put an end to this operation."

"Don't worry, Kallian." Adarian grabbed Kallian's hand to comfort her. "We'll save our people." Kallian smiled at his words.

Suddenly the two heard activity from above and knew that they didn't have much time left until the ship took off.

"Come on, let's go." Kallian said.

Before they left, Adarian saw something in the corner of the room. It was a chest. He quickly opened it to see several viles or orangish red liquid inside.

"What is this?" Adarian said as he picked one up.

Kallian's eyes widened. "Be careful, Adarian. Mother told me about those. Those are grenades. If those things even crack slightly, the contents inside will explode. Judging from the look, I'd say it's a fire grenade."

"Cool. Maybe it'll come in handy." Adarian said as he pocketed a couple of the fire grenades.

"I guess. Like I said, be careful. You don't want yourself to be engulfed by liquid fire."

The two finally left the room and entered the empty hallway. They headed down to where the brig was and saw the barred door, with only one sleeping guard watching them.

Before anything could happen, Adarian slit the man's throat while he slept. He awoke bleeding out and died without uttering a single sound. Kallian wanted to protest, but considering their position what Adarian did was probably smart. Still, it unnerved her how easily Adarian took a life at his age.

"Everyone. Everyone, are you in there?" Kallian whispered into the brig.

"Kallian?" A female city elf responded and got close to the bars of the door to see better. "What are you—how did you get here?"

"We're here to rescue you." Kallian declared.

"You shouldn't be here. They'll kill you or worse capture you if they find you."

"That's a risk we're willing to take." Adarian said. He looked at the thick door and realized they weren't getting in easily. "Is there a way we can get you out? My dagger's not one for breaking down doors." Adarian twirled Snake Bite.

"No. The captain, the noble called Grady has the key and he's above. I don't know how you're going to get it from him though."

Both Adarian and Kallian smirked.

"What do you think Kallian? Do we need the keys to get them out?" Adarian asked playfully, much to the confusion of the city elves.

"I don't know, Adarian." Kallian said as she pulled out a bobbing pin from her hair. "Let's see what Ser Lock has to say." Kallian put the pin in the lock and jiggled it around for a few seconds before they heard a click sound and the door opened wide. Much to the shock of all the elves in the room.

"Well don't just stand there." Adarian said. "You want to go home or not?"

All the elves started piling out, until finally the last one exited the brig.

"Wait." One of the elves stopped. "How are we going to get out?"

Both Adarian and Kallian looked at each other.

"Huh, we didn't' really think that far ahead." Adarian said innocently.

Many of the elves groaned and slapped their foreheads at their saviors.

"Oh! Why don't we just go the way we came? Through the port hole?" Kallian suggested. "It should be big enough for the adults to go through."

"But it will take time to get everyone through. And the shemlen will notice we're missing by then."

Adarian started walking toward the door. "Don't worry I'll distract them. Kallian, you help them get out."

"Wait, what about you? We're a team Adarian, I should help you."

"Taking care of everyone else is more important. Don't worry, Kallian, trust me. I got this."

With that Adarian snuck around the ship until he finally came to the top deck. The crew was moving around, getting ready to set sail any minute now. Using stealth, Adarian walked around the crew without a single one taking notice of him. Adarian was always good at hiding in the shadows.

Adarian took out one of the fire grenades and chucked it at the mast of the ship. It lit up like a bonfire and the crew became panicked and tried to put it out. Adarian looked over at the side and saw the city elves jump out of the port hole and into the water. Where they swam to the other side of the canal and headed back towards the alienage. Not all were out safely, but a decent amount was escaping in the time.

"Hey you idiots! The elves are escaping!"

Adarian was taken out of his observations a man noticed the elves. He had to be the biggest human man, Adarian had ever seen and that said a lot considering he was still a small child. The man had to be at least 6'7, with a shaved head, black beard, and large muscular frame. On his back was a greatsword.

"You men put out that fire! The rest of you pull out your crossbows and fire at the them, but don't kill them. Damaged cargo can still be sold."

"Right away Captain Grady!"

As half the crew tried to put out the fire the other half pulled out their crossbows and took aim.

"NO!" Adarian shouted alerting the whole crew to his presence. Taking advantage of their distraction, Adarian lobbed another grenade at them. Grady and some of his men got out of the way, while the rest were engulfed in flames. The ones that were burning jumped overboard before they were burned to death and the newly added fire helped spread the first fire even more. Soon the entire ship began to catch fire.

"Shit! Screw this, I'm outta here." A crewman said.

"Yeah same here. I'm not paid enough for this."

"Abandon ship!"

"Come back here, you cowards!" Grady ordered, but it fell on deaf ears.

The fire got out of control and spread to the entire ship. Thankfully the last of the elves managed to escape. Adarian saw them run into the allies, probably back to the alienage.

"You little brat!" Grady yelled. "Beatrice is going to kill me for this, but I'm going to kill you before she can skin me alive." Grady pulled out his greatsword and walked toward Adarian.

Adarian glared back and pulled out Snake Bite. The large man swung his greatsword at the half-blood, but Adarian rolled under the slash. Adarian moved to strike back, but the man was too quick and blocked Adarian's slash. Adarian then backed up as Grady tried to slice him in half. The two circled each other before Adarian rushed in to attack, but had to roll again underneath Grady's sword before he was decapitated. Grady then began to spin around at high speed, preventing Adarian from getting close or even attacking. Adarian was suddenly cornered because of the fire and couldn't back up any more. Using the footwork from his duelist training, Adarian managed to parry a single strike before Grady stopped and then kicked him away.

Adarian coughed, but got back up. The half-elf was breathing heavily. He wasn't used to fighting opponents like this Grady guy. Grady was slow thanks to his weapon and large build, but he was just too skilled that Adarian couldn't just fight him with speed and technique alone.

Adarian had one more idea in mind to give him an advantage in the fight. And he had to execute it now otherwise the fire would take both of them.

Both opponents stared each other down, before Adarian took the initiative and ran straight at Grady. Grady charged to. He pulled back his sword and with great speed and strength swung his greatsword. Adarian leaned back and slid underneath the attack, narrowly dodging it as three hairs were cut off his face. Adarian slid between Grady's legs and ended up on the other side. Grady turned around to face Adarian and when he did he saw the half-elf smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

Adarian stayed silent with his still present smile and pointed up. Grady looked up and saw a grenade flying in the air and then descending down on his position.

"Shit!"

Grady rolled out of the way as the grenade fell and spread even more fire on the burning ship. Grady sweated from the heat and looked for the half-elf who disappeared from his sight. He looked behind him in time to see Adarian charge him with Snake Bite. Grady swatted the dagger out of the boy's hands before it could reach him and then grabbed the bot by the hem of his shirt.

"You nearly got me there kid. But you're twenty years too early to be fighting me." Grady sneered and leveled his sword near Adarian's chest. "Any last words?" Adarian just hawked a loogie onto the man's face as his last act of defiance. A vein throbbed on Grady's head. "Fucking die." Before Grady impaled the young boy with his sword a searing pain was felt on his feet and the large man fell to the ground like a chopped tree. "AHH!" Grady screamed as he fell back.

Grady looked up to see a heavily breathing Kallian with a bloody Snake Bite in her hands. She had struck him behind his feet, attacking the tendons above his heals.

"Argh! Damn you!" Grady tried to reach for her, but she backed up before he could.

Suddenly they heard creaking and cracking above them. The entire ship was now on fire and falling apart and the first thing to crackle and burn off was the yard that held up the mast. It finally cracked like kindle and fell to the deck. Or more specifically, Grady who was lying underneath it.

Grady screamed as he was crushed underneath yard and boards of the deck. And that was the final thing to happen for the ship to fall apart.

Kallian ran over to the tired and bruised Adarian and grabbed his hand.

"Run!" She shouted and the two quickly ran to the edge and jumped into the harbor. That was when the ship finally gave out and crashed in on itself. It burned and sank into the canal.

Adarian and Kallian had swam back to shore and watched as the ship burned and sank. The two held hands as they watched.

"Thanks for saving me again, Kallian." Adarian said appreciatively. He squeezed her hand a little tighter in the process.

"Don't mention it." Kallian smiled. "Baling each other out of trouble is starting to become a habit between us." Kallian laughed.

Adarian chuckled too. She wasn't wrong, they both knew they could always count on each other.

 **Alienage**

Kallian and Adarian managed to make it back to the Alienage. A little worse for wear but otherwise alright. They snuck through the way the exited headed toward the Vhenedahl tree. But before they could get there, they heard a lot of commotion.

"Where are they?!"

The two children looked shocked as they recognized that shriek. They quickly hurried and hid behind cover to confirm their worries. Beatrice, along with many of her guards were in the alienage surrounding the many of the elven denizens.

"I know they are here." Beatrice seethed.

"My Lady, to whom are you referring too?" The Hahren asked nervously. His question earned him a backhand to the face.

"Don't play games with me!" Beatrice roared as Cyrion tried to help the Hahren. "I saw two brats of this stinking shithole just ruined a perfectly good business venture of mine. Not to mention, one of them was the same brat that beat up my little twerp of a brother and threw a tomato at my face. You wanna know how I know he's with you animals? He always hangs around a red-headed elf brat!"

Almost every elf looked shocked at Beatrice's words. They knew exactly who she was talking about. Only one kid would ever have to balls and audacity to humiliate the Arl of Denerim's family.

"Now . . . I'll ask one more time. Where is he? And if I don't get an answer soon, well . . ." Beatrice pulled out her knives and the guards followed by pulling out their swords.

Kallian was deathly worried. "My dad. The Hahren. Everyone. They're in trouble and it's all our fault. Adarian what are we going to do?"

Adarian looked at his friend and saw the tears starting to fall from her eyes. Adarian furrowed his brow and looked out at his surroundings. They were easily outnumbered. The city elves couldn't fight back. If Adaia were here she probably could take these losers, but she wasn't. They needed to dwindle Beatrice's numbers. And after looking around, Adarian got an idea, but first he needed Kallian out of the way.

"Kallian I want you to head up the Vhenedahl tree and wait up there until this blows over. I have a plan."

"What, no! If you're going to do something I want help!"

Adarian shook his head. "No Kallian! I don't know if what I have planned will succeed. She's mainly after me, so if I make her chase me, she'll leave the rest of you all alone, but that's only if my plan fails."

"But . . ."

Suddenly screams were heard and the two children looked over to the crowd and saw Beatrice bury her knife in the abdomen of an elf. The poor elf fell dead at the noblewoman's feet.

"I'm losing my patience here! Either someone tells me where they are or this alienage is going to have another purge very soon." Beatrice threatened. But no matter how much she threatened them, no one knew where the two children were, especially the half-elf.

"Dang it, this is no time to argue Kallian! Hide in the tree and don't come down until it's safe." Without waiting for a response, Adarian rushed out into the open. He picked up a hatchet that was lying on some crates before shouting, "Hey ugly!"

Beatrice turned around to look for the source of the insult and saw the one person who she's been looking for all night.

"Finally." Beatrice smiled wickedly as she stepped forward. "Where's the other little brat? The red-head knife-ear?"

Adarian remained quiet. He would not give her the satisfaction of a response.

Beatrice shrugged. "Fine don't tell me. Even if I don't find her, I'm gonna kill most of these elves here. She'll probably become an orphan and have to sell herself just to survive." Beatrice then put on a mock thinking pose, all the while still wearing her evil grin. "Maybe I'll buy her and give her to my dogs as a toy. It is almost that time of the year." Beatrice cackled loudly and sadistically. Her men joined her in her laughter.

Adarian just glared at the woman before speaking up. "You're not gonna hurt anyone." Adarian said strongly. Beatrice and her men then stopped laughing and looked seriously at the half-blood. "Because before you can go after any of them, you're gonna have to kill me. But that's not gonna happen because . . . . I'm going to kill all of you first."

The look in Adarian's eyes began to unnerve the adults. They had never seen such a look in the eyes of someone so young. Even Beatrice herself was silently impressed by the boy's threat, but at the same time it pissed her off that the brat thought he was better than them.

"Kill Him." She said coldly.

The guards charged at the young boy. Many of the alienage elves told him to run, but Adarian didn't move from his spot. He didn't flinch as the guards got closer and closer. He did, however, raise his hatchet and threw it to the side, missing the guards by several miles.

Many thought the boy had lost it or that he just decided to give up, but as the hatchet flew through the air, spinning like a tornado, it hit the mark that Adarian was actually aiming for: Ropes. Ropes that were holding together a small stack of barrels. When the hatchet cut the ropes, the barrels fell from their perch and landed on the ground shattered. The barrels didn't hit the guards, in fact the guards completely stopped when the barrels fell, but none were damaged by the barrels.

None of the guards seemed to understand what the boy was trying to do, so they pressed on, only to slip and fall to the ground in a hilarious heap. Everyone now knew what Adarian had done. Inside the barrels were gallons of grease!

All the guards did their best to try and get to the half-elf brat, but they were all failing miserably. The grease was everywhere and it was covering the guards making them slip and slide even more. Many kept falling flat on their faces, while some decided to walk slow only to still fall on their faces. One sod even fell on his sword and died. If the situation weren't so serious, people would probably be laughing.

Beatrice, normally enjoyed the torture and despair of others, but when it prevented her from achieving one specific death of someone, she was less then amused.

"Would you idiots stop messing around and kill that little fucker already!?" Beatrice yelled.

"We're trying, Lady Beatrice." One guard spoke up before falling again and then getting back up again. "We'll get to him soon, don't you worry! Little idiot's not even running away!" he pointed at the young half-blood . . . who was now smiling wickedly and holding Snake Bite in his hand.

Adarian slowly approached the grease covered guards, but stopped as soon as he was right near the border of the spilt grease. Many were wondering what the boy was doing now.

Adarian bent down, his evil grin never leaving his face, he pulled back Snake Bite at a downward angle. By the time the guards realized what he was doing it was too late.

The guard's eyes were filled with fear and dread as Adarian scarped his dagger against the cobblestone, creating a spark, which landed on the grease igniting it in a burst of flames.

In one second everyone heard the "fwoosh" of the fire and then everyone heard the screams of pain of many guards. They thrashed around trying to escape the flames or escape the pain of the flames, but no matter what they did, they couldn't stop their skin from being charred to a crisp, their organs from melting, or their bones cracking from the intense heat. All they could do was scream in agony and wait for the Maker to take them. The Maker must not have been feeling generous at that moment because it took a while for all of them to stop screaming and die.

While everyone was focusing on the macabre death of all the Kendells guards, one guard actually had managed to see what the half-elf was going to do and before the flames reached him, he had jumped out of the grease. Unfortunately, his face had some grease on one side after falling in it and the heat of the fire ignited the grease, burning half of his face. He rolled on the ground trying to put it out. It worked, but he was in so much pain that the guard couldn't get up and just lied there groaning.

All the elves covered their children's ears and blocked them from the sight; they did not wish to subject their children to such a horror show. Cyrion held onto Kallian and tried to shield her too, but he was too focused on Adarian to see that she was looking between his arms. Adarian was unmoved by the pain and torture he just caused these men. Yes, they deserved to die, Cyrion had no qualms about that, but the fact that Adarian didn't seem to care how he killed these men worried him greatly. In fact, Adarian seemed to be focusing on their deaths, as if there was something fascinating about it and even brought a little fear of the young man to the middle-aged city elf.

Adarian just stared into the fire. He felt satisfied at seeing these men die. Did they deserve to die like this? Maybe not, but this was all he could do to kill them quickly and stop them from hurting people. Also, he didn't know why, but there was something about this huge fire burning people that made him feel . . . nostalgic? It was if something about huge fires . . . reminded him of something, but, for the life of him, he didn't know what.

Suddenly at the corner of his eye, he saw something gleam. Adarian quickly doubled back and narrowly got cut in half by Beatrice's daggers. On the blonde noble's face was a murderous glint in her eyes and a malevolent smile.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Beatrice roared as she went on the attack again.

She was too fast! Adarian couldn't find an opening and when he did, the psycho girl would either avoid it or deflect it. All Adarian could do was run and dodge. This girl was just too fast and skilled for him.

Beatrice then kicked Adarian in the gut hard. He felt the wind literally kicked out of him, along with some of his bones broken. Adarian kneeled on the ground in pain, but he didn't get the chance to do anything, as the noble woman grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze the life out of him with her bare hands.

Adarian clawed her hands, trying to loosen her grip, but to no avail. Many of the City Elves yelled at her to release him, but none truly did anything to help. Adarian, despite losing most of his hearing from lack of oxygen, could hear the Kallian was loudest in her protest.

Beatrice brought Adarian closer to her face. She was reveling in his suffering and pain.

"You know," she whispered, "I actually admire what you did to my dumb guards. It takes a special kind of crazy to do what you did and not even show a care in the world. If you weren't such a pest, I'd take you back home with me and turn you into my personal plaything." The psycho then licked some wet blood off Adarian's cheek. "But, you're just too much trouble."

Adarian decided in a split second to go for broke and tried to hurt Beatrice's face. She held him close enough that he could stroke her cheek. She loved to have her kills up close and personal.

Adarian tried to claw and punch her, but he was too weak and losing oxygen fast. His vison was getting blurry and his muscles were slowly losing strength. He was dying. Beatrice cackled madly at his futile attempt to escape her grasp.

All he could see now was Beatrice's evil face, the outraged city elves, and his trembling hands. With bloodshot and teary eyes, Adarian looked at his hands that were still trying to claw Beatrice and in an instant he got an idea.

Adarian now looked Beatrice in the eye, with both his hands on her cheeks. Her cruel smile still adorned her beautiful and ugly face, but it shrunk into a frown when she heard something.

*spark*

Beatrice looked down and saw small electric currents appear and disappear on the half-elf's arms. She looked confused for a moment, before she finally realized what it was.

But, by then it was too late.

*SPARK!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Electricity shot from the boy's arms at pointblank range and coursed into Beatrice's head, causing her to scream in absolute pain. Her grip tightened and loosened over and over again on the boy's throat as he kept feeding her face electricity.

Her face convulsed, left and right, up and down, but never leaving the half-blood's grasp. Blood flowed from her mouth, eyes, and ears, her skin fried and crackled, her teeth began to pop like firecrackers in her mouth, and her eyeballs melted in goo.

Finally Beatrice Kendells stopped screaming when her head exploded into tiny bloody roasted chunks and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Adarian coughed as he lied on the ground, his throat burned and ached. His body was beaten and tired. He could hear screaming, but he didn't know from who. He could hear people screaming something about, magic, dead, trouble, Templars, but he didn't know what they were saying exactly.

Kallian suddenly entered his vision. She was crying and shaking him desperately. Adarian wanted to comfort her, but he was just too tired. His vision was blacking out. The last thing Adarian saw was a crying Kallian and Cyrion holding his daughter comfortingly.

'Don't worry Kallian.' Adarian thought. 'What could go wrong?'

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was supposed to go out yesterday, but with the election and who was elected . . .**

 **SIGH!**

 **It's been a rough couple of days. Anyway, let's forget about that and return to the world of wonderful fantasy! Here's a chapter new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age.**

* * *

 **Royal Palace—Throne Room**

Inside the Royal Palace of Denerim were three individuals. One was King Maric, who sat on the very seat of the Fereldan throne. Truly a seat worthy of a monarch who ruled over a country of freeman and barbarians. Large and imposing and made of the finest wood. Masterly carved heads of lions, mabari war-hounds and dragons decorated the chair. Fine fur and plush padding covered the seat, with a shield bearing the heraldry of the Theirin family mounted on the very top of the throne. To his right was the Hero of River Dane, Loghain Mac Tir in all his grim and gloomy glory.

Before the two was a skinny stick of a man. Pale as the moon with dark rings around his brown eyes. Stress lines decorated his face saying he was a busy man with a lot to worry about, especially recently. And no doubt the male patterned baldness also had something to do with his stress.

The two were in a heated discussion about recent events in the Elven Alienage and the one half-elf boy who has caused quite a ruckus in the city.

"My King! I beg you to reconsider!"

"There is nothing more that needs to be considered on the matter, Arl Urien." King Maric said absolutely.

"She was my daughter! The heir to my position as Arl and all its holdings. She was murdered in cold blood by that abominable child. And I demand that his life and head be forfeited to me!"

"You dare to make demands of your King!?" Loghain said, speaking up for the first time since this hearing began.

Urien Kendells realized his mistake and quickly bent the knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me my King." He begged. "Please understand. My daughter was just murdered in cold blood. Surely you can understand, as a father, why I am—" He didn't get to finish as Maric interrupted him.

"I know full well why you are upset, Arl Urien. Maker only knows what I'd do if something were to happen to my son." Maric said sympathetically. The Arl raised his head thinking he was breaking through, but stopped that train of thought when Maric stood up with a stern look on his face. "However . . . your daughter, Lady Beatrice, would more than likely have faced the executioner's axe anyway considering the crimes she has committed."

Urien's eyes widend in shock and realization. "My King, whatever you may have heard, I can assure you that they are untru—"

"Silence! You dare think that I don't know what your daughter has done in MY kingdom!? Not only has she been treating its citizens of the Capital like playthings or worse animals, but she has participated in the horrific act of slavery." Urien was about to speak up until Maric cut him off harshly. "Do not interrupt me, Arl Urien, less I take your tongue here and now!" That silenced the Arl. "Loghain?"

Loghain stepped forward and presented several documents to the Arl. At the bottom made the man sweat in nervousness. It was his family seal stamped right on the paper.

Loghain spoke in his deep tone. "These are the documents your daughter signed to sell the elves of Denerim's alienage to slavers in the city state of Kirkwall. There are also signs that she has sold humans as well. She enlisted the help of one Jorgan Grady, a bann, who had access to numerous ships and several contacts across the Waking Sea." Loghain glared down on the shrinking Arl accusingly.

"Most of the elves can testify that Beatrice was the one responsible for all of this." Maric spoke up.

"But my King, surely you cannot take—"

"I know the laws are quite . . . lax when it comes to our elven citizens, but they are still citizens of my kingdom. Slavery is still a major crime in this country and will not be tolerated no matter who it was used on." Maric scowled. "Therefore, Arl Urien, I feel it is hard to sympathize someone who was killed in cold blood when they were cold-blooded themselves."

Urien look down at the stone floor with a scrutinized look, like he was just struck painfully.

"Be thankful, Arl Urien that it is just your daughter paying the price instead of your whole family." Loghain said gruffly.

"What of the boy?" Urien asked without looking up from the floor. "What has become of him?"

"The boy, known as Adarian, has been handed over to the Templars already and should be at the Circle of Magi by now. He is under the Chantry's protection now." Maric said.

The Arl's scowl deepened and his fists tightened in anger, but the man wisely remained silent.

The room remained eerily silent. No one spoke up, only the sound of the wind outside could be heard. After a time of silence, Maric figured this hearing had come to an end.

"If there are no more questions or concerns you have Arl, then you may go now." Maric said.

Urien stood up slowly and bowed in an emotionless way, as if the very act was meaningless in every way.

"By your leave, you're Grace."

And with that, Arl Urien left the Throne Room and the Royal Palace, denied and failed to get revenge for his eldest child.

When the Arl left, Maric breathed a sigh of relief and slouched in his chair. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as his friend of many years approached him.

"What a mess, huh Loghain?"

"Indeed." Loghain said simply as he crossed his arms. "It is a good things those documents were secured from the Arl's mansion otherwise that would not have gone as smoothly."

"I think we have a certain duelist to thank for that." Maric smiled knowingly.

Out of the corner shadows came a single individual. She was dressed in very dark, formfitting, leather outfit that covered her body head to toe. She wore a black mask and hood that allowed only her shining green eyes to be seen. She wore no boots, going completely barefoot and making her more silent. She had pointy ears, indicating she was an elf. Fastened firmly at her side was single dagger made of silverite and was of dalish origin.

She walked in front of Maric, bent a knee and bowed her head respectfully.

"My King." She said in a muffled voice.

"You did well in obtaining those documents for us. We could not have stopped the Arl's demands for blood if it weren't for those. The Capital is better off without that grotesque woman fouling up the place. Thank you again . . . Adaia Tabris."

The rogue pulled down her mask and hood and revealed her identity to be none other than the Tabris Matriarch herself. She smiled thankfully at her king and bowed her head once more.

"It is I who should thank you, my King, for sparing the life of my daughter's friend." Adaia smiled happily. "Kallian would be most sad if Adarian had been executed. He saved many lives of the Alienage from Beatrice, including the lives of my daughter and husband."

"Well even if I hadn't ordered you to steal those documents from the mansion, I would have found a way to spare the young lad's life. After all, how could I deny a request from one of my best and most loyal agents?"

It was true. Adaia was one of the very first elves to join the Night Elves during the Orlesian Occupation. Many had even called her a founding member of the group. Since the creation of the Night Elves, to its disbandment, to its recreation as the Night Blades or King's Knives as they are called, but not known as, today. Adaia was a highly respected and decorated individual in the group. Even the small amount of humans in the organization held a great respect for the elf woman.

Loghain grunted. "Still those children caused quite a stir. You and your other Blades were ready to intercept that ship of theirs and catch them in the act. I can only imagine your surprise when you found out the elves were set free and the ship was burnt to a cinder along with its captain." Loghain chuckled.

Adaia laughed softly as well. "Indeed. My daughter and her little friend are quite the troublemakers. Though I think Adarian's had quite the influence on her as of late. Kallian can be quite the handful, but she's never gone this far before. Adarian sure knows how to motivate people."

Maric smiled mirthly. He never met the half-elf in person, but he remembered seeing the young boy in the crowd. Even then and when he visited the unconscious half-blood in his cell, there was something . . . special about him. Maric wasn't sure what it was, but something told him that the child would be important one day.

 **Circle of Magi**

Adarian awoke with a deep gasp. He flinched in pain from his torso, which was bandaged to prevent any further damage to his ribs. He remembered what had happened and felt his throat. He winced in pain from the deep dark bruising of his neck.

"Are you alright?"

Adarian quickly realized three things that were wrong. One: he was in a bed with a comfortable mattress. He's never slept in a mattress that was ever comfortable. Two: he was in a place that was definitely NOT the alienage. And three: there was an old woman sitting across from him that he did not recognize.

Adarian suddenly leapt from the bed and landed on his hands and feet, with his back raised high like that of a scared cat. He hissed at her to warn her. After dealing with Beatrice he had no interest in dealing with humans for a while. He made a go for Snake Bite, but found that his dagger was not on him. The only thing he had were the clothes on his back.

Despite Adarian trying to seem threatening, the old woman just chuckled at him, like he did something funny. Perhaps to an adult's eyes he did.

Adarian looked at the elder woman. Her hair was white as snow, wrinkles adorned her face, but somehow that didn't detract from a once beautiful face, she had kind eyes and smile, and wore red mage robes.

Adarian glared at the woman for a few seconds before asking a question. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

The lady frowned. "It's rude to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself."

"I'm not giving you my name lady! I don't know who you are or where I'm at, now answer my question!" Adarian demanded. He was in no mood to be polite. Especially not after being strangled by a psychotic noble woman.

The elder lady's frown deepened, but she answered nonetheless.

'Given what he's been through perhaps he has a right be suspicious.' She thought.

"Very well. My name is Wynne, Senior Enchanter of the Kinloch Hold or more commonly known as the Circle of Magi, which is where you are right now."

Shock grew on the half-elf's face. The Circle of Magi!? How did he get here of all places!

"How long was I out?" Adarian asked. Last he remembered he was fighting Beatrice Kendells and then blacking out in the elven alienage.

"You've been out for four days. You only just arrived yesterday." Wynne answered. "From what I heard you used magic and killed The Arl of Denerim's daughter and heir. The Templars found you, severely injured and close to death, but they saved your life in the nick of time. The elves in the Denerim Alienage explained what happened, saying you saved them from the noble when she was selling them into slavery and attacking them for no reason."

Adarian glared. Now he remembered. After killing her guards, Beatrice came after him instead. She kicked him in the gut, breaking his ribs and despite having razor sharp daggers she wanted to kill him with her own hands. Adarian slowly rubbed his neck as he remembered the life being choked out of him. That is of course, before he electrocuted her head into mush.

"Of course, their word didn't mean much when Arl Urien Kendells demanded your head for the death of his eldest daughter. Unfortunately for him, the Templars were out of his jurisdiction and a word from King Maric silenced any more of the Arl's objections." Wynne continued.

Adarian smiled. King Maric was such a nice guy. It brought him joy to think that Arl Urien was denied justice for his daughter's death. As far as he was concerned, that whole family can suck it. Adarian was so in thought he didn't notice Wynne trying to get his attention.

"Young man, you still haven't given me your name."

Adarian was silent for a moment before he answered. "Adarian."

Wynne smiled warmly at him. "Adarian. A nice strong name."

Adarian blushed from her words. No one ever complimented his name before.

"Well Adarian, let us go meet the First Enchanter. He will want to meet you."

Wynne sat up and Adarian followed suit. She led him out into a long hallway that took them straight to a library. Adarian looked on in awe. He had never seen so many books in one place before. Even the Chantry back in Denerim didn't have that many. There were statues of warriors and mages from times long past, tables that had books and scrolls stacked high, almost to the ceiling, fancy rugs and chandeliers you would only find in a noble's mansion.

Adarian was also surprised to see a number of children there as well. Both humans and elves. They were listening to another mage, something about spirits or something. Then there were older mages, practicing magic, ranging from fire, to shields, to resurrecting the dead. Adarian wanted to watch that last part, but Wynne nudged him to move forward. To which he begrudgingly did.

They walked through some more hallways that had painting of old people in fancy clothes. Adarian wasn't quite sure if they were nobles or mages, but he kinda wanted to draw on them to add some character to them. Or just to have a laugh.

Finally they reached the end of the hallway and entered through a large wooden door. Inside appeared to be a study, the walls were aligned with shelves that held both books and other strange paraphernalia. At the end of the room was a large wooden desk that had scrolls, books and other items spread all over it.

At the desk were two middle-aged men. Both had greying hair and beards, with tired wrinkly old eyes. However, the one sitting at the desk was obviously a mage, while the other one was a Templar.

"Greetings lad. Wynne is this our new student?"

"Yes First Enchanter. He just woke up a few minutes ago."

"I see. Greetings child, I am First Enchanter Irving. Head of the Kinloch Hold Circle Tower." Irving smiled. "And this is Knight-Commander Greagoir. Leader of the Templars." Greagoir gave him a little smile and nod in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Adarian said with a nod.

"So what is you name lad?" Greagoir

"Adarian."

They waited for him to continue, which made Adarian quirk his eyebrow in confusion.

"Just Adarian? No last name?" Irving asked.

Adarian looked strangely at the First Enchanter. He didn't have a last name. Never needed one. When you live in the forest animals don't really care for last names. You were either referred by your first name or what you were. Adarian frowned; did his parents even have a last name? He couldn't recall.

"Well boy?" Greagoir said impatiently.

Adarian gave it some thought. What would be a good last name? He grew up in the forest and it was where he was from, but it didn't sound like a good name. Then Adarian realized, even the dalish have last names and he was part elf. What was the elven word for forest again?

. . .

. . .

"Adahlen. Adarian Adahlen."

Irving smirked. "A strong name. Well Adarian let me be the first to welcome you to the Circle Tower. We have already gotten a bed ready for you. You'll be starting classes tomorrow however, as—"

"I'm not staying." Adarian said simply.

The room suddenly became hushed. Both Irving and Greagoir gave a tired sigh before responding to the child's words.

"Adarian, you have to stay here. I know this is difficult to process, but you are a mage and a child at that. You need proper training to—" Once again the First Enchanter was cut off.

"I've had my magic for years. They are underdeveloped, but that's because I didn't use it a lot. I know how to control my magic, I don't need to stay here." Adarian said.

The adults in the room looked shocked at the child. He already could control his magic? True the Circle brought in children who already could control their magic to an extent, but those were really rare occasions.

"How long have you been able to do magic?" Irving asked

Adarian gave it some thought. Even after losing his memory he could still wield magic. In fact there wasn't a day he couldn't use magic.

"As far back as I can remember I could use magic." That wasn't entirely the truth, but enough.

Once again the adults were surprised, but Greagoir voiced his own question.

"Who trained you?"

"My mother."

"Who's your mother?"

Adarian sighed both tiredly and sadly. "I don't know, I've lost mostly all my memories of my parents. I don't know who I really am, who my parents are, or where I come from. All I know is I'm a half-elf who's lived in the forest since he was four and can wield magic."

All three adults thought that was a very odd description of the boy. It seems the child was full of surprises and mysteries.

"Listen I don't want to stay here. So if you have my stuff, I'll just take them and leave." Adarian said.

That seemed to rile the adults out of their thoughts.

"No. Regardless of your capabilities and competence, the law states all mages, both young and old, must be taken to the Circle of Magi for proper training and education. You have no choice, but to stay here." Greagoir said finally.

"I'm not staying here." Adarian said without missing a beat.

"Didn't you hear what I said, boy?" Greagoir said angrily.

Adarian shrugged. "I heard what you said, I'm just not listening."

This statement just made Greagoir grit his teeth in frustration. Before the old Templar could bite back a response, Irving coughed, cutting in on the argument before it could take off.

"Lad, the Law of Chantry is clear. Even if you can control your magic we still have to take you in to make sure you get proper training. I'm sorry, but that is just the way things are."

Adarian glared up at the old man. "The law?" Adarian scoffed. He was getting so sick and tired of that word and the more they said it the more it angered the half-blood. "Where was the law when elves were being sold as slaves in Denerim? Where were the guards or Templars when Beatrice was hurting innocent elves and humans? The law doesn't do anything against real crime and holds back the weak when they try to fight it. The law, is nothing! It's just a word people use to lord over others." Adarian decided to use a word he's wanted to try out. "The law is Shit!

Irving, Greagoir, and Wynne were flabbergasted. Their eyes widened and mouths agape. They had never seen such hate and ferocity from an eight year old child before. The way Adarian carried himself and said those words was like a savage animal growling, just waiting to leap at something and tear its throat out.

Adarian didn't care if what he said and did was poor manners. Beatrice tried to kill him. Humans tried to hurt his friends. In the Brecillian Forest, in Denerim and from what he heard, even people in the Circle of Magi were being hurt. The law didn't care about people. It wasn't even real. It was just a word. In the end, he and Kallian did more for Denerim then the city guards.

Adarian stared at Irving and held his hand out. "Now then, I assume you have my stuff? I want them back."

Irving shook out of his stupor and rifled through his desk drawer.

"Is this what you are referring to?"

Irving pulled out a small satchel that contained his ocarina, his June's Knot, and Snake Bite.

Before anyone could react, in a flash Adarian had ran halfway across the room and grabbed his stuff from Irving. He pulled out Snake Bite for defense and glared at everyone in the room.

"This is mine! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here." Adarian did an about-face and headed toward the door. However, Wynne blocked his way and before he could react, Greagoir grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Put me down!" Adarian struggled and thrashed in the Templar's hand. He made a reach for Snake Bite, but Greagoir grabbed his satchel and held it out of reach.

Adarian clenched his teeth in anger. They took his stuff, now he was pissed. Adarian held his hand out, fire igniting in his palm. Unfortunately, it instantly went out when Greagoir's hand glowed white.

"What?!" Adarian yelled.

He knew Templar's had anti-magical abilities, but he had never seen them before. It felt odd to him. It was like magic, but not magic. The half-blood tried casting more spells, but it felt like something was blocking his mana flow.

"Don't bother, child. So long as I'm physically touching you, you won't be casting any spells." Greagoir said.

"Now, now, let's all calm down here." Irving said. Trying to get control back in the situation.

"Let me go and give me back my stuff!" Adarian yelled.

"Enough!"

Adarian, Irving, and Greagoir looked at the source of the outburst which was none other than a glaring Wynne.

"Greagoir, put him down." She ordered.

Greagoir obediently replied without argue and put the child down on his feet. Adarian didn't even try to run, too mesmerized by the woman's powerful presence and also because she was now glaring at him.

'This lady's just like Adaia. Compassionate yet stern.' Adarian thought as he remembered the Tabris matriarch and her strict motherliness.

Wynne walked right up to Adarian and chopped him right on his noggin.

"OW!" Adarian rubbed his head in pain.

'Yep, just like Adaia.'

"Young man, you have been very rude up to now and that stops here." Wynne chastised. "I understand you have been through a lot and having to remain here is not at all a pleasant outcome. However, that does not mean you should be rude to everyone you meet and treat them all like criminals. It especially doesn't mean that you have the right to use that kind of language in front of your elders." She bopped him on the head once more for the use of foul language. "Irving, Greagoir, and I are only trying to help you, but we can't do that if you are going to be difficult."

Adarian didn't say anything. He wanted to glare, but the woman was too scary to even attempt to squint his eyes. The half-blood just kept rubbing his head, while feeling angry, but also a little ashamed.

"Adarian."

Adarian turned his attention to the First Enchanter.

"I understand that this a difficult time for you. Especially after what you've gone through. But if you leave this Tower, Templars will be sent after you and I'll have to inform the country and the Chantry about you being on the loose. Urien Kenndells, the Arl of Denerim, will most likely hear about it and once he does, he'll do whatever he has to hunt you down and kill you. I've met the man and trust me, I believe he would have no problems killing a child like you out of revenge."

Considering his children and what they were like, Adarian did not doubt that either.

"So please Adarian, I beg you: stay here. The Circle of Magi is not all bad. Here you'll have a place to stay, hot food, warm bed, clean clothes, and an education. If you won't stay here for those, then stay here to protect yourself." Irving said. Adarian could hear true pleading in his wizened voice, so he meant every word. All the old warlock wanted was for him to be safe.

Adarian gave it some thought. He loved his freedom. He loved it as much, if not more then, Fereldans. However, having Templars after him, the Chantry after him, and possibly assassins from the Arl of Denerim after him, maybe too much for him. It also sounded like a real hassle. He was good at running and hiding, but for how long could he do that? He could leave the country and go elsewhere, but he liked Fereldan and hadn't fully explored the place yet. Everything that the Circle Tower offered seemed very nice, considering he's been living in the slums for the past few months. Especially the food part, the hot food was definitely a plus! Also, he could study magic here. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he had no reason to hide his magic and could now practice with it. He always wanted to do more then what he could already do, which wasn't much.

Adarian's took a deep breath and looked at Irving.

"Alright, I'll stay."

. . .

Wynne and Adarian were walking down the halls of the Tower. Everything was settled with the First Enchanter, but since it was late, Adarian would participate in lessons tomorrow. He was a little miffed that he couldn't have Snake Bite back. Children weren't allowed to have weapons, but Irving said that when he was older he could have the dagger back, but only until he was old and responsible enough. Oh well, at least he got to keep his ocarina and June's Knot.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Grand Hall on the third floor. It's time for dinner. Tomorrow you will be taking part in the lessons alongside the other young apprentices. But for tonight you can meet the people you will be spending your time around." Wynne answered.

Adarian noticed that many people were exiting rooms and heading in the same direction they were. Finally they came into what Adarian guessed was the Grand Hall. Inside were rows of tables that were a few yards long. Many people were sitting at these tables with plates of food. Adarian took notice that they were all wearing different colored robes and that only certain groups of people sat with each other. The adults and older teens wore more refined clothing that were red or green. The apprentices, who were children to young teens wore plain blue robes. They sat in the far back of the hall.

The Chantry mothers, sister, and brothers sat with each other as well, with some Templars sitting, conversing, and eating with them. Speaking of Templars there were three running the length of the hall on each side with two by the entrances. They were standing guard and keeping vigilant eyes on everyone, most especially the mages. Adarian could practically feel their eyes on him.

Wynne led Adarian to the end of the hall where the apprentices ate. Adarian didn't fail to notice that the variety of age among the apprentices was many. Some looked young enough to still be learning to talk properly, some were about his age, and some looked like pre-teens.

"Children." Wynne said getting their attention. Well, she succeeded in getting some attention, but others continued to just yell and play with their food. "This young man is Adarian Adahlen. He is new to our Circle and I was hoping one of you could show him around tomorrow. Preferably someone who has been here for a while."

The many children at the table just stared at Adarian and he just stared right back. No one spoke up or volunteered. For a second Wynne thought she would have to pick someone to be Adarian's guide, but thankfully someone stood up at the last minute.

"I'll do it Wynne."

The boy that stood up had a pale complexion, but didn't look sickly. He had black hair and grey blue eyes. He appeared to be the same age as Adarian.

Wynne smiled. "Thank you for volunteering Jowan. Adarian, Jowan will be the one to show you around. If you have any questions please feel free to find and ask me." With that the Senior Enchanter left the half-blood with his new guide.

"Nice to meet you. My names Jowan." Jowan stuck his hand out in greeting.

Adarian smiled and shook it. "It's nice to meet you as well, Jowan. Adarian."

They both let go and then Jowan looked down behind him. "And this here is Titania."

Adarian looked down and saw a small individual hiding behind Jowan. She stuck her head out nervously which allowed Adarian to get a look at her. She was a tiny thing, with short snow white hair that went past her ears, big sapphire blue eyes and pale skin with a pinkish glow to her cheeks. When their eyes met, she quietly hid behind Jowan again.

"Hello, Titania." Adarian smiled warmly.

"Don't mind her. She gets nervous sometimes when it comes to new people. She's actually only been here a couple days. Anyway, let's go get you some food."

Suddenly Adarian's stomach growled. "Yeah." Adarian's mouth watered. "I can't remember the last time I ate."

Jowan laughed. "Come on, the buffet table is over here." Jowan led Adarian over to the buffet table. Titania never let go of Jowan's robe and followed suit.

When they got there, Adarian froze in his tracks. Both Jowan and Titania stopped to see why he stopped and then they became even more confused when he started crying and drooling at the same time.

There were no words to describe the sight he saw. For several months Adarian had to eat small portions of food living in the slums of Denerim. Some nights he would go hungry from lack of food or no food at all. And don't even get him started on the crappy food he had to eat in order to live. He never had to do that while living in the forest. The forest was always plentiful, while the city had nearly starved him to death on many occasions. Sure the Tabris family fed him several times, but they only had so much and Adarian didn't feel right taking a lot from them.

But he was a growing boy and he NEEDED to eat a lot. Before him was something that truly made him think the elven gods and the Maker were watching out for him. Before him was a sight so beautiful it shamed any jewel, work of art, or woman to ever exist. Before him . . . was a table FULL OF FOOD.

Vegetables, fruits, fish, dairies, grains, meats. Everything his little mind could imagine was right before him ready to be taken, tasted and enjoyed. Rinse and repeat. There were some foods on the table that he never even seen before and looked so exotic. And the best part: there were just piles of each food just waiting to be plucked. And it was a very big table.

"Um, are you okay?" Jowan asked a bit awkwardly. Some kids who came to the Circle cried a lot on their first few days, but none ever just started crying once they got to the cafeteria.

Adarian sniffed and wiped his eyes of tears. "I-I'm fine. I just . . . I've never seen anything so beautiful." He tried so hard, but he just couldn't stop the waterworks. "I'll be fine, don't mind me.

"Okay?" Jowan said unconvinced. "So anyway. You just have to get a plate and pick out whatever you want to eat."

"Anything?" Adarian squeaked in a hopeful tone.

"Y-yes. Anything. Personally I like—"

Adarian stopped listening to Jowan when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The cooks who prepared all this food came out of the kitchens with an entire roast pig, complete with a salad layout and a full red apple in its mouth. It was being carried over by three cooks to the senior enchanters table.

The very sight of it, made Adarian salivate more and awoken a feral look in his eye.

"And the chicken is quite good to, but the best part of dinner is the desert that comes after it."

"Jowan." Titania tugged the apprentice's robe to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"He's gone." The little elven girl stated quietly.

Jowan looked around and true to her words Adarian was gone.

"Where did he go?!"

When Jowan was explaining the quality of the food, Adarian had snuck off to get closer to the pig. Adarian had prowled silently through the crowds, completely unnoticed. When the pig was about to be set down at its destination, that's when he pounced.

A crash and a high-pitched scream was uttered. Adarian had tackled the roasted pig and sent it crashing to the floor. Everyone stood back and stared in astonishment as Adarian growled and ripped into the roasted pig. Literally he tackled, growled, and ripped into the pig, like he was some kind of wild animal. He clawed it with his hands and teared into its cooked flesh with his teeth that was reminiscent of a hungry wolf.

Everyone just couldn't believe the sight of a child acting so uncivilized. Some were actually a bit unnerved by it. Even the smallfolk didn't eat like that. Even they had much more decorum then the new arrival. Adarian, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice or care about the looks he was getting and continued to dig into his "catch."

Jowan saw the whole thing and at first dropped his jaw in surprise by the way the new kid acted, but soon started bellowing with laughter and though she was quiet about it, Titania also giggled a little.

Still not noticing people's looks and continuing eating like a savage, a Templar decided to get up to interrupt the boy's meal and put an end to this side show.

"Alright kid, that's enough. You're making a mess and causing a scene." The Templar said, but Adarian just ignored the man and kept on eating. This mad the Templar mad. "Hey boy! Didn't you hear me? I said enough." The Templar reached out to grab the kid and make him stop. But something once again, unexpected happened.

Adarian saw the hand coming and glared. Faster than anyone expected, Adarian stopped eating, lurched forward and bit the Templar right on his unprotected hand. A short moment passed as both the Templar and all the surrounding viewers of the scene processed what just happened.

Finally, the Templar understood his position and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" The Templar swung Adarian around while the boy was still clamped to his hand. Unfortunately for the Templar, the more he shook and thrashed the harder Adarian bit down.

A mage and Templar approached and tried to pull the grunting Adarian off, but he just continued to bite down.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOWWWWW!" The Templar screamed. "Would someone get this brat OFF OF ME!?"

The two continued to pull on the boy until finally he was relieved from the Templar's hand . . . in exchanged for a bit of the man's flesh.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Templar screamed in pain as he looked at his bleeding hand.

Adarian struggled in the arms of both the Templar and mage. He waved his arms and kicked his legs, he even tried to bite them, which they very actively tried to avoid.

"What is with this kid?" The mage said.

"I don't know." The Templar said. The two struggled for a bit more before they finally couldn't take it anymore.

They threw the kid back to the ground and instead of attacking them went right back to eating the pig.

"Mine!" Adarian shouted, making sure everyone knew the pig was his to claim. Everyone sweatdropped at the half-blood's attitude and watched as he continued to devour the pig.

"What is wrong with you? What, were you raised by wolves or something?" The mage asked.

Suddenly Adarian stopped eating and stared at the mage with surprised eyes. "Yes. How did you know?" At first everyone thought the kid was joking, but then they realized that he was being serious. Adarian then gasped in excitement. "Are you a seer? Can you see into the future? Can you tell me my fortune?" Adarian asked enthusiastically.

Everyone was just reeling from this kid. First he tackled a roast pig like it was a grazing doe just waiting to be brought down. Then he bit the hand of a Templar after which admitted that his savagery was a result of living among wild animals. And finally he was throwing ridiculous questions at a Senior Enchanter like nothing had happened before in the most child-like fashion. Just what kind of person did they bring into their Circle?

. . .

"Why did I get punished?" Adarian whined as he rubbed the swollen sores on his head. After questioning that Senior Enchanter, Wynne had approached him and proceeded to scold him for the way he acted including giving him some bruises from her staff as a reminder to never do that again. Unknown to everyone, it would be a while before Adarian learned proper etiquette.

Jowan just laughed from the top bunk. Adarian was sharing a bunk with his new friend and was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Jowan peered down and smiled at the half-elf.

"Serves you right." He snickered. "You're lucky your new here otherwise you'd get a lot worse than just a scolding and beating from Wynne."

Adarian pouted. "I just got a little over excited. I haven't seen that much food in a long time."

"Lots of kids come here hungry, but none have ever done what you did." Jowan pointed out.

Adarian blushed in embarrassment and rolled to the side so he didn't look at his bunkmate. He looked around and saw all the kids sleeping or getting ready to sleep. The apprentices shared a single room. Many bunked together, but obviously there were gender separations. He looked across from his bunk to the left and saw Titania sleeping soundly.

He thought she looked adorable like that. She was even sucking her thumb!

"All right you kids." A Templar announced. "Lights out. Get some sleep. I don't want to have to come in here to tell you twice."

With that everyone blew out their candles and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Jowan."

"Goodnight, Adarian."

With that Adarian spent his first night at the Kinloch Hold Circle of Magi.

 **The Next Day**

Most kids would feel uncomfortable sleeping in the Circle on their first night. Not Adarian. He could sleep anywhere no matter where it was. In fact, because it was the first time sleeping on an actual mattress, he had the best night sleep of his life! So many of the apprentices were surprised when he was actually quite cheerful and rested in the morning. However . . .

"Why do I have to wear this?" Adarian complained as he tugged on the sleeve of his new blue mage robes.

"What? We all have to wear these robes. You'd rather wear nothing at all?" Jowan joked.

Adarian scowled. "I actually wouldn't mind that. Be better than wearing this bland thing." Adarian answered truthfully, much to the shock of everyone listening.

And to add even more to their shock Adarian began to remove his robes, which had nothing underneath.

"Stop! Stop!" Jowan shouted in desperation. "I didn't mean you could. You don't have a choice to wear it, so keep it on!"

Adarian groaned in frustration as he put the robe back down. He crossed his arms. "Fine."

Jowan and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. The newcomer was beginning to be much more troublesome then they thought.

Even though Jowan was supposed to be his guide, they apparently had separate classes. So they split their ways half way down the hall. Adarian didn't mind though, he'd figure the workings out on his own one way or the other. But one thing was bugging him though.

Adarian sighed a little when he looked at the silver haired six year old gripping his shirt behind him.

"Titania, why aren't you with Jowan?"

"Jowan's been here for over a year now." Titania said timidly. "A-and I've only been here a couple days. So we have separate lessons. Please let me stay with you. The other kids don't exactly like me."

Adarian looked at the little elf girl before sighing and looking straight ahead. "Fine."

He didn't see it, but Titania smiled a little more and gripped his shirt tighter.

. . .

Well, Adarian had to admit one thing: lessons were pretty boring. The Senior Enchanter teaching them seemed kindly enough, but he was just boring. Especially when he was giving lectures. Some of the kids listening to him were actually starting to doze off. Adarian listened intently at first, he always liked learning new things, but even he started to feel a little drowsy. Poor Titania even fell asleep while clutching his sleeve. Thankfully the Senior Enchanter moved on to actual practice before he put every kid to sleep.

"Alright children, now we're going to try and perform some actual spells." The Senior Enchanter said. Everyone perked up at hearing the chance to conjure magic.

The man then projected a spherical light around himself, to which all the children oohed and awed at. Adarian wasn't entirely impressed like the others, but even he couldn't do that. So he was somewhat impressed.

"This is the arcane shield spell. Basically it is a simple spell that protects me from most physical damage. Using what you've learned, I want you to fire an arcane bolt at me. Don't be upset if you don't get it on the first try. It's very rare for anyone to. And yes, I'll be teaching you how to do this spell, but only until after you successfully fire three arcane bolts."

Many of the kids groaned, but never the less lined up to give it a shot. Everyone was given a chance to test out the spell, but none succeeded. Several minutes passed and the best someone did was get a little spark of energy. Half an hour had almost passed and the lesson would end soon. The enchanter just smiled kindly, knowing just how tough and frustrating it was, but admired the little ones for trying so hard. The Enchanter frowned, however, when he saw Adarian just lying on the floor napping.

"Adarian!" Everyone's attention was taken away from the lesson as they looked at the newcomer. Adarian turned his head slightly to look at the teacher with half-lidded eyes.

"Huh?"

His lazy remark angered the teacher further.

"I've noticed that you haven't tried to perform an arcane bolt yet. Any particular reason why?" He said.

For a moment Adarian didn't say anything, then he yawned. Much to the annoyance of everyone in the room.

"I already know how to fire an arcane bolt."

Everyone went silent yet again at the action or words of this kid.

The Senior Enchanter was skeptical.

"Well, if that's true then why don't you show us then." The teacher challenged.

Adarian just extended his arm and energy flowed through it until it centered at the palm of his hand. Then to the surprise of everyone, Adarian fired a spirit bolt right at the enchanter's arcane shield.

The half-elf was just full of surprises as everyone was just speechless. The children were especially amazed and wondered what else he could do.

When the teacher found his words, he said, "V-very good, Adarian."

Adarian smiled. "Thanks, teach." He then went right back to his nap.

'This child, is so peculiar.' The mage thought. 'Just where did this kid come from?'

The enchanter clapped his hands garnering the attention of all the shocked children. "Now now children. A lesson is still going on here so let's continue."

Now more motivated than ever, the children tried even harder so as to not be shown up by the newcomer. The lesson was almost up, only five minutes left and still no one other than Adarian had cast a bolt successfully.

Then suddenly a spirit bolt flew and hit the arcane shield. Everyone looked in the direction of the owner and saw Adarian who was just sleeping. But one of his eyes opened from his nap to look at the silver haired elf girl standing next to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Well done Titania that was very good." The Enchanter praised making the girl blush. "Everyone let's give a round of applause for her." The Enchanter clapped. Very few clapped for the elf girl, but the loudest clap came from Adarian who sat up in order to clap for her.

Adarian smiled down at Titania and praised her. "Good job, Titania." Titania blushed even more and looked down at the floor.

Because Adarian clapped everyone else did to. Though not by much. Adarian noticed this and realized that there was apparently racism in the Circle to. Which he frowned at.

With that, lessons came to an end. With only two people able to perform the arcane bolt spell.

. . .

When lessons ended all the kids had free time. Adarian decided to explore the Tower a bit and headed to the first place he wanted to go to. The library.

Adarian had picked up several books that he found interesting. He couldn't fully read, but thanks to the Tabris family, namely Cyrion's help, he was able to learn some words. He took a seat at one of the desks and opened a book about Primal or elemental spells.

"You can read?" He heard behind him. He looked at his back and saw Titania staring up at him with her big blue eyes. She had been following him all day. In truth he didn't mind, but he wondered how long she'd keep this up. She was nothing like Kallian, who forcefully dragged him anywhere, or Lyna, who was a take charge person when the situation demanded it. Titania, from the small time he's known her was so shy she'd just follow anything, so long as it didn't hurt her. Like he said, he didn't mind her company. It was just odd having someone younger then himself follow him.

"A little. I only know a few words, but enough that I think I should be able to read all of these." Adarian paused for a second. "Well to an extent."

Titania seemed to ponder something for a second before she looked at him. "Do you—can you teach me to read?" She asked timidly.

Adarian just smiled. "Sure!" To which the elf girl just brightened at.

"My, my, what is this?" The two kids turned around to see Wynne walking up to them.

"We're reading. Well I am and she's learning how to read." Adarian explained.

"I see. I didn't know you could read, Adarian." They found him in the slums so that's understandable on why she would think he couldn't.

"Well . . . I still have a lot to learn, but I can read enough."

Wynne looked at the books Adarian had picked up some of them were tales of heroes and legends, both fiction and non-fiction. Some were on casting certain spells that were a bit advanced for someone Adarian and Titania's age, but she gave him points for the desire to learn.

"Would you like me to help you learn to read?" Wynne offered. "I can help you on certain words you don't understand." She said kindly.

"Hmm, so long as Titania can join us."

Titania blushed and smiled at Adarian including her to read and Wynne just smiled warmly.

"You have a deal."

 **Later in the Day**.

"I tell you that new child, Adarian, is quite something." Wynne said tiredly, but also with a pleasant smirk.

She and First Enchanter Irving were walking down the hall having a nice conversation.

Irving chuckled. "He certainly has made quite the first impression. He's the talk of the whole tower."

Wynne chuckled as well, though there was a bit of stress behind it. "Well it's not every day a child attacks a piece of food like an animal and then bites the hand of a Templar." Wynne paused as she examined the sentence she just said. "I never thought I would ever utter such words."

Irving chuckled again. "Greagoir was not pleased when he heard the new boy did that to one of his men. Thankfully he doesn't hold a grudge against children. Even the other Senior Enchanters are surprised by him. They say he's probably a higher level than any of the other kids in his age-group and will be qualified to learn other, higher level, spells."

"Yes, I heard that as well. He's wild and reckless, but he has this deep curiosity to learn. He just couldn't stop reading when I was helping him learn. Even Titania got very far in her studies, thanks to Adarian." Wynne looked over at the First Enchanter and smiled at his thoughtful look. "You're thinking of taking him on as your apprentice." She said knowingly.

"Mmm, I've been thinking about it. It's still too early to decide such things, but I think he's too special to have just anyone train."

Wynne scoffed. "Nonsense. You just want to take credit as the man that trained him."

"I don't know what you mean." Irving said innocently as he looked the other way.

As they continued walking and conversing, they heard a commotion down the hall and went to investigate. They peered around the corner and saw a crying Titania behind an angry looking Adarian who was facing two young boys around his age.

"Come on! We're just having a little fun with that knife-ear." One of the boys, a blonde one, said.

"Yeah." A pudgy boy with brown hair added. "What you some kind of knife-ear lover?"

"She has a name! It's Titania Surana and you shouldn't pick on her just because she's better at casting spells then you are. It's just plain mean. And FYI I'm half-elf, so when you call her knife-ear, you're insulting me as well." Adarian gave them a dark glare.

"Half-elf?" The blonde boy scoffed. "So that's why. You're just a freak like her, no even more so! Is that why you're here, because no one wanted you? Can't say I blame them, who'd ever want someone with dirty blood like you." He jeered.

The more the blonde kid talked the more Adarian grounded his teeth and gripped his hands in rage. Again he was being mocked for what he was! By humans yet again!

"Shut up!" Adarian said. Mana surged through him and an invisible force shot out and launched the two boys back a ways. They were scrapped up a bit, but otherwise unharmed.

Irving and Wynne realized that Adarian had used the Mind Blast spell. For someone his age and still learning that was quite the feat. Even Adarian seemed surprised by what he just did.

"I was right you are a freak. I bet you your own parents didn't even want you!" The blonde boy said in fear as he got back up.

That seemed to have caused something in Adarian to snap. He smiled evilly at the two. Now that his secret was out and people knew he could wield magic, why not show it off?

"You're right I am a freak." Adarian said coldly. His voice and tone brought shivers down their spines. He extended a hand out, his palm being shown to them. "And you're a couple of weaklings."

Electricity crackled from his hands and launched out to hit the two boys. They screamed out in pain and fell to the floor convulsing. He wasn't hitting them hard like what he did with Beatrice, but he gave them just enough lightning to make them hurt. Their suffering only lasted a couple seconds, however, until a white fog passed over him and his lightning attack ceased.

"W-what?" Adarian said. It felt like something just suddenly blocked his mana flow.

"Adarian!"

The half-blood turned around to see an angry and glaring Wynne and Irving.

"Wynne, please take those two boys to the infirmary and make sure they're alright. I'd like a word with Adarian. Alone."

"Of course, First Enchanter." Wynne said, her glare never faltering. She walked up to the two twitching boys and picked them up. "Titania, dear, come along. You can talk with Adarian later."

Titania looked like she wanted to protest and stay with her savior, but she knew better then to argue with Wynne. When the two were out of sight and earshot, Irving looked down at Adarian who refused to avert his eyes. Irving could tell Adarian was not ashamed of what he did.

"Adarian, what you did was irresponsible and reckless."

Adarian scoffed. "And what they did was stupid and ignorant."

"Yes indeed, but you could have seriously hurt them or worse kill them." Irving said gravely.

Adarian glared back like he was insulted. "I have excellent control of my mana. I could have easily killed them by turning up the energy . . . I just wanted them to suffer."

Irving wasn't sure if that was better or worse. On one hand Adarian didn't want to kill them, on the other hand he wanted to hurt them badly. He was starting to see a very dangerous side to the half-elf. It was a side that needed to be dealt with before it would hurt the boy and the mages in general.

"I know they said some very hurtful things, Adarian, but that does not warrant them to be hurt like that. You could get in serious trouble with the Templars if you use your magic irresponsibly."

Adarian just remained quiet and stared up at the First Enchanter. When a moment of silence passed, Irving sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why was this child so difficult? He had so much potential, but he also had potential of being made tranquil early if something wasn't done about his bloodthirsty and violent attitude. Just something like that, using magic to hurt people would not go over well with the Templars at all.

Suddenly, Irving got an idea.

"Adarian, I'd like to make you an offer."

"An offer? What is it?"

"How would you like to become my apprentice?"

"Your apprentice?"

"Yes. I'd take you under my wing and train you personally. You are a very smart lad and I can see you learning all sorts of advanced spells. Spells that not even older apprentices have learned yet."

That got the desired reaction from the half-elf.

"Really?!" Adarian said excitedly.

"Yes, but" Adarian frowned. There was always a but! "in exchange, you must learn to control your anger. You must learn to use magic responsibly and to help people. You cannot use it to hurt or kill people, UNLESS it's in self-defense. Agree to this and I will train you as my apprentice."

Adarian continued to stare at the First Enchanter. Thinking about it, it seemed like a fair trade. Learning new and powerful spells by an experienced and wise wizard. And the only thing he had to do was not use magic as recklessly as before. After some thought, Adarian looked up at the First Enchanter's old wizened eyes.

Adarian smiled and extended his hand to which Irving smiled back and shook the lad's small hand.

"You got a deal, Old Man!"

Irving faltered a bit. He could already tell that being the Master of this boy was going to be exhausting and stressful.

* * *

 **Codex**

 **Beatrice Kendells : The eldest daughter of Urien Kendells, the Arl of Denerim. Because her father was never around and neglectful of her upbringing, Beatrice grew up to be a cold, sadistic, and hedonistic person. She reveled in the suffering of others, whether they be human or another race, but she especially had a fondness for elves. Many in secret had called her the Witch of Denerim and all knew about the dungeons underneath the Kendells' Mansion that she loved to use to house her "Toys" and "Guests." Many never survive there time down in her dungeons, but those that survived her "invitations" spoke of the horrors she inflicted on them and many were never the same again. It was especially bad when she held a sexual attraction to someone, male or female didn't matter. She would kidnap them and sexually assault and torture them for days until she grew bored of them and left them on the street as an empty shell. The day her death was announced was the day the entire lower regions of the city rejoiced and some even threw parties in honor of the kid that saved them from such an evil woman. **

**Night Elves : The night elves today or as they are secretly called the Night Blades or the King's Knives, operate independently and secretly and only rarely take part in large operations. They live among the common people, hiding in plain sight. Collecting information wherever they go. Once enough Intel is collected they wait for the go ahead and strike when least expected. Sometimes they assassinate, other times they steal, and, rarely, they participate in raids. The only one they take orders from is their King and no one else.**

 **While originally they only had elves, the group will accept anyone so long as they meet the following conditions. First: they must be completely loyal to Fereldan and its crown. Second: they must be skilled in assassination, information gathering, secrecy, and subterfuge. Third and lastly: they must be a Fereldan citizen of common birth. As long as they meet these three requirements they have a shot of being a part of this secret group.**

 **Most of the country doesn't even know they exist and the small number of people that whisper about them aren't even sure they're real. This secrecy is what allows them to walk among their own people and even in other countries without being harassed. After all the less you're known about the better a spy you are.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've been reading this new book series recently. It's called "Summoner Series: The Novice" So far it's really good! It's a fantasy story written by Taran Matharu. It's like a mix between Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and even a bit of World of Warcraft. It's really that awesome! Dwarves, elves, demons, magic, politics, war, racism, in truth I find this world better than the DA-verse. Not that Dragon Age doesn't have interesting things, but the writers aren't fully committed to the world like an actual author is. Anyway, I just wanted to bring this up because I just finished the second book and the third one should come out next summer. Give it read, the guy who wrote it actually started off on Wattpab.**

* * *

 **8 years later**

It was another normal day at Kinloch Hold Circle Tower. Mages were perfecting their craft and Templars were watching them diligently. In the library was an average day. People studying, apprentices practicing magic under the watchful eyes of Templars and their teachers. Nothing truly exciting happening right now.

"Adarian!"

"Get back here you bastard!"

Adarian burst through the library entrance. A huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Hahaha run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the awesome mage man!" Adarian announced gleefully.

"You'll be a dead man when we get our hands on you!"

Yep, just another normal day.

Adarian had jumped over one of the large tables and slid across it. A Mage who was reading lifted up his book just before Adarian collided into it and set it back down all without halting his reading.

Adarian then nearly ran into another Mage who was carrying a stack of books. She let out an "eep" sound as Adarian twirled around her at the last second, flashed her a dashing smile and then continued running.

He made it the door and ran out to the next floor.

"He's at it again huh?" Another mage asked uninterestedly.

"Yep." A female mage sighed.

"What he do this time?"

"He filled the Templars boots with custard." She stated indifferently like it was as normal as talking about the weather.

Five Templars finally came through the door Adarian entered from. Usually everyone could hear them coming thanks to the clanking of their armor and the stomping of their boots. But this time they could hear a squishing sound coming from their boots with every step too. Custard was also dropping out of their metal boots.

"Where is he?" A Templar demanded. He and the other Templars behind him breathed raggedly from running so much.

The mages pointed in the direction of the only other door in the room.

"Don't let him get away!"

The Templars then ran after the half-blood. With each step they took they made sloshing noises.

Even though what just happened was completely unorthodox no one gave any true notice to the Templars and the Mage they were chasing after. They simply acknowledged it and continued doing what they were doing. Adarian's antics became the norm after the first couple years.

"Looks like the Demon strikes again." The mage said bemusedly.

Adarian continued to smile as he ran. Dodging mages, and Templars, and any other obstacle that got in his way. Normally a Mage being chased by Templars would be cause for alarm and usually it was, but when it came to Adarian this was normal.

Adarian passed by a mirror in the hall and got a good look at himself. He grew up quite nicely these last eight years in the Circle Tower. He was now sixteen years old and grew to a height of 5'10. He was no longer the little runt he was when he first came to the tower. His hair was still long and still wild but the Circle made sure he at least looked presentable. So somehow his hair retained that unkempt look while also looking fine. His chocolate brown hair was long and reached the nape of his neck. His bangs were parted so as not to get in his eyes and framed his handsome face. His face had grown too and became more defined. His jaw was strong and angular. He had nice high cheekbones that made his face seem longer and more mature. His eyes were emerald green and by his right eye was a blue alamarri tattoo that curved around it.

Over the years his body had become more defined as well. Taking on an athletic muscly form. While he wasn't buff he had more muscle then he did fat. Normally mages didn't have body types like himself, some bordered on the more pudgy side if not the slim, but he had a reason for that. He was a glutton and ate tons and tons of food. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when one day he realized he had gained quite a lot of weight, but he was. He didn't understand why at first since he never had a problem with his weight, but then he realized he answered his own question. Because he moved around a lot when he was on the outside he always burned off the weight he gained from all the food he ate. So when he entered the Circle and stopped moving around he was not getting rid of all the fat he'd accumulate from eating. So to fix this problem he created an exercise routine to stay in shape. Push-ups, sit-ups, weightlifting, crunches, running from the Templars, etc. so far it was working wonders.

Speaking of running from the Templars.

"Gotcha!"

Adriana dodged and danced around the Templars that ambushed him. His training as a duelist, though short, came in real handy against the angry Templars. They were really angry at him.

"Oh come on guys. At least I didn't put itching powder in your helmets like last time." Adarian chided with a smirk.

"I scratched out all my hair because of that trick, you little prick!" A bald Templar said as he showed off his shiny bald head.

"I said I was sorry." The half-elf said innocently.

"You can be sorry by letting us kick your ass."

The Templars continued to attack the half-elf. One Templar threw a punch which Adarian dodged. He swept his legs and fell two Templars that charged at him. One Templar managed to grab him and wrapped his arms firmly around his body. Another Templar went for his face with his fist, but Adarian turned his head causing the Templar to strike his friend. Released, Adarian struck the Templar in the nads. When he crouched down to cup his privates, Adarian spun his helmet around, blinding the man. Adarian then kicked the Templar in the face making crash into two other Templars.

The Templar that got struck in the face recovered. He threw one punch and then another, both Adarian dodged under. Adarian saw an opening and struck the man in the jaw. While he was disoriented Adarian grabbed a charging Templar and used his momentum to throw him at the dazed Templar.

Finally he made a run for it only to have the leading Templar get in his way.

"You're not going anywhere." He glared.

Adarian was waiting for him with a smile. The Templar strided toward him with a menacing aura around him. Then he slipped and fell and all the buildup died. Apparently one of the Templars lost their boot in the scuffle and leaked custard onto the floor. Which the lead Templar slipped on.

Adarian blinked and then laughed at what just happened. He then ran off, stepping on the dazed Templar's face in the process.

"I hate that kid." He muttered.

"Me too, Sir." A downed Templar added.

Everyone who watched the fight, from mages to Templars respectively started laughing at the epic fail.

As Adarian ran up the stairs he couldn't help but laugh. While this wouldn't go down as one of his best pranks, it certainly would be memorable for the next few months. For years he's been pulling pranks and tricks like this one. Causing havoc to both Templars and Mages. Why? Because it was boring at the Circle! They couldn't go outside and play so everyone was stuck in a danky old tower surrounded by a huge lake. They weren't even allowed to go swimming! The only thing they ever did was read, study magic, perform magic, and talk about themselves or current events. The same routine over and over again.

One day, not even a year into his stay at the tower, he was just really bored and reading and studying could only do so much. So to relieve his boredom he decided to do something different. Before everyone woke up in the morning, he snuck out of bed and entered the grand hall. He had taken a box of mana potions and prepared to go forth with his plan. When everyone woke up and came to the hall for breakfast, they came upon a winter wonderland in the very place they ate. Piles, no, mountains of snow were all over the place and it was so deep people sunk into the snow.

Astounded, both Templars and mages had no idea what to make of this. They didn't even know who to blame, until Adarian came out and took credit for his work. Obviously no one was amused, well accept for the young kids. They enjoyed playing in the snow for the first time in a long time. Both irving and Greagoir wanted the snow cleared out and they wanted Adarian to do it. His response was hitting them in the face with snowballs. They became even less amused by that and Greagoir ordered his men to capture him.

Again Adarian responded by running around and chucking balls of snow at their faces. Soon the mages followed suit. Then the Templars followed their example and began pelting them with snowballs as well. Soon everyone including First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander joined in. Laughter and cheers filled the grand hall. Everyone spent the better part of the day playing in the snow. Building snow forts, snow men, and snow angles. Having snowball fights that turned into a full blown snowball war. Some took trays from the kitchen and used them as sleds to slide down the large hills of snow. Mages and Templars laughing and playing alongside each other. At the time the animosity between the two groups was forgotten. If you weren't there you probably wouldn't even believe it.

Many remembered that day fondly and it brought the two groups closer a little. Adarian remembered it fondly too, until it came to an end and he was forced to clean up everything. And after he got done cleaning he got detention for over half a month before he was allowed to go back to the apprentice quarters. But by then he was already set for the next prank. Which involved cake, crickets, hungry lizards, and the Templars. So his pranks became a common thing at the Circle and many were terrified and eager to see what he'd do next.

His pranks reached to such a level of mischief and notoriety he had earned the nickname: Demon of Kinloch Hold.

Adarian continued to run up the stairs until he decided to go through a door. He burst through the door and found himself outside. He walked out onto the parapet and to its edge. He was really high up. He was very close to the very top of the tower where the Harrowing Chamber was. Before he could turn around and leave, he heard the clanking of metal boots and sure enough the Templars came through the door and surrounded him.

"Nowhere left to run Adarian. Just come and take your punishment like a man." The Leading Templar said mercilessly.

Of course they weren't going to hurt him. Beat him up? Yes. He kind of deserved that. Even though his pranks would get him into trouble he never allowed anyone to take the blame for his works, so whatever punishment came his way he'd accept it with open arms and responsibility.

But that didn't mean he'd make it easy on them.

Adarian looked behind him. Then he looked back at the Templars and smiled mischievously. The half-blood then did something so unexpected. He jumped onto the ledge.

"D-don't do something stupid, Adarian. Just come down from there." The leading Templar said fretfully.

Adarian smirked and spread his arms out.

"You'll never take me alive!" He declared at the top of his lungs.

He closed his eyes and fell back.

"Shit!"

The Templars rushed to the ledge and watched Adarian fall to the ground below. They were so shocked and scared for his life that they didn't move for several minutes.

Anders was walking down the stairs reading a book about a prisoner escaping from a prison, with another book labeled. "Mechanisms and How to Build Them for Dummies"

"Hmm, that could work, but I'd need to borrow a lot of spoons from the kitchen to do it." The cat lover looked up in thought. "How can I get that many spoons without drawing attention to myself?"

Anders looked out a window thinking.

"Hi Anders!" Adarian yelled in a very fast second.

Anders looked wide-eyed out the window. His face twisted into one of worry and confusion. He questioned his sanity if what he just saw was real.

Several girls ranging from their late teens to early twenties were undressing in a girl's only room. Many had already taken off their underclothes and let their guard down.

One girl decided to open a window to get some fresh air. It was impossible to be peaked on from the window since it was so high up and there was no way to get to it on the outside, so they never had to worry about peeping toms. But the second it opened Adarian fell right past it, but he got a nice look at every single one of them.

"Hello ladies~!"

The girls screamed in embarrassment.

During a lesson that First Enchanter Uldred was giving, he was teaching them about summoning spirits to raise the dead. They had all the windows open because of a stink bomb Adarian had thrown in the class the other day. Needless to say, the room still had a musty odor and needed to be aired out.

"So that class is how you get the lesser spirit to cooperate." Uldred said as he wrote on a chalk board. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" He asked without looking back at the class.

That was when Adarian fell past the windows.

"Your butt!"

Uldred snapped the chalk in half and looked at the sniggering class furiously.

"Who said that!?"

He was very prideful about his appearance. He was especially sensitive when it came to his hair loss and butt.

Back with Adarian, he was still falling. The wind blew passed his ears and made his hair thrash around uncontrollably. Despite getting closer and closer to the ground, he was still very calm and not worried in the slightest even though the ground was getting very, very close!

"Hmm" He hummed. His arms were crossed and his eyes were shut in thought. "What should I do? I didn't really think this through. I just thought it would scare the Templars and be a unique way of getting away from them." Yeah he didn't think his situation through. He always did impulsive things like this without a hint of fear. It made a lot of people angry at him for his callous attitude.

Suddenly he got an idea. He struck his fist into his palm.

"I got it."

He was much closer to the ground now. He only had mere seconds before he'd go splat.

Adarian focused and shot an ice spell at the ground. The spell hit the earth below and produced a large mound of snow that was ten feet tall and six feet in diameter. But snow was not his entire plan.

"Okay." He said rubbing his hands together in preparation. "Let's put this theory to the test."

Adarian managed to turn himself so that his feet would be pointing to the ground. He stuck his hands out to the sides. He focused all his mana and shot concentrated flames from his hands. The flames came out fast, but he was still falling very quickly. Finally he concentrated his mana into another extremity and flames then shot out of his feet.

He was still falling, but it was slow paced now. Every second his was slowing down, but he'd be out of mana soon with four continuous flames. After several seconds passed he exhausted all his mana reserves and fell like a sack of potatoes.

With a 'poosh' he landed in the snow pile he made. He shook the snow that got on his head and looked to the very top of where he jumped off. It was really high.

"That . . . was awesome!" He cheered. "I got to do that again sometime."

The half-blood brushed off all the snow on his person and casually strolled back to the entrance of the Tower.

The two Templar guards who watched over the entrance of the tower inside . . . were bored. Honestly, out of all the positions at working at this place, theirs was the most uneventful. All day they'd watch the giant doors that rarely opened unless Templars left to hunt maleficarum or some important figure would come to visit. Of course they'd be reported about such things and so far they've had no warning of anyone coming or going.

So it came much to a surprise to them when they heard knocking on the other side of the door.

Confused and on guard the Templars placed their hands on their weapons and slowly opened the doors. They didn't know what to expect, but they certainly weren't expecting—

"Hi Henry! Hi David! How's guard duty today?" Adarian asked happily.

"Adarian? How did you get outside?" Henry asked. No mage should be able to get outside without them seeing them.

"I went outside. Duh." Adarian said cheekily. He then strolled right in passing the two confused guards.

Not even half way to the second big doors, his path was blocked by a large group. In front of him was the First Enchanter Irving, Knight-Commander Greagoir, and a few Templars behind them. They all had irritated looks on their faces.

. . .

"Oh come on, Greagoir. It's not like anyone was hurt." Adarian whined.

The half-blood was led to the basement to one of the lower reaches of the Tower. They shoved him into an enclosed room that had a bed on one side and a bucket on the other. To everyone in the Tower it was a holding cell for misbehaved mages. To Adarian it was his room away from his room. His own private quarters if he felt fancy.

"You harassed my men with your recent prank and left the Tower premises without permission. Again." Greagoir said gruffly with his arms crossed.

Adarian rolled his eyes. "Your men are a bunch of babies, you know that. I just put a little custard in their boots and you think I pulled down the trousers of an Arl." Adarian smirked.

"No that was last week." Greagoir said bluntly.

"Oh right. Man, he was maaad~." Greagoir's stoic face furrowed even more. "Oh come on. He was a prick. Even you laughed a little and don't deny it! I saw the smirk on your face when that Arl realized his trousers weren't around his legs anymore."

Greagoir didn't say anything. Mainly because the half-blood was right. Despite his tricks and immature attitude, Adarian was one of the best things to ever happen to Kinloch Hold. He was also one of the worst things to happen. His pranks were the talks of the Tower and they kept his men alert and ready for anything. In fact, Adarian's antics even kept the mages calm and relaxed and provided a connection between the Templars and mages. You see Adarian not only pranked the Templars, but also his fellow mages, which gave the two factions a reason to talk and come together. Sure the Templars weren't supposed to make connections with their charges, but when it came to Adarian rule bending is a must. After all you didn't give a name like "Demon of Kinloch Hold" to just anybody, especially to someone who lives in a Circle Tower.

"Just stay here and think about what you've done." Before he closed the door Adarian spoke up.

"So same time as usual? I'm out in a few hours?" He said cheekily.

Greagoir just grunted in annoyance. "Yeah same time." Greagoir slammed the door shut and then locked it.

Adarian smirked and turned to the brick wall behind him. He walked up to the wall and removed a loose brick. He reached inside the crevice where the brick was and pulled out a small journal and large key. The key was for the door in case he ever needed to get out of the room. And the journal was his strategy book. Meaning he'd write down new pranks and then document them in this journal. More than half the pages were filled and soon he's need to get another journal. He already finished two volumes and the third was almost done.

"So . . . what great and dastardly plan should I enact next in this place?" He pondered with an evil smile on his face. No one ever knew that the room they tossed him in was what provided Adarian with his great "ideas."

 **Cafeteria—The next day**

Adarian was released from the detention room in the morning and joined his two fellow mage companions for breakfast.

"So how was solitary confinement, Adarian?" Jowan smirked.

"Oh it was lovely! A bed that a king would envy to sleep in. A bucket so divine I felt the Maker himself blessing me as I pissed. You should try it sometime."

"Thanks, but I like my room and bed all the same thank you very much."

"Your room is the same as every other apprentice." Adarian shot back.

"We can't all be delinquents and get special treatment for it."

The two sixteen year olds glared at each other with proverbial sparks shooting between them.

The one to put an end to their bickering was the silver haired elf, Titania.

"N-now, come on you two. There's no need to-to start a fight." She said timidly. Despite not sounding very convincing, the two boys stopped fighting. Not because they felt like it, but because they just didn't like making problems for their elven companion. At least not all the time.

With a "hmph" the two boy went back to eating their food and discussing other topics.

Titania sighed tiredly, but smiled at the two. She knew that they didn't hate each other and were the best of friends. They all were. They only bickered because of their rivalry. Well it was a rivalry to Jowan. Adarian just went along because he liked a challenge, but Jowan always felt like he was under the half-blood's shadow because of how powerful a mage he was. Adarian was even the apprentice of the First Enchanter himself.

Since becoming Irving's apprentice the half-blood's attitude mellowed over the years. Though it rose up at rare times when someone stepped out of line, he didn't torture or try to kill anyone. Though it didn't stop him from beating people to a pulp with his fists.

Jowan and Titania had changed over time as well. Jowan had grown quite tall, slightly taller than Adarian even. His black hair had grown longer and his features more angular. Stubble was sprouting from his cheeks and chin. And Titania . . . Titania had grown into a beautiful woman and more then likely she'd still keep growing. Her hair had grown longer, but was cut short. It went over her ears and several strands of her hair were tied in little pigtails. Her skin was as pale as the moon and shown just as bright. On her cheeks were twin symmetrical golden alamarri tattoos. She had gotten those on the same day both he and Jowan got their tats.

"So Titania, I heard that Wynne's taken you under her wing as her apprentice. Is that true?" Adarian inquired.

Titania nodded. "Yes, she thinks that I have progressed quite well over the years and thinks I'm ready to learn more advanced spells." Her mouth turned into a small proud smile.

Adarian however smiled bigger and beamed with pride.

"That's great! You should be really happy to be tutored by Wynne. I just know you'll do great."

Titania blushed and rubbed her hands together as she stared at the floor bashfully. "T-thank you, A-Adarian."

Jowan sighed sadly. He leaned on his arm that was propped up on the table. His eyes were closed as he spoke.

"You guys are real lucky. No one's asked me to be their apprentice and I've come a long way in my training."

Titania patted him on the back comfortingly and Adarian just smiled.

"Come on Jowan, give yourself some credit. You're a great mage! You know how to perform hexes very well and you got the undead summoning spell down before I did and you know demonology like the back of your hand. You're a skilled mage who's earned his place."

"Easy for you to say. You don't even have to try to be good at magic."

Adarian frowned. "Now listen here Jowan. You and I are different when it comes to magic. Nothing can be done about that. But you are a hard worker and that IS going to get you far. You're going to be a great mage just like Titania and I and I don't want to hear another putdown about your abilities as a mage. We are the Three Prodigies of Kinloch Hold. And we've earned that title."

That was indeed what everyone in the Circle called them. Out of all the apprentices, Adarian, Titania, and Jowan were the best and had the most potential. Each one was skilled in a different school of magic. Jowan was skilled in the use of Entropy and Primal. Whereas Titania was skilled in Creation spells and Spirit spells. Adarian had his hands dipped in all Schools, which made him a force to be reckoned with, but his main spells were that of Primal and Arcane. Together they were the top apprentices in the whole tower and were predicted to be the first to graduate to full mage.

Jowan smiled a little at his friend's words of encouragement. "Thanks Adarian."

"That's so sweet. I think I'm gonna puke." A snarky voice said indignantly.

The three looked in the direction of the voice and their faces grew displeased. Before them was a boy around the age of sixteen. His hair was blonde and cut short. He had green eyes and pasty skin. Behind him were two boys. One was as thin as a twig with a mouth of crooked teeth and a chubby boy with red cheeks, brown eyes and brown hair that was shaved down. This was the same blonde kid that was harassing Titania on Adarian's first day at the Tower.

"What do you want Jeoffrey?" Adarian rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on making yourself the fool again in front of the entire school." The blonde now known as Jeoffrey sneered.

"Thanks for the congrats." Adarian replied sarcastically. "Now get lost."

That was when Jeoffery looked at Titania with a frown.

"I can't believe Wynne took a knife-ear like you under her wing. That old bat is wasting her time."

Titania looked down nervously and she seemed very saddened from Jeoffrey's words.

"She's a better mage then you." Jowan said harshly. "If Wynne decided to train you THAT'S when it would be a waste of her time."

"Also I'd watch what you say about Wynne. She's got a sixth sense when it comes to people insulting her about her age." Adarian said with a smirk. He was imagining Wynne hurting the blonde bastard with her staff.

Jeoffrey just waved them off.

"I know why Wynne chose her. It's pity mostly. Wynne just doesn't want this weakling left in the dust, so she decided to give her a leg up over everyone else. A knife-ear . . . a prodigy? The world really is going to shit." The two boys behind Jeoffrey began to snigger.

That was when Titania stood up from her seat.

"I-I just remembered that Wynne wanted me to get something from the stock room. Please excuse me."

Titania quickly ran out of the room before anyone had a chance to say anything. Everyone that saw her face however knew that she was on the brink of tears.

Jeoffrey then barked a laugh. "What a wimp! Can't even handle the truth and she runs out of the room with her tail between her legs." He mocked.

That was when both Adarian and Jowan stood up from their seats. They glared at the blonde boy with an intensity to light someone on fire. And if it weren't for their training they would've. No one makes Titania sad in their presence.

"Oh what the jester and the loser think they can take us on? You're out numbered idiots." Jeoffrey said. His two friends came up in front of him.

"Jeoffrey, I piss off Templars for the fun of it. I think I can handle weaklings like you lot." Adarian said while cracking his knuckled.

"What did you call me?"

"Weaklings. Are you deaf and stupid, you fucking weakling?"

That was the last straw for Jeoffrey. "I'm gonna enjoy making you light up like a bonfire you stupid, ass-face, half-blood freak!" Jeoffey roared as his hands lit up with fire.

Adarian got ready for a fight. Jowan was a bit nervous, he wasn't one to fight, but no way would he back down when it came to Titania. She was his friend and would defend her honor.

Everyone watching the event suddenly became anxious. Was a fight going to break out? Were the Templars going to intervene? Some placed bets on who'd win with Adarian coming out as the winner in most people's eyes. Thankfully, a fight never begun as it was quickly stopped.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone looked behind them to see a man in his early thirties walk up to them. He wore the robes of an Enchanter. His skin was fair and his features were handsome almost like that of a noble. He had brown hair that was shiny and clean and slicked back to make it even more refined. His eyes were brown and small. He carried himself with a pride not many mages had, almost like he was proud to be a mage.

"E-Enchanter Pauwell." Jeoffrey stuttered.

"Would someone care to explain why you all seem to be in a position that says you're about to go to war?" He asked smoothly.

Everyone quickly got out of their fighting positions and adopted neutral ones.

"Nothing is wrong Enchanter. Jowan and I were just showing our fellow apprentices here the proper stance on how to perform offensive spells." Adarian smiled as he lied through his teeth. No need for any of them to get in trouble. "Jeoffrey and his friends just aren't as good as Jowan and me. So of course they begged us to give them assistance. Isn't that right?" He asked.

It was obvious that the blonde boy and his cohorts were furious at Adarian for making them sound incompetent, but if they said he was lying they would get in trouble and they didn't want that. Sucking up his desire to punch the half-elf bastard, Jeoffrey answered with a tooth gritted smile.

"Y-yes. We needed help in figuring it out." Adarian could see just how painful those words hurt the blonde prick.

"I see. Well I'm sure you can ask all the questions you need in class. So run along now Jeoffrey." He shooed them off.

Jeoffrey looked like he wanted to argue, but turned around and stormed off.

"And how are you this fine day, Adarian? Jowan?" Pauwell asked kindly.

"We're fine Enchanter Pauwell." Jowan answered.

"That's good. And you Adarian? I heard you were up to your tricks again. Custard in the Templar's boots." He chuckled. "How'd you manage that? The armory is always guarded."

"I have my ways." Adarian shrugged with a smile.

"Hm! Indeed you do. You've done a lot of things that don't make sense. Anyway, I apologize for Jeoffrey's poor attitude. I try my best to teach that boy some manners."

"Don't worry about it Enchanter Pauwell, it's not your fault that Jeoffrey is an insufferable prig."

Both Jowan and Pauwell laughed at his words.

"I'm afraid it is though. I'm responsible for training that boy; you'd think I'd be able to make him less insufferable. Irving is lucky to have an apprentice like you, Adarian."

"I may not be an ignorant fool, like Jeoffrey, but that doesn't mean I don't have any problems either. Just ask the Old Man how many headaches I give him because of my antics."

Pauwell chuckled. "As humble as always. Well I'll not keep you. Have a nice day you two." Pauwell bowed and left.

"The Enchanter is quite nice isn't he." Jowan said.

"Yeah. I almost feel sorry that he has to be stuck with someone like Jeoffrey." Adarian said. He then looked around in realization like something was wrong. "What's taking her so long? Titania should have been back by now. I'm gonna go check on her." Jowan just nodded and let the half-elf go.

As he walked down the hall Adarian passed by some Chantry workers. He ignored the glares of the Chantry Mothers and Sisters. As far as he was concerned they didn't matter. He didn't have a very good reputation with them. He wasn't Andrastian and on his first time to the Tower Chantry he kind of refused to pray with them and he ended up punching the mother in the jaw when she demanded he pray to the Maker. Let's just say he spent a long time in detention room and the mothers and sisters were a common target of his pranks.

Entering the stock room Adarian didn't see his friend anywhere. He looked all over but didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Owain." Adarian approached the tranquil that always ran the place.

"Yes, can I help you?" He said neutrally.

"Have you seen Titania around? She said she was going to get something here."

"Yes. She went into the back to get a specific item for Senior Enchanter Wynne. She went in followed by another Templar."

"What? Templar?" Titania didn't leave with a Templar.

"Yes. He asked me where she went and I told him. He followed after her then."

Adarian's eyes widened in concern. Without even bothering to get permission he ran into the store room. He didn't like the way that story sounded. He searched desperately in the dark secluded area, until he heard something.

"P-please . . . no."

Adarian quickly followed the sound and found Titania being pressed against the stone wall by a Templar.

"Now don't be like that." The Templar whispered into her ear and pressed his leg between her thighs. "Come on, you know you want it."

"No. S-stop." She whimpered on the brink of tears.

The Templar grit his teeth in frustration and grabbed her by the throat. "Listen here, girl. You're gonna do as I say. If you don't I'll kill you right now and tell everyone that you were practicing blood magic." He seethed. He then grabbed one of her breasts and felt it up through the cloth. "Now, take off your robes and show me—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his head was grabbed from behind and rammed right into the stone wall behind Titania.

Titania gasped in surprise and a look of relief and happiness washed over her when she saw her savior.

"Adarian!" She breathed.

The half-blood didn't respond to her and instead gave the Templar a glare that would even scare death. He pulled the Templar's face out of the wall, revealing a broken and bloody nose, bloody scrapes all over his face and several teeth knocked out.

He then grabbed the Templar's arm and twisted it at a painful angle and forced the Templar to move. He pushed the Templar forward until he came back to the Great Hall which was still filled with mages and Templars. The First Enchanter and Knight-Commander were also there chatting, but they stopped when they saw Adarian bring in a Templar with a scary look on his face. A face they were all too familiar with.

Adarian let go of the Templar and kicked him right in the ass knocking straight to the floor. The Templar was about to get up, but Adarian kicked him the face before he could. All the Templars in the room were about to come to their brother's defense, but one look from the Knight-Commander made them stop.

The bloody and beaten Templar finally got up and gave a weak glare to the half-elf. Well it was weak compared to Adarian's death glare. Because his face was bleeding and swollen with bruises he didn't realize they had an audience.

"Who do you think you are mage!?" He demanded.

Adarian just stared coolly at the despicable Templar. "I'm the guy you pissed off." He said coldly. "How dare you do that to Titania."

Everyone knew how close he and Titania were. They were best friends and practically inseparable. Everyone also knew how protective Adarian was of the silver haired girl. If something or someone tried to do harm to the girl, heads were gonna role.

"What? I was just having a little fun with the lass. Show her what a real man is like. You upset that you didn't get a chance at her?"

Everyone became chilled to the bone when Adarian's look became even darker.

"She's fourteen you sick fuck!" Adarian roared. "You Templars are supposed to protect us. Not abuse us! We are not your slaves or playthings, we are your charges. I have nothing but respect for Templars, but shits like you give the order a bad name. It's pathetic, cowardly, worthless, shit eating cunts like you that are a stain on not just the Chantry, but the world as well. If you ever go near Titania again . . . I'll kill you with my bare hands."

The Templar growled in anger. "You dare threaten me?"

"It's not a threat . . . it's a promise." Adarian turned around to walk out of the room.

"You fucking abomination!"

The Templar reached for his sword and charged at the half-elf.

Before anyone could warn him the Templar struck, but Adarian was no longer in the place where the sword struck. In a quick succession Adarian knocked the sword out of the Templar's hand. He then proceeded to strike the guy in the face several times. The Templar tried to fight back, but the mage was just too quick. Adarian struck again adding another bruise to the Templar's increasing collection.

Adarian ended it by sweeping his legs and knocking the Templar to the floor once again.

Everyone was shocked at what Adarian just did. Everyone knew he was a fighting junkie, but seeing him take on a Templar barehanded without casting a single spell never ceased to amaze them.

Adarian grabbed the Templar by the hair and looked directly into the beaten man's eyes. The very looked pierced the man's soul.

"H-how? Y-you're a mage."

"I don't need magic to be dangerous, you piece of shit. All I need are my hands and I can be just as deadly as that sword of yours. Do you understand? A mage can be just as dangerous as any other normal person. We just produce fire and lightning instead of wielding a fancy sword." Glaring one more time, Adarian spat in the guy's face and kneed him in between his eyes and nose. A sickening crunch was heard that made everyone flinch. The guy was out cold now.

The half-blood stood proudly and triumphantly with a stony stare. This was another reason why he was both respected and feared in the Circle. He was a mage who stood up to others. To Templars and mages alike. He was a man to speak his mind no matter what the consequences were. More times than not he fought against Templars that abused their powers. Some even tried falsely accusing him of blood magic, to which he challenged and was proven innocent. Templars feared him because he was not a simple mage to be trifled with. And mages respected him because he was one of the few who were willing to stand up to the Templars and Chantry in their defense.

This fearless attitude is also a reason why he was given the name Demon.

"Hey, Greagoir take care of this trash for me will ya?" Adarian said.

"You don't give me orders, Adarian." He said gruffly, but a small smile spread on his face. "But I'll be more than happy to get rid of this disgrace. We'll send him back to the Chantry to see if he can't learn to be a proper Templar."

"I doubt it, but do what you want. So long as he stays away from me and my friends." With that he began walking out of the great hall.

"Where are you going young man?" Wynne asked.

"Titania. I left her alone to deal with this mess. She needs comforting. Now if you'll excuse me."

As Adarian walked out, Irving stroked his scraggily beard in thought.

"He's come far in these last few years." Wynne said with a smile.

"Indeed he has. What are you thinking Irving?" Greagoir said. Behind him his fellow Templars were dealing with the disgrace.

"I'm thinking he's ready." The old wizard answered.

The enchanter and knight-commander seemed surprised.

"Are you sure? He's still quite young."

"And reckless." Greagoir droned.

"And yet, he's responsible with his magic, he's already a powerful mage, and he knows when to stand up to power and corruption. We all know he's going to do something great with his life."

To that they all agreed. Adarian was special.

"Well he's does respect our order, even though he has much reason to just despise us."

"And he's a hard worker and advent learner. He's always eager to learn more and help everyone around the tower."

"Now if we can only get to drop his childish pranks."

"So we're in agreement then?"

All gave an appraising nod.

"Then it's settled. Adarian Adahlen will go through his Harrowing tonight."

 **Later that Night**

Adarian was feeling pretty annoyed right now. He was awoken by a Templar in the middle of the night and was forced to follow him through the tower. They ended up walking all the way to the very top of the tower. When they got there, Irving, Greagoir and several Templars were waiting for them. Adarian quickly realized what this meant.

"Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him." Knight Captain Greagoir declared. "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." Greagoir began to circle Adarian. "Your magic is a gift, but it is also a curse, for demons of the dream realm—the fade—are drawn to you and seek to use you as a gateway to our world." Geagoir pointed to a pedestal in the middle of the room, which held a glowing liquid.

Irving spoke up next. "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

Adarian smirked. "That's all I'll need." Adarian said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Do not be overconfident my apprentice. The Fade will use everything that you are as a weapon against you." Irving warned and chastised.

"Know this apprentice: if you fail we Templars will perform our duty and you will die." Gregoir warned.

Adarian nodded in understanding, but his smirk never left. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Greagoir pointed to the glowing pedestal. "This is lyrium: the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade."

Irving got close to Adarian, a warning look in his eye. "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but—"

"Come on Old Man, I'll be fine. This is not my first trip into the Fade. This will just be my first trip into the Fade while willingly searching for a demon." Well not really, but they didn't need to know that.

Irving smirked.

"The apprentice must go through this trial alone, First Enchanter." Greagoir said before looking at Adarian.

"Irving's just being a mother hen, Greagoir. You can't say you aren't worried about me too." Adarian teased.

Greagoir glared, but his face softened just as quickly. "You are ready." Greagoir motioned Adarian to the pedestal.

Adarian stepped toward the pedestal and touched the lyrium. The room was engulfed in a bright light and when it was gone, Adarian was on the floor asleep.

"So how long do you think he'll be in there until he succeeds?" Greagoir asked Irving.

 **In the Fade**

In a white flash Adarian found himself in the familiar, but confusing realm of dreams.

"Ah the fade, so bleak and dull looking, just like I left it. I think." Adarian joked. He clapped then rubbed his hands together. "Well let's get this over with."

Adarian walked forward and came upon a pair of wisps that tried to fight him. Adarian just gave a small mind blast and scared them off. They were no real threat.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever." A voice said. Adarian tried to find the voice until he looked down and saw a tiny mouse. "It isn't right that they do this, the Templars. Not to you, me, anyone."

. . . . . . . "You're a talking mouse." Adarian stated with a neutral tone.

"You think you're really here? In that body? You look like that because you **think** you do!"

"Well, I would hope so. I'd hate to think I look like you instead."

"It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" A white light engulfed the mouse and suddenly the rodent was a man. The man appeared older then Adarian, with well-groomed blonde hair, and wearing enchanters robes. Odd. If he was an apprentice, then why wasn't he wearing apprentice robes?

"Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me... well, Mouse." Mouse greeted despondently.

"Not your real name I take it?" Adarian joked as he examined the man in front of him. Mouse shook his head.

"No, I don't remember anything from . . . before. The Templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim and you don't have much time before you end up the same."

"So how do I get out?"

"They have something contained here. Something only for an apprentice, like you, to face. A demon, you must resist it and defeat it. That's your way out . . . or your opponent's, if the Templars wouldn't kill you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade." Mouse said in a disgusted tone.

"So all I have to do is find this demon and kill it and I'll be able to get out of here?" Adarian inquired.

"It's not as simple as that, but yes."

Adarian smiled broadly. "Oh good!" Adarian raised his hand and fired a charged spirit bolt right into Mouse's chest. The shapeshifter was sent flying back. A hole was now on Mouse's robe and smoke was rising from the burn mark on his chest.

"Wh-why did y-yo-you do th-that?" Mouse wheezed as he clutched his chest in pain.

Adarian smirked as he approached the downed mage. "You can drop the act already **demon**. I already know you're not a real person." He charged up another spirit bolt, just to give the demon a little incentive.

Mouse looked dumbfounded before his mouth curled into an evil smile, which showed off rows of razor sharp teeth, and his voice dropped several baritones, into a demonic voice.

"Heh heh heh heh. I'm impressed. No one has ever figured me out so quickly and so early into the ritual. Tell me, what gave me away?"

Adarian smirked, but his eyes were full of coldness. "For starters, I don't believe I've ever read about anyone's spirit ever being stuck in the Fade when they die. Sure there are theories about our souls passing through the Fade, but nothing really concrete. But, the biggest giveaway was your clothing. You're wearing Enchanter Robes when you should be wearing apprentice robes, if you died as an apprentice."

"That's still not a lot to go on. In the Fade nothing is really real. You got all of that from clothing?"

"You just answered your own question. In the Fade, nothing is really real. Besides if I was wrong and you were the real thing, I'd just apologize and move on. So demon, as the Anitvan's say: shall we tango?"

Mouse just looked at Adarian for a good long moment, before he started laughing. His laughter just got louder and louder as his form began to morph and change. He grew taller and bigger. His skin became rough and spiky, eyes grew all over his face and massive horns sprouted at the top of his head. Adarian was now under the shadow of a Pride Demon.

Huh, a Pride Demon that takes the form of a lowly mouse. Adarian would admit, if the mouse had not changed into a man, he'd never figure that out quite as quickly.

"Such a clever child. I'd say you are the most impressive mage I've seen enter this ritual. Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust . . . pride. Keep your wits about you mage. True tests . . . never end." Then everything went white.

 **Back in the realm of the waking**

"So how long do you think he'll be in there until he succeeds?" Greagoir asked Irving.

"I'm not sure, I—"

Adarians body suddenly glowed and a burst of light erupted in the room. When the light died down, everyone was shocked. The vigilant Templars dropped their swords in surprise. Greagoir and Irving had their mouths hanging open in astonishment. Adarian had finished his Harrowing . . . in so little time.

No one said anything for the longest time as they processed what just happened. Finally, Greagoir spoke up.

"He-he's finished. He's completed his Harrowing?" Greagoir said in disbelief.

"Yes, he's done. It usually takes an hour before an apprentice comes out, but Adarian finished not even ten seconds in."

"Did he cheat?" Greagoir would never accuse an apprentice, especially Adarian, of cheating their Harrowing, but it was just so amazing and impossible that he couldn't help but ask.

"You know that the Harrowing is a closely guarded secret. Adarian would never have been prepared for it. And even if he was, you also know it's impossible to cheat the Harrowing." Irving answered.

"Right. Sorry. I know. I just— (sigh). Let's just get this boy back to his bed, before he makes my migraine worse. Amazing, even asleep he's still capable of giving headaches." The Knight Captain rubbed his temple in pain.

. . .

Adarian woke up the next day with a start. Watching over him was Titania and Jowan. They had apparently gotten worried when they saw Templars bring him in unconscious. He got up out of bed when Jowan said that Irving wanted to see him. The two followed him as he walked through the hall. As they walked, Jowan kept pestering him about the Harrowing and what it entailed. Adarian may not have been one to follow the rules and more often than not he broke them just for the heck of it, but that didn't mean he was going to squeal. Irving and Greagoir trusted him and he wasn't going to break that trust. Jowan became a bit dejected when Adarian didn't tell him anything. To make his friend feel better Adarian told Jowan that it would be an easy test so long as you had courage and a sharp mind.

Titania walked by his side holding his arm with hers. As they walked down the hall many people were looking at them. Both Templars and mages gave him looks of respect. Interestingly, some of the female mages looked at him with longing stares, oddly enough. For some reason Titania tightened her hold when she noticed the female mages ogling him.

They finally made it to the First Enchanters office. Irving smiled proudly at his apprentice and awarded him his new set of mage robes, magic staff, and a ring. His new mage robes were gold and blue and just like his old ones were just as dull looking. He'd change that later. His new staff was just like most chantry issued staves. A simple metal rod with four prongs sticking out at the top. The ring was given to every mage who passed their Harrowing and treasured it for years. The Ring of Study, as they were called, was a lyrium-infused ring made of silver crafted by the formari.

But the best thing he got out of all of those, was his blade, Snake Bite. Now that he was a full mage, he was given permission by both Greagoir and Irving to hold possession of the blade. Adarian was so happy to have his knife back after all these years that he almost squealed!

After thanking the First Enchanter, Adarian left with his two friends to go get changed and start his first day as an official mage.

Irving smiled fondly at the door his apprentice had just gone through. He truly was so proud of his pupil. He not only completed his Harrowing with flying colors, but he was the first in the Tower's history to ever pass it at such a young age and he passed it in an unheard of record time. The First Enchanter went back at his desk to finish paperwork.

He rifled through his drawers till he came upon a set of documents. These documents were of mages that had fled the Circle years ago and were never recovered. It was sad, but such things happened often. However, these documents had a picture to go along with them. The picture was of a young woman, who had left the Circle many years ago. Irving looked at the image sadly, not just because she was a gifted student and mage, but because she had a very familiar set of emerald green eyes and brown hair.

. . .

Adarian had changed out of his apprentice robes and into his new gold and blue ones. Though, like his old robes, he added a bit more flare to them. The robes were a bit looser, showing off the white tunic he had underneath. The robes were held together by a belt he bought at the store room, called Ephemeralist's Belt. It was a simple belt that bore the mark of the formarri on the inside of the buckle, but increased his resistance to spiritual power. A pair of leather boots could be seen underneath his robes, called Fade Striders. They were a rare set of boots as they kept him connected to the Fade and magic. Not many people, especially the teachers, liked how he changed his appearance. To them he looked like a slacker, but Adarian thought he looked like a cool slacker.

Adarian was in the great hall having breakfast with his friends. In front of him were three trays of food, filled with eggs, ham, bacon, potatoes, apples, bread and butter, and a large pitcher of milk. This would get through till lunch, but as he was eating, he fiddling with one of his most prized possessions, the June's Knot.

"Why do you still play with that thing? You solved it like a hundred times already." Jowan said.

It was true he solved it many times in the past. He just always started over to try again. Each time was different then the last.

"Like reading a book to learn a spell or sharpening a sword, you got to challenge your mind to make yourself stronger." The half-blood reasoned. "Do that and maybe you'll get to do your Harrowing early."

"Oh great, he's gonna hold this over us until it becomes boring to him." Jowan sighed.

Titania just giggled.

"Adarian!"

The half-elf looked up to see a blonde boy run up to him. He was an apprentice and seemed to be the same age as Adarian.

"Anders." He greeted. "How's my apprentice doing?"

That's right. Anders was Adarian's apprentice. To be an apprentice of an apprentice sounded redundant and a little . . . demeaning, but the blonde cat-lover didn't seem to mind. They were master and apprentice not for magic sakes, no, they were master and apprentice because Adarian had escaped from the Circle many times and Anders wanted to learn from him.

Well "escape" isn't really the right word; more like just passed the boundary line. Like the other day when he jumped off the roof of the tower, that counted as an escape, but he came right back. He's never left the island, unlike Anders. That time had to be . . . the twelfth time he's left the Circle Tower. But he always came back. Many asked why he didn't just leave if he's gotten outside that many times. Unlike most mages, he didn't mind his life in the Circle. Sure it was basically a prison, but it could've been worse. Yeah there was the occasional asshole Templars like yesterday and annoying Chantry Mothers, but nothing he couldn't handle. It wasn't that he didn't miss going outside, he did. Nature was a part of him, but running from the Templars for the rest of his life was just too much of a hassle. Besides he got a warm bed and hot meals every day. It would take a really good reason to leave the Circle of Magi.

Anders didn't feel the way he did and desired to escape their gilded prison run by their anti-magic wardens. He didn't really blame the guy. The Chantry was shit, the Templars could be asses, and the mages were whiny. He could handle it, but Anders not so much. One day after pulling a great prank that had him on the outside of the tower, Anders came up to him and begged the half-blood to train him in his ways of escapism. He didn't have a reason to say no, so he taught Anders some things because well, he liked the kid and it was always funny to see the blonde boy escape and brought back in chains. So far he's escaped the Circle like three times.

"I'm fine. I heard you passed your Harrowing."

"Whatever gave you that idea? My new wardrobe? Or the people who can't won't stop gossiping about it like a bunch of fishwives?"

Anders chuckled. "To pass the Harrowing at the age of sixteen . . . I don't think anyone has ever done that before." He said in awe.

Adarian finished off one of his trays of food before responding. "Honestly I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, sure I'm glad to not be an apprentice anymore, but it's not like I haven't done what thousands of other people did."

"You're kidding right?" Anders couldn't believe how lucky Adarian was to graduate to the next rank.

"Look I am proud of what I've done, but I'll get over it after a while. Anyway, did you need something?"

"Hm? Oh! I was just making sure we were still on for our lesson tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, Anders. Today I get a day off, but tomorrow I have to train some apprentices and show them some magic tricks. Irving said it would be my first job as a full-fledged mage."

Anders looked a bit dejected about that. "Oh."

"Aw, come on now." Adarian scratched his head guiltily. "I promise I'll find time to teach you on how to escape from the Circle like a pro. I just have some new responsibilities now."

"Since when do you care about responsibility?" Anders looked at him with a smirk.

"Hey, just because I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I don't follow the rules from time to time. Now get lost, shoo shoo. Let me eat in peace." He gently shooed Anders away and went back to finishing his second tray.

"Sometimes I don't understand how you haven't been made tranquil yet?" Jowan plainly said.

"Because I'm just too awesome."

Titania giggled. "I can believe that."

"Adarian!"

The half-blood sighed annoyed. Didn't people know that it was time for eating? He didn't mind conversation so long as it didn't interrupt his meal. He turned around to see a group of mages approach him.

"Oh no." His annoyance tripled now.

Walking toward him was Herman and his posse of Libertarians.

"Good day Adarian." Herman greeted. Herman was a little on the husky side, but overall wasn't fat. His black hair was shaven down and he was growing a pencil thin moustache.

"Good day to you as well, Herman." Adarian replied in a monotone voice.

"Have you given it more thought to our offer?" Herman asked with a pleasant smile.

"I told you already Herman I have no desire to join your little tea party of rebels." Adarian replied before he shoved a biscuit into his mouth.

"Come on! You're just like us Adarian. You don't care for the scrutiny of the Templars or the Chantry either. You're openly against them. What happened the other day was proof of that."

"That's because I'm the only one with balls to actually stand up to them."

"Exactly! We need that kind of attitude for our group."

"Hey, get away from him!"

Marching toward them was a group led by a girl with long red hair and brown eyes.

"Back off Camille." Herman barked. "I saw him first."

Adarian rolled his eyes. What was he a maiden to be battled for?

"Screw you, Herman. The Aequitarians are the only fraternity that Adarian is perfect for."

"Are you daft? He's against the Chantry, not for it!"

"The Aequitarians are not pro or con-chantry, you fool. We are for the betterment of mage lives and using magic responsibly and morally. And that is exactly what Adarian is. He stands up for mages and Templars alike, but isn't afraid to stand up to either one when they step out of line."

"Could you lot not talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Adarian sighed, but his voice was ignored as the two fraternities began to bump heads. With a third one about to join in.

"The Isolationists will not be silent as a good recruit like Adarian is harassed." A voice shouted out.

A group of Isolationists approached the growing crowd. Leading them was a small young man, about 5'6, with neat black hair and dark blue eyes. This was Keaton.

"You stay out of this you cowards! As if Adarian would ever be a part of your group." Herman said.

"We are not cowards, you uncouth bully. We just don't want the Templars and Chantry breathing down our necks. So we wish to separate and keep to ourselves." Keaton explained.

"Yes, which also involves cutting yourself off from the rest of civilization as well." Camille said disdainfully.

"Only because we don't want to hurt anyone!"

The three groups began to argue until their shouting overlapped with each other. It was getting so loud and rowdy that mages began to leave their tables and Templars considered intervening. The only reason they didn't was because they were fighting over Adarian and they knew just how much the half-elf hated politics. This was their payback of sorts for Adarian's pranks.

Adarian had finished half of his third tray of food, but the increasing noise was starting to get on his nerves. A vein was popping out of his forehead as he considered beating the crap out of all of these people.

Titania saw her friend's plight and looked to Jowan for help, but the black haired mage just put his fingers in his ears and just waited for the storm to stop. Seeing as she wasn't going to get any help from him, Titania decided to aid her best friend this time.

Slowly the elf got up from her seat and tried to get everyone's attention.

"E-excuse me!" She shouted, but no one was hearing her. She tried again. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?" This time she got some attention, but not all.

"Titania!" And Isolationist said. "Surely you see the benefit the Isolationists have. Don't you want to be left alone to perfect your magical abilities without the constant watch of everyone in the world?"

"I—"

Everyone's attention was now shifting to the second prodigy of Kinloch Hold until she became a part of the argument.

"No! Titania should be a part of Eaquitarians! She has strong morals just like Adarian." Camille said.

"But it's—l"

"She's too timid for you conformists. She needs to be on her own protected by her fellow mages. And only the Libertarians can provide that." Herman said.

The shouting now revolved around Titania as many people were trying to get her to join their fraternities. The fighting got so bad that they even began shouting at the poor elf girl.

Titania was shaking in terror. Tears began to build in her eyes as the mages demanded she choose one of them, but she remained quiet out of fear and nervousness.

Adarian smashed his fist onto the table, making it tremble and silencing every surrounding mage. He leveled them all a stare that could freeze them over without even trying to cast a spell.

"Don't involve Titania in your political bull crap." The half-blood warned. Every single frat developed a cold sweat and took a step back away from Adarian. When everyone had backed up from Titania that was when he decided to speak.

"Listen and listen good you pea-brains because I don't want to have to repeat this. I hate politics and I want nothing to do with your little clubs. They don't interest me in the slightest no matter what their agendas are. No matter how much you scream, no matter how much you beg, and Maker forbid no matter how much threaten me, I will not join your groups. Now get out of my face before I roast them for my next meal because I just finished my third tray and I'm still hungry!"

That was when they all scattered and ran away from the angry half-blood.

"Geez Adarian you sure can be scary." Jowan said with a chill.

The half-elf sat back down followed by Titania.

"I just got to show these idiots whose boss. You okay Titania?" He asked with concern.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Adarian." She smiled brightly.

"Don't mention it." He smiled back.

"Still, not joining any fraternities." Jowan mused. "Can't say that was a smart move. You can make a lot of friends and allies by joining them." Jowan suggested.

"What do you mean? I got the best friends in the whole world right here." He said happily.

"Don't you have any plans for the future Adarian?" Jowan asked.

"Plans?"

"Yes, plans! You know when you become a Senior Enchanter and go into a major. Something that interests you."

"Actually," Titania spoke up, "I'd like to know what you intend to do as well. I've heard the teachers talking that First Enchanter Irving is thinking about making you First Enchanter when you're old enough."

"Really?!" That was news to Jowan.

"It's true." Adarian answered honestly with his arms crossed. "He wants me to succeed him as First Enchanter of the Kinloch Hold Circle of Magi. We talked about it a few months back."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

Adarian looked at Jowan crossly. "It's not something to just blurt out in conversation, Jowan."

"So what did you say?" Titania asked curiously.

"I told him I'm not interested."

There was a pause and then Jowan shrieked once more.

"Why?! Why would you turn down such a proposition?"

Adarian sighed. Of course Jowan would want to be First Enchanter; he's always had high hopes and expectations.

"I told the Old Man that I had no interest in being the First Enchanter. I said I would never shoot for something so small." Adarian stood up and started walking away. He already finished his breakfast and he didn't like the topic of the conversation.

"Small?" Jowan said confused. "If that position is small, what do you WANT to be?"

Adarian stopped mid-stride and looked back at his two friends with a fiendish smile.

"I told him that if there was any position in the Circle of Magi I'd take, it would be The Grand Enchanter."

And with that, the half-elf made his leave of the Grand Hall.

Both Jowan and Titania gawked at Adarian's retreating back until it finally got out of sight when he went through the door. They couldn't believe what their friend just admitted. Well, actually they could. Adarian was always unafraid to speak his mind and he especially was not afraid to seek something that would normally be out of any ordinary persons reach. But Adarian was not ordinary, everyone in the Circle could attest to that. The fact Adarian sought to be the Grand Enchanter, the highest position in the Circle of Magi, was not only crazy, but they actually believed he could do it! When Adarian wanted something, when he set his mind to something, he got it by sheer force of will.

Titania and Jowan took a moment to imagine what life would be like if Adarian was leader of the entire Circle of Magi. They pictured his roguish smile sitting atop the Enchanter's Seat. They shivered at the thought. If their half-blood friend ever reached that position in history no doubt he'd turn the world on its head. What they couldn't figure out was if he'd do it for the mages or if he'd do it for the laughs.

 **A Week Later**

"Sixty-seven."

"What is required for a summoning spell?"

"Sixty-eight. Focus and a ton of mana. You have to envision the wisp, grease, swarm, etc. in the real world or it won't come out.

"Correct. What are the four taxonomies of the School of Entropy?"

"Sixty-nine. Debilitations, hexes, sleep, and draining."

"And what does each one do?"

"Seventy. Debilitation spells weaken and or cripple the recipients of the spell. Hexes are a bit of the same only they usually affect a single individual and they're required to be drawn either on a flat surface or the air, but a target must be chosen before then. Disorient effects the mind of the opponent either giving them a sense of vertigo or making them fall asleep and giving them nightmares that can mentally scar them for life. Drain is one of the more deadly subjects. Spells that cause vulnerabilities or even death if used correctly."

Adarian, Titania, and Jowan were relaxing in Adarian's new room on the second floor. Unlike the apprentice quarters, the second floor rooms were more divided allowing a bit more privacy. They still shared the room with other apprentices, but they were blocked off by a brick wall.

The three prodigies were studying and hanging out together. Jowan laid in Adarian's single bed and read a book as he listened to his two friends. Adarian was performing his workout with a little help from Titania. The elf girl was sitting cross-legged on Adarian's back as he was doing pushups shirtless. The half-elf multitasked by counting the number of pushups he did while Titania asked him certain questions on a random subject.

Sweating Adarian went down and pushed himself right back up slowly with a little struggle.

"One hundred!"

Titania closed her book and hopped right off.

Adarian got up and wiped some sweat from his brow. Titania offered him a cup of water. He smiled down at the girl.

"Thanks, Titania."

Titania got a good look at Adarian's toned body. His sweat was trailing down every lean muscle. As Adarian took a drink of water and guzzled it down to relieve his parched throat. Titania saw a drop of water escape from the cup and trailed down his jaw, to his neck, then in between his strong pectorals, reaching down to his toned six-pack abs, and finally getting to the—

Titania shook her head when she realized she was staring at a part of her friend she shouldn't. Remembering that her friend thanked her, Titania answered with a tomato red face.

"Y-you're welcome, Adarian." She replied shyly.

Jowan saw the whole thing and smirked at the poor girl. He looked to see the entrance to Adarian's room and actually saw three girls swooning at the sight of the shirtless half-elf. He cursed under his breath. His friend was so popular with the girls. Even more so since becoming a full mage. When Adarian stopped drinking he saw the said girls in the doorway. They quickly ran away after being spotted and squealed giddily as they did.

Titania frowned slightly when she saw the girls ogling her friend. She huffed her cheeks when she saw the chuckling Jowan.

Adarian, after wiping the sweat off his body, put his shirt back on. He looked out the window to see the sun setting and a look of realization came over his face.

"I'll be right back you guys. I have a previous engagement." He said as he made for the door.

"Going off to make out with some pretty girl." Jowan teased, his eyes never leaving the book in his hands.

"Funny Jowan." Adarian said sarcastically. He didn't see it but Titania frowned a little at Jowan's words. "There's something I have to go get. Shouldn't take me too long."

"I'll go with you." Titania suddenly declared.

Adarian blinked. "You don't have to Titania. I really will be back in a moment."

"Then there shouldn't be a reason that I can't come along if it won't be long right?" Titania insisted.

"I . . . I guess not." He sighed. "Alright you can come." Adarian turned and left the room with a smiling Titania following after him.

Jowan snorted a laugh when the two were far enough out of earshot. "That girl is one love-sick puppy."

The two walked quietly down the hall to the first floor of the tower. They reached their destination: the basement. They passed through the dark and damp corridors. The basement was used to house and store certain objects. Usually ancient or magical artifacts that needed to be studied, like the statue of Eleni Zinovia. The mages phylacteries were also store down here in the repository.

The two walked past several room and halls. It could be a maze down in the basement if you weren't careful enough. Many young mages had gotten lost down here only to have the Templars come and find them. The two had reached the farthest back of the level and they waited in total darkness. Titania was unsure of why they were just waiting in the dark, but she stopped thinking when someone spoke up. Someone other than Adarian.

"It's about time." A gruff voice said.

Titania jumped a little in surprise, Adarian just smirked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Out of the shadows came a short and stocky individual. It was a dwarf covered in leather clothing, with his hood up, hiding his face in shadows.

"This wasn't easy to get a hold of." The dwarf grumbled as he reached into his coat. "You always ask for the hardest things."

"And I pay you handsomely for the work you do, plus an exchange." Adarian pulled out some books from his robes, along with a bulging pouch of coins. The dwarf fished out a tattered old tome, but it was so dark Titania couldn't read it.

The two exchanged items. Both looked satisfied.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Adarian said happily.

"Same to you. You let me know if the Carta can do anything else for ya." The dwarf bowed his head and retreated into the darkness. Titania could tell the dwarf somehow left the room without using the doors.

"Adarian." Titania spoke up nervously. "You do business with the Carta? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Ah! Yeah. But I'm not the only one who deals with them. Almost everyone in the Tower deals with the Carta, even the Templars. Come on let's head back."

The two headed back the way they came. They didn't say anything to each other until Titania decided to voice a question.

"So what is that book you got?"

Adarian smiled knowingly and showed off the cover of the book. The cover of the book was dark brown, tattered, and dirty. Such evidence showed off its age. On the cover was the image of trees and thorny vines tangled all over. The book was titled, "Ancient Secrets of the Elves."

"This is an ancient dalish tome. If I read this I'll be able to perform Dalish Keeper abilities and control plants. I can make a plant grow and connect myself with nature, but with this I'll be able to take that further and train myself in their ways." Adarian stared straight ahead as he kept talking. "It wasn't easy for the Carta to get their hands on this, I'm sure. It cost me and arm and a leg to get this, but it was worth it."

"Keeper magic. But will the Circle allow you to use such powers. It's not a part of the curriculum that the Tower or even the Chantry set up."

Adarian juts hummed mischievously.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've broken rules like this." He said cheekily.

Titania didn't know what her friend meant by that, but she could warrant a guess that this wasn't the first time Adarian has tried to learn things that the Chantry disagreed with. The only question was how many times had he gone behind the Circle and Chantry's backs?

Suddenly the two heard noises coming from the farther room. It was getting late and everyone should be in bed by now. They were no different, but the fact other people were down here was suspicious too.

The two decided to check it out and they found Enchanter Pauwell guiding two Templars. The Templars were carrying something big and heavy considering the Templars were grunting.

"That's it. Over here." Pauwell said as he pointed near a wall. "Carefully now."

The Templars slowly dropped the item onto the floor and backed up, allowing Adarian and Titania to get a good look at the huge artifact.

It was some type of urn. About two yards long in height. It appeared to be made of stone. The lid was sealed tight by chains and on the body of the urn was the face of a snarling demon. It appeared to be a terrifying object and it even gave off an aura of fear.

"Man that thing is heavy." One of the Templars said.

The other Templar wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yeah it is. What's in this thing Enchanter Pauwell?"

Pauwell brushed his hand over the lid of the giant container.

"That's what we're here to find out."

"It looks . . . dangerously foreboding. I feel like we shouldn't mess with it. I'm surprised the Knight-Commander gave you permission to study it.

Pauwell was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke up in a calm voice.

"He didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't get permission. Those documents I gave you were fakes. No one knows what I'm doing here tonight."

"W-wait then what are—GAGH!"

Out of the darkness, Jeoffrey and his two friends pulled out knives and slit the Templars throats.

Pauwell turned a around with a disturbingly pleasant smile.

"Thank you. For volunteering for helping me with this project of mine."

Pauwell extended out his hand which began to glow a malevolent red. Blood flowed out of the two Templar's throats. It moved around the Enchanter like a stream and headed towards the urn. The urn seemed to absorb the blood and the eyes of the demon face glowed red then to blue until the lights dissipated with the sound of shattering glass.

Both the Templars fell dead and Jeoffrey and his friends walked up to the enchanter.

"You did good, Jeoffrey. With the Templars anti-magical blood we've weakened the restraints on the urn." Pauwell said.

"Thank you, Enchanter Pauwell." Jeoffey bowed happily. "So what do we do next?"

"Next." Pauwell walked over to a nearby desk and lifted up a large spear. No, it wasn't a spear. It was a staff. The staff was a dark cobalt blue. It had a large spearhead that could cut a person's head in half and circling around the spear was a full body ornamental dragon.

"This is the Staff of Andoral. Not much is known about this staff, but it's suspected to be the very staff wielded by the High Priest of Andoral. Very ancient . . . very powerful." He looked at the staff adoringly.

"Do any of you know who the Old God Andoral was?"

All three had confused looks on their faces. The two behind Jeoffrey scratched their heads like monkeys as they tried to figure out Pauwell's question.

"Um, fire?"

"No you idiot, it was the god of mystery . . . right?"

"You idiots. Andoral was the god of slaves."

"Correct, Jeoffrey. He was also the very same Old God who was slain by Galahad during the Fourth Blight four hundred years ago. This mighty weapon still holds a lot of its ancient power today. And with this,"

Pauwell pulled out a wicked looking dagger that was just as malevolent feeling as the urn. The hilt a handle of the weapon looked almost organic, like it was made out of bone. The blade was wavy and was meant not only to stab but to maim as well.

"It will become even more powerful!" Pauwell grinned as he latched the dagger to the bottom of the staff. Dark power flowed through the staff and everyone in the room could feel it.

Pauwell laughed triumphantly. "Hahahaha and here I thought that Carta stooge failed me. That dwarven noble really did have possession of a Thorn of the Dead Gods. Do you see this, children?" Pauwell pointed the staff right in Jeoffrey's face. "This dagger was forged from the very blade that struck down the third Archdemon, Toth. It shattered and was reformed into three daggers. A staff of pure power combined with a blade of an Archdemon's power."

"It is magnificent sir." Jeoffrey said a little put off having the blade so close to him.

"Yes. Yes it is." Pauwell took one last look at the dagger before quickly swinging it around and cutting open all three boy's throats in one fell swoop.

Titania gasped in shock, but her mouth was quickly covered by Adarian.

The boys fell to their knees in pain and grasped at their throats trying to stop the blood. Jeoffrey looked up at his mentor with a look of betrayal and confusion. He tried to voice his question, but his jugular was open at the moment.

Pauwell chuckled a little.

"You're probably wondering why I just killed you three. Simple really. You see in order to fully access this urn I need a lot of power. Normally I would actually just need a couple other mages to help me, but it was a safer bet to just take you three in and use you as a power source. Don't blame me. If you were just a stronger mage like Adarian then maybe I wouldn't have had to sacrifice you. Oh well maybe in your next life, or whatever comes after death, you won't be so weak."

Jeoffrey's eyes began to water. His friends had already died from blood and oxygen loss and Pauwell was collecting their blood and life energy to give himself a power boost. Jeoffrey couldn't believe that he would die like this. Sacrificed like a measly pawn, never really contributing to anything. The last thing Jeoffrey thought of before he died was the half-elf who was always more loved and respected throughout the whole tower. Even as he died the damn half-breed still proved to be better than him.

A sphere of ruby red blood swirled above Pauwell's head as he began to chant and incantation. He absorbed all of the life energy from the blood until his body was practically seeping with power.

He took a deep breath. His eyes glowed red as he twirled the staff in his hands. He took one step and slashed the chain of the urn's lid. It cut through it like butter and the chains fell with a clink.

At first nothing happened, but then the lid slid off on its own. Pauwell looked inside and saw nothing but darkness. It looked empty, but it wasn't. Shadows began to drip out of the container like water. Then giant spider like legs began to extend out and imbedded into the floor. Out of the darkness came spindly hands with that gripped the edged of the urn and pulled itself out.

What came out was something only ever talked about in books and rarely ever seen, but all in the Circle and Chantry knew it was real. A creature that looked like a decrepit corpse wearing black dirty rags. It's face was half covered by some kind of carapace with tentacles coming out of it. And as previously mentioned it had six huge spider legs coming out of its back. This was the legendary Fear Demon.

"I am free!" The demon stretched out. It's voice was low, hoarse, and wizened. It gave off an intimidating aura juts by being there. The demon looked right at Pauwell.

"You freed me." It pointed a bony finger at the enchanter.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I require your help in achieving my goals."

The demon merely stared at Pauwell before he laughed darkly.

"You obviously don't know who I am. I am Sidious. A demon summoned centuries ago to kill the leaders of the land through their fears and dreams. Unfortunately, my previous summoner didn't realize how strong their shamans were and sealed me away in this accursed urn! After centuries of being imprisoned, do you really think I'll serve another of you weakling humans?"

Pauwell just shrugged. He wasn't really worried. "No. I certainly don't like my prison either."

"Then what makes you think I will help you." Sidious sneered.

Pauwell smiled knowingly. He lifted up his staff to reveal one of the urn's broken chains wrapped around it. The chain began to glow a light luminescent blue.

Sidious recoiled in what looked like pain. The demon put its hand out to shield its face from the light.

"Because so long as I have this chain. The very chain used to bind you. You will do as I say. This staff was used to mark slaves in the past and put a form of control on them. Combine that with my blood magic . . . well I'm sure you understand. You're my slave now, Sidious and you will do as I say." Pauwell pointed his staff closer to the demon, who recoiled again.

Sidious growled and then relented. "Alright. Alright! I understand."

"You understand . . .?"

"I understand . . .Master Pauwell."

Things were starting to look really bad. "Titania." Adarian whispered to his friend. "Go get Greagoir and the other Templars. I'll try and stall Pauwell until you bring help."

"But-" Titania tried to object.

"No buts. I can handle Pauwell, but the Templars will have an easier time fighting him. Now go!" Titania reluctantly nodded and went to go get help.

Adarian took a deep breath and slowly walked out of his hiding place. Revealing himself to Pauwell.

"Enchanter Pauwell." Pauwell quickly spun around. "Or is it former-Enchanter Pauwell? Considering you're going all apostate on us now."

Interestingly, Pauwell smiled. "I will not need such a title anymore, Adarian. And apostate? Such an uncouth word."

"Hmm, well let's see, you killed two Templars, three apprentices, and you just took control of a high tier demon. Which no doubt you intend to use for some nefarious scheme." He said sarcastically. "Stop me if I'm wrong on one of those."

"I have no love for the Templars and truly, Jeoffrey and his two friends weren't really worth my time, but they were the only ones who'd allow me to take under my wing. Personally, I wish you had become my apprentice, Adarian."

"I'm not certain I like the idea of being a sacrifice, Pauwell."

Pauwell chuckled. "Oh no no no I would never kill you Adarian. You're too special unlike these poor fools." He motioned to the corpses of Jeoffrey and his friends. In truth I wanted to take you as my apprentice since your first day here, but Irving the old codger got to you first. I thought about choosing Titania as my apprentice as she was also pretty powerful, but Wynne had gotten to her first."

"What about Jowan? He's a pretty skilled mage as well. One of the top mage apprentices in the Tower actually."

"Jowan is decent, but nothing compared to you and Titania. The only reason he's gone as far as he has is because he's friends with you and Titania. Without you two he's just another hopeless mage."

Adarian glared at Pauwell. "You underestimate Jowan. He's a great mage."

"Hm! You overestimate him." Pauwell sneered. "You and Titania are probably the best mages to come to this accursed tower. Everyone can see that you two are special even the Templars. Which is why, Adarian, I want to ask you to join me."

"What?" Adarian asked incredulously.

"Join me. And we will change this corrupt system. The Tower. The very Circle of Magi, and the Chantry will fall to their knees." He declared.

"You really think you alone can tear down the Chantry? Now I know you're insane." Adarian scoffed

"Not alone, but if others join me . . ."

"Jeoffrey and his two friends were idiots. That's why they were the only ones to follow you. No one else will join you in your endeavors."

"Are you sure?" Pauwell asked. "I have such great plans. Just think about it Adarian! A world where we—"

"Shut up! I'm not gonna listen to any more of your bull shit, you hack! I'm not joining you and no one else will either."

Pauwell sighed. "Shame. No matter."

A lightning bolt shot from Pauwell's hands. Adarian saw the move coming and created stone fists around his hands. He extended his arm out and took the brunt of the attack. The lightning bolt pushed him back a bit, but Adarian managed to counter it anyway.

Adarian quickly launched the stone fist from his hands and the hit connected. Pauwell was unable to prepare for the attack and was knocked off his feet.

Pauwell grunted in pain before getting back up by leaning on his staff. He clutched his chest in pain as he glared at the smug half-elf.

"Your earth magic is as impressive as ever." He breathed raggedly. "No one in the Circle has such control over the earth as you do."

Stone encased Adarian's arms again. He took a fighting stance. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Pauwell."

"I don't have time for this." Pauwell grunted. "Sidious I command you to deal with this brat."

The demon this whole time was just enjoying the scuffle between the two mortals. It especially enjoyed it when it saw Pauwell get hit. The chain glowed on Pauwell's staff and the demon of fear reluctantly agreed.

"As you wish."

The demon disappeared in a shadowy flicker. Adarian's eyes widened until he instinctively leaned back. He nearly got gutted by the demons claws.

"Hmm, this may be tougher than I thought." The demon mumbled and flickered out of site again.

Adarian quickly activated rock armor. Just in time as one of Sidious' spider legs just tried to pierce him from behind. Adarian swung around to deliver a punch to the demon's head, but it flickered out of the way. Sidious appeared to Adarian's left and slashed him leaving a deep gash in his stone armor. Adarian attempted to backhand the demon, but again it flicked away.

Sidious continued to disappear and reappear all over while Adarian tried to land one hit on the demon. He was slow because of his stone armor, but without it he'd be dead already.

Adarian finally caught a break and grabbed one of the fear demon's spider legs as it tried to pierce his face. Sidious seemed surprised by this, but that was soon replaced when Adarian ripped off the spider leg with his stone covered arm.

Sidious yelled out in pain and then grunted when he was tackled by Adarian.

Adarian held on tight as he bull rushed the demon and slammed it into the wall. Dust flew everywhere as they crashed. Adarian took a step back to see his handiwork.

"Yeah. How do you like that?" He taunted. But when the dust settled there was no fear demon in the crater he made in the wall. "What?"

Adarian spun around to look for the demon, but was suddenly grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"You're strong, mortal." Sidious said. Adarian struggled to have the demon release him. "But you're not strong enough to stop me—ARGH!"

Adarian, who refused to stop fighting, bit down on the demon's hand. Hard.

"ARR! Stop that!" The fear demon threw him away, but not without taking a reward for his tenacity. He had ripped off the demon's thumb with his teeth.

Sidious stared at his hand which was missing its thumb. He was bleeding from the stump. Sidious couldn't believe he lost a leg and a finger to this mortal. He saw the half-breed spit out his severed thumb and grinned. Showing off his blood spattered teeth.

"You putrid little insect!" Sidious roared. "How dare you do that to me!" He spread his arms out and summoned forth mana. "This place is filled with fears and I will use them to kill you!"

Out of the shadows came spiders. No. These weren't spiders. They were malformed and grotesque. They were fearlings. Some kind of demon that came into existence from a certain fear.

"Bring it on!" Adarian roared.

The spiders scurried towards him. Adarian Wrapped one of his arms in a stone fist and the cast a cone of cold on the fearlings. Many froze in place and Adarian smashed them to pieces with his stone fist. He shot a fireball at a group of them lighting some of the creatures on fire. Some descended from the ceiling, but Adarian created a spirit shield as they dogpiled him. They bit at him, but Adarian used a mind blast to knock them all back. Adarian's hands crackled with lightning and blasted all the remaining fearlings into dust.

Adarian admired his handiwork before turning back to the demon, who had regenerated his thumb and limbs while he fought, and was grabbed by the throat yet again.

As Adarian was lifted up into the air, Sidious made sure to keep his hands clear of the mortal's mouth. He would not make the same mistake again.

"Defiance. Stubbornness. Courage." Sidious spat. "Don't you have any fear in you? My fearlings, while not very powerful, should have produced a feeling of fear into your soul."

Adarian stopped struggling to sneer at the demon.

"I'm not afraid of anything, demon." He said proudly.

Sidious scoffed. "All things have fear. It is one of the basic necessities of life. Since the time immemorial nothing has lived without feeling fear. All have fear." The demon hummed a little before it smiled evilly.

"You definitely have fear, boy. But it's buried deep inside your mind. Something is blocking it out." The demon balled his free hand into a fist and then extended out his index finger. He brought his finger toward Adarian's head.

Adarian seeing this struggled harder to get free. He couldn't perform magic because he couldn't focus enough to conjure a spell.

"Let's see what you are afraid of."

The demon's finger made contact with Adarian's temple. His sharp claw imbedded into his skin.

Adarian's eyes widened as he felt a great pain surge through his head. He screamed out as his vision turned white and he began to see visions.

. . .

 _His body felt smaller. Weaker. He was also shorter for some reason. He was surrounded by a beautiful forest and a decent sized cabin stood in front of him. The cabin was beautiful and it was obviously hand made._

" _Adarian!"_

 _Hearing his voice called out, he turned around to see two individuals. A man and a woman. The man was a dalish elf and the woman was a human mage. The elf had dark skin and dark hair. He had a pair of strong brown eyes to go with his strong body. The woman, was breathtakingly beautiful. Long brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing mage robes that only Fereldan Circle mages would wear._

" _Come here, Adarian. That's it baby!"_

 _Adarian stumbled forward. Walking felt like a chore and he quickly realized he was a baby._

" _Come on son." The man warmly encouraged with a smile._

 _Adarian made it to the woman and landed in her arms. She picked him up and lifted him into the air._

" _That's my little man!" The dalish elf smiled proudly._

" _Adarian. My sweet, strong little boy." The woman said._

 _Adarian finally realized who these people were._

' _Mom? Dad?' Adarian thought._

 _He remembered._

. . .

 _His visions kept coming. No he was a year old._

" _Mamae!"_

 _His mother, Solana her name was, looked down from hanging the laundry._

" _Oh, Adarian. What is it sweetheart?" She kneeled down._

" _Look what I can do!"_

 _He spread his hands out and little embers came into existence from them._

 _Solana gasped and then smiled down on her little boy._

" _I can do what you do." Adarian smiled proudly._

 _Solana hugged her little man. She was so happy to see he could wield magic and at such a young age!_

" _You truly are special Adarian. We'll have to start your training soon. We have to make sure you get control over that power."_

" _Okay Mamae." Adarian smiled happily._

" _Just wait till your father sees this when he get back from hunting. He'll be so surprised." She laughed mischievously._

. . .

" _Now pull the string back. Take a breath. And release."_

 _A two year old Adarian did as his father, who was called Rasha, asked. The arrow flew and hit the buck in the chest. Killing it instantly._

" _Excellent shot, Adarian." Rasha praised. Tussling the young boys hair._

 _Rasha had brought his son out into the forest to hunt. He was a fast learner and Rasha was just proud of his son._

 _The vision went faster showing his training as a hunter and forager. How to skin an animal. How to craft items. And how to properly hold a bow and knife. Throughout the whole vision, Adarian's father had nothing but joy and pride on his face._

. . .

 _A four year old Adarian was sitting at the dinner table. Solana was preparing the food to eat and Rasha was playing the ocarina. Making the atmosphere light and happy. But just as they were all starting to relax . . ._

 _*Crash!*_

 _Something broke through the window. Fire and arrows began to break through the house. Adarian had crawled under the table in fear. Rasha cursed in elvish and grabbed his bow. Solana grabbed her staff by the corner._

 _Shouts and curses could be heard outside, but Adarian didn't know who they were._

" _Solana. Take Adarian and run." Rasha said as he looked out the window._

" _What? No! We can't leave you." Solana cried._

" _Daddy?" Adarian said in a scared voice. Tears were falling from his eyes._

" _I know these people. They won't let you and Adarian live. Especially Adarian, protect our son!"_

 _Rasha pulled back on his bow string and shot several arrows at the hostiles outside._

 _Suddenly the house began to catch on fire and the roof started to fall to pieces._

" _Ah!" Solana screamed. Rasha rushed to his wife and son and then the front door burst open in an explosion._

 _Adarian could barely see from the smoke and fire, but he did see the man standing in the flaming doorway was big, wore black armor, and had a wide Cheshire grin that was creepily terrifying._

" _Bastard!" Rasha screamed. "Solana run!"_

 _Suddenly everything went white and Adarian felt a great pain in his head._

. . .

Adarian had come back from his visions and found himself lying on the ground. Beside him was the severed hand of the Fear Demon, Sidious.

Sidious cried out in pain and clutched his bleeding stump.

"Again!?" Sidious seethed.

Adarian groggily looked up to see Greagoir standing above him. His sword drawn and his sharp eyes glaring daggers at the demon.

"G-Greagoir?"

"Adarian!" Greagoir said relieved. "I'm glad you're alright. We came just in time."

"Not in time enough I'm afraid." Irving came up next. Behind him was a contingent of Templars. Their blades drawn and ready to fight.

"Adarian!" Titania shouted and ran to his aid. She looked beyond worried and began to use healing magic.

While that was going on, Sidious retreated back to Pauwell's side. The demon was trying to focus its power to regenerate its hand.

"What is the meaning of this Pauwell?" Irving demanded.

"A revolution, First Enchanter! I'm going to change everything and free us from our Chantry oppressors."

"What nonsense are you spouting Pauwell!" Greagoir barked.

Pauwell just smirked. "Oh you'll see soon enough, Knight-Commander. Sidious. Take us out of here."

Sidious grabbed a hold of Pauwell's shoulder with a newly regenerated hand. In a flash of shadows they disappeared from sight and teleported out of the Tower.

"No . . . come back." Adarian reached out with his hand. "Have to . . . remember."

He tried to crawl after them in a desperate attempt to catch them, but blacked out from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, but I decided to only pick a few because of how long it would make this chapter. In my docs this was more then forty pages long! Besides some of them would have just dragged the story. Maybe I'll make mention of what I had planned in future chapters.**

 **I made a little side story here though. I couldn't find a place to add it to the plot of the chapter, so I made it a side story. I made it in honor of getting my first tattoo. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake**

"I-I don't know Adarian." Jowan said nervously.

"C'mon Jowan. It'll be fun to get a tattoo. Titania's doing it." Adarian said pointing to the timid elf.

"Yeah, she is. Why ARE you getting a tattoo Titania?" Jowan asked suspiciously.

"You know . . . it could be interesting. And also, Adarian's doing it." Surana said meekly

Jowan rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Of course that's your reason and if Adarian decided to jump off the Circle Tower would you do it?"

Adarian suddenly had a look of revelation on his face. "Hey, that sounds kind of fun." Adarian said as he stroked his chin in thought.

Instantly everyone in the room tensed and glared at Jowan. "Don't give him ideas, Jowan!" The entire room yelled at Jowan, making the mage flinch. Everyone knew that it was always a bad idea to give the Demon of Kinloch Hold ideas.

"Sorry." Jowan sighed an apology to everyone in the room.

Adarian didn't waver. "Come one Jowan! It'll be fun!"

"Why do you even want a tattoo?" Jowan asked.

Adarian sighed. "I've wanted a tattoo since I met the dalish. I've told you this probably a hundred times."

"Fine." Jowan relented.

"Good. Oh and by the way, you're first." Adarian smiled.

"Sure—wait what?!" Jowan didn't have time to react before Adarian pushed him into the chair.

. . .

"OW! Ow ow! Owowowowowowow! OW!" Jowan cried out.

Adarian was getting increasingly more annoyed at Jowan's complaints. "Jowan! Quit being such a big baby! It's just your hand. Maker's breath, you're making all us mages look like weaklings."

"Shut up Adarian! It frickin hurts!" Jowan bit back.

A few minutes later Jowan got his tattoo complete. He got a tattoo of a skull with lightning shooting around it. Two symbols that represented the magic he studied. Lightning was his elemental affinity and the skull represented his ability to perform entropic magic.

Adarian was laughing his ass off.

Jowan glared. "Shut up! You're getting a tattoo on your face remember? I'm gonna enjoy seeing you scream when they ink you up." Jowan sneered at his best friend.

Adarian couldn't hold back a smirk. "Me cry? Pfftt! Jowan I let Templars hit me just to toughen myself up. This will be a piece of cake."

"Oh really?" Jowan said a confident smirk spreading on his face. "Care to make a wager on that?"

Adarian raised an eyebrow in interest and Titania started to sweat nervously. She never liked it when her two friends bet against each other. It always ended badly. For Jowan most of the time.

"What do you have in mind?" Adarian asked.

"I bet you a month's allowance that you can't get a tattoo without flinching once in pain. If you flinch in pain once—even slightly— I get your allowance. If you don't, then you get my allowance. Deal?" Jowan offered.

Adarian stared at his friend for a shot moment. He went over the bet in his head for a while, before a cocky smile grew on his face. Jowan frowned slightly and he got a bad feeling.

"Why don't we sweeten the bet Jowan? I'm getting three tattoos." Adarian held up three fingers to reiterate. "If I flinch even once on any of them, I'll give you my allowance for the next five months, but if I don't flinch, you have to give me your allowance for the next five months."

"What?" Jowan looked scared now. Five months allowance?! Adarian was that confidant he wouldn't flinch that he'd bet that much?

"What's wrong scared your gonna lose?" Adarian teased.

Jowan flinched and then glared at the half elf. No way Adarian wouldn't flinch. Getting a tattoo hurts way too much not too. "You're on. I hope you weren't planning on buying anything later, because you're going to be broke for a long time." Jowan replied cockily.

Adarian extended a hand. "Shake on it?"

They shook and Adarian sat on the chair, his smile never leaving his face.

Jowan gulped in worry. He suddenly got a bad feeling.

. . .

Jowan looked at his friend in disbelief. "How? How is that possible?! You got three tattoos! One on your face, shoulder, and back and you didn't scream or flinch once!" He always knew that Adarian was a freak of nature, but this was just wrong!

On the side of his face he got a blue alamarri tattoo. It was dangerously close to his eye, so Jowan was greatly surprised when Adarian didn't flinch in the least. In fact it looked like Adarian was getting bored when the tattoo was being applied. The second tattoo he got was put on his shoulder. It was the symbol for the Circle of Magi with the Four Schools symbols placed inside. Finally the third tattoo was an elven poem that he placed on his back on his right shoulder. Adarian said he heard it from the dalish one time and that as a kid he really liked it. It was written in elvish, but it translated as " _Like Dragons they fly, glory upon wings. Like Dragons they savage, fearsome pretty things._ "

"I told you Jowan. I'm tough. We mages can be trained to be more than just supportive bookworms. And by the way you owe me five months' worth of allowance."

Jowan slumped in defeat and depression.

Adarian turned to the sole elf in the group. "You're up Titania." He pointed to the chair behind him with his thumb.

Titania hesitantly sat in the chair and awaited the fate she chose.

. . .

"Unbelievable!" Jowan shouted. "How can you not scream like I did?! You got a tattoo on your face!"

Titania stood up from her chair and looked in the mirror to see her new tattoos. They were face tattoos, but unlike Adarian's they were placed on her cheeks, were the color of gold and looked like flames.

While it was true that she didn't scream in pain during her inking she did flinch several times in pain and even asked Adarian to hold her hand. The half-elf gladly gave his hand to comfort his close friend.

Speaking of Adarian, he was currently laughing at Jowan again. "She did better than you Jowan! She may have flinched, but she still took it better then you! Hahaha!"

Jowan growled and grabbed Adarian's head in a headlock.

"Stop laughing already you jerk!" Jowan yelled while giving his friend a noogie. Adarian just kept laughing however.

Titania just smiled at her two friends shenanigans. She never got tired of this. When she was young, she thought her time in the Circle would be horrible. But after meeting Jowan and especially Adarian, she wouldn't have traded her time in this gilded cage for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian stirred in his sleep. His restless motions made him claw the sheets and moan in pain. Flashes of his memories passed by most of them good, until a dark figure appeared in his mind. A figure with a sinister grin.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Adarian screamed as he shot up in bed.

"Adarian!" Titania and Jowan came to his side. The little elf grabbed his shoulder to settle him down.

He was shivering and in a cold sweat. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so scared.

"Adarian, are you okay?" Jowan asked in concern.

The half-elf looked at his friends but said nothing. He just panted as his thoughts raced through his head.

Something cold touched his cheek. He looked to see it was a glass of water being offered by Titania. He hated seeing that scared and concerned look on her face. He took the glass thankfully, which eased Titania's face a bit. He drank the water down slowly.

Jowan and Titania were both concerned for their half-blood friend. They had never seen him so shaken up. Adarian was always tough, but whatever happened down in the basement with Pauwell and the Fear Demon, it really affected the half-elf.

When Adarian finished the water Jowan spoke up.

"Adarian . . . What happened?"

Adarian was quiet for a moment. "What do you guys know?"

The two told him everything they knew. Apparently the whole tower knew about Pauwell's betrayal. How he killed two Templars and three apprentices to free and control a powerful demon.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's almost noon." Titania answered.

Adarian nodded his head. "Sidious, the fear demon, tried to attack me using his power of fear. He dug through my mind to find my fear and he unlocked my memories. You guys I remember my parents."

Both gasped at Adarian's words. They knew how important learning such things was to Adarian. Despite how he acquired this revelation, the two mages were happy for their friend.

"You guys." Adarian said giddily. "They loved me. They actually loved me! They loved each other. They wanted me. They didn't abandon me." Adarian was on the brink of tears he was so happy. "My dad was strong and handsome. I looked like him. I have my mother's eyes and hair. She was so beautiful—!" Adarian abruptly stopped.

"Adarian what's wrong?"

He answered Titania, by baring his teeth and glaring.

"Where's Irving?"

 **First Enchanters Office**

Both Irving and Greagoir were still reeling from Pauwell's escape. They were preparing letters and wanted posters to be sent all across the country. Pauwell needed to be found, dead or alive. He became increasingly more dangerous now that he was in possession of a very powerful demon.

"I always knew Pauwell was an ambitious sort, but I never thought he would be capable of this." Irving sighed.

"Pauwell was one of the few respectful mages of this Circle. He never spoke out against anything. Not the Chantry, not the Templars . . . to think it was all a ploy." Greagoir tightened his fist in anger. "How could I not see through him?"

"Do not blame yourself, old friend. No one knew of Pauwell's deception. Who knows how long he's been planning all this? He was respected and liked by almost everyone in the Tower. Everyone was shocked by his betrayal." Irving said sagely.

"Irving!"

Adarian burst through the door by literally kicking it open.

"Adarian you're alright." Irving said with relief.

"Adarian what is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind?!" Greagoir shouted. He was in no mood to be dealing with this.

"You knew! You knew and you didn't say anything for all these years." The half-elf accused.

"I knew what? What are you talking about?" Irving replied confused.

"My mother!" Adarian roared.

The room went silent. Irving looked at Adarian with surprise. The First Enchanter finally found his voice after a moment.

"What are you talking about, Adarian?"

"When the Fear Demon grabbed ahold of me it tried to dig into my mind to find my fears. Doing so it . . . it unlocked my memories. I remember my parents."

Both the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander looked shocked by that.

"I remember who I am, where I come from, who my parents are . . . my mother was a mage of this Tower wasn't she?"

"What makes you say that?" Greagoir asked skeptically.

"For one she wore mage robes that only the Ferelden Circle of Magi could have. Second: the First Enchanter has a document of a woman that looks exactly like my mother."

Irving was once again left speechless.

"How do you know he has documents like that?" Greagoir asked. No one should know about those documents except high ranking members of this countries Circle.

The reason Adarian knew about the documents is because he had snuck into the First Enchanters Office many times in the past. He'd use his lockpicking skills to always get into the forbidden parts of the Tower. When Irving would be out Adarian would come to find tomes and other items that were prohibited to apprentices. One day he found said documents in the First Enchanters desk. He saw the portrait of the woman and felt she looked familiar, but brushed it off as he drew up blank. Now he knew who that girl was.

But they didn't need to know that.

"It doesn't matter; the point is he knew I was somehow related to that woman." Adarian said avoiding the question.

Irving didn't say anything for the longest time, until finally he sighed and reached into the drawer in his desk.

"I didn't know if you were her son, but I had my suspicions and in some way you look very much like her." Irving placed the document on the desk. Adarian stepped forward to look at it.

Sure enough, that was the woman from his memories. That was his mother.

"Her name was Solana. She was a gifted mage and very outspoken. She always spoke out against mage oppression and wished to change things."

Greagoir looked at the portrait of Adarian's mother. "I remember her. She was a smart and kind woman. Not many of the Templars liked her because she spoke against us."

"Why did she leave"?" Adarian asked.

"She simply just didn't want to stay here anymore. She grew tired of the Templars and Chantry control. One day she just left. She destroyed her phylactery and escaped. We sent out Templars to find her, but we never did."

"From what I learned from my memories she met a dalish elf and fell in love with him. That man would be my father and we lived in a cabin in what I assumed was the Brecillian Forest."

"Well that explains why we couldn't find her." Greagoir said.

"Do you know what happened to her after that?"

"No, Greagoir cut the connection between me and the demon before I could see the rest." He kept the part about the scary shadowy man to himself. He didn't know who it was and it wouldn't be very relevant to Irving or Greagoir.

"I see." Irving replied sadly.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Adarian took a step forward and looked Irving in the eye. "I want to go after Pauwell."

Both Irving and Greagoir were taken aback by his words.

"No." Greagoir said seriously.

"I want to go find Pauwell." Adarian pressed this time a bit more firmly.

"Out of the question." Greagoir pushed back.

"Why do you want to go after Pauwell?" Irving asked.

"That demon with him, Sidious, he managed to unlock my memories after twelve years of amnesia. He almost finished, if it weren't for Greagoir. I'm not blaming you for that though Greagoir, just stating a fact."

"You're still not going and certainly not after hearing that. You want to willingly go to a demon? That is something I cannot allow!" Greagoir said absolutely.

"I have to agree with the Knight-Commander on this, Adarian." Irving finally answered. "You are not a Templar, you are a mage. We cannot send our own mages to hunt down other apostates. Especially when that mage seeks out a demon instead. It is too dangerous and goes against Chantry law—"

"Fuck the law!" Adarian seethed. "You owe me, Irving. You kept this information hidden from me all this time and you said nothing. Even though you knew how much I desired to learn about my parents, how important it was to me."

"I just didn't want to get your hopes up, Adarian." Irving tried to reason.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? Wondering if I was just abandoned or thrown away like garbage. For years I questioned my own existence. For years I stayed up at night wondering what kind of people my parents were. Were they good? Were they terrible? Did they love me? Did they despise my very existence and I was nothing more than a mistake to them?! I would've preferred dying hope over knowing nothing at all!"

Adarian didn't realize it, but he was shedding painful tears. He had kept all of these thoughts and feelings to himself all these years. The two men were surprised to see the strong young man break down like this.

With grit teeth Adarian continued. "You kept this information to yourself because you didn't want me to leave the Tower. You didn't want me to run off to search for answers. Well I apparently have the answers already and that demon is the key to getting them back. You owe me, Old man, so I will ask again. Will you let me go after Pauwell?"

The half-blood's eyes never left the wizened ones of Irving's. Greagoir decided to stay silent this time and waited to see what the First Enchanter would say.

First Enchanter Irving remained silent for a long time. His eyes were closed and fingers were interlocked as he contemplated his thoughts. Adarian waited patiently for his teacher's answer.

Irving finally opened his eyes and stared directly into his apprentice's eyes.

"I am sorry, Adarian, but I cannot allow you to leave the Tower and go."

Adarian said nothing. He just stared furiously at the First Enchanter, but his rage soon got the better of him and he yelled out.

"Fuck!"

Adarian marched out of the room and slammed the door shut.

. . .

"Who does that Old Man think he is?!" Adarian raged.

He was back in his room with Titania and Jowan. The former sat on his bed, while the later sat at the desk. They both eyed him worriedly as he paced the length of his room. His heavy footsteps continued to make their anxiousness grow. It wasn't anything new to see Adarian angry, but never to this degree.

"Adarian, I think you need to calm down." Jowan tried to ease his friend.

"I can't! Not when I finally have a chance to regain my memories and Irving won't let me." Adarian continued to pace. "I need to know what happened to my parents. I just have to."

Adarian settled down and sat on his bed.

"W-what are you going to do, Adarian?" Titania asked nervously.

Adarian crossed his fingers together and placed his hands over his mouth. He was thinking quietly before he answered.

"I don't know yet, Titania. But when have you ever known me to sit idle?"

Both knew that answer.

Never.

. . .

A couple days passed since Pauwell escaped from the Circle. In that time The Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter were preparing a large force of Templars to track down the new apostate with his phylactery. They'd soon be leaving.

Adarian was in his room. He was packing an enchanted satchel that could hold an insane amount of items and the weight would not slow him down in the least. Even items that would not normally fit in a backpack of this size could be placed in it. From what Adarian understood, it was like some small limited pocket dimension. He once joked he could hide a body in one. Needless to say no one laughed and he was always thoroughly checked whenever he had it.

The backpack could hold over 150 items and cost him a pretty copper at the store room. He saved up for a long time. He had packed a few extra sets of clothing, a LOT of food, some potions and med-kits, a couple of his favorite tomes and books, and other things that he thought would be useful.

When it was all packed he went over to his bedpost and grabbed his staff that was just leaning against it. He frowned at the simple weapon. He wanted to add a staff blade to the end like what Pauwell did with the Thorn of the Dead Gods, but it was illegal to do so in this part of the world. The best he could do with this staff is cast magic or hit someone over the head with it.

Titania and Jowan finally entered his room.

"You called us, Adarian?" She asked.

They had mostly tried to keep their distance from their half-elf friend after his outburst a few days ago. He didn't blame them for that. He needed to cool down anyway and it was best not to lash out at anyone.

"I'm leaving, you guys." He said simply.

That simple statement took a moment for them to register before they became absolutely floored by it.

"What?!" Jowan shrieked.

"Why?!" Titania asked.

"I have to find Pauwell. That demon of his is the only one that can get me my memories back. I'm leaving right now . . . I just wanted to let you guys know before then."

"L-let us come with you!" Titania said. "W-we can help y-you. Please don't go." She pleaded.

She ran into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Jowan remained silent as Adarian wrapped his arms around his elven friend.

"No. You can't come with me, Titania." She sobbed harder. "This is something I have to do on my own. And also, I'll more than likely become an apostate for this. I don't want to drag you guys down with me, that's why I'm telling you now." Adarian reached behind him and pulled out a letter. "I want you guys to deliver this letter to the First Enchanter. This will clear you two so that you won't get into any trouble for my actions."

Jowan still didn't say anything as Titania continued to weep. He finally voiced a question.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jowan asked.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

Jowan sighed. "Alright, if you say so. We'll deliver this letter to the First Enchanter." Jowan took the envelope.

"Thank you."

Adarian brought the still crying Titania away from himself.

"Please don't leave." She begged.

It really hurt him to leave her like this, but he knew she would come out stronger for it.

"I have to Titania. This is something I have to do. You can't come with me because I don't think you're ready for the outside world and also it will be really dangerous. I'm ready to die for this. I'm not ready for you to die for this." He wiped some tears from her cheeks. "Here I have something for you."

Adarian reached behind him and pulled out a small amulet. It was a silver circle and chain with a red glass like gem in the center. The gem glowed a bit.

"Is this . . . a phylactery?" She questioned.

"Kind of. It can't track me, but it can tell you if I'm alive or not. So long as the centerpiece glows it means I'm still kicking, if it stops, well . . ."

Titania didn't want to think about that.

"Hold it close if you ever feel afraid. As long as you have this, you know I will always be with you." He said gently. The half-blood then kissed Titania's forehead.

Titania sniffed a little before giving Adarian one last hug and went to stand with Jowan.

"Jowan. You look after Titania. You make sure nothing bad happens to her. Do you understand? Promise me you'll protect her."

"I promise, Adarian."

"I'll hold you to that."

Adarian fastened his backpack and grabbed his staff. He headed for the door. He stopped before he turned his head and spoke.

"Thank you both for being my friends. Goodbye."

Without waiting for a response Adarian made his way down to the front doors.

. . .

The Templars marched loudly down the corridor. They had everything prepared for the hunt and were heading out. Just as they were about to pass the final doors, Adarian stepped out of the shadows and got between them and the guards in front of the door.

"Adarian? What are you doing?" The Lead Templar asked.

"Give me Pauwell's phylactery." The half-elf extended out his hand. His palm shown to them.

The room's mood suddenly felt a lot more serious.

"You know I can't do that Adarian. Move and go back to your room."

"I can't do that either." Adarian replied.

"Adarian . . ." The Templar warned. Everyone reached for the handles of their swords.

"I have to find Pauwell, you guys. This is my only chance. I will take that Phylactery from you."

A couple of the Templars chuckled.

"And how will you do that? You're outnumbered. You're a powerful mage, but even you aren't a match for all of us Templars."

Adarian shook his head. "Clearly you haven't been listening. I don't need magic to defeat you Templars."

They looked at the half-blood in confusion. Then they took a step back when Adarian raised his arm and threw something onto the ground. Purple smoke rose around them all. The Templars coughed and fell one by one. The lead Templar was the last and struggled to stay conscious. Adarian approached him. The half-blood had a handkerchief over his mouth.

Adarian spoke with a muffled voice. "Don't worry, its sleeping gas. You'll all wake up in a bit, but by then I'll be long gone. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but like I keep saying: I have to do this."

Adarian watched as the last Templar fell asleep. He reached down and grabbed the dropped phylactery. He went through the final door, but before he headed down to the docks he decided to make things a little more difficult for everyone.

He turned back to the closed doors and covered them with a wall of ice. Then he used magic to bring boulders from the earth and block the entrance. It would be a while before anyone got out.

Smirking Adarian made his way down to the docks. He saw two Templars guarding the place. There were always Templars guarding each point of entry at the Circle Tower.

"Adarian? What are you doing out here?" A Templar asked.

"I'm going out." Adarian answered vaguely. "I got permission to."

"Permission from who? And to do what?"

. . .

. . .

Crap he didn't think that far ahead.

Adarian swung his staff at the Templar's head knocking him out in one blow. The second Templar reached for his sword, but Adarian was quick and placed his boot on the pommel to prevent the sword from leaving its scabbard. Adarian then took one swing at the Templars legs, making the man fall to the ground. Then Adarian knocked him out with a blow to the head.

Wordlessly, Adarian entered a boat and began to row away from his home.

He took one last look at the Tower. It wasn't perfect, but he had many good memories in the place. It was a home to him.

"I'm sorry everyone, but this is something I have to do. Goodbye."

* * *

 **A short chapter, I know, but that's how long I expected this one to be. Next one will likely be as long as the others.**

 **Also, I want to put this out. In MY canon, staff blades are illegal in southern Thedas. I wanted to make a reason why we didn't have staff blades in DA:O and instead had them in DA:2. Staff blades are considered dangerous and are illegal for mages to use in southern Thedas. Only apostates are found to use them. The only time you'll see a mage use a blade is if it's during a war or if they are a Battle Mage or Knight-Enchanter and even then they have to have a difficult-to-acquire permit. That's why during the mage-templar war most of the mages had staff blades attached to their staves. Well that's my reason anyway and I thought it was a good one! See you guys next time.**

 **Oh! And check out my new fanfic "Dragon's Heart." If you liked Dragon Commander and you liked the romance part of it you may like this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Adarian left the Circle of Magi. A week since he became an official apostate. No doubt the Circle was both celebrating and bemoaning his departure. He was after all loved and hated there depending on who you talked to.

Adarian had abandoned his mage robes and donned leather armor made out of a pack of wolves that thought they could make an easy lunch of him. They instead became his lunch. Snake Bite was fastened to his hip, hidden away in a furry scabbard made from a hare's hide. He had forgone his staff as to not draw attention to himself and fashioned a longbow from a tree. He didn't need a staff to cast magic; those were only used to enhance the overall effectiveness of spells.

A week Adarian had spent following the guidance of a bauble with the blood of his former teacher. The phylactery glowed brightest in the direction Pauwell was in and the closer he got the brighter it got. What about Adarian's phylactery? Well, let's just say that the Templars are probably pulling their hair out trying to figure out why the damn thing wouldn't work.

 **At the Circle Tower**

Three Templars were down in the basement in the repository where the mage's phylacteries were stored. Their names were George, Bob, and Lars. They were down there getting the phylactery of the recently-made apostate, Adarian. But they were having a bit of trouble.

"Come on you stupid thing! Work!" George shouted. He hit the phylactery that was made for Adarian as it would not activate.

Bob leaned in and decided to offer advice. "Have you tried touching it?"

"Yes I have been touching it." George seethed with annoyance.

"Have you tried touching it gently?" Bod offered calmly.

"I am touching it gently! See?" George growled. He was tapping the glass of the phylactery roughly. "It just won't work."

The phylactery broke under the constant pressure of his tapping. The red liquid inside fell to the floor along with the glass. Everyone went silent and stared at the floor.

"You weren't touching it gently."

"Shut up!"

"Wait." Lars said. The Templar bent down and swiped some of the red substance with his fingers and then gave it a taste.

"That's not blood. It's wine." Lars revealed.

. . .

. . .

"Oh shit."

"That kid is way too smart."

"I hate that half-elf."

 **Back with Adarian**

Adarian laughed as he imagined the Templars realizing that he switched out his phylactery with wine. In truth he switched it out years ago. Too bad no one would know that.

Thinking about the Circle, he felt bad for leaving behind all his friends. Despite it being a cage, it was still a home to him with many people he loved and cherished. He especially was sad to leave Titania and Jowan behind and no doubt Irving, Greagoir, and Wynne would be upset, but this was something he had to do. He needed to remember the rest of his past.

Right now he was north of Ferelden. Somewhere in the Bannorn and far south of West Hill. That is where Pauwell's phylactery was leading him.

"Why is Pauwell all the way over here? What does he want?"

Truthfully he still didn't understand what the former Enchanter desired. No doubt lots and lots of power, but to what end?

Adarian was taken out of his pondering when he heard the sound of clanging swords. He ran towards the noise and discovered a small battle raging. Before him was what he assumed to be, two factions fighting each other. They were very easy to discern.

One group appeared to be barbarians. They wore boiled leather and animal skins. Their swords were simple but efficient looking. They fought with the tenacity of beasts.

"Are they the Clayne? I thought most of them were wiped out by Keeper Marethari." Adarian wondered.

He remembered when Harhen Paival told the story of how the Sabrae clan was attacked by the clayne. The clan lost a lot of lives, including Keeper Marethari's husband. That part always made him sad. But then, The Keeper went into the Wilds and made a deal with a Witch of the Wilds. She returned and slaughtered all of the barbarians by bringing the very trees and plants to life.

The other group fighting the barbarians appeared to have been traveling by horse-drawn carriage, if the toppled carriage was anything to go by. Knights wearing armor that bore the heraldry of two crossed spears over a green dew drop were battling the barbarians and leading them was a shield-maiden. She had blonde hair that was done up in a bun to make it easier to fight, she had light skin, and brown eyes. She wore scale armor and wielded a sword and a shield that had the heraldry of two wreathes.

Adarian glared. "A noble." He said with distaste.

Ever since he met Beatrice, Adarian has never liked the nobility. Whenever a noble would visit the Tower he would make it his life's goal to humiliate them in the most dreadful way imaginable. He had embarrassed enough nobility over time that Irving and Greagoir had him locked up whenever a person of noble rank came to visit. That didn't always save them though.

In his eyes all nobles were just a bunch of self-entitled pompous asses that lived off the power that their ancestors earned. To him not a single noble was worth a damn and were lower than the people they believed they had the privilege of stepping on.

Adarian scoffed. "Noble business. Not my problem, the girl probably deserves whatever fate those barbarians have in store for her."

Adarian turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard the sound of a dying gasp and the grunt of the tired shield-maiden. He turned around to see that all of the knights were dead and the only one left standing was the girl, who was being surrounded.

Adarian didn't care and turned around to leave. But he stopped. Despite his feelings of the nobility a part of him wanted to save her. The part that just refused to turn a blind eye to injustice and cruelty. Who knows what those men would do to her. Well he knew, but would she really deserve that? He didn't know her and he didn't wish to, but it was hard to condemn someone who he never met before to that fate, even if they were nobility. But at the same time it was none of his business. And he had his own matters to tend to.

. . .

. . .

Adarian growled in frustration. "Damn my bleeding heart!

He turned around, unslung his bow and fired arrows at the barbarians. His first arrow flew into the neck of the closest one to the girl. The shot severed the man's neck from his spinal cord and pierced his jugular. The man was dead in seconds. Before the others could process what happened and turn to him, Adarian had already put three more arrows into three more barbarians. One in the heart, one in the lung, and one in the skull.

The barbarians ran towards him, their weapons raised in retaliation. Adarian put down two of them before he was forced to pull out Snake Bite when they got too close. He ran towards them.

Adarian ducked under a sword swing and with a clean swipe, cut open the man's gut. Adarian then avoided another barbarian and stabbed his neck. The last barbarian tried to swing his weapon down on Adarian, but the half-blood grabbed the man's arm, stopping the attack. Adarian then stabbed the man in the gut twice before sheathing it in the man's neck.

Adarian arrived at the side of the shield-maiden, who had also taken down a few more barbarians. There were only six barbarians left.

Adarian and the young woman stared down the remaining threats. Adarian looked at the enemy then to the girl, then back to the enemy.

"Tsk, screw it." Adarian sheathed his dagger, to the confusion of everyone.

Adarian conjured lightning from his hands.

"He's a mage!" A barbarian shouted.

It was too late, Adarian fired a chain lightning and roasted the remaining barbarians alive.

"Better to finish them quickly. I don't have time to waste." Adarian paused. "So do you mind removing that sword so I may leave?"

The shield-maiden had placed her sword near his neck. Her eyes were focused on him.

"Who are you mage? State your purpose?" She demanded. Her voice had a soft undertone befitting a woman, but was deep as well showing she was a strong person.

Adarian didn't care though. He was just annoyed.

"Figures, give a noble a helping hand and you get ingratitude as thanks."

"I did not need your help, mage!"

"Looked to me like you did." Adarian sneered.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

"I wonder that myself." Adarian mumbled. "I just did because I wanted to. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." The sword hadn't budged from his neck.

He swatted her sword away, but she returned it back to his neck just as fast.

"Oh? You're good. However." Adarian swatted the sword again, but closed the distance before she could return it. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and made her drop the sword before pushing her to the ground. Before she could get up, Adarian had used his foot to kick her sword into his hand and point it at her. "You underestimate me."

The girl stayed down and glared up at Adarian. The half-blood just looked at her uninterested. After a moment of silence passed he tossed her sword to the ground.

Adarian walked back to his camp to pack up. As he was packing he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see it was the noble girl.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Adarian said annoyed.

"I'm making sure you don't try something apostate." She said with crossed arms.

"Ooh, apostate. How will I ever recover from such a slur?" Adarian said sarcastically, which made the girl glare even more.

When Adarian was all packed up he pulled out the phylactery and followed the direction it was pointing at. The girl followed behind him. For ten minutes the two walked in silence with her staying in the back ten feet from him. He just ignored her presence.

Another ten minutes passed before Adarian decided to address his curiosity.

"Okay, seriously, why are you following me?" Adarian said as he turned to his unwanted plus one.

"As I said, mage, I'm making sure that you don't—"

"Bull. You don't need to follow me, you can just run to the nearest village and tattle on me to the Templars, so why don't you . . ." Then it finally hit him. "You have no idea where you are do you?"

Her raised eyebrows, blushing cheeks, and lack of response were all he needed.

"Ugh! Seriously? Why do I have to be stuck with this Princess?" Adarian whined as he stared up at the heavens.

The girl bristled. "Don't call me princess." She said.

Adarian smirked. He looked back to the girl. "Or what, Princess?"

"Don't. Call me. Princess."

"What'll you do if I keep saying it . . . Princess?" Adarian's face was practically splitting from his grin.

The girl looked really angry and made to reach for her blade, but stopped when the sound of rustling bushes and snapping twigs caught her attention.

Out of the shadows came five more barbarians. The girl unsheathed her sword and blocked a blow. Another barbarian came at her from the side. She managed to unhook her shield and bat the man away, before she was skewered. She kicked the other barbarian away and got ready to battle.

Arrows flew from the trees with the intention of hitting Adarian. Adarian, however, on instinct brought up rock armor and the missiles broke from his stony armor.

"You assholes again?" Adarian glared at the two archers.

Adarian launched two stone fists at one of the archers knocking them to the ground in a daze. A barbarian woman screamed as she raised an axe at him. Adarian jumped out of the way and fired a winter's grasp spell at her. To his surprise it didn't have much of an effect. The girl screamed again and swung her axe with savage accuracy.

The archers managed to get back up and fired arrows at him again. Thankfully most of their shots bounced off, but his rock armor wouldn't last forever. He was mostly dancing around the fierce woman and no doubt she was trying to make him an easy target. The woman managed to get in close and bring her axe down. Adarian caught her wrist, but she was very strong. The two grunted before she headbutted him and knocked him the ground.

The barbarian woman raised her axe again to deliver the finishing blow, but Adarian shot a fireball at her. She managed to dodge in time, but quickly realized it was also aimed at the archers. The archers didn't react fast enough and were engulfed in flames. The axe woman, grit her teeth and roared in anger at the loss of her comrades. She turned around to kill Adarian, but found him to be gone.

She saw a shadow on the ground and looked up to see Adarian flying up into the air. Flames shot out of his feet keeping him airborne. He cut the flames off and dropped like a stone. Which he was.

Using the momentum of his stone-wrapped body, Adarian plummeted right over the woman and crushed her to death.

Adarian grunted in pain as he got up. Though he managed to kill the woman, she somehow managed to get her axe into his shoulder.

With a little difficulty, Adarian grabbed the axe and pulled it out. He yelled as the foreign object was removed and blood sprayed out from his new wound.

Adarian turned to the girl and saw her taking on two barbarians. She ducked under a sword swing and delivered a crippling strike to the man's leg. She blocked another blow with her shield from the second barbarian and did a complete arch swipe. In that one swing she cut the head off of the crippled barbarian and sliced clean through the second man's chest. The two fell dead.

She turned to Adarian with a cocky and satisfied look, but she became shocked when Adarian took the barbarian axe and chucked it right at her. She didn't expect it and didn't have time to dodge, so she shut her eyes. A bloody wet thunk was heard, but it didn't come from her. She turned around and saw the axe buried in the head of a rogue barbarian. Who then fell dead.

She stared with disbelief at Adarian.

Adarian just shrugged. "Are you sure you're not a princess? Because I sure have been saving your butt a lot today." He smiled at her scowl.

He looked down at all the dead bodies. "Seriously though, why are these guys after you?" He questioned her.

The noble girl looked down at the bodies. She was still scowling, but the scowl held one of frustration and sadness.

She sighed. "I have no idea why."

Adarian was about to respond, but the sound of thunder interrupted him.

"Damn a storm is coming in." He said looking up at the dark clouds.

. . .

The two managed to find an empty cave just as the heavy rain was about to set in. Adarian got a fire started a while ago. The half-blood was now looking out at the rain.

"Strong storm." He said. "It's going to last all day." Adarian walked back to the fire and sat across from the girl. "We'll need to stay here until it passes."

She nodded her head in understanding. She then looked at his shoulder.

"How's your shoulder?"

Adarian looked at his shoulder. "It's fine. Healing magic does wonders for the body, so long as the wound is fresh enough."

She nodded. "I just realized I don't know what your name is." She spoke up.

"That's because you were too busy threatening me to ask." He said nonchalantly.

She bristled from that. Despite blushing she appeared to suck it up and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. You saved my life . . . twice. And I didn't even thank you. I apologize. It's just been . . . rough for me lately."

Adarian was actually surprised. He didn't really expect her to apologize and so modestly and sincerely too! As far as he knew all nobles had this arrogant pride to them that refused to acknowledge they could do wrong. To see a noble actually apologize was quite refreshing.

"It's fine, Princess."

She glared at him again. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She growled. "I'm not royalty!"

"No, but aren't the Cousland's second only to kings?" The half-blood said with one eye closed.

She jumped at hearing her family name spoken.

"H-how do you know who I am?!"

He pointed to her armor and shield. "I may have grown up in the Circle, but even Circle mages would know the crest of the Cousland family."

The girl looked down at her armor and sighed in resignation. She seemed to have relaxed from his answer.

"Yes, you are correct. My name is Lorelei Cousland. Youngest daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. And your name is?"

To be fair she gave hers willingly. "Adarian Adahlen. So what brings the young daughter of a Teyrn all the way over here?"

"I was on my way home after visiting some relatives to make better connections, but my trip got side tracked thanks to those barbarians." She looked at him inquisitively. "What about you? What's a Circle mage doing here?"

"Former Circle mage." He corrected. "And I'm hunting a mage."

She perked an eyebrow. "Isn't that the Templars job?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I have my reasons why I'm hunting him. Personal important reasons." He wasn't planning on sharing. "I don't suppose you've heard or seen anything like a mage with brown hair, well kept looking, goes by the name Pauwell, maybe has a big demon with him."

She frowned a little at that part. "I haven't heard or seen anything of that like. Though, my father would have been informed of such things instead of me, so I'm not really a reliable source." She looked at the phylactery in his hand. "Is that what you use to track him?" She saw him look at it numerous times.

"Yes. This is his phylactery. An item that has his blood and can track him anywhere in the world."

"The fact that you're over here means, that he's somewhere in the north." She deduced.

"Correct again. Though where and why I have no idea."

"He might know by now, but I should alert my father when I return home. Especially if this Pauwell has this . . . demon you mentioned."

"Do what you want. But I'm the one who's going to find them first. I'll crush anyone else who gets in my way."

The two glared at each other.

"For a guy that's saved me twice, you don't seem to like me." Lorelei said.

"Don't take it personally, I don't like any nobles." Adarian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because I think nobles are a bunch of weaklings who don't know the real meaning of honor and dignity. You all think you're so high and mighty just because you come from ancestors who did all the real work. You trample on anyone weaker then you just because you can." The image of Beatrice's sickening smile as she choked the life out of him appeared in his head. Then the arrogant sneers of other nobles that visited the Circle Tower invaded his mind. "All nobles are the same. Egotistical, fat, self-serving sycophants and the world would be better off without any of you high-born posers!"

Lorelei couldn't take any more and stood up. Her sword drawn and pointed at Adarian. But the half-blood wasn't intimidated in the least of the bitch-lord. Though he did take notice of her height now. She was quite tall for a woman of her age, standing at 5'7.

"How. Dare. You. I am Lorelei Cousland of Highever. Daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. My ancestors ruled these lands long before the time of Calenhad. My home has given birth to the greatest of heroes, leaders, and conquerors this world has ever seen. We have stood against forces you would only ever dream in your nightmares. We stand as a great noble family because that IS what we are and every generation has EARNED the name of Cousland. We have taken care of our lands and its people because it is our DUTY as nobles and Freemen. Who are you to judge us? You, who has spent most of his life behind walls learning magic tricks. How could you possibly understand the responsibility we have to bear with the shadows of our forebears looming over us? You cannot! Because you do not know what it means to be of nobility. Being noble is not a privilege, it is a responsibility to the people as a ruler. And my family holds that responsibility up with pride in our hearts. So don't you ever, and I mean EVER, insult my family's honor again! I am Lorelei Cousland of Highever and I am proud!"

Adarian stood up, he quickly drew Snake Bite and clanged it against Lorelei's sword. He stared back just as intensely.

"Proud? Pride?! That suffocating pride is exactly what I mean. You think just because you have big fancy name you have real power? Like the Maker himself has blessed you? Don't make me laugh! I have seen what you nobles do. You lord over the weak because you believe you have some divine right to. You feel so high up on your pedestal that you don't even see the people below you as people. I have seen men, women, and children, especially elves be pushed into the muck by high-borns like you. Just to have a shitty good laugh. Innocent people are raped and murdered because they can't stand up to people like you. Because you've made yourselves seem like gods to them. And you thrive on that fear and mindless obedience. Can you honestly tell me that there are no nobles like that?!"

Lorelei was quiet. She contemplated his words and her own ones. Their eyes never disconnected. Never wavered. Neither one wished to drop their convictions.

"No. I can't say there aren't any nobles like that. I know plenty of spoiled brats who think they themselves are blessed by the Maker because of what their ancestors did. But my family is nothing like that and so are many others. I don't know what happened to you to have such hatred for the powerful, but you are wrong in your hatred of us." She sheathed her sword and sat back down. "I know I cannot convince you with my words. I won't waste my breath on someone who refuses to listen. I just know you're wrong and I'll leave it at that. But if you ever insult my family again, I'll have your head."

Adarian wanted to argue more. It felt like she had won the fight by admitting his stubbornness, but as not to seem childish he sheathed his dagger and sat back down as well.

"So long as we understand each other."

Silence fell upon them what felt like hours. Maybe it was, but it was broken by Adarian.

"We should get some sleep. I'll show you the direction you need to take in order to get back to Highever."

She raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Oh? I was getting the impression that you didn't like me."

"I don't like you. As I said: I hate all nobility." He grunted irately. "I just want you out of my hair so I can keep going on my hunt unimpeded. Those barbarians seem to be after you and so long as I'm with you they'll try to get me too."

"You could just sneak away and leave me here in the morning."

"Don't tempt me. Now shut up Princess and go to sleep."

Adarian closed his eyes and laid down on the stone floor.

Lorelei huffed. "Fine, jerk." She laid down to go to sleep as well. "By the way I have a knife. If you try anything I'll stab you."

"As if I'd try anything with a noble like you." He spat the word, noble, out like it was a disease. "I'd probably catch something if I did." Adarian joked.

"Screw you!"

. . .

The two had gotten up the next morning. The rain had completely stopped and the entire area was still dripping wet. Light grey clouds still roamed the skies though.

Adarian had hunted down three boars for breakfast. One was for Lorelei, the other two for Adarian. Of course Lorelei didn't eat the whole boar, but Adarian was happy enough to finish it for her. Lorelei stared with awe and disgust at the amount Adarian ate and the way he savagely ate it. But she laughed hard when she realized how ridiculous he looked. Adarian just glared.

After finishing their food Adarian led Lorelei out of the forest they were in and to the Imperial Highway. The ancient stone bridge that circled the entire country.

"Follow the Imperial Highway in that direction and you should reach a point that will take you straight back to Highever."

"I understand." She looked at Adarian. "Thank you again for your aid. I will not forget it." She bowed her head in thanks

Adarian still couldn't fathom a noble, even a young one, ever bowing to anyone with respect.

"Well if a Templar asks you about me, I would appreciate it if you would forget." He joked lightheartedly.

Lorelei actually giggled from his small jest. He had to admit, she had a pleasant laugh.

Without another word Adarian walked away from her in the opposite direction.

"You take care, Adarian Adahlen!" She shouted after him. Adarian raised his hand in acknowledgment of her farewell.

Adarian kept walking on his path, every now and then he'd look at Pauwell's phylactery to see where the apostate had gone.

"Seriously, what are you up to you bastard?" Adarian mumbled.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew from behind him. He stumbled a bit from the unexpected act of nature, but quickly balanced himself. Then he smelled it. It rode on the gust of air that passed him and it was clear as day to him. The air carried the scent of leather, blood, and swamp.

"Those barbarian bastards." Adarian growled. "Their scent is coming from the same direction as Lorelei." The phylactery in his hand glowed pointing in the opposite direction. "Damn it! The more I stop the farther Pauwell gets away and I can't have some chump Templar get lucky and kill the Fear Demon. Lorelei and I are not friends. We're barely even acquaintances. And we obviously hate each other. I have no reason to stick my neck out for that noble. She can handle her own problems."

He took two steps toward Pauwell's direction, but then stopped. He looked at the ground, he balled his hands in frustration until his knuckles turned white.

"Can I do it? Can I just leave her? She's a noble and all nobles should just die, but . . . she's . . . not so bad." He looked up at the sky. "What should I do?"

 **With Lorelei**

Lorelei walked down the path that would lead her back home. She couldn't wait to see her family again. Her father, mother, older brother, he older brother's wife and her little baby-nephew, Oren. Just the thought of playing with her little nephew brought a smile to her face. She truly was blessed for having such a great family.

Her thoughts soon turned to her new . . . acquaintance? She wasn't sure she considered Adarian a friend. He certainly didn't. He made it very clear where he stood with nobility or anyone with power in general. It aggravated her a little that he considered herself and her family bad people, but it's not like anything she said would have persuaded him otherwise. He must have had his reasons for having such resentment towards the nobility.

Despite her annoyance for his hatred and arrogance, she had to admit she kind of liked that candid attitude of his. No, she respected it. All her life she was showered with praise for being a Cousland. Her name didn't matter to Adarian. To him she was just another person. All her life many people tried to gain her favor by showering her with false adulation. Adarian was as blunt as hammer when he talked about his feelings and openly told you how he felt about you. It was refreshing to have someone so straight and trustworthy

Lastly, despite his hatred, his actions spoke louder than his words. He said so himself: he could have easily have left her to those barbarians, but instead he intervened. She didn't doubt he disliked her, but his moral code refused to just let someone suffer and so he saved her. That said a lot about his character.

"Shame he hates nobility and is an apostate. He'd make a great knight." She mused.

But her musings were halted when four men blocked her path. They were the barbarians. Suddenly she found herself completely surrounded by many barbarians. They all had tanned skin, leathers and furs decorating their bodies and simple and efficient weapons.

Lorelei grabbed the pommel of her sword. One barbarian approached her. He had blonde hair and wielded a maul.

"Lady Cousland." The barbarian spoke. "It's been nothing, but trouble trying to get you. Our Chief, Calder, wants you." He said in a deep voice.

"You can tell your Chief to get in line and to go fuck himself." Lorelei bit back.

"Come quietly, our Chief wants you alive. I'm surprised you left the safety of your precious castle. We're lucky; it's not easy breaking into your family fortress." The blonde barbarian smirked.

"I'm not some scared little girl who hides behind brick walls when things get tough. I'm a woman and a warrior. I face my challenges head on and without fear."

All the barbarians gripped their weapons and prepared for a fight. The blonde barbarian actually smiled.

"I can see why the Chief and the Shaman chose you. You have spirit." He unslung his war-hammer. "But even you can't beat us all by yourself."

He was right about that. Lorelei unsheathed her sword and pulled out her shield.

"No one lives forever." She said confidently. She swiped a line by her feet with the tip of her sword. She then beckoned the man. "I dare you."

The blonde barbarian charged and swung his maul. As soon as he crossed that line, Lorelei jumped back just narrowly escaping the maul's strike. Then she lunged forward knocking the man back with her shield. She then stepped forward and delivered a sword slash. She managed to cut his chest, but he'd live.

Lorelei advanced on her attack. She swung her sword, which the barbarian blocked with the shaft of his hammer. He swung around to deliver a powerful blow, but it was blocked by Lorelei's shield. Another opening presented itself and she slashed his shoulder.

The barbarian took several steps back. He examined his wounds and glanced at Lorelei.

"I apologize." He said, much to Lorelei's surprise. "I underestimated you. I didn't believe you were much of a threat." He lifted his weapon. "That won't happen again.

Faster than she expected, Lorelei jumped away as the man smashed his hammer into the ground. He hit the ground so hard it shook.

"By the way, the name is Ottar. Consider knowing my name a sign of respect."

Ottar swung his maul again and again. Lorelei was forced into a defensive position. She leaped away and blocked with her shield, but Ottar was fighting harder this time. Lorelei grit her teeth. She couldn't go in for a sword swing. Not without leaving herself open to the barbarian's war-hammer.

Ottar brought his hammer down on her again, but this time he held her down with the weight of his weapon. Lorelei couldn't take the weight and was forced to bend her knee. Ottar then grabbed her shield and threw it away. Lorelei took a risk and lunged with her sword, but Ottar turned his side and struck her shoulder with his weapon's pommel. Lorelei's sword fell from her hand. She was completely unarmed.

"Give up." Ottar said seriously.

"Screw that!" Lorelei made to charge, but bolas flew out and wrapped around her body and legs. She was completely incapacitated.

"You were good. But I was better. In a few years you would have been a match for me. No matter, we're going to take you to our leader now."

Lorelei struggled against her bonds. She couldn't get out no matter how much she wriggled. She almost felt like crying. She was bested in combat and now she was going to be taken by these barbarians. Who knew what they had planned for her. But despite this, she bit back her tears and fear and spat on the man's feet.

"Fuck. You."

Ottar actually smiled. "A fighter to the end. Glorious." Ottar raised his hammer and prepared to knock her out. Lorelei looked up at the hammer, but then looked up higher at the sky.

The grey clouds stirred and became black. She finally noticed that the sky was rumbling with thunder and the barbarians took notice too. They hadn't noticed at first because of the fighting going on, but now that things were coming to a close they finally noticed.

Ottar, with his maul still raised, looked up at the sky with curiosity.

"What—"

He never got to finish that sentence because in a literal flash lightning rained down from the sky and struck all the barbarians. Their screams were muffled by the sound of thunder and lightning. Lorelei closed her eyes from the bright lights the whole time and when she opened them all the barbarians fell in a crispy heap.

Lorelei was confused. What kind of act of god was that!? Lightning struck all around her, but missed her out of everyone else?

She was taken out of her bewildered thoughts when a voice caught her attention.

"You know, saving you is starting to become a real inconvenience to me."

Lorelei looked to her left to see Adarian approach her with an annoyed, but amused smile.

"Adarian!" She yelled happily.

Adarian approached her and cut her bonds with his dagger.

"Honestly, you're attractive and all, but these guys take courting to the extreme."

"You're joking now? Seriously?"

"Hey I saved your ass! I'm entitled to a few jokes at your expense, Princess."

"Stop calling me—"

"When you stop being a damsel in distress then I'll stop calling you that. Maybe."

She'd let him have this one. She looked around at all the dead bodies.

"Did you do all this?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. During your fight I was able to conjure up one of my more powerful spells. I made sure to only aim for them."

"Incredible." So this is what magic could do.

"I know, impressive."

"Adarian look out!" Lorelei grabbed Adarian and pushed him out of the way of a falling maul.

The two looked up to see a charred but still breathing Ottar.

"You bastard. How dare you get in the way of my quest?" He breathed raggedly. Every time he breathed out a black cloud puffed out of his mouth.

"I don't honesty care." Adarian said. "At least you know how I feel right now. I'm way behind on my hunt because of you jackasses."

Ottar growled. "I defeated and captured this girl, you will not get in my—" Once again the barbarian was stopped in his tracks. His eyes looked down to see a glowing rune underneath his feet. It was a paralyzing rune.

Adarian sighed tiredly as he approached Ottar.

"Honestly. I'm getting so sick of you people." Adarian had finally gotten in front of the stuck barbarian. "Just do me a favor and stay dead." Adarian pulled out Snake Bite and plunged it into Ottar's ribs.

Though Ottar couldn't scream because of the magic, his eyes conveyed his pain. He looked at Adarian with outrage in his eyes. Adarian just stared back coldly and indifferently.

Adarian removed the dagger just as the spell wore off. Ottar slumped to his knees and died. Adarian smiled at his work and turned to Lorelei who smiled back at him, but her smile faded into a horrified frown.

Her reaction conveyed his response and turned to see Ottar rise one last time with his maul cocked back. Ottar roared as he swung his weapon.

Adarian activated his rock armor, but in the end it didn't help. His magical armor shattered under the force of the blow and he was sent flying a good twenty feet into a tree. And then into another tree. And then another. Until he finally stopped at the fourth.

Lorelei rushed Ottar with her sword raised and severed his head from his body. Ottar finally fell dead. She then rushed to Adarian, who was bleeding profusely. His rock armor had absorbed most of the blows, but he still had a lot of internal bleeding and his head kept pouring blood. He was still alive but he needed medical treatment.

Lorelei held Adarian in her arms. Adarian looked up at a distressed Lorelei. She was saying something as she held him, but all he could hear was a ringing sound in his ear.

Adarian blacked out with only one thought in his head.

'Damn my bleeding heart.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I want to explain something. In the beginning when Adarian shoots fire from his feet. I want you all to know I think that's an actual possibility in the DA universe. I got this idea from banter between Solas and Sera. Sera asks Solas if he's ever pissed magic by accident. At first I didn't take this seriously. Solas is about to deny it only to stop and think about it before positively denying it. Sera flabbergasted asks how he could forget something like that. To which Solas says we were all young once. This means there's a possibility you can conjure magic from other "extremities". So while thinking about it I thought why can't magic be conjured from other parts of the body? Why not the mouth or the feet? So I'm rolling with this theory so expect Adarian to be using magic uniquely.**

 **Just so everyone knows my official Cousland is actually male. The reason she is female in this story is because Adarian is actually my main Cousland in appearance and name. Well I didn't have another appearance for a male Cousland so I chose to go with my second Cousland, Lorelei. Another reason is that I had this idea that I really wanted to write but Cousland would have to be female to do it. You'll see in future chapters.**

 **In case I don't update before Christmas-**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Black oily shadows with burning red eyes loomed over him like giants.

"Go away!" Adarian swiped his arms, trying to get the nightmarish beings away.

The shadows began to laugh deeply. Their laughter echoed around him, taunting him even more. They pulled out long gleaming swords. The swords felt familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place what they were.

"Who are you?!" He roared. The laughter grew even louder. "Who are you?!"

The shadows grew larger. Their blades sharper. The biggest shadow grew a mouth that spilt into a wide grin.

He fell on his back in fear. He tried to back away, but got nowhere. He couldn't escape their taunting laughs and their razor swords.

"Leave me alone!" He cried.

They bared their swords and stabbed down on him.

"Leave me alone!"

Adarian shot up in bed, a cold sweat covered his body.

"Again with those dreams." He mumbled while wiping his brow.

Ever since that Fear Demon got a hold of him he's been having nightmares unlike anything he's ever had. They were all the same. Tall dark figures laughing at him, giving him smiles that a murderous psycho would envy. And then . . . they'd pull out their swords and kill him.

"Who the heck are those things? Why do they keep laughing at me?" He let out a frustrated grunt and slammed his fist on the bed post. Then it hit him. "Where the heck am I?"

Adarian looked around and realized he was in a very nice room. It had been a while since he actually slept in a bed as nice as this one.

He looked down at himself and saw gauze wrapped around his chest. He winced when he tried to touch them and when he moved . . . well he never thought he'd ever hate moving.

"Think back, Adarian. What happened? How did I get here?"

It took him a second, but he finally recalled. Lorelei Cousland. The young scion of the prestigious House Cousland. He remembered fighting off some barbarians with her and he ended up taking a big beating from a very skilled warrior.

"That's right, that bastard with the hammer nearly broke my whole body. I passed out then . . . I must be at Castle Cousland."

Before getting out of bed, Adarian's hand glowed with mana and gradually his body healed. He was still sore and somewhat bruised, but he'd at least be able to move better without feeling too much pain.

Adarian, reluctantly, got out of bed. When he did he realized that all his clothes were removed except for his small clothes. He looked around and saw them neatly folded on a chair. With great effort he put the clothes on and then stumbled out of the room.

Each step was like a ripple of pain that just kept getting worse and worse, but he bared with it. He exited the room and walked down the hall. He passed by stands of knight armors and paintings of different people and sceneries. He stopped to stare at the portrait of a family. An older man with brown hair and brown eyes and a woman of the same age with blonde hair and green eyes. In front of them was a young man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a strong jawline. By him was a little blonde girl with brown eyes and a mabari pup sitting by her.

Adarian chuckled when he saw the frown on her face. Probably because the dress she wore. It was so girly!

"Is that Lorelei?" He laughed. "I'm gonna have to make fun of her when I get the chance."

Suddenly he heard voices from down the hall. He walked over to the source which was a closed door. He leaned his head in and placed his ear on the door. He got a better understanding of what was spoken behind it.

"But father, he saved my life!"

"I understand that Lorelei, but you still don't know anything about him. Not to mention he's an apostate."

"Remember dear, he risked his life twice for our daughter."

"Yes I haven't forgotten and that's why I have not alerted the Templars yet. But you say he saved your life twice? That seems quite suspicious. Especially when you told me he has no love for nobility."

"Until I meet this young man I won't make any big decision. He could be a maleficarum for all we know!"

Adarian took offense to that and was about to kick open the door when three individuals approached him. The first was a young man of twenty-something, who was the same person from the painting. This was the first born of the Cousland Clan, Fergus. Next to him was a young woman in her twenties. She had brown hair and dusky skin. In her arms was a baby that looked no older than a few months. And next to those two was a mabari warhound.

Adarian had never seen a mabari before. Most were only pets for the highborn of Fereldan.

An awkward silence passed over everyone. The two nobles and their son staring at the injured guest and Adarian staring back at them. Though his eyes landed mainly on the dog.

Adarian reached into his pocket, which made the two adults flinch a little and the mabari to growl in warning. They worried for nothing as Adarian pulled out some jerky he kept in his pocket. He offered some to the dog.

The dog turned his head curiously and approached Adarian slowly. He smelled the dried meat a little before lapping it up. When the hound was finished it rubbed its head against Adarian's hand, which the half-blood was more than happy to scratch its head.

The two adults sighed in relief. Knowing that a mabari was a good judge of character and if it trusted the new person, then they believed he was alright.

"Impressive, not just anyone can befriend Arthur."

Adarian turned around to see Lorelei walk out of the room with her parents. A smile graced her face seeing her dog get along with her savior. The mabari, named Arthur, bounded toward Lorelei and barked happily, while she scratched the hound's head.

Lorelei then gave him a stern look. "You shouldn't be out of bed. You took a significant beating, Adarian. You had so many cracked bones and internal bleeding. You need rest!" She scolded.

"Relax princess." Adarian sighed annoyingly. He presented his body to her and flexed a little to show off his mobility. "When I woke up I healed myself with a spell. I'm still tender, but I can move better now than I would have without the spell."

Lorelei looked Adarian up and down. She was inspecting him. Making sure he was telling the truth and not lying and acting tough out of dumb male pride.

"Well you do look alright" She said. "A little worse for wear, but alright."

Adarian shook his head negatively. "Could have been worse. If it wasn't for my stone armor I don't believe I would have survived that blow. I went through, what? Four trees? Rgh!" Adarian flinched and clutched his chest in pain. "Damn, that's the last time I turn my back on some barbarian. Next time I'll just chop their head off."

Lorelei chuckled a little at that. "Perhaps that would be wise. Though don't feel discouraged, even I thought he was dead."

Adarian stared intently at Lorelei. For a second he stayed quiet and looked at the floor. Lorelei noticed that he seemed . . . uncomfortable. But she didn't know why he was.

After a moment of silence, Adarian finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Thank you, Lorelei." The young noble seemed taken aback by his words. "I would not have survived if not for you."

Lorelei blushed a little from his compliment. Seeing as how she knew he didn't like nobility and that he was blunt as a hammer, she knew that he was absolutely genuine with his thanks.

"You are welcome, Adarian."

A cough interrupted their conversation. It was the lord of the castle himself. The two teens straightened when they drew their attention to Bryce Cousland, Lorelei's father.

"So you are the young man that saved my daughter?" Lorelei's father, the Teryn, approached.

"Yeah. I did. My name is Adarian. An elf-blooded apostate."

Everyone looked at Adarian strangely. When the half-blood noticed this he asked, "What?"

"Not many openly admit to being an apostate." The heir, Fergus, spoke up.

"Let alone being half-elf. That especially doesn't come up in introductions a lot." Fergus' wife, Oriana, added.

Adarian glared slightly, but softened his features when he realized that they weren't wrong exactly.

"Not everyone is me." Adarian said simply.

The Teyrn noticed Adarian's posture. How it wasn't rude, but also not respectful. Bryce acknowledged this, but bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you, ser Adarian. Who knows what could have happened to my daughter if not for you."

Adarian waved it off like it was nothing. "It was a lot of trouble to save her. But I'm glad that she's not dead or worse."

Everyone was slightly taken aback by Adarian's nonchalant attitude in the presence of a Teyrn. Especially when he brushed off the Teyrn's thanks and openly admitted to being troubled by their problems.

"Indeed, but I wish to talk with you boy . . . in private."

"Father—" Lorelei tried to speak up for the half-elf, but her mother stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. The mother gave her daughter a reassuring nod.

The Teyrn and Adarian walked into his office. The Teyrn sat behind his desk and stared intently at his daughter's savior.

"Please, sit down."

Adarian crossed his arms defiantly. "I'm alright standing."

The Teyrn quirked an eyebrow, but lowered it just as quick. He was quite curious about Adarian's attitude. Most people, especially of those his age, practically became a nervous wreck after meeting someone as powerful as a Teryn. Especially when they met them in private, but Adarian seemed absolutely calm and slightly miffed.

Bryce just closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath "Once again, I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter."

"And like I said: it was troubling, but I'm glad she's well."

Bryce stared intently at Adarian. He then chuckled. "I see what my daughter meant now."

"Hm?" What was that supposed to mean?

"My daughter told me of your hatred of nobles. How you insulted her and her family and believed us to be nothing more than corrupt individuals."

"Don't take it personally. I hate all nobility."

"I must say, you really are quick to judge."

"Says the man who thinks I have ulterior motives for saving his daughter. Twice" Adarian scoffed.

"I have every reason to be suspicious!" Bryce bit back. "For months now my family and land has been harassed by barbarians. They've infiltrated my castle two times now! They've attacked nearby villages to draw us out and leave Lorelei vulnerable."

Adarian's eyes widened in surprise. They had snuck into this castle? Twice? That was an impressive feat, but to what end? Why were they so desperate to get Lorelei?

"Why is that? What do those barbarians want with Lorelei?"

Bryce sighed in frustration. "I haven't a clue. They showed up months ago out of nowhere. Whatever the Chasind desire with my little girl, it can't be good."

"In normal circumstances I'd think they'd want to—?! Chasind?"

Teyrn Cousland couldn't help, but smirk at seeing the surprised look on the young half-blood's face.

"That's right." He confirmed.

"That's impossible!" Adarian shouted, expressing his disbelief. "We're nowhere near the Korcari Wilds. Chasind wouldn't come this far north just to get one girl."

"Believe me, son, no one knows that better then I. But we have indeed confirmed that the barbarians that wish to kidnap my daughter are indeed Chasind." The Teyrn began to explain. "Unfortunately, these Chasind are different from the ones down south. We know next to nothing about them, save what they are. We know who leads them, this Chief Calder, but not their numbers or even where they live. The mountains in this area are vast and some places are unexplored. We assume they live in one of the swampy regions, but those places are dangerous for large forces to travel through."

Adarian looked down at the floor in thought. Chasind were the southern swamp people of Fereldan. Living mostly in the Korcari Wilds. Like the Avvar and the Clayne, they had history of attacking the lands of Fereldan, with great conquerors leading armies of the swamp people, with beasts and magical spirits at their side.

But just like the Avvar and Clayne, they were pushed back by the Alamarri, the rulers of the country, but not without leaving scars to remember them by. Like the entire country they were formidable. To this day Fereldans look to the south with wary and fearful eyes. That was how much of a mark they left on this country.

Unfortunately that still didn't answer the questions of: why were they here and what they wanted?

"Adarian?"

Adarian looked up, taken out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, juts wrapping my head around that information."

Bryce frowned, but nodded his head and accepted the boy's apology.

"It's alright. It's a head spinner, I know. Listen Adarian I'd like to ask you something."

"What?"

"You protected my daughter from those brigands. You had no reason to help her, especially in the position you're in." He referred to his apostasy. "I'd like to ask you to stay with us and continue to protect my daughter. You're obviously very capable and my daughter seems to trust you after saving her life twice."

"While I admit the guards she had before were weak, why me?"

He glared at the young man. "Those men fought and died honorably protecting my daughter. Every single one of them were good men who had families. Show them the respect they deserve."

Adarian shrugged uncaringly, which angered the Teyrn even more. Adarian didn't care for the guards of nobles anymore then the nobles themselves. As far as he was concerned, they were all bad.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why me? Why not just keep her here at the castle?"

Bryce could tell the half-blood was trying to change the subject just to avoid an argument. He truly didn't care that good men died. As much as Bryce wanted to reprimand the boy, currently he was trying to get the half-blood to work for him. So he swallowed his anger and answered.

He sighed tiredly. "Have you met my daughter? She is stubborn. She refuses to listen to reason and doesn't shy away from confrontations" He sighed exasperatedly. "I would never have sent her out to begin with, but my daughter did not want to stay and hide in the castle for the rest of her life. Her words not mine."

Adarian chuckled.

"I would be ever so grateful if you could stay by her side in this troubled time."

Adarian was silent as he contemplated the noble's words. The Teryn just stared at him, waiting for the apostate's answer. When he spoke up, Adarian surprised Bryce.

"I refuse."

Teyrn Cousland blinked twice before he shot out of his seat and glared at the teenager.

"Why?" He asked harshly.

Adarian answered coolly and calmly. Were he anyone else they would have shrunk from the angry noble, but Adarian wasn't intimidated by power. Especially power he didn't recognize.

"I saved your daughter, but I have my own problems right now. Problems that have been set back because I helped her." He shook his head. "Don't misunderstand, I'm happy she's alright, but I don't have time to babysit and hold her hand."

"You don't have to hold her hand." Bryce growled. "You just need to look out for her. Be her friend. I'll even pay you for your services if that will entice you to stay."

Adarian shook his head again. "I don't care about money, my lord." He said those words with all the sarcasm he could muster. He was disgusted by the thought of being bought so easily. It made him actually raise his nose haughtily at the noble.

"I'll report you to the Templars. I will give them a lead of your whereabouts." If payment wouldn't work, then maybe threats. It wasn't his style, but he had to protect his daughter and the young man before him was greatly skilled.

To his surprise, the half-elf laughed. "Go ahead. I used to beat up Templars all the time back at the Circle, sometimes just for kicks. I even had them beat me up just to toughen myself up."

Bryce couldn't believe what he heard. A mage that wasn't intimidated by Templars? Who openly antagonized them? Adarian smirked at the noble's bewilderment.

"Face it, Teyrn Cousland," again with the sarcasm, "you've got nothing on me." With that Adarian turned and walked to the door.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I have bigger fish to fry. For what it's worth I do hope you find someone competent to protect Lorelei."

That was when an idea hit Bryce. "Wait!" Adarian stopped in his tracks. His hand held the handle of the door, but he did not turn it.

"You saved Lorelei."

. . .

"My daughter told me. You didn't have to save her, but you did. Why?"

. . .

Adarian's silence was his answer. He had him.

"I'll tell you why. Because you couldn't leave her. If you won't do it for money, if you won't do it for threats, then do it for her. You know Lorelei is a good girl and doesn't deserve whatever fate the Chasind have planned for her. So please, if anything, stay to protect my daughter . . . for her sake."

There was a long pause in the room. Adarian didn't turn, but neither did he leave. He just stood in front of the door like a statue, contemplating the Teyrn's words. Adarian wanted to rebuke the nobleman and tell him it was a one-time thing. Unfortunately it wasn't. No matter how hard he tried, Adarian just couldn't bring himself to turn from a person in need. And as much as the blonde annoyed him, Lorelei wasn't a bad person.

He almost wished she was just so he could leave.

With grit teeth, Adarian smashed his fist against the stone wall in anger. "Damn it!" He snarled and stomped over to the infuriating noble and stood in front of him with arms crossed, with a displeased look.

"You win. I'll take the job and be Lorelei's bodyguard. But I still want to be paid! I want to get something out of this at least."

The Teyrn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Adarian. I am grateful."

"Yeah. Like I want the gratitude of a noble."

 **A few hours later**

"I'm already regretting this." Adarian grumbled.

Lorelei giggled at her new bodyguard's dower mood.

"Oh come now, it's not that bad."

"Are you joking? I look like a jackass!"

A party was being thrown in celebration of Lorelei's survival and return. Many were coming and everyone had to be dressed for the occasion. Including Adarian, who was dressed in a refined doublet and trousers. The outfit was blue in color and felt tight and uncomfortable in places Adarian did not wish to mention. He wanted to just go in his leathers, but nobility did not like such things at parties. Weren't Fereldans supposed to be simple people?

"I think you look good. You defiantly smell better." Lorelei laughed. Her brother, Fergus laughed with her at her jib.

Oh yeah, they also gave him a bath and dabbed cologne on him. Being in the wilderness for days did nothing for his odor and so the servants forced him into the bath. It was reminiscent of when Adarian first came to the Circle and the servants there forced him into a tub because he had not bathed in who knows how long. Adarian struggled and fought to keep his musk then, baths were the bane of every little boy. To this day the Circle remembered that event as the Great Watering.

"What are you laughing at?" Glowered Adarian at Fergus.

Fergus tried to muffle his laughter with his hand, but was failing horribly. Not that the man was trying.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all Ser Adarian."

Adarian continued to scowl before he sighed in defeat.

"You can just call me Adarian. I ain't a knight, nor do I want to be."

Fergus managed to compose himself and smiled at the half-breed. "Very well. Then you have permission to call me Fergus then."

Adarian looked up with surprise. "I can?" He looked skeptically at the eldest child of the Cousland Clan. "You aren't tricking me in some way are you?"

Fergus shook his head no. "No, of course not. I don't intend to get you into trouble and you saved my sister. I think you've earned the right to be a little more familiar with me. Plus, my sis warned me that you hate nobility so I think this'll be a great way for us to get along."

Adarian still looked critically at Fergus. He didn't buy what Fergus said entirely, but he'd accept it for now.

"Very well . . . Fergus."

"There you go!"

Suddenly they heard the screams of a baby and Oriana entered the room with her child.

"He won't stop crying Fergus." Oriana said tiredly. "I fed him, changed him, nothing works. I need him to calm down before the party."

Fergus and Lorelei walked up to the child and started to try and play with the infant. They baby-talked Oren and made funny faces, but nothing phased the kid. He just kept crying. Adarian grew increasingly annoyed by the noise and just approached them.

He got between Lorelei and Fergus and was right in front of Oren. Adarian waved his hand and summoned a floating ball of light. A wisp as it were.

Oriana seemed apprehensive at first and tried to take her baby away from the foreign thing, but then she noticed it was quiet and looked down to see her baby had become transfixed by the magical being. As the wisp bobbed up and down, left and right, Oren giggled and tried grabbing for the ball of light.

The three looked at Adarian and gave him a strange look. To which he just shrugged uncaringly.

"I wanted it quiet. Children are easy to silence. Just give them something new and interesting and hope it shuts them up. And don't worry about the wisp. It's harmless and will go away in a few moments. In that time, I suggest finding the kid something else to play with."

Oriana nodded in appreciation and left to find her son a toy. The nymph followed them and continued to entertain the child. Fergus followed after his wife and told his sister he'd meet her at the party.

Adarian watched them leave and turned to Lorelei. She was smiling at him.

"What?"

"You sound like you're annoyed, but deep down you like kids don't you?" She giggled.

Adarian huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now are we going to go to this dreadful party or not?"

She laughed at his tone. "You make it sound like I'm taking you to the torture room."

"I'd rather head there then to a party of snobbish nobles."

His arm was suddenly locked with Lorelei's and he blinked in surprise as the noble girl dragged him to the party. "If it makes you feel better, I don't like these sort of parties either."

"Hm! That does make me feel better. I'm not suffering alone!"

She pinched his arm painfully in retaliation. "Jerk." She mumbled under her breath.

They arrived at the party where they were greeted by numerous nobles and plutocrats. It started out with the Teyrn giving a speech about his daughter's safe return and the hero of the hour that risked his life for her: Adarian. Of course, Adarian didn't really care about the recognition and pretty much just tuned out the rest of the speech.

Many of the nobility walked up to Lorelei to praise her on her safe return. It was mostly just them brownnosing the young Cousland to try and get on her good side. Lorelei smiled, shook their hands and even gave them compliments, but Adarian could tell it was all a show.

He smiled. She really was uncomfortable being around all these sycophants. If he weren't on the job he'd leave to find some real fun.

Some of the nobility actually came up to him and try to start a conversation. They praised him for defending Lorelei in her hour of need. They made it sound more dramatic than it was. As much as the half-blood wanted to tell them to shove it and go away, he played their little game and praised them back. Interestingly enough, it was women who came up to him the most. Young ladies and mature women to be more precise. They talked his ear off and giggled at almost everything he said. While talking to them he noticed Lorelei staring at him and glaring a little.

What was her problem?

He managed to get away from the rabble and escaped to the dinner table. He took a glass—no, a full bottle—of wine and ripped off a turkey leg and leaned against a wall. He ate and watched the people mingle and flaunt their superiority in front of each other like peacocks. It sickened him. Everything about this party was sickening.

He really hated nobles.

"If you keep scowling like that your face will freeze."

Adarian turned his head to see Lorelei walk up to him. A bemused smirk was on her face. She also looked a little tired from talking to everyone.

"What are you, my caretaker?" He said irritably. "If you want we can switch places and you can be my bodyguard."

She gave him a wry grin. "But then that would make you nobility. Is that what you want?" She teased.

Adarian's face morphed into one of disgust. "Never mind. There are worse things than being the bodyguard of some princess." He ripped off a piece of chicken from the leg and chewed it with gusto. After swallowing he took a swig of wine. The bitter grape flavor went well with the salty taste of the chicken.

"Ugh, you eat like an animal." Lorelei commented.

Adarian snorted. "Excuse me if I don't use the proper tableware. Or perhaps you'd like me to raise my pinkie while I sip my wine, Princess." He sneered the last word.

She scowled at him and if she weren't in public she'd kick him for the 'princess' comment. "Fuck you."

"Anytime you want, Princess."

Lorelei's face actually broke out into a luminescent red. She had fallen right into that one and now she was so flustered from the half-blood's comment she couldn't think of a rebuttal.

"Lorelei! How've you been?"

Lorelei recognized that voice and it was one that instantly calmed her down and made her look exhausted. She forced a pleasant smile on her face and turned to the one that spoke.

A boy who looked to be thirteen years approached Lorelei and Adarian. He had black hair that was fashioned into a bowl-cut. He had pale skin, blackish brown eyes, and wore a brown noble outfit, not unlike what everyone else was wearing. He was short and came up to Lorelei's chest.

The boy gave Lorelei a beaming smile and Lorelei tried her best to retain hers.

"Hello, Thomas." Lorelei greeted. "I am well. How are you?"

"I'm just great! I had heard what happened to you and was worried. I'm so glad to see you safe."

"Yes, indeed." She chuckled uncomfortably. Adarian noticed this and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well it was nice catching up with you Thomas, but Adarian and I must really move on. Lots of people to talk to!"

Lorelei took two steps before Thomas grabbed her wrist. Adarian saw the look in the boy's eye and the deep frown he had before it was quickly replaced with that dashing smile of his.

"What's the rush? Surely you have time to chat with your future husband?"

That made Adarian bark with laughter. Garnering the attention of the two noble children. Some onlookers heard him laugh too and watched the events that were about to unfold.

"You're betrothed to this kid?" Adarian smirked.

Lorelei glared at her mocking bodyguard and yanked her arm out of Thomas' hand.

"No I am not!" She yelled at Adarian. "That is something my father and Rendon Howe, Thomas' father, have been discussing as of late." She then reeled on Thomas. "And Thomas, don't be spreading rumors like that around. We are not engaged in any way shape or form."

"Come on Lorelei. Our fathers have been friends for years and we've known each other for years! Certainly we've made a connection now? And what better way to strengthen that connection then through marriage?"

That statement would probably have worked on a love-struck girl . . . of age five, but not on Lorelei. In fact the very words Thomas spoke seemed to deter her more and more.

"Wow kid, that ain't creepy at all." Adarian said sarcastically.

Thomas glared over Lorelei's shoulder and right at Adarian.

"Lorelei could you send your bodyguard away? I'm sure he's not needed here in the middle of your own home."

Before Lorelei could speak, Adarian beat her to the punch.

"Even if she told me to leave, which I know she won't, I wouldn't listen anyway. This is too hilarious!"

Thomas glared even harder at the half-blood.

"You are over-stepping your bounds, bodyguard. Leave us now." Thomas said firmly. His patience was reaching its limit.

"I don't take orders from a snot-nosed brat with delusions of grandeur. Why don't you instead get lost? You're bothering Lorelei and annoying me. The only reason she's not telling you straight to your face is because she's trying to appear polite at this farce of a party. I, on the other hand, don't care about being polite to a bunch of uptight nobles. So for Lorelei's sake and especially mine, fuck off brat."

Lorelei, Thomas, and everyone within earshot, which was a lot of people, were gaping at Adarian like breathless fish. They were all completely stunned and bewildered how easily Adarian brushed off and insulted a son of nobility, like it was the easiest thing to do.

Despite hearing Adarian once again hound on all nobility, she couldn't help but smile. She was already well aware of the half-blood's hatred for nobles and so she wasn't completely caught off guard. However, she was happy to see that no one was an exception and that he was brave enough to speak his mind. Even if it was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Thomas Howe was grinding his teeth. He had never been so embarrassed and humiliated in all his life. This plebian in front of him was spewing out insults like it was nothing to sneeze at. Like insulting and pissing off the nobility was something he did on a daily basis. Well he would not stand for it. He didn't care if Adarian was Lorelei's bodyguard. He would make the guy suffer!

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm a half-elf warrior who's now the bodyguard of this girl right here. And right now I'm bodyguarding her from a little creep like you."

Lorelei gave him a little pinch on his arm. "Adarian, stop trying to antagonize him." She whispered under her breath. Adarian just ignored her.

Thomas actually flinched back and looked disgusted at Adarian. "A half-elf. Feh! Here I thought you were some filthy commoner. Turns out you're lower than that."

Adarian glared. His anger was just simmering being around all these tight-collared nobles, but this kid was close to blowing his lid.

"And you are a stuck-up little noble. A piece of shit who thinks everything in life is handed to him on a silver platter."

"Why you—"

"What is going on here?"

The three turned their heads to see Teyrn Cousland and Arl Howe approach them. Arl Rendon Howe, Adarian narrowed his eyes. The man had a long face and curved beak-like nose. He had greying hair like the Teyrn and a nasally voice that sounded like it belonged to the most creepiest man alive.

Adarian was introduced to the man by the Teyrn and Adarian instantly was suspicious of him. And not just because he was a noble. There was just something . . . off about the man. Like a poisonous snake slithering around your feet, waiting to bite. He assumed it had something to do with the voice. It just sounded like something a villain would use.

When Adarian said this to the Teyrn after Howe left, Bryce was not exactly pleased and told him to keep it to himself.

"Father, this commoner insulted my honor." Thomas pointed to Adarian like a child.

Both nobles glared at Adarian, to which the half-blood smirked amusedly.

"Hey, he's the brat who won't leave us alone."

"Adarian!" The Teyrn shouted. "Must I remind of you of the proper etiquette? These are our guests."

"Your guests not mine."

"Teyrn Cousland, I apologize for saying this to you my lord, but I believe you made a mistake. This man is unfit to be Lorelei's bodyguard. He's rude, crass, and can't possibly be able to protect Lorelei. He doesn't even seem to respect her."

"I fended off those barbarians better than her previous guards." Adarian retorted. "What do you think you could do better?"

"Yes I do!"

"Silence!" The Teyrn shouted. "Adarian I know you are . . . new to the world of nobility and politics, but please refrain from antagonizing my guests."

Adarian shrugged noncommittally. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"And Thomas, I appreciate your concern for my daughter, but Adarian is indeed capable of protecting my daughter. He saved her twice against the chasind. Even Lorelei can attest to this."

"But sir—"

"That is enough Thomas. You are the youngest son of my friend here. The two of you have made enough of a spectacle.

"Bryce, if I may?" Howe spoke up.

"Hm?"

"While we may have young Lorelei's word here, many here are still unsure of this bodyguard you hired for her. He's a commoner after all. I think perhaps we can settle both this argument between them and prove Ser Adarian's worth as a guardian."

"I'm not a knight." Adarian spoke up. Annoyed that he was once again called "ser."

"What do you have in mind, Rendon?"

"I say we settle this with a duel."

 **The Next Day**

Adarian waited in the training yard for the others to arrive. In a weeks' time the half-blood would be in a duel with the snot-nosed brat Thomas. Apparently it would be a big event that would prove Adarian's capabilities as a guardian.

Adarian scoffed. He refused at first. He didn't want to fight some kid just to prove a point, but that changed when Thomas questioned his courage. Needless to say, more explicit words were exchanged and Adarian found himself agreeing. Much to his and the Teyrn's dismay.

Yeah, Bryce Cousland wasn't happy about this. Mostly because Adarian had accepted a sword fighting challenge when in fact he was a mage. Adarian had reassured the Teyrn that he could handle a sword and not to worry. Much to the confusion of the Cousland family. Regardless, Teyrn Cousland still didn't buy it entirely and made up an excuse to have the event take place in a week in order to prepare him.

In a week he'd be fighting Thomas Howe and he'd relish the feeling of beating the noble up.

He saw two female elven servants walking by. They saw him and their eyes connected with his. He smiled at them and gave a short wave. They giggled girlishly before walking away to their duties.

"Getting chummy with the ladies huh?"

Adarian turned his head and saw Fergus and Lorelei walking toward him. Fergus had an amused look and Lorelei frowned a little. Both were wearing training armor.

Lorelei was giving him a hard stare. "Take this seriously, Adarian. We're in this mess because of you. If you get distracted because of girls . . ."

"Relax Princess." Lorelei bristled and Fergus laughed at his sister. "Everything will turn out alright. I'll kick that little shit's ass and everyone will go home happy. Well except the little shit and his father big shit."

"That's enough, Adarian!"

All three of them turned to Teyrn Bryce. The man had a scowl on his face which was directed toward the half-blood. Instead of feeling nervous by the harsh look though, Adarian was more amused.

"We get it already. You hate nobility, but I've heard enough of you insulting the Howes. Rendon has been my friend since we were teenagers and I will not have you insult him anymore in my presence. Am I clear?"

"Can I still insult his stupid son?"

"Am. I. Clear?"

Adarian gave a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir."

The Teyrn sighed. That was probably the best he'd get out of the half-breed.

"Alright, enough of this. We have to get you ready for the tournament next week. Despite Thomas being young and rash he does have some fighting experience."

"Could've fooled me."

"Rendon himself trains Thomas and he's no slouch."

The four of them walked into the training court and grabbed their waster swords.

"Let's see what we have to work with here. Fergus, you'll be his first opponent."

Fergus smiled. "Sure thing, Father."

Both fighters walked to the middle of the ring. "You ready for this Adarian?" Fergus asked.

"Ready when you are."

The two took their stances and positioned their blades. The nobles were surprised to see Adarian taking a perfect stance. It left him with no openings and he could defend or attack depending on the opponent's first strike.

Seeing no way past the supposed novice, Fergus decided to take the initiative and attack. Practice sword met practice sword, but the one that was struck did not budge. Fergus' eyes widened. As did both Bryce and Lorelei. Adarian smirked at the dumbstrucked nobles, but did not move from his position.

Fergus grunted and took a step back. He then went in for another strike. Both swords met again, but again, Adarian's sword didn't move. This time, however, Adarian went on the offensive.

He moved his sword and struck against Fergus'. The heir to land was quickly pushed back by the half-blood. So shocked by the apostate's swordsmanship that he wasn't able to mount a proper defense in time. Adarian, in the end, managed to swat the sword from Fergus' hand and then knock him down to the ground.

Adarian pointed his sword at Fergus in victory.

Fergus' surprised face quickly turned into a smile. "Not bad, Adarian."

Adarian smirked and took the sword away from Fergus' face. He then extended his hand. Fergus took it gladly and was hoisted back onto his feet.

Both Bryce and Lorelei approached the two.

"That was incredible, Adarian!" Lorelei exclaimed. "Fergus is very skilled in swordsmanship. Yet you bested him." She said clearly impressed.

"Indeed." Bryce said with equal impression. "Tell me, young man, where did you learn swordsmanship?" He asked suspiciously.

The Teyrn's children caught wind of their father's tone and looked at Adarian for answers to the same question.

"I highly doubt a mage in a Chantry circle would be allowed to learn swordsmanship. So how could you learn such skill?"

Adarian's smirk grew. "Would you believe I've never had a lesson in my entire life?"

"No." All three side simultaneously.

Adarian chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you, since I won't face any consequences for revealing the truth. Let me start by saying: I wasn't lying."

They looked at him strangely. Clearly not understanding what he meant.

"I never had a lesson in swordsmanship before. No one trained me and yet I know the proper stance. I know how to hold a sword. I know which moves, positions, and techniques are perfect in a fight. How is this so? Well it happened a few years ago."

 **Flashback**

 _I was always a rebel in the Circle. Breaking the rules was as natural to me as breathing. Though sometimes I broke rules that no one, not even my closest friends, even knew I broke. The Chantry forbids mages from learning new magics that they consider "unsafe."_

 _But I never believed in that rule. The Circle Tower had an almost endless supply of books. Some old, some new, but the old ones were more valuable. One night I had snuck through the tower and picked my way through the First Enchanters office. He always had the best reading material. There I discovered an old tome about pagan spirits and gods. I spent a week going over the whole thing until I discovered something interesting._

 _According to Dalish lore, bears are considered sacred to Dirthamen, the Elven god of Secrets and Knowledge, because they were the only animals to keep their knowledge secret. In Avvar legends, there is a tale of a giant bear spirit the size of a small mountain called Sigfrost who guards all knowledge that comes into the Fade. Any mage or warrior who finds the beast may challenge him for that treasure he guards, but if they fail, they join that mountain of bones that lies outside his dwelling._

 _I found this quite odd. It was a coincidence that was too much of one. The similarities between the two legends was too much for my curiosity. So for the next few weeks I devoted myself to finding this great bear, Sigfrost, in hopes of acquiring knowledge that would not have been watered down or destroyed by Chantry dogma._

 _It took several tries and many failures and many weeks, but in the end, whether by fate or chance I found the dwelling of the great bear of knowledge._

" _ **Who dare enters my domain?"**_

 _I looked up at the one with the booming voice. I couldn't remember the last time something made me so nervous. Even the threat of being made tranquil didn't frighten me as the giant creature before me did._

 _A giant grey body, riddled with scars from who knows what. Claws a mile long and wider than even the Circle Tower. It's snout was the size of two and a half giants stacked on top of each other. If it weren't for the breaths being released from the nose I would have mistook them for caves. It kept its mouth shut and never opened it in my presence. For which I was thankful for, if its claws were that huge, how scary would its teeth be? And its eyes . . . well, I never had felt so small and insignificant after looking at my reflection in those very very ancient black eyes._

 _The bear was literally the size of a small mountain, with an actual giant mountain, that reached passed the heavens, looming over it. The bear was lying on its stomach, so it wasn't at its full height and at the time I was thankful for its lazy look. It was intimidating enough just lying there. Actually, by it were massive hills of skeletal remains. Poor souls who had failed to defeat the bear and were claimed by the ancient spirit. Considering the size of the hills, there were likely hundreds of thousands of dead bodies by that bear. Another reason to remain cautious._

" _I've come seeking knowledge, great spirit, Sigfrost." I said._

 _Sigfrost scoffed. A strong gust of wind nearly blew me back._ _ **"You and many others. Go away child. You are not worthy to take what I have."**_

 _I glared at the huge beast. Whatever fear I held for the creature was quickly tarnished from his words._

" _I worked hard to get here, spirit. I'm not leaving until I get something for my troubles!"_

 _The bear actually chuckled._ _ **"You think you're worthy just because you go here? Look around, see how many came and failed in their thirst for knowledge."**_

" _I'm not them until I'm dead."_

 _Sigfrost grunted in annoyance._ _ **"HM! Suit yourself brat. Since you are my guest I'll let you decide the challenge. What will it be boy? A contest of skill? A contest of strength? A contest of will?"**_

 _I looked around me. All the dead bodies. They were warriors from all walks of life. Stealthy rogues tried to steal and sneak their way to their goal. Warriors fought the beast with honor and gusto and failed miserably. Mages with great knowledge of their own either tried to trick the great beast or fight it with their own powerful magic._

 _How could I get through this? I wondered._

 _The bear was too massive to fight. As powerful as I was, I was still just a kid learning magic. The only chance I had was to trick the beast, but how? And then it hit me!_

" _You're knowledgeable, aren't you Sigfrost?"_

 _Sigfros humphed._ _ **"That goes without saying."**_

" _Then I challenge you to a game of riddles!"_

" _ **Riddles?"**_

" _Yes. We each ask three riddles and each of us has to answer it correctly. If I win you give me what I seek."_

" _ **And if I win?"**_

" _I join your collection." I motioned to the mountain of corpses._

" _ **Hmm, very well, human. I'm pretty bored. Let's see if you best the master of knowledge."**_

" _I'll go first. I always have my limbs broken off. They can break into many many pieces. However, it never hurts when I lose them and I always grow them back. What am I?"_

 _Sigfrost chuckled._ _ **"Do you take me for a fool? Tree branches."**_

 _I winced at how quickly the bear answered. "Correct."_

" _ **My turn. Which creature walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"**_

 _I smirked. "Easy. It's Man. He crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and then walks with a cane as an old man."_

" _Hmph, lucky guess."_

" _Alright, let's see." I took a moment to think. "What is as light as a feather, but even the world's strongest man couldn't hold it for more than a minute?"_

 _This time the great bear took a moment to think. He even hummed in thought._

" _ **Ah! His breath."**_

" _That's right."_

" _ **Heh heh. I'm actually having fun, boy. Here's a hard one for you."**_

" _ **What is it, that has no weight, can be seen by the naked eye, and if you put it in a barrel it could make the barrel lighter?"**_

 _My eyes widened. What the hell was that?! I began to pace around, wracking my head trying to figure it out. It was something that could be seen, but it was weightless, and it makes barrels lighter._

 _A minute had passed and the bear chuckled._ _ **"Can't figure it out?"**_

" _Give me a second, I can answer this."_

 _My heart was pounding. The most obvious answer was air. It was weightless and could make anything lighter, but you couldn't see it. I saw Sigfrost's lip curve up, showing a massive tooth bigger than a house!_

" _ **Times up boy. Do you have an answer?"**_

 _I was beginning to panic. I took one look at that single massive tooth and I backed up. I tripped and fell back. A pot hole had tripped me up. And that's when it hit me._

" _A hole! It's a hole in the barrel!"_

 _Sigfrost's little smile fell. He grunted in annoyance._ _ **"That is . . . correct."**_

 _I breathed a sigh of relief. I got up off the ground and collected myself to ask the third question._

" _What is greater than Maker, more evil than a demon, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?"_

 _The bear hummed._ _ **"The poor have it, yet the rich don't?"**_

" _Well?"_

" _ **Give me a moment boy, I gave you enough time!"**_

 _The bear grumbles in frustration._ _ **"Greater than the Maker, but more evil then a demon?"**_

 _I crossed my arms. Over minute passed. "Do you have an answer?"_

" _ **Do not rush me human!"**_ _The bear glared and then spoke quickly under its breath._ _ **"All of that and if you eat it you die. Oh! It's Nothing!"**_

 _Damn. "Yes."_

 _The bear chuckled with relief. He had almost lost._ _ **"My turn. Ready?"**_

 _I nodded._ _ **"Final riddle. I come from everywhere, yet I am nothing. I make you stronger, but I can make you vulnerable too. I can be your key, your sword, your answer, and your undoing. What am I?"**_

 _I was once again floored. My eyes widened and I scratched my head. I looked down at the ground and did my best to think quickly._

" _ **What is wrong, human? It's easy, surely someone as smart as you can figure it out."**_ _The bear, Sigfrost, goaded._

 _I ignored the giant bear and just continued to think as I paced around in a circle. It's nothing, but it's everywhere? It is a strength and a weakness. It is your key, your sword, your answer, and your undoing? What could make up all of that?_

 _I looked at the hole I had tripped over a while ago._

" _ **Well boy?"**_

 _I kept looking at that hole. Thinking how it gave me that answer._

" _ **Times up."**_

 _I would never have figured out the riddle if not for that hole._

" _ **Do you have an answer?"**_

 _I turned around and looked at the bear. Then I looked at what was behind it. A giant cave containing all of the Great Spirit's accumulated secrets._

" _Your knowledge." The bear's eyes widened. "It's knowledge." I said confidently._

" _ **Hm hm hmm."**_ _He chuckled._ _ **"That is . . . correct. It looks like we're tied."**_

" _What happens now?"_

" _ **You have amused me child and matched me wit for wit. Not many have bested me and you are no exception. But for your tenacity in finding me and your courage for challenging me, I will grant you what you seek. A piece of my knowledge. One that has not been tainted by the hands of time."**_

 _The earth beneath my feet began to shake. The great bear spirit was rising slowly. Making everything tremble like it was a giant earthquake. The bear appeared even larger just standing up and Adarian couldn't help but wonder what fool would ever challenge such a creature to combat. Judging from the amount of warrior corpses, apparently a lot of fools._

" _ **Go forth, Adarian Adahlen. You've earned it."**_

 _I do not remember much after that. I remember walking into the dark black cave like it was the void itself and then finding a glowing ancient sword. I grasped it and then it engulfed me in a blinding light._

 _And then I woke up._

 **Flashback End**

A stupefied look had spread over the faces of the three nobles. None of them could actually believe it, but everything the half-blood had told them so far did not sound like a lie. Lorelei herself was actually quite fascinated with the story and just wanted to hear more.

"So what kind of knowledge did you obtain?" She asked.

"And what does it possibly have to do with your ability to use a sword? That was how this whole story started."

Adarian smirked. "It gave me knowledge of the Arcane Warrior."

"The what?"

Adarian looked around to make sure no one was around. "I can't show my magic out in the open, but what I obtained from Sigfrost was ancient knowledge of the Elven specialization known as the Arcane warrior or _Dirth'ena Enasalin_ in the elven language. Basically they are warriors that utilized magic for combat."

"That sounds incredible." Lorelei said in awe.

"So this knowledge gave you the know-how of swordsmanship?"

"Exactly. Without the Circle ever knowing I became a master swordsman better than any Templar. But I didn't learn just how to use a sword, it also gave me the knowledge to use the arcane warrior spells of old. I probably have access to magic even dalish keepers don't know about. I basically became a warrior overnight."

While both Fergus and Lorelei were gushing over Adarian's abilities, Bryce was looking at Adarian critically. Like he was trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Well," Fergus clapped and got up, "I don't see any reason to keep training. Seems Adarian is already well equipped for facing Thomas."

"Hold your horses there, Fergus." Bryce said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I want to see just how well Adarian can hold himself."

"But father—"

"No buts. Fergus, Adarian grab your swords and get ready for another bout."

The two looked unsure, but never the less nodded in agreement and headed for the center of the court.

"Hey I won't complain if you want me to beat up your son, my lord. Though I'd consider that bad parenting. Heh heh." Adarian said with a cocky smirk.

Before Fergus joined the half-breed, his father grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Fergus, don't hold back. Now that you've seen what he's capable of, give it your all."

Fergus quirked an eyebrow at his father's words, but never the less nodded in understanding.

The two faced off and prepared themselves. The two took their stances and readied their swords. This time Adarian made the first move. He ran forward and swiped his sword. Fergus easily blocked the attack and then swung his sword back.

Adarian's eyes widened as he was knocked off balance. He quickly tried to compose himself, but Fergus didn't give him time to. Adarian blocked several blows, but Fergus had nicked him a few times on the arms. Adarian grit his teeth as he realized he was losing and roared as he went on the offense.

The half-blood had forgone strategy and technique and just swung like a crazy man. Fergus easily blocked all of Adarian's attacks and then ducked don and struck at his legs. Adarian toppled and fell to the dirt.

Lorelei couldn't believe Adarian was defeated so easily. Bryce smiled and walked toward the two.

Adarian was breathing heavily. "W-what happened? I shou-should have won!"

"You may have the skill and knowledge of a warrior." Bryce said as he walked closer to the two. "You may possess the technique and strategy, but there's one thing you don't possess that makes all of that moot. Experience."

Adarian didn't say anything. He just stared up at the noble from the ground processing the words he was just given.

"You lack discipline, Adarian. Without that and the skills to back up all that knowledge, you're no real threat to anyone. You only beat Fergus the first time because he was caught off-guard by your unexpected skill. But now that he's ready for you, he can beat you over and over again."

The Teyrn extended his hand. A moment passed before Adarian took it.

"As you are Thomas could beat you. Especially since he'll be taking you seriously from the beginning. You have what you need to be a warrior Adarian, but you'll need training to back it up. Otherwise it is just useless baggage."

"Alright." Adarian said quietly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'd hate to lose to that runt even more. Will you . . . please teach me, Lord Cousland?"

For the first time, Adarian had not used the honorific in a sarcastic way. While it was difficult for him to say, he swallowed his pride and said it. The nobles were actually quite floored by it. Lorelei recovered faster than her father and brother. She knew that if Adarian didn't mean it he wouldn't have said it. So she smiled at Adarian's honesty. Bryce himself was quite pleased that Adarian was finally giving him respect. It was only a little, but it showed that the young man gave respect where it was due.

"Of course. Fergus, get ready for another fight."

"Of course father."

"When will I get my turn, father?" Lorelei asked impatiently. So far she was being kept out of the fights.

"Soon my dear. This is just to see where we need to start with Adarian. From the looks of it, we might have to start with the basics." Bryce analyzed.

So Fergus and Adarian returned to sparring. Fergus was pushing Adarian back a lot more now. Adarian struggle and all he could do was just defend. He rarely attacked, unless he let himself open. His frustration got the better of him though and so Adarian went on the offensive, only to be beaten by the noble son.

Adarian grunted in anger before getting back up and trying again. He had all these strategies in his head. He knew several moves to counteract Fergus, but his body just couldn't keep up with his mind. Once again he ended up on the ground after Fergus disarmed him.

Adarian grit his teeth and couldn't help but glare at Fergus despite the scion being completely easy-going. He reached for his sword and just ran at Fergus. His mind was getting hazy. All he could think about was his failure. Over and over again. How the freaking noble was just so easily beating him despite Adarian having probably a vaster knowledge of being a swordsman. But all of that was apparently crap without the experience and training to back it all up.

Once again, Fergus defeated him soundly. Striking him in the shoulder and sending him toppling.

"Adarian, relax!" Fergus said with a smile. "This is training. You'll get better soon, so don't just rush into things."

Adarian responded with heavy pants. Without looking up, Adarian slowly reached for his dropped practice sword. He gripped it tightly in his hands, grabbing some dirt with it too.

Then his head shot up and Fergus backed away as he saw the fear-inducing, rage-fueled, scowl on the half-blood's face.

Adarian roared and shot up to his feet and straight toward Fergus. Fergus managed to collect himself in time to block the sword strike from Adarian, but there was something different this time around.

"Whoa!" Fergus said as he struggled to push the sword back. "Where did all this strength come from?"

Adarian answered him by screaming in his face. He pushed Fergus back and began to hammer his sword against Fergus'. He gripped the practice sword with both hands and just began to wail on Fergus.

Fergus was being pushed back from the force the half-elf was throwing against him. All he could do was put up a defense, but even that was being whittled away with every strong blow the half-blood gave him.

Adarian kicked Fergus in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Fergus raised his sword to defend, but Adarian shattered the practice sword into splinters after delivering an even stronger strike. Then the half-blood gave one strong right to Fergus' handsome face.

He fell to the ground and Adarian moved in on him. Adarian raised his sword and prepared to strike. Fergus raised his hand in the only way to defend himself. But before Adarian could do some serious damage, Bryce got between them and deflected the blow.

Adarian stumbled back after the counter. He glared at the patriarch of the castle and growled almost animalisticlly.

"Adarian . . . I don't know what's gotten into you, but stand down."

Adarian roared and once again grabbed his weapon with two hands.

Bryce was not deterred. He swiped his wooden sword across the dirt, making a line. "Adarian if you cross this line I will not hold back."

Adarian didn't even seem to register the Teyrn's words. He just gave a loud roar and charged at the noble.

Bryce just took a stance, prepared his sword, and waited for the half-elf to come to him.

Adarian continued to roar as he charged. Bryce glared and waited. The second Adarian stepped over that line, Bryce dodged the attack and disappeared from the enraged half-elf's sight.

For a second, in his rage-fueled mind, Adarian was confused. And then he wasn't, things went black. Bryce had managed to spin around Adarian and strike him in the back of his neck. Knocking him out cold.

. . .

Adarian groaned in pain as his vision returned. He shook his head trying to rid the pain, but then realized he was bound.

"W-what happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know, son."

Adarian looked up and saw Bryce, Lorelei, and Fergus looking down at him. They were still in the training yard, but were sitting on the benches. Adarian found rope wrapped around his arms and body. Looking at Fergus, the half-blood saw his hands were bandaged.

Then he remembered. Somewhat.

"Did I do that?" Adarian asked.

"Yes." Fergus answered. He rubbed his hands sorely.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you explain to me what happened, Adarian?" Adarian looked at Bryce. The Teyrn did not have a happy look on his face.

Unsurprising since Adarian nearly beat his son near death.

"I . . . I don't know."

Lorelei decided to help him remember. "You lost it. One minute you were fighting, the next you tried to kill my brother. Your eyes . . . they looked glazed over. Almost like you weren't conscious while you were doing it."

"You nearly killed Fergus . . . if I had not intervened in time."

Adarian looked at the ground. His eyes wide and his mind going a hundred miles an hour. What was that? That . . . that rage? Adarian had been angry before. Plenty of times! But that time, it felt like his emotions just went out of control and took over, like a demon possessing a body. If Adarian didn't know he wasn't an abomination, he'd be pretty worried about that thought.

He recalled images of what he did, but it was mostly a blur. Like squinting through your eyelids, but still knowing where you're going and what you are doing.

"I . . . I don't know what happened. Honestly! One second I was fighting Fergus and then the next . . . all I saw was red." Adarian explained the best he could. "It was like . . . every time you hit me, I got more and more frustrated and angrier. So angry to the point I just . . . lost it!"

The three looked at each other. Then back at Adarian, but they became surprised when the half-blood did something unexpected.

Adarian got on his knees and placed his head on the ground. He was bowing his head in apology.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Fergus. I nearly killed your son, Lord Cousland. If you must, you may take my head. I have no better explanation for my actions."

The three nobles may not have known Adarian long, but they knew him well enough to know the kid was prideful and stubborn. He had no qualms about speaking his mind, regardless of the situation. His hatred of nobility was well known to them too. So to see him bowing in apology and offering his life in exchange told them that the half-blood had a strict sense of justice. If he felt he did something wrong, he'd own up to it. It was a side to the half-elf that the Teyrn, Fergus, and especially Lorelei liked.

"That will not be necessary, Adarian." Bryce said.

Adarian looked up. "Yeah. Obviously something weird happened. You didn't mean to try and kill me specifically. It was an accident." Fergus smiled.

Lorelei kneeled down and undid Adarian's bindings. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Adarian. There is nothing to forgive. Though we'll have to be more careful in training now."

"Indeed." Bryce stepped up. "Adarian, you and I will fight this time. I wish to see for myself what it is you need for training and what we must do about this . . . rage of yours."

Adarian remained quiet, but nodded.

They did try again and they received the same results. Bryce kept beating Adarian and he went on a rampage. Though once again the Teyrn beat him soundly. Knocking him out again. It seemed to be that Adarian went into a state of rage every time he lost or was close to losing.

It was an unknown bridled rage that needed to be checked before Adarian could train anymore or with anyone else. The Teyrn called off the training for the day and so, Lorelei and Adarian had the rest of the day to themselves.

"Damn it!" Adarian cursed. He was walking through the castle with Lorelei. He was rubbing the bruises on the back of his head.

"He went for my head again. I'm starting to think he's got something against me." He said while checking his hand. There was a bit of dried blood.

"Well you have been giving him grief lately. You don't really respect him, so I guess this is his way of getting back at you for all the disrespect." Lorelei assumed.

"Well, now that's just petty. And here I thought the Teyrn was a better man than that." Adarian scoffed.

"Would you let someone walk away after having them disrespect you?"

"Fair point."

She walked ahead and then turned toward him with her hands behind her back. "So, we have the day to ourselves. Is there anything you want to do?"

Adarian raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I your bodyguard? Shouldn't we be doing whatever you want?"

"Sure, but I can do that any other day." She smiled. "This is your first time in Highever and among nobility. So I thought I'd be generous and let you decide."

Adarian smirked. "Gee, thank you, Princess. You're too kind. If that's the case, why not show me around your home? I've never been in a castle before."

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled and latched onto his arm. Surprised, he didn't resist as she dragged him around her ancestral home.

The first place she brought him to were the kitchens.

"I think I'm going to get very familiar with this place." Adarian said with a chuckle.

"Move it you useless elves, we have to get lunch ready in two hours!"

The two heard an old loud voice on the other side of the kitchen. They saw an old crone of a woman barking orders at two elves to get some ingredients.

"Come on. Move it, move it!" The elves fearfully scurried off. The old lady turned around and saw Lorelei and Adarian. Her wrinkled frown still remained, but she seemed to have lightened up a bit. "Lorelei what do you need my dear?" She looked at Adarian. "Ah the glutton."

Adarian smiled proudly. He ate alongside the Couslands in the dinner hall and it was there that the nobles and their vassals discovered Adarian's tremendous appetite. Many, including Lorelei, were absolutely disgusted with the way he ate. Saying eating with him was like dining with the dogs.

Adarian took that as a compliment.

"Hey, if I eat your food with as much gusto you should feel proud. You got anything for me to nibble on right now?"

Nan scowled. "You'll eat when everyone else does, you little smart-aleck. Is there a reason you two are here other than to bother the work of the cooks?"

Lorelei smiled. "No Nan. I'm just showing Adarian around our home."

"Hm. Well he just better not break into the larder like that accursed hound of yours. Maker knows I don't need any more headaches."

"I make no promises." His tone made it sound like he definitely would do just that.

Suddenly they head a scream come from the larder. An elf had fallen onto her back and then a mabari hound jumped out and began running around with a string of sausages in its mouth.

"Arthur!" Lorelei shouted.

"My sausages!" Nan squealed in outrage.

Adarian just laughed.

Arthur bounded around the kitchens before escaping through the door and away with his prize. Nan reprimanded Lorelei and told her to leash that dog before telling her and Adarian to get out.

As the two walked away Lorelei looked at Adarian. "I hope you don't think badly of Nan. She's strict and stressed, but she does care. She helped raise me and Fergus."

"Not at all. She's just an old bat, I've known plenty like her."

"That's good." She smiled.

The next place she dragged Adarian to was the library.

"Impressive." Adarian complimented.

"Thanks."

"Not AS impressive as the Circle Tower's library, but good enough."

"Ass."

The two chuckled as they walked in. On the far side was an elderly man with grey eyes, grey hair, a long beard, and wearing fine robes.

"Aldous." Lorelei greeted to the man.

Aldous turned around and gave a nice smile. "Lorelei. How is my student doing this fine day? Looking for something to read?"

"I'm doing well and no thank you. I'm just showing my new bodyguard around."

"Ah yes, the young lad whose the talk of the castle."

"People are talking about me?"

"Of course, you're the same age as young Lorelei here and the Teyrn hired you to protect her. Plus there was the way you talk down to the youngest boy of the Howes."

"I guess I do leave an impression don't I?" He smirked.

"Just like this young lady right here." Aldous chuckled.

Lorelei grunted. "Watch it, Aldous." She said playfully.

"You have an impressive collection of books here, Aldous." Adarian looked around.

"Thank you. It is the Teyrn's collection, he believes knowledge and history is important. That's why he's hired me to tutor Lorelei and her brother." Aldous watched as Adarian took off a book from the shelf and opened it. "A literate man, hm?"

"Of course. I like reading. Especially when they can teach me something new." Adarian said wiping off the dust and examining the material.

"Oh! I could've used a student like you when I was younger. Lorelei and Fergus are good learners, but they're more interested in the action and stories of books, then the knowledge or lessons behind them." Aldous pointed to Lorelei. "Especially this one. All she ever wanted to do was swing a sword and play knights and dragons."

"I was a child, Aldous. Books were boring and learning to fight wasn't." Lorelei reasoned, but she was indeed thankful for her education.

"Learning to fight's all well and good, but like a sword, your mind needs to be sharpened to."

Both Aldous and Lorelei were surprised to hear that coming from Adarian of all people. Without even looking away from the book he was reading, Adrian also responded to the old teacher.

"I also wouldn't get ahead of myself Aldous. I was a handful of a kid too. My teachers were practically tearing their hair out just trying to sit me still. Lorelei's right, as a kid you'd rather do something then learn something."

Adarian closed the book and then put it away. He turned around to see Lorelei and Aldous looking at him with surprised eyes.

"What?"

Aldous just chuckled and whispered to Lorelei, "I like him." The tutor then walked away to tidy up the shelves.

"Come on, mister philosopher, I'll bring you to the next part of the castle that I know you'll like." Lorelei beckoned and he followed.

They didn't go far. Their next destination was only about ten or so yards from the library. They entered a small room which had two guards sitting at a table in the corner.

"Lady Lorelei!" One of the guards shot up in his chair. His friend followed. It didn't take a genius to see that they were playing a card game.

"We were just—"

Lorelei crossed her arms, he brow furrowed. "Playing card games?" Her tone was disapproving.

"Busted." Adarian giggled.

"Well . . . the weapons vault is secure. We're not under attack. Who's going to try and steal anything in there?" The guard tried to quickly make an excuse.

"Your jobs are to guard this vault. The times you don't guard this vault is when you're off duty. Are you off duty? No? Then you should be doing what we hired you to do." She said sternly.

The guards flinched.

Adarian walked over to the vault door. "Cut them some slack, Princess. What's the harm in a little gambling on duty? I know I sure would if I just had to guard a door all day. So this is where the Couslands keep all their weapons huh?"

"Yes, but we can't go in."

Adarian looked at her with disappointed astonishment. "What? Why not?" He whined.

"Because we aren't allowed to. Also, don't encourage my guards to ignore their duties. My family trusts them to guard this castle's weapons and they are distracted by stupid games"

Lorelei kept her critical eyes on the guards, who just kept shrinking under the girl's gaze. "I'll let it slide this time, but if I catch you two doing this again, I'm reporting you to my father. Understood?"

They stood at attention and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She nodded. "Come on Adarian let's go."

"Hold on I want to see what treasures you guys got in here."

"I told you we can't go in without—!"

There was a loud click and then the door opened slowly with a creak. The guards and Lorelei dropped their jaws in shock and just stared. Adarian was twirling a pick in his hand while smiling smugly.

"How did you?! That's the most advance lock in the country!" Lorelei yelled incredulously.

"It is?" Adarian snorted. "Then you need better security." He nonchalantly walked in. Lorelei and the guards followed after him, trying to get him to stop. "I knew this old elf in the Denerim alienage who was a master locksmith. Now he knew how to build special locks. I'll remember to give his name to your father."

"Adarian, we can't be in here."

"Relax, Princess. You need to live a little. So what if Daddy says no."

"'Daddy" is my father and the Teyrn. His word is almost as law as the king's."

Adarian grabbed a sword from the wrack and examined it. "So you always do what Daddy says?"

He was goading her. She knew this, but at the same time it was working. As much as she wanted to kick the arrogant teen's ass, she also wanted to prove him wrong.

"No." She folded her arms and looked to the side. "I don't . . . always do what he says."

Adarian was pulled from his musings after hearing the girl's tone. He looked at her and saw a somewhat downtrodden look.

"Hey guards, leave us and watch out for anyone coming." Adarian told them.

The guards were skeptical to take orders from him. They looked at Lorelei for her input.

"Do what he says." She said softly.

The guards were quiet, but nodded. They left the armory and stood guard outside.

Adarian never took his eyes off the girl. To get her talking easier, Adarian picked up an old beaten shield off the wall. It had the coat-of-arms of the Cousland's on it.

"What's this old thing?"

Lorelei looked up and her eyes widened. "Hey, put that down!" She yanked the shield from his hands. "This is the Shield of Highever! This shield has been in the Cousland family for generations. It's been through many wars and has even protected kings! Hell, my father used this during the Orlesian Occupation."

"Impressive. That at least explains all the scars."

"Yes. It's been through a lot." She looked at the shield almost admiringly. Her hand stroked the surface of it slowly.

"And that?" Adarian nodded to the big thick case in the farthest back of the room. "What's in that?"

"I really shouldn't show you. We're in enough trouble as it is just being here."

Adarian just looked at her expectantly. Realizing that no matter what he was going to find out, Lorelei rolled her eyes and opened the case. Carefully propped up was a sword. An ancient sword.

Gently Lorelei pulled the blade off the stand and swung it through the air.

"This is the Family Sword,"

The blade was made of pure silverite and was of a simple make, but elegant in design. Nothing too outlandish like the dwarves or the Orlesians would use. A simple crossguard with the Wreath of House Cousland stamped in the middle of the hilt. The pommel was in the shape of a growling mabari's head, with ancient runes inscribed on the blade. The handle was wrapped in leather straps.

"Starkheart." She breathed admiringly.

Adarian admitted, "That is indeed quite a sword." He admired.

"It's still as sharp as the day it was forged. This sword has been in my family since the founding of our house. It was used in the fight for our independence, but it sealed our rise to power after the lycanthrope plagues. This blade has been dipped in the blood of werewolves more then any other. See this leather wrapped around it? Werewolf leather."

While that was interesting, Adarian's eyes were more on the glow coming from the blade itself. "It's enchanted."

"Of course. Ancient alamarri runes. Makes it very effective against beasts and enemies of my house."

"You really love your family, don't you."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? We're one of the greatest houses in Fereldan. My family is kind and caring and they love this country and so do I."

"Buuuut . . .?"

She sighed. "They treat me like some little girl. A damsel in distress."

"If I recall that's exactly how we met."

She punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean. I've always been nothing, but a . . . girl to my family. Even mother preferred me in dresses and makeup then partaking in fights."

"And I assume you got into a lot of fights."

She laughed, almost bitterly. "Oh, quite a few. Let's just say this isn't my first time under house arrest. I want to be a knight. A warrior to protect my family and country. Like what my parents did. They told me stories of their time in the war and I just . . . wanted to be like them. To be a brave hero who fought for what they believed in. That got me laughed at a few times by boys and girls. An I may have punched them in the face for it."

"Sounds to me like they deserved it."

She looked at him confused.

"They laughed at your dream. I think what you want to be is great and noble. Something that really speaks up for your title AS a noble. I may not have the same kind of loyalty to this country like you do, but I can definitely say this country is lucky to have someone as amazing and stubborn as you."

She looked away, a red blush spread over her cheeks. "Thanks . . . wait, stubborn?"

"As a bull." He added with a shit-eating grin on his face.

She smiled and glared at him. "I have my Family Sword, you know."

Adarian kept his smile, but raised his arms in mock surrender. "What if I added pretty to that list?"

 **The Next Day**

Adarian and Lorelei returned to the training yard the next morning. Lorlei's father had told them he called someone in to help with Adarian's . . . "anger issues."

"So did your father tell you who this "expert" is supposed to be?" Adarian asked.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out in a bit."

After waiting a bit longer, the two saw the Teyrn walking toward them, with an extra at his side.

The man walking beside Bryce seemed to be of the same age group as the Teyrn. He was decked out in studded leather armor, had a five o'clock shadow, and a receding hairline of tannish-grey hair. At his hip was an axe.

"Good. You two are here." Bryce said. "I'd like to introduce you both to an old friend of mine. This is Janderke Berg. A veteran of the Orlesian War and an ash warrior."

"An ash warrior?" Lorelei said in awe. "It is an honor to meet you, ser." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Why'd you bring an ash warrior here, sir?" Adarian asked almost disrespectfully.

Janderke grunted. "Is this the kid?" Bryce just nodded. "Now I see what you mean."

Adarian wasn't really sure what that meant, but he felt like hitting the man and the Teyrn for it.

Janderke approached him. "The Teyrn brought me here because I'm an expert when it comes to anger. Heck, most ash warriors are. We're known for our berserker warriors."

"Berserkers." Lorelei sighed longingly. Bryce caught that.

"Don't even think about it, young lady. Janderke is here to teach Adarian and no one else."

Lorelei just crossed her arms in annoyance, but did not vocalize anything. Janderke just chuckled at the girl's stubbornness.

"Anyway, the Teyrn says you have some powerful anger that you can't control and he want it under control before this bout you have next week. I owe him, so let's see what we have to work with. Go get ready to fight."

Adarian just nodded and got ready at the center of the yard. He didn't put up any resistance because he also wanted to get his anger under control. He didn't want to hurt someone by accident or because he was pushed too far.

Adarian got into a fighting stance. His wooden sword at the ready. Janderke hardly bothered with a stance and unsheathed his axe. After a moment, the ash warrior said "Come at me."

Adarian did just that and charged. The half-blood gave a couple of close swings, but nothing that really hit the mark. After a while of dodging, Janderke decided to go on the offensive. He attacked with the blunt side of his axe or just tripped up the half-elf. He was trying to anger and only slightly damage the kid.

After a few hits to the head and frustrating moments, Adarian had entered that rage-mode.

Janderke had seemed quite surprised by the rage at first. He actually had to go on the defensive for a bit because Adarian had become faster and stronger. The ash warrior fought with the anger-fueled half-elf for several long minutes before deciding he had seen enough.

Janderke tripped Adarian, making him fall to the ground. He attempted to hit Adarian in the back of the head with the back end of his axe, but was surprised when Adarian quickly spun around and countered the strike.

Janderke backed off just as Adarian was getting back and charged again at the ash warrior. Taking this a bit more seriously, Janderke deflected several blows and even narrowly dodged some painful ones before finally seeing an opening and taking it. He buried his fist in Adarian gut and then hit Adarian the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Janderke, are you okay?" Bryce asked with concern in his voice. His friend was breathing hard and was looking at Adarian intently.

"This kid is special." He said after catching breath. Lorelei and her father looked at each other. Janderke smoothly explained. "This kid has some of the purest rage I've ever seen. He's not just some wild animal when he goes into that rage, he's a wild animal that thinks! He was learning and adapting as we were fighting. He's still blind with rage, but he quickly learns to use it and his pain to his advantage."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying this kid was meant to be a berserker. He's got such anger and hatred in him . . . I can only imagine what the cause of it is."

"He said even he doesn't know where the anger comes from, unfortunately." Lorelei added.

"I've only ever seen something like this among the elite of my order and even then it's rare. I almost want to offer the kid a position in the ash warriors."

"But can he get that anger under control for the coming fight?" Bryce asked urgently.

"Hmm, maybe?" Janderke said unsurely. "If we focus on training and getting him used to the anger. We can probably keep the damage to a minimum."

Bryce sighed tiredly with a hint of annoyance. "Is that the best you can do?"

"In a week? Yes. Probably. I'd likely need a month to give him proper training, but like you said, he needs help and fast before he hurts someone."

"Very well." Bryce agreed. "do what you can. When he wakes up . . . give him hell."

Janderke smiled. He cracked both his fists and his neck. "An ash warrior and berserker don't know any other kind of training."

When Adrian awoke, he wished that he had stayed unconscious.

. . .

The week had come and gone and now it was the day of the duel. Over the week Adarian had gotten better and better at controlling his anger. Janderke was a great teacher and a big help. The berserker did voice though that he wasn't happy about where Adarian was and wished for more time, but they had no more time. The Teyrn just said that he'd keep people ready in case it was needed.

The duel took place outside the castle and the arena was a simple one. Benches were surrounding a wooden training ring. People were already clapping and cheering, demanding the duel to begin already. Most of the crowd was cheering for Thomas Howe, while only a few were cheering for Adarian. Those people were mostly occupants of the Castle. Everyone else wanted to support the Arl's youngest son because he was of noble blood, where Adarian was not.

Adarian was in a tent on one side of the ring. Lorelei was helping him into his leather armor.

"I still feel like you should be wearing metal armor instead of this." Lorelei said, helping him put on the finishing touches.

"I don't need all that weight. I fight better with speed and dexterity."

When the Howes arrived Thomas was extremely arrogant and bragged about the new scale armor his father got for him. Adarian laughed and said it made him look fat and that he'd be moving ring like he was fat. Thomas became flustered and red with anger. If it weren't for Lorelei breaking it up, they'd still be fighting.

"Aaand . . . done."

Adarian flexed his arms and legs to make sure it was all properly set.

"Thanks. You should probably head up to the benches. You'll want to get a good spot for when I kick the little brat's ass."

"Don't get cocky. He maybe a kid, but he can still fight . . . somewhat. I mean, neither of you are as good as me, but still be careful."

"Now who's cocky?" He laughed. "Thanks for your concern, Princess. I'll take it to heart."

She smiled and started walking away, but stopped after two steps.

"Lorelei?" Adarian questioned.

After a brief pause, she turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For luck." She said and quickly left.

Adarian was surprised and rubbed his cheek with a blush. He shook his head of warm thoughts and walked out of the tent and into the ring.

Bryce Cousland addressed the crowd. "Settle down! Settle Down!" The crowds did as he said. "We are here today to witness a duel between Thomas Howe and Adarian Adahlen for the dispute of his capabilities for protecting my daughter. The rules are simple: no killing and the one who is either knocked out or yields loses. Are the challengers ready?"

"I am ready to win, my lord!" Thomas shouted, garnering the cheers of everyone. His scale armor and faceless helm were shiny and his sword gleamed in the sunlight. He held a buckler shield in his other hand.

"Is the defender ready?"

Adarian cracked his neck rather loudly, making others wince in pain and disgust. "Ready to make this kid wish he wasn't a boy."

Thomas gulped a little from that and almost subconsciously tried to protect his balls.

"Very well. Then . . . begin!"

Adarian and Thomas started to circle each other. Thomas kept his shield up and his sword back ready to strike. Adarian kept his stance even and his sword level. He was prepared for any attack to come his way.

"Would you like to surrender now? I'm sure the Cousalnds will give you a nice sack of gold for your troubles."

"Go suck your mother's tits, brat."

There were some gasps and laughs from the crowd.

"Oh wait, sorry, that was insensitive. I meant go suck your mother's DICK!"

Now there were gasps, laughs, and ohs coming from the crowd. Bryce looked over at his daughter and son and saw them snickering and he shook his head in displeasure. He then looked at Howe and saw a scowl on the man's face.

Thomas grit his teeth and charged with his shield up. Adarian rolled out of the way and made defensive position. Thomas came at him and swung his sword. Adarian blocked and dodged Thomas' attacks. Adarian then rolled under a swing and struck the back of Thomas' armor. It left a deep scratch, but nothing fatal or too damaging.

They circled each other again before Thomas made the first move again. Once again Adarian dodged, blocked, and ran from Thomas.

"Come on you coward. Fight me!" Thomas goaded.

The crowd itself was also yelling for more of a fight. Lorelei and Fergus didn't join in and just kept worrying looks about them. The rest of the Cousland family was the same.

Ignoring the jeers, Adarian went on the attack. His sword blows were, however, blocked by Thomas' shield. Seeing an opening, Thomas bashed Adarian with his shield.

Adarian stumbled back, but caught himself and went back on the offense. Thomas attempted to shield bash Adarian again, but Adarian used quick footwork and managed to escape the hit. He even landed a blow to Thomas' shoulder, making Thomas stumble forward.

Adarian advanced on him, ready to make a heavy blow, but Thomas quickly spun around and blocked the sword. Thomas then went on the offensive and made several long swings. Adarian jumped back and narrowly avoided them.

The two were at a stalemate again and circled one another. This time Adarian attacked. He roared and raised his sword high, but Thomas swatted the sword away with his shield. This caused Adarian to stumble and then Thomas kicked him in the butt. Adarian fell face first into the dirt.

The crowd laughed at the half-blood. Their laughter caused Adarian to anger, but not to the point of blood-curdling rage. Instead, he girt his teeth and gripped the dirt in his hands.

He then rolled out of the way, before Thomas brought his sword down on his back. Adarian quickly got up and pointed his sword challengingly at Thomas.

"Once you're out of the way, Lorelei will be all mine."

Adarian rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Even if by some lucky miracle you beat me, Lorelei will never be yours."

Thomas furrowed his brow. "Yes she will. She will be mine! I'll make sure of it. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life."

Now THAT got Adarian's blood boiling. "Typical nobility. Always having so much, but never being satisfied. Lorelei is not some thing that you can just possess. She's a person. Her own person and anyone who treats her any less is someone that needs a good ass kicking!"

Adarian swung his sword hard two times on Thomas' shield, but they were both blocked. Adarian took a few steps back and convinced Thomas to follow. When Thomas got into the right distance and raised his sword to strike, Adarian threw the dirt he gripped in his hand into Thomas' eyes.

Thomas screamed in pain and the sword missed badly, but Adarian was in the perfect distance to knock the sword out of the noble son's hand. Adarian swatted Thomas' wrist with the blunt end of his sword and then quickly grabbed it.

Thomas recovered by wiping his eyes with his arm. When he saw his sword in Adarian's hands he yelled out in protest.

"That's cheating! He threw dirt in my eyes and took my sword."

"That's not cheating, that's using, my environment to my advantage. Besides, I don't think the enemies of the Cousland family are going to be playing by the rules either. So why not throw dirt in their eyes to win?"

Thomas looked at Adarian like he was crazy and then looked at the Teyrn pleadingly.

Bryce stared a while before sighing. "Agreed. I'll allow it. The duel continues."

Thomas looked shocked and then some when Adarian charged and struck with two swords. Thomas kept his shield up. Adarian hit fast and hard, pushing Thomas back. The young Howe grunted and barely kept his shield up as he suffered the onslaught.

The crowd was now cheering for Adarian, finding his skill and tactics fascinating and entertaining than just the usual "honorable" bouts.

Adarian smiled sinisterly and said, "Stop hiding and come here!" He flipped the swords in hands, holding each by the blade instead.

Not many understood why Adarian suddenly did that, but a few recognized what Adarian was doing. Lorelei, a warrior in training, especially recognized the infamous "murder stroke."

Adarian used the crossguard of his sword to latch onto Thomas' shield and pull the boy to him. With no way to attack, Adarian easily bashed the crossguard of his other sword into Thomas. He hit Thomas in the shoulder, arm, side, waist, and thigh. The armor was mostly useless against the blunt force attacks.

Thomas tried to escape, but his shield was still latched on by the sword. When Thomas tried to get away, Adarian just wrenched the kid back toward him for more beatings, pulling on the kid's arm very roughly.

Thomas yelped out in pain. Most of his right side was badly bruised and damaged and it felt like his left arm was being pulled out of its socket. Adarian decided to end the torture, by tugging hard on the shield in one good pull and prying the shield off Thomas. This however, actually did pop Thomas' shoulder out of its socket.

Thomas screamed and gripped his arm in pain. Adarian then kicked Thomas in the gut, making him fall to the ground on his back.

The half-blood loomed over Thomas and then placed his boot on the kid's sternum. Then Adarian raised his swords, still holding them by the blade and then swung down. He struck the boy's helm with the pommel, handle, and crossguard. Left and right, back and forth repeatedly. Metal was dent and rang like a bell through the area.

Many winced every time Adarian struck. They could see Thomas' helmet being completely destroyed in the relentless, brutal assault.

After a while and seeing no end to Adarian's beating, Bryce spoke up.

"Stop!" He shouted and Adarian did. His next blow stopped mere inches from the boy's head.

Bryce motioned for one of the guards to check on Thomas. Adarian stepped away from Thomas as the guard checked on the boy. The guard kneeled and saw the shallow breathing of a bruised and bloodied Thomas. His armor was completely destroyed. Pieces of it were flown about the ring and the helmet was severely damaged. Even a blacksmith would say he'd be better off getting a new one.

"He is unconscious, my lord!" The guard called out.

The crowd stirred and Bryce stood up. "Then the winner is Adarian Adahlen!"

The crowd shook off their stunned silence and let loose a loud cheer. Adarian raised his swords in the air and took in the adoration of the crowd. But that wasn't enough for him so he did a full victory lap, causing the crowd to rile up and cheer louder.

He loved it. He looked over at Lorelei and saw her roll her eyes at him, but her happy smile was enough to tell him she was proud of him.

As he headed back to his tent he could feel the glaring eyes of someone staring at his person. Like they were trying to burn a hole through the back of his skull. He turned his head slightly and locked eyes with none other than Arl Rendon Howe. If looks could kill then Adarian would be dead.

But Adarian wasn't afraid, so he gave a cocky smirk and a wink to the old man and walked away. There was another victory here and it was pissing off a high-ranked nobleman.

 **The Snapping Bogs**

"FOOLS!"

A chasind warrior was struck in the face. Knocked unconscious the man was bleeding from the nose.

"My Lord, please calm yourself." Another warrior begged and trembled. He did not want to end up like his friend and suffer at the hands of, or fists, of his leader's fury.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" The man roared. "You have returned to me empty handed once more."

"I-it is not easy, my Lord. We cannot get near the girl without gathering the attention of every warrior within the castle. Even when she exits the castle it is always in large numbers."

"I don't want excuses!"

"Chief Calder, please!?" The warrior, terrified, tried to cower behind his arms.

Calder raised his fist intending to do harm to his warrior, before an old hand grabbed his arm.

"Calm, Calder."

Calder looked at an old, wizened man. A chasind shaman. Someone Calder had known since he was a boy. Calder considered the Shaman like a father.

The Shaman wore a stag's skin on his head, antlers and all. Said deer's hooves were actually dangling from his neck. The Shaman also wore a tunic entirely made of raven feathers and the parts of his body that weren't clothed in some animal carcass was instead covered in mud and white body paint.

Calder only took one look at the old Shaman's wise eyes and instantly calmed down. He took a deep sigh, much to the warrior's relief and walked back to his throne of stone and bones.

"This is getting ridiculous." Calder said. "We've been at this for months now and we've come so close to capturing her. If I could I would release our entire force on that Flemeth-cursed castle—"

"But then we'd all die." The Shaman added sagely.

Calder sighed again. "Aye. We wouldn't last." The Chief's eyes narrowed with a hard glint. "But if we are to wage war on the south—if the Chasind are to show the Northerners who the real warriors are—we need the girl."

Slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"You'll get her, my dear Chief." A soothing woman's voice said. "You are destined to and you will change the world when you do."

Calder smiled and stroked her arms softly. The girl was young. Probably no older then sixteen or eighteen. She was chasind like the rest of her people, with dark skin, wearing leathers and furs. Her breasts were hardly covered with a gurgut cloth. Her ears were pierced with tiny carved bones, her brown hair was ratty and tied in a ponytail. Like the Shaman she wore body paint, with a white streak going across her eyes.

"Thank you for the support, Heske." Calder said.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled, Chief Calder. I swear it will." Shaman said respectfully and resolutely.

Calder smiled kindly at the Shaman. "You've never let me down yet, my old friend."

The Shaman then gave a snarl, showing off his yellow and black crocked teeth.

"The problem right now is the new bodyguard that the Couslands have gotten for their daughter. Our scouts say he is not an ordinary sellsword. He is . . . different from the others that have defended the girl."

Calder waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care! He will fall just like the rest. The prophecy will be fulfilled regardless. What we need is some way to draw the girl out. Make her vulnerable to attack and capture. We need to rethink our strategy."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance."

The unknown voice from nowhere drew the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone drew their weapons. Including Calder and his greatsword. Heske jumped from the throne, down on all fours with a gurgut-tooth dagger in her hand. The Shaman's bone staff lit on fire and prepared to conjure magic.

Out of the shadows came a single man. It looked like he literally came out of the shadows as if it was some abyssal gateway. Slowly, calmly, elegantly, the man walked, his steps and the click of his bladed staff the only sounds coming from him. Finally out of the shadows and into the light was . . .

Pauwell.

"A mage." The Shaman breathed.

"How did you get here?"

"How did you find us?"

The Chasind fired questions first before fighting. Pauwell just smiled as both Calder and the Shaman observed their new guest.

"Where are my manners?" He bowed politely. "I am Pauwell, former enchanter of the Circle of Magi."

No one knew what that was and they didn't care.

"As for how I found this place . . . let's just say someone showed me the way." He smiled cockily.

"Do you mean the powerful demon standing in your shadow?" The Shaman asked.

Pauwell's cocky smile faltered, but he composed himself just as quickly.

"Pretty aware for a barbarian." Pauwell complimented.

Out of his shadow came Sidious. Fear-inducing presence and all.

Many of the Chasind warriors trembled in fear, but held their ground. They would not let their fears make them abandon their Chief and Shaman.

"A Fear demon." The Shaman breathed almost admiringly.

"Yes. It was difficult to find this place, but Sidious here has always been good at tracking . . . fears."

"I don't care. Do you think you can just leave here alive knowing our location?" Calder asked. His voice deep and threatening.

"So uncouth, but what should I expect from a bunch of savages who live in cold monster-filled swamp." Many glared and were about to attack, but Pauwell continued. "I've come not to start trouble, but to propose an accord."

They all stayed quiet. Even Calder. Pauwell soon realized it was because they didn't know what that meant.

"A deal." He said annoyed. "I've come to make a deal."

"What makes you think we'd make a deal with you?"

"I know you desire the young girl of the Cousland family. I don't know what for and I don't care, but I can help get her for you."

That got Calder's attention. He lowered his blade, but didn't sheath it. He didn't trust the mage as far as he could throw him, which would probably be very far. Calder's warriors followed suit.

"Why would you help us?"

Pauwell shook his head. "I have no loyalty to the Couslands. Plus I scratch your back you scratch mine? To get her I need you to help me."

"What do you want?"

"I want your help in attacking a temple here in Highever."

"A temple?"

"Yes." Pauwell smiled. "It holds something I need, but I can't just waltz right in. It's under the command of the Chantry and guarded by many Templars. I need your warriors to raid it."

"And I would risk my men to help you get what you desire because . . .?"

"Because this place is also under the protection of the Cousalnds and it is sacred to them. They will come charging in with a huge number of their men to protect it. If what I've heard of this Lorelei Cousland it will either draw her out or leave her vulnerable to attack at the Castle."

Calder had to admit, that did seem like a good plan. He thought it over for a while before looking at Pauwell and approached the mage.

"Alright Pauwell, you have a deal."

Calder extended his hand to seal the deal. Pauwell looked at the hand in disgust, but never the less grabbed and shook. Calder's grip was quite tight, but the maleficar just pushed through the pain. He was a blood mage, he was used to pain.

"It's a deal."


	10. Chapter 10

A week had gone by after the duel with Thomas Howe. In that time the half-blood had gotten closer with the Cousland family. Much to his own surprise.

He had started to treat Bryce and Eleanor Cousland with more respect and kindness. They had earned it in his eyes after seeing how they treated the common folk and just their kindness in general. Truthfully, he had become a bit envious of Fergus and Lorelei for having such loving and devoted parents. Adarian caught himself at times thinking about his parents and how much they loved him . . . and how violently they were separated from one another.

Fergus had become a good friend of Adarian's. The man was fun and pleasant to be around. Honestly, Adarian had a hard time believing the man was of nobility considering how nice and down to earth he was. Vain, arrogant, selfish, he was none of these things. Except the constant teasing and jokes Adarian liked hanging out with the heir of Highever.

Oriana became more comfortable with him too, after a while. She even allowed him to hold Oren while she went off to get something for her child. The little infant drooled, giggled, and raspberried at him. He even found a new toy that was the half-blood's hair, much to his own chagrin. His long brown hair became a pulling and chew toy for the boy. Adarian had to ask help from Lorelei to get the child to stop.

Lorelei and he had definitely become closer. Especially after the duel. The two of them would train together in the court yard, with spectators cheering them both on. Sometimes they'd go to the library and just read their own individual books, lounging on the couch. Just hanging out. Sometimes Adarian would find a comfortable place to nap and Lorelei would join him. Using his lap as a pillow, he'd stroke her blonde hair to relax her as he drifted off into the Fade.

Probably the most memorable thing they did together was when, during dinner, Bryce and Eleanor told the story of how they met and wed.

During near the end of the war, Bryce joined King Maric's fleet and boarded the ship, The Mistral. There they met each other and the two hit it off . . . horribly. So horribly in fact, it was immortalized in a sea shanty known as "The Soldier and the Seawolf."But they worked well together despite getting on each other's nerves and destroyed many ships and won just as many victories. Many months later, at King Maric's coronation Bryce proposed to Eleanor by singing all ten verses of the Soldier and the Seawolf. Apparently Eleanor stopped him on the third verse and accepted his proposal.

Adarian had to admit that was a beautiful story and it made him wonder about how his own parents met. The two happily married couple danced as they sang their song "The Soldier and the Seawolf." And after they were done, many in the dinner hall cheered for Lorelei and Adarian to dance and sing the same song. Saying the two were very much like the Teyrn and Teyrna.

They gave into the peer pressure and did exactly that. Adarian even used his ocarina to add a bit more flare. The song and dance ended with their bodies closer than the Teyrn liked.

Adarian had become so close to the Cousland's that he even revealed why he was hunting down Pauwell. While they were concerned about a mage tracking down a demon willingly, they all agreed that his reasons were understandable. Bryce even went out of his way to use extra eyes in the search for the maleficar.

Even though he was having fun with the Couslands, Adarian would pull out the phylactery of Pauwell and activate it. Watching it glow and pointing north. As much as he wanted to go after the bastard and his demon, he didn't want to leave Lorelei unprotected. He had grown to care for the noble girl. Much to his own annoyance . . . at times.

Speaking of bodyguarding, Adarian had protected Lorelei a couple of times from the Chasind. Not counting the first time they met.

It was in the middle of the night. Adarian had smelt something off in the castle. Something that reeked of scum and reptile. It was a familiar scent. He got out of bed and found a single Chasind rogue in the hall. They did battle, but ultimately the kidnapper was slain. Adarian was rewarded handsomely for that and to be cautious the half-breed slept outside the girl's room for the next few days.

The second time was when Lorelei and he went out into town and visited the Highever Alienage. To his surprise, the alienage was very neat, clean, and prosperous. When asked, Lorelei explained that her family took care of the elves and their homes. Some elves weren't just hired as help, but also as apprentices and guards for the castle. This bolstered the positivity Adarian was feeling for the Couslands.

Anyway, after completing the business at the alienage, they were ambushed by Chasind hiding in the allies. Adarian and Lorelei fought them off and until the village guards came to help. It was a close call, but they survived.

Soon, however, the tables will turn and the Chasind will do something very unexpected.

. . .

"The Chasind are attacking the Silver Temple!?"

"Yes, your grace." The messenger confirmed. "We just got this letter mere minutes ago."

Fergus stood by his father's side and contemplated the situation. "The temple is not too far from here. Bout an hour's ride on horseback. But why would they suddenly shift their focus there?"

Adarian and Lorelei took that moment to enter the room. Before entering they heard the discussion down the hall and decided to become a part of it.

"What's going on here?" Lorelei asked.

"Something about the Chasind?" Adarian questioned.

"Yes." Bryce nodded. "The Chasind have assaulted the Silver Temple it seems."

Adarian was confused. "Okay, I can understand a bunch of barbarians attacking a holy site, but what purpose could it possibly provide them now?"

"That's just what we are asking." Bryce said. Everyone's eyes landed on the messenger.

"Unknown, your grace. The Silver Temple is home to many stored relics, but I don't believe there is anything of worth there to the Chasind. Then again . . ."

"What?"

"Well, the report says that the Chasind have brought a significant number of fighters to the temple, including beasts, shapeshifters, and it's possible that even the leader of the Chasind is there."

That got everyone's attention. "Calder is there?" Lorelei asked. Since the start of the attacks on her life and attempted kidnappings, Lorelei has been itching to get back at the ones that had disrupted her life.

"Yes, and there were also sightings of a mage fighting beside them, thought the mention of him was quick."

"What like a shaman?" Fergus asked.

"No, judging from the vague descriptions of the mage, it sounds like they are or in this case were a member of the circle of magi."

Adarian visibly jumped and the Couslands turned their eyes to the half-elf bodyguard.

"Was there anything more on his description?" Adarian asked almost urgently.

"Um . . ." the messenger scrolled through the report. "It says he had some kind of weird dragon spear-staff with a flaming blade on the other end."

"That's Pauwell!" Adarian blurted.

"Easy there, Adarian. Easy." Bryce tried to calm him down. "Is there anything else?" He asked the messenger.

"No, ser."

"Then you're dismissed. Thank you for relaying this message. Fergus go prepare the men and get the horses ready."

"Aye father." Fergus left to go do what he was told.

Bryce turned to the youngest ones in the room.

"You two will stay here."

"What?!" Lorelei yelled.

"That's bullshit!" Adarian cursed.

"I don't want to hear any argument." He said sternly.

"Too bad, you're gonna get one!" Bryce sighed. Of course, Adarian would keep fighting. The Teyrn learned pretty early that Adarian always spoke his mind fearlessly. It was an attribute that he both liked and hated about his daughter's bodyguard.

"He's right. Father this is much my problem as it is yours." And of course Lorelei was taking pointers from her bodyguard. "We can end the Chasind attacks here and now and I want to be a part of that. I've been training with Adarian for days now and we've both gotten better for it."

"It doesn't matter if you've gotten better at fighting; I'm not putting my little girl in harm's way."

"Fergus is going and he's your heir." Adarian pointed out.

"That's different." Bryce said sternly.

"Why? Because he's a man?" Adarian challenged.

"No, that's not it and you're crossing a line here, Adarian." Bryce warned.

"I don't care. Look I have to go. Pauwell is there. If your that concerned then leave Lorelei here and let me come. I have to catch Pauwell and his demon."

"Hey!" Lorelei shouted. She didn't like that her bodyguard was trying to ditch her.

The Teyrn shook his head. "No. I need you here guarding Lorelei. I know this is important to you Adarian, but my little girl is important to me and I want—"

"STOP!"

The two looked at the young girl in shock.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a child, father." She said firmly.

"Lorelei—"

"I get it! You're worried about me. Especially after all the trouble the Chasind have put me through. The trouble they put us through. But I don't want to stay behind these walls forever, father. I don't want to be protected by Adarian forever either. No offense."

"None taken." Adarian shrugged.

"Please father, let me do this. Let me show you that I can hold my own. Let me show you that I can be a proud daughter of the Cousland family. Let me please take back my life from those barbarians."

Bryce just stared at his daughter for a long time. Seconds ticked by and both wondered what the Teyrn was truly thinking about. Finally, the Teyrn sighed exhaustedly.

"I knew teaching you the ways of a champion was a mistake. I taught you too well. You know how to hold your ground. When someone says move, you plant your feet and say "No." I'm proud of you." He looked at them. "Okay, against my better judgment, you both can go."

Adarian and Lorelei gave a little cheer.

"But!  
He pointed to Adarian. "You have to watch out for her the whole time. I'll also have other guards and Ser Gilmore with you for added protection." He then pointed at Lorelei. "And you stay with your guards at all times. Do not go rushing into a fight. You stay with those that can watch your back. Just because I'm letting you out doesn't mean you can be reckless. Am I understood?"

They smiled and seriously said, "Yes, sir!"

 **The Silver Temple**

The Silver Temple was a national monument in Fereldan. An ancient, glowing white temple built for the ashes of Andraste herself. Of course, the ashes were not really there. If they ever were they were removed centuries ago by Havard himself when Andraste's "sons" tried to claim them as their own in order to take command of the alamarri.

Now it was simply a place of history and worship. A renowned landmark that pilgrims from all over came to see and for scholars to study. During the Orlesian Occupation, the sight was completely untouched by the invaders, as the Chantry held the place in such high regard.

The temple was only ever sieged once, by Andraste's "sons" and even then the fighting did not last when the attackers realized their prize was no longer there. No one has ever attacked the holy site since and no one ever dreamed to. Who in the right mind would ever strike against a holy place such as this?

Templars mainly guarded the site. It was a job that was dreaded by many in the country. Dread because it was so boring! There was never any action or anything interesting to happen.

Two Templars who were guarding the staircase to the temple were practically leaning on their halberds. Boredom and sleep threatened to overtake them, but their training always kicked in, keeping them awake and somewhat focused.

However, a glossy object fell from the sky, grabbing their attention. Still dazed from boredom they barely registered that it was a ceramic sphere. When it hit the ground it shattered like any pottery would, but instead of just making a loud crash, it released a noxious green gas cloud.

The Templars coughed uncontrollably, their throats felt itchy, and their eyes watered. The gas burned and had a smell akin to rotten eggs and decomposing carcasses.

The last thing the Templars heard before dying was the war cries of the charging Chasind.

The Chasind horde ran up the stairs of the temple, stone and iron weapons raised in the air. They burst through the main doors, surprising the Templars inside. Many were cut down instantly. The non-combatants too. The Mothers, Sisters, Brothers, were practically the first ones to go.

Giant lizards crawled through the busted doors. The creatures were as big as horses, with smooth purple skin, razor sharp teeth, and clawed webbed feet. These were gurguts. They hissed as they quickly waddled through the place and attacked the Templars.

The gurguts hawked up their own bile and spat them at the Templars. It corroded their armor and burned like acid on their skin. Then the gurguts pounced on the Templars tearing them with their claws and ripped off their heads with their jaws. One gurgut actually unhinged its jaw and tried to swallow a dying Templar hole.

The Templars finally gathered their wits and fought back with all the discipline and training they had. While the Chasind caught them by surprise, wildlings like them were better for ambushes and guerilla tactics. They had poor weapons and armor and fought with ferocity.

Most Templars were trained from an early age, so they certainly had skills to back up their superior armor and weapons.

With their great shields, they blocked attacks and pushed back the invaders. They wielded steel swords and cut down the Chasind who were unfortunate enough to only strike against their bulky armor. They were too close and were easily killed.

Archers lined up shots on the far sides of the temple. They riddled many Chasind with arrows, even killing a few gurguts.

One huge Templar decked out in shiny silver armor, stamped with the flaming sword of Andraste, wielded a white greatsword. He swung down and chopped the head of a gurgut clean off. He took a great huge swipe and cut down two barbarians. Some berserkers, wearing the skinned heads of gurguts charged with axes and maces, with the intent of breaking the huge man. They barely got within arm's reach as their heads were cleaved from their bodies.

The Templar laughed. "This is more like it. Finally! Some action!" Another Chasind fell. "Come you savage pricks, let me kill you in the name of the Maker and his Holy Bride!"

They answered him by running toward him. Bloodlustful screams and raised weapons. The Templar just laughed boisterously as he cut them all down. His fun came to a screeching halt, when a new beast entered the fight.

It announced itself in the form of a loud, echoing howl. Through the doors and ran on all fours, but when it stopped it stood on its hind legs like a man. Hairy, muscular, sharp eyes, a mouth of sharp teeth, and all the instincts of a beast, with the intelligence of a man.

A werewolf.

The Chasind parted for the beast as it trudged on its back legs, walking like a person.

Many who lived in Fereldan were familiar with the possessed monsters. Whether from history or the uncommon, but not rare, encounters of the Brecilian Forest.

The Templar was undeterred by the beast. Just another target to slaughter. He got in a stance and prepared to fight.

The werewolf growled and then got on all fours. Its glaring yellow eyes stared death at him. It leaned back and then shot itself, moving at high speeds. The Templar waited until the beast was close enough and then swung.

The werewolf was smart and ducked under the blow at the last second, just having some of the hairs on its back cut off. The Templar stumbled a little and looked down. As the werewolf dodged and passed him it had managed to remove one of his greaves.

The werewolf turned and charged again. This time removing one of his pauldrons. Then it scratched his cuirass, leaving deep claw marks. The whole time the Templar was swinging his sword, but the werewolf was getting faster and faster with every attack.

He made one final swing that became just that . . . his final swing. The werewolf had jumped high in the air as the Templar wasted the last of his stamina in that last attack. It landed on top of him, pinning him to the stone floor.

The Chasind cheered at seeing the Templar defeated. While the Templars looked on in horror as the werewolf chomped on the man's throat and ate him with gusto.

That was when the morale of the Templars started to go down and the Chasind increased in bloodlust. Many of the Templars ran into rooms to regroup.

The Chasind finished some of them off by tossing their gas grenades into the rooms. Making them suffocate to death with poison.

The Chasind and werewolf finished off anyone unlucky enough to be left behind. Killing them with an axe to the head and eating them alive. They also pillaged anything they thought of value, gold, money, treasures like goblets, trinkets, weapons and armor from the fallen.

The last Chasind entered the temple during the pillaging. It was Calder. The man was huge with lightish dark skin. His mud-brown hair was long and stringy, like it was wet constantly. He had dark eyes and a goatee that was slowly growing into a beard. He wore the hardened leather of a gurgut, with a wolf-skin cloak. Deer antlers were used to clasp the cloak to his armor. He looked to be in his thirties and was quite muscular. On his back was a burgundy greatsword or a flatblade as the Chasind like to call them.

The werewolf crawled toward Calder. Its mouth was bloody from all the killing it had done. When it was in arms reach of the Chief it glowed brightly. When the light dissipated it revealed to be Heske. She was naked, all her glory to be seen, but she was not ashamed. Her mouth was still covered in the blood of her enemies.

"How goes it?" Calder asked.

"We killed most of them." She answered. "But many of them have holed up the rooms of this place."

"No matter. They aren't why we're here. Let the mage deal with the rest if he so chooses. We came for one thing and one thing only."

. . .

After a while the Templars managed to collect themselves and form ranks. The Templar Captain was barking orders to set up barricades, form shield walls and phalanxes. The battle had come to a momentary pause.

"Knight-Captain, we managed to send a message to Highever Castle by raven. Reinforcements should arrive soon."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We just need to hold out until they arrive."

The Templars began to mutter amongst themselves. They wondered why the Chasind were attacking them. Everyone in Highever knew that the savages were mostly interested in attacking the Couslands so why were they being attacked instead? The Chasind didn't care about the Chantry.

The Knight-Captain had enough. "Stop gossiping like fish wives you fools and focus! Those barbarians will be through those doors any second we will not let a single one of them get the better of us! Is that clear?!"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

They hardened their hearts, squashed their fears, and raised their swords. They were ready for anything that came through that door. But then, all of a sudden, they felt it. A shiver. Not one that meant they felt cold, but one that said they were in very real danger.

Even after using all the training they had to squash their fears they felt scared. They began to have irrational thoughts demons, mages becoming possessed, maleficarum killing innocents in forbidden blood rituals, the savage monsters outside.

Their pupils dilated, most of them began to breath heavily, and a cold sweat fell down their backs and brows. None of them knew why they suddenly felt like this, nor did any of them voice their concerns, which would become their grave mistake.

Unaware to the anti-mage warriors, shadowy tendrils were slithering all around them. On the ceiling, on the walls. They converged on them and attached to their shadows.

There was a scream.

Then a jolt.

Then a blade.

Then blood.

The Templars began attacking each other. They raved on about blood mages and demons as they wetted their blades with the life-giving liquid of their comrades.

The Knight-Captain was the one who killed the most and survived to the very end. He panted hard, with blood dripping from his blade and face. His eyes were manic, after a minute of calming down his eyes refocused and took in everything he saw.

He began to hyperventilate as he looked at all the dead bodies of his brethren. Slain by each other . . . and his own hand. He began trembling and stumbled over the bodies and pools of blood as his mind worked a hundred miles an hour. He didn't understand. One minute they were ready for a fight, then everything went into a blur. A crazy, sporadic, blur.

All he knew was that he saw what could only be described as his worst fear come reality and he just lost it trying to escape the nightmare.

Unable to think properly and the bodies of his brothers littered the floor just staring at him accusingly only one thing came to mind . . .

'Repent.'

Without hesitating, the Knight-Captain leveled his sword at his own throat. He thrust the blade until the tip came out the end and went half way through his jugular. He fell dead as the rest of the Templars.

Out of the corner in the darkest shadow, came Pauwell . . . with a bored expression.

"Well, that was easier than I anticipated. I had hoped he'd put up more of a resistance. So much for the "solid minds" of the Templars."

Sidious manifested from the shadows behind Pauwell. "Most of these fools were weak compared to the ones of the Tower." The Fear Demon croaked. "It was easy to sew chaos and fear among their puny minds."

Pauwell sighed tiredly. "Let's just get this over with and get what I came here for." The chain on Pauwell's staff glowed. "Come along, Sidious."

The spidery demon had no choice but to obey. "Yes Master." Sidious growled.

The demon followed Pauwell through the ancient temple and took a set of stairs that went down into the bowls of the ancient holy sight.

 **Outside**

A war horn blew, signaling the arrival of the Highever Army. The Chasind, still vast in numbers and still high on their bloodlust, charged the army of sun-dewed spears.

Arrows were let loose first on both sides. Both sides took damage, but the Highever army suffered more because the Chasind used barbed-tipped arrows. So whoever survived a shot from an arrow, really wished they hadn't.

The two armies clashed and the ringing of sword against sword echoed throughout.

Bryce and Fergus fought together with both sword and shield. With the bulk of their army surrounding them there was nothing they couldn't face.

Janderke the Ash Warrior Berserker was also in the fight and he was one of the more formidable. With his axe and sword in hand, he sliced through he swamp barbarians with equal fervor and bloodlust. He reveled in their pain and everytime he received only encouraged him to fight harder.

Deep in the battle was Adarian and Lorelei. Like her father and brother, the Cousland girl fought with a sword and shield. She blocked oncoming blows with her shield before finishing her opponent with her sword.

Adarian had his sword out and with the training he got from the Couslands and Janderke, he put his mettle to the test against actuals combatants. Using his duelist training he danced around his enemies, hit them with insulted words to make them angry enough to make mistakes and finished them quickly and cleanly. Sometimes the Chasind would not fall for such tricks and Adarian would take little damage. He used the pain and redirected his growing anger at his enemies. They didn't stand a chance.

After a while of fighting the two caught a break. The guards and Ser Gilmore watched over the two while they caught their breaths.

Adarian pulled out the phylactery around his neck. It glowed brightly then ever before, meaning that Pauwell was very much close. Adarian looked up at the temple and knew what he had to do.

"Lorelei." She looked at him. "Pauwell is up there somewhere in the temple. I need to go after him."

Lorelei looked around. The guards were too busy watching for Chasind and her father and brother were far away fighting.

"I know Adarian." She said softly and with a reassured smile. "Go. I'll be fine here. Go get your answers."

Adarian was surprised at fisrt, but he knew that Lorelei understood why he had to leave her to do this. She knew how important finding the truth was for him.

"Thank you, Lorelei."

Lorelei couldn't help but blush. The half-blood rarely used her name, always with the "Princess" nickname. Thankfully, he ran off before he could see her reddened face. Adarian charged through the guards and then cut down any Chasind that got in his way. He even pulled out Snake Bite with his other hand and poisoned any Chasind unlucky enough to get cut by him.

Lorelei watched him until she lost sight. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the battle at hand.

"Ser Gilmore, let us continue the fight. Drive these barbarians back to their swamps!"

"Yes, my lady!"

They fought on for several more minutes before they were confronted by the leader of the Chasind himself.

Calder approached smoothly with long strong strides. His hair blew in the wind and Heske, still in her werewolf form, walked by his side. Lorelei didn't know who the man was at first until he announced himself.

"The daughter of spears and dew with the hair of the sun and eyes of the earth." He said in a deep soft voice. "At long last, we meet."

"Do I know you?" Lorelei questioned harshly.

"No, but I am the reason for all of this." He motioned to all of the battle.

It took Lorelei a moment before realization dawned on her. "You—you're . . ."

He smiled. "Chief Calder," he gave a mock bow, "at your service, my lady."

Lorelei brought her shield up and charged. Calder unsheathed his greatsword and slammed it against her shield. Lorelei buckled and was pushed back slightly. The two were in a deadlock as Lorelei glared at the barbarian chief, but Calder just smiled wickedly.

"Coming to me first. Good. I like that in a woman. Brave, beautiful, strong. I can see why the prophecy chose you."

 **The Silver Temple**

Adarian followed the phylactery all the way down into the basement of the temple. It somewhat reminded him of the lower reaches of the Circle Tower. A lot of twists and turns and dark corners and lots of rooms.

He could no longer hear the battle from outside. It was eerily quiet. He eyes every shadow he saw with caution and all there was were shadows and darkness. With the only light being the faint glow of the phylactery and the lit torches every ten feet. He kept walking, the only sound he could hear was the soft steps of his feet and he could just barley hear that he was so quiet.

After a long moment. He finally heard it, a noise. Like something clacking loudly against the floor. He followed the echo and came across a room. The room was filled with crates that seemed to have been there for ages if the large amount of dust was any indication.

Finally, there at the far end of the room, was Pauwell and his Fear Demon slave, Sidious.

"Finally, I found it!" Pauwell stood in front of a table. A small open box in front of him. Pauwell lifted up a piece of parchment above his head. It was old and yellow with splotchy watermarks all over it. Adarian couldn't quite see what was on it. Some form of writing with . . . directions maybe? A map?

"We are not alone." Sidious wheezed.

Adarian walked out from his hiding place and toward Pauwell. Pauwell turned to Adarian, a surprised look came over him, but he quickly controlled his features and became calm and pleasant.

"Adarian? Surprised to see you here? Are you the reason that I haven't seen any Templars on my trail lately?"

Pauwell talked to him like no wrong had happened between them. It pissed the half-blood off.

"Why did you attack this place, Pauwell?" Adarian demanded.

Pauwell sighed. "As bullheaded and straightforward as ever."

"Answer me, damn it! How did you get the chasind to attack this place?"

Pauwell chuckled. "It was quite easy really, I just offered them something they couldn't refuse. Unlike those barbarians, I'm intelligent and knew just what to do to pull that little girl out of her castle."

"As for why I had them attack this place specifically," he showed off the scrolls he had, "I needed these before I could move on with my plan."

"You needed some old scrolls?"

Pauwell burst into laughter. "This place is more than just some sacred haunt for the Chantry and Templars! It's also a storage facility. Kind of like what we did at the Circle taking and studying ancient relics. Only this place is more of a storage facility. Fools don't even realize half the stuff they have here could unlock loads of knowledge. Oh well, the Chantry always was a wasteful organization."

"No argument on that. Just come quietly and hand over your demon I need him."

"Oh? And what do you need Sidious for?"

"Considering you'll be a prisoner soon, none of your business. Now do what I say, or I'll whoop your ass like last time."

"Last time, I remember, you were the one getting beaten. The only difference is: there won't be any Templar to save you, you half-elf wretch."

"I've gotten stronger since then. Now I know I can take you and your demon."

"Always the cocky one. You always had a problem with rushing off into things without thinking." His voice became deeper and more ominous. "Just like now."

Adarian finally realized something: he was cold. Not just bodily cold, but he could see his breath, as if the air had dropped by several degrees. Then a feeling came over him, a sense of . . . despair.

Adarian quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly avoided getting hit by icicles of all things. From the shadows came two dark cloaked figures. Gauntly, short beings with no faces, just a giant mouth with another mouth inside. They had big hands and feet with black nails. Their skin was grey and loose like a shaved rat. Their gangly feet left frost where they stepped and they chittered and screeched at him.

"Despair Demons." Adarian cursed.

"Yes. These are . . . "old friends" of Sidious. Vassals if you will. Their names are Agony and Desolas. We picked them up on our way here to the north."

The Despair Demons floated into the air, their tattered cloaks bellowing in their own unnatural wind. They spewed beams of ice from their mouths. Adarian backtracked to get away from them. The beams left a spiky trail of cold ice.

Adarian saw Pauwell calmly leaving.

"Oh no you don't!" Adarian fired a stone fist at Pauwell, but a wall of ice blocked it. The two despair demons hopped right toward their master.

"You're being a nuisance now, Adarian. Here play with my others friends instead. They'll entertain you in my stead."

Pauwell waved his staff and out of the shadows came fearlings. The deformed arachnids of phobias screeched menacingly and attack Adarian. The two despair demons followed suit, while Pauwell made his escape.

"No!" Adarian shouted. He raced toward the apostate. He cut away any fearlings that got in his way. He cut off their sharp legs and bisected their bodies easily. Before he could even get close to Pauwell, the despair demons once again got in his way.

They shot spikes of ice at him, either knocking him back or forcing him to retreat. Adarian slashed his sword at the demons. They barely escaped as Adarian just cut off pieces of their ragged cloaks.

A fearling jumped onto his back and began biting him. Adarian grew angry from the pain and tried to channel it through his very brief berserker training. He grabbed the fearling by the leg, ripping it off his back. He then stabbed it through the midsection where it dissipated into shadows.

Adarian swung his sword, shattering some incoming icicles and then turned back to the fearlings. He shot fire at them, lighting the living fears on fire. They screeched in pain from being burned, but Adarian ended their deserved suffering by cutting them down.

Unfortunately that wasn't the end. More fearlings came out of the walls, skittering across the floor ready for battle. Adarian activated rock armor as several of them jumped on him. They slashed with their legs and bit with their fangs, trying to pierce his stony defense.

Adarian felt icicles hit him, but shatter against his body. He turned to the demons after stomping on a fearling. They wailed anguishly at him challenging him. Frost, and even snow, began to cover the whole room. It almost looked like a winter nightmare.

The demons threw more icicles, but Adarian used the fearlings as shields and had them killed by their own allies. Adarian launched a fireball, hitting the demons and making them recoil and scream in pain. While they burned, Adarian went to finish off the fearlings. Thanks to his rock armor, none could do any serious damage to him. So he took great pleasure in killing them with his sword and squashing them like the bugs that they represented.

When that was done and the last fearling returned from once it came, he turned to the despair demons. Only to be hit by two cones of cold spells. The two beams pushed him back, covering his body in frost and ice. The fire he threw at them had deteriorated into nothing. Their power over cold diminished the fire and heat until it wasn't even a wisp of smoke. They kept pushing and pushing until Adarian was completely consumed in ice.

The despair demons looked at their work, seeing the half-elf frozen like a statue. The two looked at each other before nodding. They placed themselves back on the floor before leaving, stepping into the shadows from once they came to return to their master.

Several minutes had gone by after that. Without the despair demons the ice began to melt. Then it started to crack. Then around Adarian's hands they began to heat up. Finally a burst of energy finally destroyed his icy prison and Adarian fell to his knees.

He breathed heavily and shivered like no tomorrow. That's what happens when you're encased in ice. Adarian looked around. No one was there. No demons, no Pauwell, they were all gone.

"Damn it! I was so close, again! Damn you, Pauwell! I will get you and your demon. I will get my answers."

Using his magic t create heat, he warmed up his body pretty quickly before returning to the surface. When he made it back up, everything was a complete mess.

The battle was over and from the look of it, Highever won, but not without massive casualties. The Templars seemed to have taken the most losses, but there was no shortage of Highever troop corpses scattering the place. Adarian walked outside, seeing many tired and dejected faces. He saw Teyrn Cousland sitting on a box, being tended to by a medic. He had a sullen look to him, but that changed when the Teryn locked eyes with Adarian's.

"Adarian." It was more like an acknowledgement then a greeting.

"Teyrn." Adarian nodded. "This looks absolutely terrible." He was talking about the aftermath of the battle.

"It was. Many died."

"I'm sorry." And he meant it. In the beginning he didn't care if anyone under the employ of the Couslands died. But after meeting most of them and getting to know them . . . well, it was a real shame to see how many died in this attack.

"That's funny coming from you." The Teyrn smiled bitterly. "Considering you mocked the death of good men not but a couple weeks ago."

Adarian couldn't deny that. "I didn't know those men, but I knew these men." He looked at the corpse of a fallen knight. The twin wreathes emblem on his chestpiece was rent asunder from some big cleaving weapon. An axe maybe.

"Where were you?" He asked. Adarian nearly jumped from the hostile tone.

"Pauwell was here. You knew that. You told me that. I went after him, like I said I would."

"I told you to watch for my daughter and instead you leave her to fight against people that want to do harm to her the most!?" His voice rose, making everyone around uncomfortable and flinch. Everyone, other than Adarian. He stared back evenly, unafraid.

"Lorelei's strong. She can handle herself. You trained her and I fought with her. I know what I'm talking about. I had faith in her. Besides she's the one who told me to go after him. She gave me permission to."

"You still should have stayed!" Bryce looked about ready to strike Adarian. If he did the half-elf would be happy enough o strike back. "That's why I hired you! To protect her! Instead you selfishly went after your own goals, leaving her alone!"

"She wasn't alone, she had like twenty knights with her." Adarian began to look around. "Where is Lorelei? Surely she can explain better then I, maybe even share in your ire and shouting."

There was silence now. Everyone looked at Adarian funny. A mixture of confusion, anger, frustration, sadness, and . . . despair. Bryce . . . looked torn. He looked beyond angry. His brown eyes spoke more than his rage-filled words ever could.

The deafening silence finally ended, when realization came over Adarian and the Teyrn told him exactly what happened.

"She's not here. She's been captured by the Chasind."


End file.
